Miss Jedusor
by coconi00
Summary: Mélinda Jedusor, fille de Voldemort, a vécu un enfer suite a la "disparition" de son père. Elle ne vit que pour se vengeait. De qui? De quoi? Dans qu'elle camps était-elle réellement? Lemon DM/BZ/MJ puis DM/MJ a venir.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Mélinda Jedusor. Je suis née le 24 mai 1979. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je suis effectivement la fille de Lord Voldemort. J'ai vécu jusqu'à mes trois ans avec lui. Jusqu'à ce que cet idiot de première classe aille tuer les Potter, ne faisant qu'un survivant. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, j'en ais rien à foutre de Potter. Non, en réalité j'ai la rage contre mon père. J'ai la rage, parce que ce jour-là, je me suis sentie abandonnée. J'ai la rage contre lui, car à partir de ce jour-là, ma vie fut un enfer. Et de ce fait, j'ai juré de me venger de mon père jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je me souviens encore de cette soirée maudite.

Flash back

C'est le 31 octobre 1991. A table, une jeune fille de trois ans mangeait tranquillement avec son père, ainsi que de rares fidèles tels que Malefoy, Lestrange, Zabini et Rogue. Un doux silence régnait, quand, soudain, les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser passer Peter Pettigrow.

- Maître, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Black a insisté auprès de Potter pour prendre un autre gardien du secret. Ils ont des doutes sur le loup-garou, alors ils m'ont prit. J'ai l'adresse.

- Que de bonnes nouvelles, je vais enfin régler cette histoire une fois pour toute. Lucius je te confie ma fille. Je serais de retour dans une heure.

- NON! Pére, t'avais promis que tu me lirais mon histoire. S'exclama la petite fille de trois ans.

- Écoute ma princesse, dit-il sur une voix doucereuse que seule sa fille avait le privilège d'écouter. Je serais de retour dans une heure. Tu n'as qu'a jouer avec Mathieu. Je te lirais « Le chaudron magique » à mon retour d'accord?

- Promis? Demanda Mélinda avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Promis, maintenant va dans la chambre de Mathieu et vas jouer.

Mathieu était un garçon de quatre ans avec qui Mélinda passait tout son temps. Bien que Mélinda était fille unique, elle le considerait comme son frère. A eux deux, ils faisaient les quatre cent coups. A longueur de journée, ils passaient leur temps à imaginer leurs blagues qu'ils exécutaient dès que toutes les conditions étaient réunies. Ils étaient inséparables.

Sans le savoir, sans le prévoir, c'était ce soir-là qu'ils planifièrent leur dernière blague. Sans savoir qu'ils ne la mettrons jamais en œuvre. Que d'une certaine manière, Lucius aurait à remercier grandement son maître pour pouvoir dormir ce soir-là dans un lit propre sans vers de terres glissés « accidentellement » dedans. Car quelques heures plus tard, Lucius les emmènerais dans son manoir, à l'insu de tous afin de leurs faire une éducation en bon mangemort.

Fin du flash back

Après ça, je n'ait plus été la même. Mathieu passait son temps à me consoler. Nous étions plus que deux. Nos animaux que nous avions ramassé à droite et à gauche, n'avaient pas le droit de venir. Des sortilèges avaient été placé dans les cachots que nous partagions. Ce qui fait que tout magique qu'ils étaient, aucun n'a pu retrouver notre trace.

Si je désobéissais, il nous faisait subir le doloris. Puis nous avertissaient qui si ça continuait comme ça, Mathieu et moi serions séparés. Cela à marché pendant deux ans. Puis Lucius en a eu marre que je n'obéisse pas. Il nous a séparés. Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus revu. Une semaine après je m'enfuyais en emportant tout l'argent qui se trouvait dans les réserves de Lucius, ainsi qu'un nombres incalculable de livres et une réserve de nourritures.

J'ai erré pendant un mois avant de tomber sur une maison abandonnée. Je m'y suis installée. Bien que la maison était dans un mauvais état, une petit pièce était épargnée de la pluie. J'avais certes cinq ans, mais avec l'éducation reçue des Malefoy, plus celle de mon père, j'étais très mature.

Dès que je fut sortie du Manoir Malefoy, mes animaux ont enfin pu me rejoindre. Ce qui m'a énormément servis dans les cas de fuites précipitées. Étant des animaux magiques, ils avaient la capacité de me faire transplaner. Un de mes deux serpents, Aconit ne quittait plus mes épaules, sauf quand je dormais. Mes autres animaux, eux, étaient ma garde rapprochée. Je ne pouvais jamais sortir sans avoir Angelo, mon lion, Aconit, mon premier serpent, Orion mon deuxième serpent, Zaphira ma louve, Nox ma panthère. A ma troupe se rajouta Silla mon aigle et Poitou mon phénix. De temps en temps, les amis de mes animaux venaient également. Mes animaux s'occupaient de me procurer mes besoins en volant dans les magasins de la nourriture et de l'eau.

Les années qui suivirent ma fuite, à l'aide des livres que j'avais volés, j'appris la magie sans baguette, les potions, la défense, la botanique, l'arithmancie, la métamorphose, l'occlumencie, la légilimentie, la magie runique. Un peu plus tard, je m'apperçus que je pouvais faire de la magie cognitive. Ce qui facilita mon mode de vie, en remettant à peu près en ordre la maison. A neuf ans, j'envoya des courriers aux différentes boutiques qui vendaient des potions.

Ainsi, je commencais à me faire de l'argent sous une fausse identité. Je me fait un bon business en améliorant les potions qui pouvaient l'être. Aujourd'hui, je rentre en sixième année à Poudlard. Je sais, je devrais rentrée en septième année mais il fallait que je sois dans la même année que Potter et Malefoy. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à garder mon commerce. Après tout, il m'a permis d'avoir un coffre assez bien garni.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner cette année. J'ai vu pas mal d'élèves lorsque j'ai passé mes BUSE il y a deux mois en candidat libre. Et franchement je peut dire sans mal que le niveau de Poudlard est de la merde. J'ai réussi toutes mes BUSE avec à chaque fois la mention. Je me demande ce que ça va être cette année. J'espére que personne ne va me parler. Je suis assez bien dans mon monde sans avoir besoin de sangsue avec moi. La dernière fois que j'ai laissé quelqu'un m'approcher, on me l'a enlevé, il n'est pas question que cela se reproduise.

Tiens, c'est marrant, à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'introduit dans le compartiment, il en sort dans la minute qui suit. Es-ce parce que je suis antipathique ? Parce que je ne parle que le fourchelangue depuis cette nuit maudite ? Parce qu'il y a un serpent accroché à mon cou et qu'il semble pas vouloir s'en déloger? Ou peut-être les grognements furieux que je voterais être ceux de Zaphira ma louve et de Nox ma panthère qui sont présent mais invisibles aux yeux de tous ? Je n'en sais strictement rien.


	2. Chapter 2

_fourchelangue_

En tout cas, on arrive à Poudlard. Il est temps que je me change en vitesse, car le train commence à ralentir. Une fois le train arrêté, je parcourt quelque compartiment. C'est fou ce que ces gosses n'ont aucun savoir vivre. Ils piaillent, courent, et … oh, tiens, ils s'engueulent aussi. Je passe devant un compartiment quand j'entend un sort être lancé, puis un choc sur le sol. Peu-être que la personne à qui le sort était destiné a été touché. Je m'approche plus près pour mieux entendre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, disait la voix. J'ai entendu la valise de Goyle te cogner. Et j'ai cru voir passer un éclair blanc après le retour de Zabini… Je suppose que c'était toi qui bloquais la porte quand Zabini est revenu?… Tu n'as rien pu entendre d'important, Potter.

Ainsi donc c'était Potter qui était pris au piége par quelqu'un. Et d'après le discours de l'autre personne, il s'y est mit tout seul comme un grand. Ou comme un abruti au choix.

- … Mais puisque tu es là…

Tiens, il lui a foutu un coup de pied. Certainement au visage. Sans plus de cérémonie, je fais une entrée fracassante dans le compartiment. J'adore ce genre d'entrée. La personne que je reconnue maintenant comme étant Malefoy sursaute comme une nana! Pathétique. Je vois Potter le nez cassé, et du sang un peu partout autour de la zone.

-_ Et ben dis donc, il ne lui a pas fait de cadeau!_ S'exclama Aconit.  
_- En effet, A mon avis c'est un futur mangemort. Moi qui pensait que le fils ne suivrait pas la trace du père, ben, c'est raté. Enfin, bref, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui?_ Répondis-je à mon serpent.  
- _Il me semble terrifié par moi, alors que je n'ais encore rien fait. Je me demande comment papa Voldy peut bien recruter des larves pareils ! S'il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va gagner la guerre! Bon je vais juste me contenter de l'effrayer. Angelo, mon lion préféré, tu m'aides?  
_- C'est pas difficile d'être ton lion préféré, je suis le seul! S'exclama Angelo en apparaissant.

Ce fut radical. Malefoy détalla comme un lapin. Il ne restait plus que moi et Potter.

_- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si tu ne dépêches pas la train va partir. Alors fait ce que tu as à faire et dépêches-toi_, me dit Aconit.

Je pointe ma baguette sur lui. Un éclair de panique passe dans ses yeux. Ce qui, vous pouvez vous en douter, m'amuse. C'est vrai quoi, je suis peut-être une peste, j'ai peut-être mauvais caractère mais n'empêche que je n'ai encore mangé personne. Je le guéris tant qu'il est encore immobile. Je nettoie le sang. Puis je le fait léviter jusqu'à l'extérieur du train, avec ses affaires. Je le libère de son immobilité, puis je prend la direction du château dignement.

J'arrive devant la grande salle. Comment je l'ai trouvée? C'est simple, il suffit de suivre le boucan qu'ils font! Je n'ais jamais été habitué à autant de chahut! J'attend comme une conne devant la salle. Ce que je j'attend? C'est très simple que les premières années, qui en passant semblent tous vouloir se mettre dans le premier trou de souris venu, soient enfin répartis pour faire mon entrée remarquée.

- _Au moins, l'éducation de Lucius et celle de mon père auront servi à quelque chose,_ dis-je à Aconit.  
-_ Pourquoi?_ Répondit celui-ci curieux.  
_- Au moins, je suis de glace. Personne n'osera m'approcher. Ce qui me laisse relativement tranquille pour pas mal de temps.  
- Ouais, enfin fait gaffe quand même. Quand tu dors, tu as plutôt l'air d'un ange que d'un Ange déchu!_ Repliqua-t-il sarcastique.  
-_ Et d'où te vient cette idée stupide d'Ange déchu?  
- Tu t'es déjà vu dans un glace récemment?  
- Ce matin même. Mais cela ne…  
- Mais enfin jette un cou d'œil de temps en temps autour de toi!_ S'écria-t-il exaspéré. _Tu es parfaite. Mélinda, tu es un véritable appel à la débauche. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu les regards des mâles sur toi? Tu es un appel à la luxure, tu dégages une aura puissante, charismatique, charmante. Bref parfaite.  
- N'importe quoi!_ M'excalmais-je .

Non mais franchement ce serpent n'a plus toute sa tête, peut-être que j'aurai du demander à Orion, mon deuxième serpent, de m'accompagner. Au moins, il ne m'aurait pas déblatéré toutes ses conneries. Je fus fatalement sortie de mes pensées par les paroles du directeur.

- Cette année nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève qui va directement rentrer en sixième année. Je vous demanderais de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux. Je vous demande donc d'acceuillir Mélinda Jedusor.

Ils me regardent pour la plupart avec curiosité. Normal. Mon père se fait appelait Voldemort, ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis parente à Voldoudou. Sinon je crois qu'ils me mettraient à la porte.

- Vous ne pouvez la laisser étudier à Poudlard alors que c'est une mangemort !

Potter et sa clic! J'aurais du m'en douter qu'eux savaient la véritable identité de mon père. Je me retourne vers la voix avec un de ses sourires qui vous promette milles tortures. Aussitôt le silence se fait. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Je m'adresse à mon serpent en m'approchant dangereusement de lui.

_- Un rouquin. Un Weasley certainement. Dommage, d'après les rumeurs c'est une bonne famille. Pauvre certes, mais une bonne famille.  
- Visiblement pleine de préjugés! S'ils savaits à quel point tu souhaites beaucoup plus qu'eux la mort de ton père!_ Me répondit Aconit.  
_- Enfin bref, j'ai une répartition qui m'attend._

Sur ce, je me remet immédiatement sur le chemin du chapeau de malheur. Et le tout sous un silence d'aplomb! Et, oui mes gens, je parle fourchelangue et que le fourchelangue! Personne ne peut me comprendre sauf mes animaux. Pas de bol. Je me retiens de justesse de rire. Ca ne serais pas très bon pour mon image. Bref je me met sur le tabouret. Et devinez où ce con m'envoie? Allez je vous le donne mille comme en cent!… Serpentard. Quelle surprise! Je me retient de nouveau d'exploser de rire.

Le directeur nous souhaite un bon appétit puis les plats apparurent.

_- C'est fou ce que c'est tendu chez les serpents! Qu'ils pétents un bon coup, ils sont tout pâles_, me dit Aconit tout en humant la nourriture.

Ca y est, j'explose de rire. La salle redevient silence.

- On peut savoir se qui te fait rire Jedusor! S'exclama Malefoy  
- _Oh tiens, Malefoy on fait plus le fier maintenant que l'ont est plus seul! Ce qui me fait rire c'est train simple mais comme ni toi ni personne ne comprend quelque chose au fourchelangue, il est donc inutile que je te le répète. Par contre, si tu insistes, j'ai un lion un peu trop blagueur à mon goût qui peux te rendre une petite visite!_ Lui répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur auquel il répond en faisant style d'avoir compris quelque chose.

Le repas se finit sans autre embûche. Je me retrouve vite dans la salle commune. Je m'installe dans l'un des meilleurs fauteuils en face de la cheminée et je regarde danser les flamme et à penser. Mais je fut vite interrompue par Malefoy.

- C'est notre place, vire de là ma jolie.  
_- Il n'y as pas marqué ton nom aux dernières nouvelles._ Lui répondis-je distraitement.  
- En anglais ça donne quoi?  
_- A moins qu'un de mes animaux qui parlent l'humain ait pitié de toi et te le dise, tu ne le sauras jamais.  
_- Il y en a marre Jedusor, tu vires de là. C'est la manière douce ou la manière forte. Dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Je te déconseille de la toucher si tu ne veux pas avoir une panthère, une louve et un lion à tes trousses.

Bien que Malefoy pâlit, il répliqua quand même.

- Et t'es qui toi?  
- Moi je suis Angelo, son lion. Et je déconseille ne serait-ce que de penser à lui faire quoique soit si tu tiens à la vie. Mais je veux pas te mettre la pression, c'est toi qui voit..  
- Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle que le fourche langue? Demanda-t-il curieux.  
- Cela ne concerne en rien, sache juste qu'elle est intouchable. De par nous pour commencé, mais également de sa puissance. Tu ne tiens pas plus de 5 secondes si elle s'énerve. Répondit Nox la penthère en devenant visible  
- Et si cela arrivait je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'arrêter en me mettant en travers de son chemin pour la calmer. Rajouta Zaphira la louve.  
- Vous comprennez ce qu'elle dit?  
- Bien sur que nous comprenons, nous l'accompagnons avant même qu'elle est quittée les couches. Répliqua Angelo le lion.  
- _Angelo!_ Gronda Melissa. _Je te déconseille ce genre de remarque si tu tiens à rester intact._  
- Et là, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda Drago  
- Elle me déconseille d'utiliser ce genre de remarques si je tient à rester intact.  
- Sacré caractère! S'exclama Drago en me regardant dans les yeux.  
- _tu n'as pas idée!_ Répondis-je. _Où sont les autres?_ Demandais-je a Nox.  
- Tes boules d'écailles, Aconit est sur toi, Orion fait une inspection des lieux. Tes boules de plumes, Silla est à la volière. Elle drague et Poitou inspecte également Poudlard. Et les boule de poile sont tous ici.  
- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Drago complètement perdu.

Nox me regarde pour que je donne mon accord. Ce que je fait

- Tu crois que nous somme que quatre? Nous somme plus que ça, il y a deux serpent, une louve, une panthère, un lion, un phénix, et un aigle.  
- Je vois. Et tu as autre chose que des animaux?

Cette foi c'est Zaphira la louve qui me regarde pour avoir mon accord.

- C'est un principe. Elle ne fait confiance à personne. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.  
-_ Le dortoir et les salles de bains sont ok. La salle commune également. Le repère des serpent est ok. Aucun danger._ Dit un voix qui arriva sur mes genoux.  
C'était Orion qui était chargé d'inspecter le repère des serpents.

Drago sursauta des qu'il entendit la voix d'un serpent.

- _Très bien je vais me coucher. C'est silence maintenant, vous ne parlez plus. Et ne lui dit rien. Je n'est pas apprécié ce qu'il a fait dans le train. Bonne nuit._  
- Il est hors de question que tu dormes seule. Je viens avec toi et ce n'est pas discutable.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais je ne dit rien. Je sais très bien que Nox est très protectrice et qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter. Je monte dans mon dortoir mais dès que j'ouvre la porte, je la referme aussitôt et redescent les escaliers.

_- Je pensais que le dortoir était sûr! Vous vouliez que je meurt étouffée ou quoi?_ Demandais-je sévèrement

S'ils avaient des têtes humaines, je suis certaine qu'ils seraient tous avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bien sûr que tu survivras! S'exclama Angelo le lion farceur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Demanda Blaise qui avait été mis au parfum par Drago.  
- Notre chère et gentille Mélinda croit qu'elle va mourir si elle reste une seconde de plus dans le dortoir des filles. Répondit angelo qui évita un sort par la suite  
- Et pourquoi?  
- Etes-vous déjà entrés dans les dortoirs des filles?  
- Non.  
_- Et ben vous perdez pas grand-chose!_ M'exclamais-je  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Redemanda Blaise Zabini  
- Que vous ne perdez pas grand-chose. En gros, elle refuse de rester une seconde de plus dans le dortoir des filles qui put le parfum. Répondit Nox la panthère.  
- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux t'inviter dans notre dortoir! Répondit Blaise qui lui aussi évita un sort qui passa à un cheveu de lui.  
- Elle ne viendra que si vous acceptez une panthère et un serpent.  
- Marché conclu. Répondit Malefoy plus que ravi d'avoir une demoiselle dans leur dortoir.

Je leur envoie un regard noir. Non mais franchement comment peuvent-ils organiser ma nuit! Je monte cependant dans leur dortoir en espérant que ça ne cocotte pas comme chez les filles. On me demande avec qui je vais dormir. Vu le regard de Malefoy, il est hors de question que je dorme avec lui. J'agrandis le lit de Zabini quand Nox revient avec ma nuisette noire.

_- La prochaine fois, évite de me prendre ce genre de truc! Je ne tient pas à me faire violer moi._

Je pars dans la salle de bain, pour en ressortir quinze minutes plus tard. Les mecs bavent carrément devant moi. Ils me font presque pitiés. Je prends dans mon sac un livre sur les potions. Je jette un sort pour que ce soit écrit en fouchelangue. Même si je comprends l'anglais, pas besoin que les autres sachent ce que je lise. Je fais des recherches pour améliorer la potion tue-loup. Pour l'instant, j'ai amélioré la potion pour que le loup-garou qui en prends garde ses pensées et soit maître de ses actes. Je veux trouver quelque chose pour empêcher la transformation. C'est un gros challenge mais je sais c'est que je peux y arriver.

Je travaille un peu dessus puis quand tout le monde est dans son lit, je m'allonge pour dormir. Comme d'habitude, je m'allonge sur le ventre et je sens Aconit se glisser sur mon dos pendant que Nox s'allonge sur le bout du lit. A nos pieds. Blaise, lui, dort sur le dos. Je m'endors facilement.

Pas longtemps après, j'entends des sanglots étouffés. Je me réveille en sursaut. Je passe la pièce au crible fin pour me rendre contre que c'est Malefoy qui cauchemarde. Je m'approche de lui. Ca me fait mal au cœur de voir ça. Il semble vraiment souffrir. Sans vraiment m'en rendre contre je me couche contre lui et le prend dans mes bras en le rassurant. Il se calme un peu. Nox, qui s'est réveillé dès que je me suis levée, grimpe sur le lit. Ce qui provoque un sursaut de Malefoy. Quand il voit dans quelle position on est, il rougit mais ne bouge pas pour autant.

- Pourquoi tu es la? Demanda-t-il.

Ce fut Nox qui lui expliqua après que je eut mis un sortilège de silence autour du lit.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar. Elle a l'ouie très fine. Elle s'est réveillée. Voyant que tu fesais un cauchemar, elle t'a calmé. et quand je suis montée sur le lit, tu t'es réveillé en sursaut.

Il ne répondit rien. Au bout d'un certain temps nous nous endormons.


	3. Chapter 3

ndc: note de la correctrice, ndl: note de l'auteur, _fourchelangue_

Le temps de vous habitué a ses animaux je vous met la liste!^^  
Panthère : Nox  
Louve : Zaphira  
Lion : Angelo  
Serpent : Aconit et Orion  
Phénix : Poitou  
Aigle : Silla

la suite!

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en sursaut par un cri perçant. Sans même avoir ouverts les yeux, un sortilège partit plus vite que mon ombre. Un vacarme s'en suivit. J'ouvre les yeux et ce que je voyais été à mourir de rire si j'étais plus réveillée. Apparemment mon sortilège l'avait expulsée contre le mur. Seulement elle est retombé sur le lit de Goyle(ndc : O_o). Dans une position assez compromettante. Elle se rélève rouge pivoine. Je lui envoie un regard noir pour ce réveil chaleureux.

- Mais enfin Draconichou qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ton lit! S'exclama-t-elle quand même d'une voix mal assurée.

Putin, sa voix dès le réveil, c'est vraiment pas le pied. Je lui jette un sort de silence pendant que Aconit prend sa place sur mes épaules. Par les caleçon de merlin, c'est l'odeur du dortoir des filles. C'est donc elle qui empeste le dortoir. Je doit faire une grimace plutôt significative puisque Nox explique.

- Désolée, elle a la baguette très facile le matin. En fait il y a pas que le matin. Mais disons que le moment ou il faut le plus se méfier c'est au réveil. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle est but son chocolat, évitez de lui parler.

Sans autre forme de procès je me lève, enfile vite fait un peignoir noir, ainsi que des tongs toujours aussi noires, puis déscend dans la salle commune ou la plupart des personnes me regardent bizarrement. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un se lever pour aller se chercher un chocolat.

Je sors par le portrait et remonte des cachots pour me rendre dans la grande salle, en chemin je croise plusieurs élèves que me regardent bouche bée. Enfin je suppose, tant que je n'est pas bu mon chocolat, je ne voit rien, et il ne faut pas me faire chier! Bref, j'entre dans la grande salle. Il me semble qu'un silence s'installe. Pourtant peu d'élèves y sont. Je vais à la table la plus proche. Je vois quelqu'un se servir une tasse. Je lui pique sa tasse. J'en boit une gorgée que je recrache presque aussi tôt

_- Berk dégueulasse, quelle idée de se shooter au thé au citron dès le matin. Franchement pas idée._

J'entend derrière moi qu'un lion farceur se fout de ma gueule. Je suis véritablement indignée!

_- Espèce de sac à puces!_

Je prend ma baguette que j'avait au préalable coincée dans mes cheveux en chignon. Je le rend visible, puis je le transforme en tasse. Après ce qui pourrait être un sourire moqueur si j'était plus réveillée, je récupére MA tasse et me sert du chocolat. Du vrai de vrai. Pas une de ses atrocités au citron. J'en boit une tasse avant de m'en reservir une pour aller me préparer. Seulement on m'arrête.

- Miss Jedusor puis-je savoir…

J'ai mal à la tête. Sa voix hurle dans mon crâne. Je lui lance un sortilège de silence au pauvre professeur de potion qui n'a pas l'air d'en revenir. Puis sans me soucier d'autre chose que de mon chocolat, je reprend la direction des cachots. J'entre dans les cachots quand Malefoy qui me voit entrer dans les cahots m'arrête de nouveau.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as été dans la grande salle avec tes vêtement de nuit? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Je lui boucle sa grande gueule par un sort de silence. Pratique ce sort. Non mais merde, j'aime le silence le matin. Après ils pourront piailler autant qu'ils le veulent, mais pour l'instant ils la bouclent. Je fais venir mes fringues, d'un simple sortilège. Il est absolument hors de question que je rentre dans le dortoir des filles.

Je monte dans le dortoir des mecs, sous les yeux incrédules des autres. En montant, j'entend des question qui fusent.

- Pourquoi elle va dans le dortoir des mecs?  
- Elle a vraiment été dans la grande salle habillé comme ça?  
- Elle est bizarre cette fille!

Et j'en passe. Je monte, j'ouvre la porte des douches. Zabini est encore à l'intérieur. Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre. De tout façon, il y une sort qui trouble la vue dès que quelqu'un entre dans les douches. Je pose MA tasse à chocolat, ainsi que mes affaires. Je me déshabille et rentre dans la douche. Si vous saviez ce que ça fait d'être dans une douche avec l'eau qui coule chaude qui coule sur votre peau. Il y a pas à chier, c'est le meilleur moment de la journée. Bon allez j'arrête de fantasmer sur la douche.

Je sort dix minutes après être rentré, vêtue d'une serviette. Et là, qu'est-ce que je vois? C'est très simple ce petit con de Zabini est un train de finir de se préparer en buvant MON chocolat dans MA tasse! Lorsqu'il voit mon reflet dans la glace il en lache la tasse qui grâce a mes réflexe ne se brise pas sur le sol! Pauvre petit Angelo. Il reste un fond de chocolat que je bois devant le regard incrédule de Zabini. Je la rince à l'eau clair. Puis je met la tasse sur le sol, puis lui rend sa forme originelle.

Le cri que Zabini a poussé a du s'entendre à travers tout le château, de même que le rugissement furieux d'Angelo. Pauvre lion. Cependant maintenant je suis réveillée. Cela ne veux pas dire pour autant que je supporte le cri et les rugissements.

_- Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de rugire, je te garantis que tu me serviras de tasse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!  
_- Comment tu as pu me faire ça!  
_- Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais en tout cas je ne l'aurais pas fait sans une bonne raison, alors maintenant tu la fermes!_

Ainsi s'en va le lion vexé, tandis que la salle de bain se remplit des mecs qui ont entendu les cris. Ils bavent. C'est vraiment écoeurant! D'un sortilège sans baguette je les fout à la porte. Il ne reste plus que moi, Zabini et Aconit qui est toujours sur mes fringues et surveille ma baguette. Me coiffe mes cheveux d'un rapide sortilège. Trop long pour la manière classique. Je fait comme d'habitude une tresse. Je m'habille et je sort en ayant remit Aconit à sa place.

Je me dirige vers la grande salle. Même si j'ai déjà déjeuné, il me faut mon emplois du temps. Quand j'entre dans la grand salle trois personnes m'attendent. Le professeur Rogue, il semblerait que ce soit lui qui s'est prit le sort silence ce matin. Puis Malefoy ainsi que Parkinson.

- Je crois qu'ils aimeraient bien que tu leurs rendes leurs voix. M'explique gentiment Zabini en se retenant pour ne pas eclater de rire.

Remarque, je le comprend le pauvre. Il y a de quoi rire. Bon, je leur rends la voix.

- Comment tu as fait ce sort, sans que personne puisse nous la rendre à par toi? Demande Malefoy.  
_- Un simple sort de personnification de mon cru._  
- Quelqu'un comprend-il quelque chose au fourchelangue? Demande Rogue

Bien sûr personne ne se lève. Nox apparaît devant tout le monde.

- Je m'appelle Nox, je suis sa panthère. Une panthère magique ce qui explique le fait que je parle la langue humaine. A force de besoin, je comprend le fourchelangue. Mais inutile de me demandez de le parler. Elle a dit, un simple sort de personnification de son cru. Faut dire qu'elle a passé trois jours enfermés pour le mettre au point. Chaque sort qu'elle lance, elle seule peut le défaire. Elle a la baguette facile en temps normal, mais le matin c'est pire. Surtout quand elle est réveillé par un cri strident. Ainsi, je conseillerais à Miss Parkison d'éviter de la réveiller ainsi, si elle ne veut pas de nouveau faire un peu plus connaissance avec le mur.  
- Et d'où tu sors toi? Demanda Rogue de sa voix polaire.  
- D'où je sors n'a que peut d'importance. Sachez juste qu'elle est très protégée, en plus de sa défense personnelle. Pour le reste je suis dans le regret de vous dire que cela ne vous regarde point.

Il y a pas à chier, j'ai une panthère qui a du savoir vivre! Je devrais prendre quelques exemples sur elle.

- Et le lion qu'on a vu ce matin? Demanda Rogue.  
- Oh Angelo, Je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé. C'est un lion pour le moins farceur. Il était sensé la protégé, mais visiblement, il a servit de tasse a chocolat.  
- Vous étés beaucoup comme ça?  
- Vous n'avez pas idée. Je servirai de traducteur officiel. Pour le reste ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes tout de même civilisés, vous ne risquez rien. Vous ne remarquerez pas notre présence.  
- Voici votre emplois du temps miss Jedusor.

Je prends mon emplois du temps. J'ai un cour de potion avec griffondor, défense contre les force du mal avec Gryffondor, et cette après midi arithmancie avec poufsouffle. Je me dirige vers les cachots. Les Serpentard arrivent. Puis vient le tour des Gryffondors. Aussitôt, Malefoy sort une réplique à deux balles. Potter réplique. Malefoy en ressort une. Puis je voix Potter qui se fait retenir par Weasley. Je m'approche de Potter. Sachant qu'il ne comprend pas le fourche langue, je lui fait non de la tête. Il semble comprendre se que je veut dire, puisque il me fait un signe de tête et l'ignore.

_- Pourquoi tu les a arrêtés?_ Me demande Aconit tendis que le reste de la classe me regarde.  
_- Cela ne sert a rien de s'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour. De plus, certes ce que dit Malefoy n'est pas très sympa, mais s'il doit casser la gueule à tous ceux qui lui dise des méchancetés, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge! Qu'il l'ignore, c'est sa meilleure défense. De plus, n'oublie pas un Malefoy n'aime pas être ignoré. Tant qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux baguettes ou aux mains, ils ne seront pas obligés d'aller dire bonjour au mur.  
- T'es vraiment sadique.  
- Merci! La guerre est au porte de Poudlard. Pas besoin d'en rajouter à l'intérieur._

La porte des cachots s'ouvre sur le professeur Rogue. (ndl: je sais que normalement c'est pas lui en potions, mais j'ai fait un mix des tomes donc je prend les profs qui m'intéresse). Tiens c'est marrant, il a l'air en rogne contre moi. C'est qu'un petit sort de silence pas de quoi fouetter un chat si vous voulez mon avis. Il nous dit de rentrer d'un voix polaire, que j'aurais presque l'air pâle à côté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais du côté gauche s'installe les Gryffondors et du côté droit les Serpentard. Vraiment des idiots de se séparer. Bon on va faire une expérience qui a l'air suicidaire comme ça mais je me mets à côté d'une Griffondor au premier rang. Elle me regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien.

- Mélinda, c'est ça? Moi, c'est Hermione Granger. Me chuchota-t-elle.  
- Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor Miss Granger. Taisez-vous et sortez vos affaires. Ouvrez votre manuel page 10. Vous allez réaliser un philtre de mort vivant.  
- C'est une potions difficile à réaliser. Me dit Granger.

Personnellement je ne trouve pas. J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu. Je sort ma baguette sous l'œil inquièt de Granger. Je murmure un sort en pointant ma baguette sur elle. Elle panique mais dès que le sort l'atteint je lui explique.

_- Je parle toujours fourchelangue, cependant maintenant tu le comprends pendant une heure. C'est à ça que sert ce sort._  
- Mais c'est un sort de magie noir? Demanda Granger effrayée.  
-_ Qui a dit que la magie noire n'était pas utile? Ce n'est pas la magie noire qui est mauvaise. C'est l'utilisation qu'en fait le sorcier. Ca te dit de jouer un tour à Rogue?  
_- C'est-à-dire?  
- _J'ai déjà travaillée sur cette potion. Le pourquoi du comment ne te regarde pas. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir à quel point il est partial. Je te promets que la potions qui ne met qu'une heure et demie à se faire, elle ne nous prendra que 45 minutes. On doit faire la potion à deux. Alors tu marches ?  
_- D'accord. (ndc : Hermione en rebelle ? O_o)

On revient deux minutes plus tard avec tout les ingrédients. Granger me regarde soupçonneuse. Je crois qu'elle a remarqué que je connais par cœur cette potion. Si elle savait qu'elle est très vendue sur le marché, elle ferait peut-être le rapport avec mes connaissances. Bref on commence la potion. Quand je la vois couper la fève soporifique, je l'arrête. Elle me regarde.

_- Ne la coupe pas, écrase-la avec une lame en argent, ça permet de mieux extraire le jus._

Elle s'applique sur mes instructions. La potion prend immédiatement l'exacte teinte lilas qu'elle aurais du avoir dans une dizaine de minutes. Elle me regard bouche bée. Je la regarde impassible en jettant des coups d'œil au prof.

-_ Tu tournes un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et sept fois dans le sens inverse. Une pause d'environ trois secondes à chaque fois. Puis de nouveau une fois dans le sens des aiguille puis 7 fois dans l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une teinte rouge pourpre._  
- Mais la potion doit avoir un teinte rouge vif.  
- _Oui, mais si tu la laisses aller jusqu'à rouge pourpre avant qu'elle devienne noir, tu augmentes la puissance de la potion. Et en plus elle a meilleur goût._ Répondis-je avec une grimace particulièrement significative.

Le professeur Rogue fait le tour des tables quand je me souvint d'un détail.

_- Le sortilège pour comprendre le fourchelangue va s'arrêter dans quelques minutes. Il n'y a rien de nocif ni à court ni à long terme. Cependant il y a un effet secondaire, un mal de tête pendant une dizaine de secondes.  
_- Avant qu'il s'arrête, je voudrais juste savoir une chose. Es-tu oui ou non du côté de ton père?

Je lui fait un sourire quand je la vois faire une grimace de douleur. Signe que le sortilège a arrêté de faire effet. Franchement comme-ci j'allait répondre à cette question.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne faites rien? Demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.  
- On a fini professeur. Répond Granger.  
- Vraiment? Demanda-t-il septique  
-_ Oui._ Répondis-je

Il me regarde bizarrement. Moi je le fixe en souriant de toutes mes dents. Ce qui ne fait que le déstabiliser. Il inspecte le chaudron. Et ne semble pas y revenir. Moi ça me fait marrer mais je ne fait rien. Toute la classe nous écoute

- Comment avez-vous fait ceci?

Alors que hermione entreprend de lui expliquer, je demande à Nox de les faire s'arrêter. Elle était tranquillement assise sur la paillasse à côté de moi. Elle se met en « mode visible ». Rogue et Granger sursautent.

- La potions est réussie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Miss Granger, je vous demanderais de ne pas révéler ce que Mélinda vous a dit.  
- Et comment avez-vous comprit quelque chose de son charabia? Demanda Rogue à Hermione plus rouge que jamais.  
- Je lui est traduit. Mélinda a fait quelque découvert sur cette potion qui non seulement la rend plus rapide à la réalisation, mais qui également la rend plus efficace. Elle a juste changé deux instructions par rapport à la liste. Le reste ne vous regarde malheureusement pas.

Rogue semble curieux et en colère.

- Si vous lui demandez, je pense qu'elle vous livrera elle-même son secret.

Rogue ne dit rien. Mais semble parfaitement intéressé par l'offre de Nox. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de lui dire. Mais vu que cette potion sert à guérir des personnes sur leurs lits de mort, je pense que je vais lui dire… Un jour…

- Trente points pour Serpentard.  
_- Je n'ais pas été toute seule pour la faire!_ Répliquais-je.

Nox traduit mes paroles

- Certes mais ce sont vos capacités qui ont donné ce résultat. Miss Granger a juste suivit des instructions. Si au bout de six ans, je devait donner des points pour avoir suivis des instructions qu'ils devraient savoir faire depuis leur 1er année, c'est malheureux quand même, vous ne trouvez pas?

Dans ce sens j'avoue qu'il a raison. Bien que étant deux a réaliser la potion, une potion parfaitement réalisée, il devrait quand même donner un petit quelque chose. Mais je suis sûre que j'arriverais à lui faire mettre des points à Gryffondor d'ici à la fin de l'année.

- En entendant que ça sonne, travaillez sur le devoir que vous aurez à me rendre vendredi. Les propriété de la pierre de lune, son utilité et son contraire.

Il nous reste trois quarts d'heure. La pierre de lune rien de plus facile. En trente minutes, j'ai fini mon devoir. Étant un ingrédient de la plupart des potions curative, je sais tout sur elle. J'ai fait pas loin de cinq parchemin au lieu des deux demandés. Je me lève pour lui remettre mon devoir ainsi qu'une fiole de la potion. Même en étant au premier rang, j'ai réussi à prendre pas moins de 15 fioles de potions. Granger me regarde bizarrement mais j'en est strictement rien à faire. C'est ça en moins que j'aurais à faire. La cloche sonne et je vais à mon cour de défense.

_- Cet homme n'est pas normal Mélinda._ Me siffle Aconit. _Il a une odeur spéciale. Essaye de t'en approcher.  
_  
Je m'en approche. Quand Aconit me dit de ne plus l'approcher d'aussi près.

- _C'est un loup-garou.  
- Et merde! Chiot, ça c'est une source de problème.  
- En effet ma belle, évite de trop l'approcher. Si tu as son odeur sur toi tu sais ce que ça pourrait faire.  
_  
En effet, si j'ai l'odeur d'un loup-garou sur moi, cela risque de faire un vrai carnage.

- Bien installez-vous. En sixième année, nous allons voir les sortilèges informuléd. Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux. L'un de vous ensorcelera l'autre pendant que l'autre essayera de faire un bouclier. Le tout bien sur en étant muet comme une tombe.

Et bien sur, devinez ce qui m'arrive? La classe est en nombre impair. Résultat des courses, je me retrouve à faire équipe avec le professeur Lupin. Non mais franchement le destin a un de ces humours! Pathétique. Bon, tant qu'il ne me touche pas, ça devrait aller. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je ne veux pas avoir l'odeur d'un loup-garou sur moi? Parce que ça met une semaine à partir ce genre d'odeur! Et si je reçoit la visite de quatre connaissances, cela risque de faire carnage.

Bon on commence. Pour l'instant, j'arrive à le laisser au même niveau que moi. Il a l'air surpris. Ah oui, merde, c'est vrai tout mes sortilèges sont en informulés et on est sensé les apprendre aujourd'hui. Il faut que j'arrive à mettre fin au duel. Je sais que je peut le faire en une seconde mais cela montrerait l'étendu de mes connaissances donc je ne peux pas.

Et merde, perdue dans mes pensées, ma baguette s'est fait la malle! Il ne faut pas que j'utilise des sorts sans baguette. J'esquive un sort avant de me rapprocher de lui. D'un coup de pied, il n'a plus baguette. C'est un combat à mains nues qui s'engage. Coups de pied , coups de poings, esquive. Il se débrouille bien. Mais là, il y en a marre. D'un coup de traitre dans le tibia, il est à terre. Je me rends compte que tout les combats se sont arrêtés pour nous regarder. Apparemment j'ai du taper un peu fort car il n'arrive plus à se relever.

Je siffle un coup, la salle sursaute. Poitou mon phénix arrive avec un sac de fiole. Je le renverse par terre pour chercher deux fioles. Une contre la douleur, la plus puissante que j'ai. Ainsi qu'une pour éviter l'hématome. Je n'est pas frappée assez fort pour casser ou fracturer son tibia. Je lui donne les deux fioles qu'il boit sans se poser de question. Ce qui me fait bizarre, enfin, moi je jetterais un sortilège pour savoir si ce n'est pas du poison.

- Vous n'aurez plus rien dans une heure. Explique Nox à ma place. C'est une potion contre la douleur, et une pour les hématomes. Le temps que celle pour l'hématome fasse effet, celle contre la douleur vous soulagera.  
- 30 points à Serpentard pour votre remarquable duel, ainsi que pour votre aptitude à réagir vite.

Je lui fait un signe de tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris.

- Vous avez de la chance elle n'est qu'à 20% de ses capacités!

Un silence incrédule s'installe. Heureusement, la cloche sonne. Je sors du cours le plus vite possible pour me rendre dans la grande salle. Je mange en étant dans mes pensées. Je pense que c'est un bon professeur. Dommage qu'il soit loup-garou. En plus, il n'a pas l'air d'être du côté de mon père comme presque tout les loup-garou. Tien, il y a une sorti à Pré au lard de prévu ce week-end. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'à partir de la sixième année, on peut allez à Pré au lard deux fois par mois. Autrement dit toutes les deux semaines. Le courrier se pointe. Rien pour moi. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Je n'ais pas envie de lire ses débilités dans la gazette du sorcier. Et en correspondance, je n'ais que quatre correspondants qui préfèrent se déplacer que d'écrire(ndc : trop fatiguant d'écrire, non ?).

Une fois fini de manger, je vais dans la salle commune. Je fait le devoir de défense contre les force du mal. Cela ne me prend que trente minutes. Il me reste une demi-heure avant le prochain cour. Je sors de mes affaires mon travail sur la potion tue-loup. Au bout de vingt minutes, je pousse un cri de victoire. J'ai réussit en théorie à faire une potion pour empêcher la transformation. Probléme, le loup prend le dessus. Même s'il ne se transforme pas, il est loup-garou dans ses pensées. Il ne garde aucun contrôle sur lui. Pourquoi un cri de victoire me demanderiez-vous? C'est très simple. La potion tue-loup est faite pour que la personne garde le contrôle du loup, et que sa transformation soit moins douloureuse. La potion que j'ai inventé empêche la transformation. L'homme reste un homme durant la pleine lune. Il me suffit maintenant de faire un mix des deux, de vérifier les ingrédients compatibles, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

ndc: note de la correctrice, ndl: note de l'auteur, _fourchelangue_

Le temps de vous habitué a ses animaux je vous met la liste!^^  
Panthère : Nox  
Louve : Zaphira  
Lion : Angelo  
Serpent : Aconit et Orion  
Phénix : Poitou  
Aigle : Silla

Pendant une semaine, rien de particulier arriva. Je dormais toujours dans le dortoir des mecs. Je commencais ma nuit avec Zabini puis la finissait avec Malefoy qui faisait toujours des cauchemars. Il se réveillait puis se rendormait quand il me voyait. Parkinson avait réédité une deuxième fois son cri(ndc : j'avoue, pas cool de bon matin...). Puis après le même traitement, elle avait abandonné. Cette meuf me sort par les trous de nez. Elle est accrochée à Malefoy comme ci sa vit en dépendait. Pathétique! En plus cette garce croit me faire peur avec ses regards noirs. Franchement elle a des leçons à prendre. Même Rogue est plus impressionnant. Et puis en plus, elle put cette meuf, c'est dingue. Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête avec le parfum.

Je descendais le matin chercher mon chocolat. D'ailleurs, la rumeur c'est tellement répandue que certain se levait exprès pour me voir. Quelle honneur! Les professeurs ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça. Et au bout du quatrième jours, j'avait ma tasse de chocolat qui m'attendait à la première table. Je la buvais, je m'en resservit une et je retournais dans le dortoir des mecs pour me préparer. Goyle avait le deuxième jours bu tout mon chocolat. Il s'était retrouvé tout la journée vêtu d'une tenue ridicule couleur chocolat(ndc : j'aurais bien aimé voir ça, pas vous ?). Seul le blason de Serpentard était resté intact. Goyle ressemblait à un éléphant. Plus personne n'osait boire mon chocolat.

Ensuite je remontais porter ma tasse dans la grande salle et partait en cours. Les autres cours étaient intéressant excepté celui d'histoire. Pendant ce cours je continuais mes recherches sur la potion et faisait mes devoirs. Je restais au point mort dans l'amélioration de la potion tue-loup. Dès la fin des cours, j'allais dans la chambre des secrets qui était devenue un laboratoire. Je faisais les potions que je vendais. Toutes mes affaires qui étaient dans ma maison abandonnée avait été transféré dans la chambre des secrets grâce à mon phénix. Je me suis endormie une fois dans la chambre. Et je crois que Malefoy m'en a voulu légèrement.

Tout le monde savait qu'une panthère me suivait comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Pour l'instant leur connaissance s'arrêtaient à Poitou mon phénix , Aconit qui restait toujours fidèle à mes épaules, Nox ma panthère, et Angelo mon lion. Lupin se méfiait de moi. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de me prendre pour faire les démonstrations. Ce qui fait que là, je ne pouvais rien faire son odeur était sur moi.

Une semaine que j'était au château. Nous étions tous dans la grande salle, le courrier arriva. Je reçue une lettre. Toute la table des Serpentard me regarda. Il n'ont pas l'habitude que je reçoive du courrier. Je jette plusieurs sortilèges dessus, ce qui les rend bouche bée. Une fois m'être assurée que l'enveloppe ne contenait ni magie noire ni potion nocive, ni blague à deux balles, je l'ouvre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vit qu'elle est signée du professeur Rogue.

Miss Jedusor

Je dois avouer que vos capacités en potions m'impressionne. Je vous propose donc de me retrouver dans ma salle de classe ce soir à 20h .

Professeur Rogue.

Je répond un simple ok, puis d'un sort je la retourne a l'envoyeur afin que personne sache qui m'envoit ce courrier. Ça ne les regarde absolument pas. Je suis les cours comme d'habitude, toujours la meilleur sans jamais parler. Depuis que je suis arrivée, le plus bas que j'ai rapporté été 30 points et le plus haut était de 75 points. Je fut bien évidemment vite considérée comme la meilleur élève. Le directeur m'a proposée de sauter une année. Ce que j'ai refusé. Je sais très bien que j'aurais du être en septième année, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepté. Malefoy, lui, sautait au plafond tellement il était content que quelqu'un surpasse enfin Granger.

Même s'ils ne me comprennent pas du fait que je ne parle pas la même langue, je suis le plus souvent avec Malefoy et Zabini. Bien sûr, uniquement, s'ils ne sont pas accompagnés de Parkingson, ni Crable et Goyle. Enfin que je dit le suis le plus souvent avec eux. La vérité serait de dire qu'ils me rejoignent dès qu'il sont collés par les sangsues. Ces derniers ont peur de moi. C'est vrais qu'à part le matin, je n'ais jamais quitter mon masque de glace comme dirait Angelo. Cependant, si je suis ici, c'est pour diverses raisons. Il va falloir que je commence à effectuer ce que j'ai entrepris. Et pour ça rien de mieux que de commencer par Rogue.

Je me dirige ainsi vers la salle de potion. Inutile de préciser qu'il m'attend. J'entre. Personne ne dit mot. On n'est là en train de se regarder dans les yeux. Il essaye de rentrer dans ma tête, ce qu'il ne sais pas, c'est que je suis télépathe par conséquent, ces tentative c'est de la merde pour moi. J'en profite pour sonder son esprit. Je veux savoir dans quel camp, au fond de lui, il ppartient. A ma grande surprise, je découvre qu'il est du côté du directeur. Ce qui va me rendre la tache plus facile.

J'appelle Nox pour que celle-ci redevient visible. Je lui demande d'expliquer à Rogue que je vais lui lancer un sort pour qu'il puisse me comprendre. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me montrer qu'il a comprit et que j'ai son autorisation. Une fois fait, je lui parle.

_- Ce sort, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. C'est un sort de magie noire très pratique. Il n'y a aucun effet à long ou à court terme. Cependant, lorsqu'il prendra fin dans une heure vous aurez un léger mal de tête d'une dizaine de secondes._  
- C'est pour cela que vous ne le lancez à personne?  
_- Exact. Je le lance que lorsque j'y suis obligée. Lorsque vous avez tenté d'entrer dans mon esprit, J'en est profité pour avoir des informations sur vous qui me seront très utile. J'ai ainsi pu découvrir que vous étiez du côté de la lumière._  
- De quel côté étes-vous? Demanda-t-il espérant certainement que j'oublie la question.  
- _Vous croyez quand même pas que vais vous le dire?_ Demandais-je moqueuse. _Vous ne saurez pas. Personne ne le sais, je ne verrais pas pourquoi vous plus qu'un autre le saurez. Je sais que vous êtes pour le camp de la lumière tout en espionnant mon père.  
_  
Tiens, il devient pâle, il n'est pas autant le maître de l'impassibilité que ça.

_- Je ne dirais rien à personne.  
_- En échange de?  
_- Qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire que je vais vous demandez quelque chose en échange?_  
- Vous étes un Serpentard.  
- _En effet, cependant je ne vais rien vous demander en échange de mon silence. En revanche, je vais vous demander une faveur.  
_- Laquelle ?  
- _Je vais vous demander de prendre des commandes pour moi. N'ayez crainte, je vous payerais. Seulement, avant, je pouvais me faire passer pour un adulte. Maintenant si je prend une adresse avec la livraison pour Poudlard cela ne risque pas trop de marcher. Et je commence à être en rupture d'ingrédients.  
_- C'est entendu. Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir autant voir plus de connaissances qu'un maître des potions?  
-_ J'ai effectué des recherches, ma vie a fait que j'ai du apprendre très vite à faire des potions contre différentes maladies. Par la suite, je me suis passionné. Et je voulais toujours en savoir plus. Lorsque vous irez faire votre rapport à Dumbledore.__ Oui je sais très bien que vous parlez de moi. Je sais très bien qu'il m'espionne. Vous pourrez lui dire tout ce que vous savez. Excepté que je sais un sort pour être compréhensible. Il me demanderait de le lui lancer pour me faire parler et je doute que ce soit ce sort qui sorte de ma baguette. Vous savez tous comme moi à quel point il peut être sympa, mais chiant sur les bords._

Bien que je n'en laisse rien paraître. Je vois un sourire sur son visage et croyez moi, ça fait un choc. Si je n'était pas moi-même comme lui, je serais probablement tombée à la renverse(ndc : moi aussi, pas vous ? J'arrive même pas à imaginer un sourire sur le visage de Rogue^^).

- Où réalisez-vous vos potions?  
_- A votre avis quel est l'endroit idéal pour que personne ne puisse y aller sans moi ?_

C'est marrant, je voyais presque de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tant il se concentrer dans la recherche d'un tel lieu.

- A ma connaissance il y a deux possibilités. La première, la salle sur demande, mais je doute que vous avez prit ce risque ou même que vous la connaissez, donc je pencherais pour la deuxième la chambre des secrets?  
- _Exact. Par contre je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer d'y rentrer. Non seulement il y a en quelque sorte des gardes, mais en plus, j'ai moi même protégé cet endroit contre les intrus. Et comme pour le sortilège de silence d'il y a une semaine, je suis la seule à pouvoir les enlever. Elles sont mises pour autoriser seule moi et Aconit à y passer. Sans compter mes gardes. Cet endroit est donc le plus protégé de tout Poudlard. Vous pourrez également le dire à Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il va essayer d'y aller malgré l'avertissement. Il ne lui arrivera rien que des ennuis que l'infirmière ne peut soigner. C'est à ses risque et périls.  
_- Pourrais-je venir avec vous afin de voir vos travaux?  
- _Je sais pertinemment que si vous voulez venir c'est avant tout pour savoir ce que je fabrique. Si je suis un danger pour l'école. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir étant la fille de Voldy. Si vous voulez nous pouvons y aller maintenant. J'ai reçu votre message à l'heure du dîner je suis venue ici directement. Par conséquent, je n'est pas pu camoufler quelque chose. Vous pourrez même essayé différents sortilèges pour voir si je ne cache rien. Vous devrez cependant me donner un peu de votre sang.  
_- Pourquoi?  
- _A cause des protections.  
_  
Nous prenons la direction de la chambre des secrets. Il est pensif. Il réfléchit.

- Qui me dit que vous ne vous en servirez pas pour autre chose?  
- _Vous étes prudent. J'admire. Moi-même, je ne donnerai jamais mon sang à qui que se soit. Surtout depuis que mon père s'en est servit pour revenir._  
- Comment vous étes au…  
-_ Je sais tout. La seule chose que vous saurez, c'est que je suis une femme d'action. Donc je sais pas mal de choses. J'ai mes secrets comme pas mal de monde. Les miens sont juste précieux, destructeurs, et si quelqu'un devait en apprendre certains je me verrais dans l'obligation de le tuer.  
_  
J'ouvre la chambre des secret puis je lui demande de mettre du sang dans une fiole. Ce qu'il fit. Je jette la fiole dans l'ouverture. Une petite explosion se fait entendre. Puis je saute dans l'ouverture. Au bout d'un moment nous pénétrons dans l'antre de la chambre. Il reste bouche bée devant ce qu'il voit. Je le comprend. Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà pénétré dans la chambre des secret mais une chose est sûre. Elle n'est plus la même. Entre chaque statue de serpent il y a des étagère remplies de potions du côté gauche. Et sur la partir droite, c'est tout un stock d'ingrédients de potion qui commence à se vider. Sur le chemin en pierre qui mêne à la tête de Salazar Serpentard, il y a une grande table comme celle qui se trouve dans la grande salle. Sur la moitié de la table il y a plusieurs chaudrons avec différents instruments utiles à la réalisation des potions. Puis sur l'autre partie de la table, il y a des casiers de rangements avec énormément de parchemins qui constituent chaque études détaillées que j'ai fait de chaque potions que je connaît. Les ingrédients, un rapport sur chaque ingrédient. A quoi ils servent, quelles sont leurs propriétés, etc.

- C'est magnifique…Pour un amoureux des potions, cette salle est la caverne d'ali baba…

Là, je me dit qu'il ne faut pas qu'il aille dans l'anti-chambre. C'est à peu près la même chose sauf que ça traite de tout les sorts qui sortent d'une baguette. Toute matière confondu, ainsi que toute magie confondue.

_- L'heure est presque passée. Dans deux minutes, vous ne comprendrez plus rien de ce que je raconte. Je vais donc vous demander de mettre fin à notre rendez-vous.  
_  
Voilà l'art et la délicatesse que j'utilise pour lui dire de dégager. Ne suis-je pas délicate?… Bon d'accord je la boucle.

- Avant de ne plus rien comprendre. Pourquoi dormez-vous dans le dortoir des garçons?  
- _Si vous avez déjà pénétré dans le dortoir des filles, vous saurez qu'une odeur abusive de parfum y règne_.

Il me fait une grimace significative.

- Je vais essayer de faire ce qu'il faut pour arranger ça. La chambre de préfet de septième année n'est pas prise. Le préfet de l'année dernière est passé préfet en chef, il a donc ses propres appartements. Vous pourriez vous y installer.  
- _Je vous remercie.  
_  
Il fait un grimace. Le sort a cessé d'agir.

- Bon je vais y aller. Je serais ravi si on pouvez partager nos travaux. Je suis prêt à endurer un mal de tête pour voir vos travaux.

Je lui fait un signe de tête comme quoi j'accepte. Puis nous prenons le chemin du retour. Avant de refermer la chambre, je reprends la fiole de sang. Si je la laisse cela signifie qu'il peut revenir sans moi. Seuls mes animaux pourront faire barrage. Je lui remet son sang avec un sourire.

- Je suppose que je doit le garder précieusement si je dois revenir ?

J'acquièse d'un signe de tête. Nous repartons chacun de notre côté. Quand j'entre dans la salle commune, aussitôt deux personne se jettent sur moi pour m'étreindre. Seul un grognement de Nox ma panthère et Zaphira ma louve qui est chargée de surveiller la salle commune discrètement les font reculer.

- Où tu étais ? Ca fait une heure et demie qu'on te cherche!  
- Comment tu as pu nous lâcher comme ça!  
- Ce qu'elle faisait ne regarde qu'elle, ensuite vous n'avez qu'à leur dire de dégager à vos sangsues!  
- Ca se vois que tu n'as jamais eu de sangsue collée à tes basques! Rétorqua Drago à Zaphira qui lui répondit par un grognement.

Nous prenons la direction du dortoir pour faire nos devoirs. Nous finissons deux heures plus tard. Cette nuit, je dormis directement avec Drago.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, je fus surprise de me réveiller sous un sourire éblouissant de la part de Drago. Avant que celui-ci ne se mette à déballer des paroles, je partis à la grande salle prendre mon chocolat. Étant de bonne humeur, je pris deux tasses de café supplémentaires que je fis léviter jusque dans le dortoir, sous les yeux impressionnés des élèves.

Une nouvelle journée de cours nous appelait. Et c'est parti pour Métamorphose et Arithmancie, pour ce matin. Ainsi que Défense contre les force du mal et potion cette après midi. La journée se déroula parfaitement bien. Enfin les cours étaient ennuyeux, mais cela ne change malheureusement pas de d'habitude(ndc : étrange... Nos cours à nous nous paraissent ennuyeux aussi...). Il semblerait que j'ai le niveau des Aurors qualifiés. Et encore ils n'ont rien vu!

Pour le repas, je m'installe, puis Malefoy et Zabini se mettent de chaque côtés de moi. On pourrait penser que c'est me protéger mais en fait c'est complètement l'inverse. Étant présente à leurs côtés, leurs sangsues s'éloignent comme d'habitude le plus loin possible de moi. Du coup, nous avons Smith, Zabini, Malefoy, Nott, Macnaire et Bulstrode, qui nous entourent.

Le repas n'est même pas apparut, quand devinez ce que je vois apparaître? Non vous ne voyez pas? En même temps, faudrait vraiment y penser et en savoir plus sur ma vie pour savoir qui je vois voler avec sa classe habituelle entre la table des professeurs et les quatre tables de Poudlard. N'empêche cette chauve-souris tombe à point, je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler. Je vais vous éclairer : cette chauve-souris que tout le monde regarde n'est rien d'autre qu'un vampire. Et pas n'importe qui ! Il fait partis des quatre alpha vampiriques. Jack. Je le vois qui reprend forme humaine. Ce qui fait automatiquement apparaître un sourire sur mes lèvres. Il me repère et me fixe des yeux. Ce qui lui fait apparaître également un sourire. Un silence plane sur la grande salle. Les yeux volent de lui à moi. C'est tellement rare de me voir avec un vrai sourire... Et en plus destiné à un vampire.

- Alors ma belle, on ne vient même pas me saluer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement vexée.

Je me lève calmement, sort ma baguette et me dirige vers lui.

- Faut toujours que tu ouvres les hostilités! Franchement, je me demande quand le jour arrivera où tu me sauteras dans les bras en criant ta joie tellement tu es heureuse de me voir. Dit-il sarcastique en sortant également sa baguette.

Son discours transforme mon sourire franc en un sourire moqueur. C'est marrant, c'est toujours les même paroles à chaque fois que je le vois. Tout en me rapprochant, j'enlève mon Aconit de mes épaules pour le déposer sur la table des griffondors devant laquelle je passais pour me mettre en place. Il se jette le sort que je lui ais apprit pour me comprendre. Puis il ouvre les hostilités.

Tout se passe en informulé. Les éclairs fusent dans tout les coins. S'il continue comme ça je vais bientôt ne plus pouvoir esquiver ses sorts. Je fais apparaître un rideau de fils fin qui descend du plafond magique. Les autres me regardent avec des grand yeux. Ils se demandent ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec des rideaux? Ca, ils le sauront au moment venu.

Pour l'instant le combat est uniquement magique. Je prend assez vite le dessus avec des sort vicieux.

- Toujours aussi vicieuse ma belle.

Et là, tout le monde voit à quoi serve mes fameux rideau de fils. En effet, telle une araignée si on veut, je grimpe dessus pour échapper à ces sorts avec une certaine rapidité. Il y a une chose cependant que je n'est pas prévu. Je suis en jupe! Et c'est plus difficile car les ficelles me brûlent les jambes quand je glisse dessus pour éviter ses sorts. Je redescend vite fait.

- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Tu t'es ramollie ou quoi? Me demanda-t-il moqueusement.  
_- Tu sais, en jupe c'est vraiment pas le pied pour se battre!_  
- Ça, c'est de ta faute. Je ne t'ais jamais demandée de te battre en jupe. Il faut cependant marquer ça dans les annales. Toi en jupe ! Je devrais te prendre en photo. Ils sont passés où tes baggis noirs et tes débardeurs blancs ?

Ce qui bien entendu m'énerve! Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, je déteste les jupes. Avant d'arriver dans ce foutu collège, je ne m'habillais qu'avec des baggis noirs , un débardeur blanc et une chemise blanche ouverte par-dessus. Je faisais toujours une tresse serrée que je remontais en chignon en laissant deux mèches devant. Je lui envoie le sortilège d'orgasme pour le déconcentrer. Une fois que je le vois partir pour se lancer dans un finite incentatem, je me change d'un coup de baguette.

C'est maintenant que ça va être le plus marrant. On se regarde de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Je peut savoir pourquoi à chaque fois tu me lances ce fichu sortilège d'orgasme? C'est vraiment pervers!

Et comme il ne pouvait pas se contenter de s'arrêter là, il continue pour m'énerver afin que je relance les hostilités.

- Je te préfère comme ça. Tu devrais en parler à ton directeur. Sans vouloir être vexant, vos uniformes sont vraiment horribles.

Je lui relance une série de sorts. Je finis par des boules de feu.

- Magie noire? Je t'ais énervée on dirait? Demanda-t-il moqueusement  
_- Oh, arrête ! Rien de bien méchant, juste de petites boules de feu de rien du tout!_  
- Petites boules de feu de rien du tout? Tu rigoles j'espère. Elles font la taille d'un humain tes boules.

Puisqu'il râle, je lui lance alors une pluie de fléchettes. Quand il arrive à s'en sortir, je lui fait un sourire d'ange.

- Putin, depuis quand tu en lances autant? Une véritable cochonnerie ta pluie de fléchette. D'habitude tu m'en offres une vingtaine, là, j'en ai eu au moins une cinquantaine!  
-_ Faut revoir tes maths, mon chou, il y en avait 113._  
- Mon chou? Mon chou! Je t'en foutrais, moi, des "mon chou"!  
_- Quoi ? C'est bien ton âge non?_ Demandais-je innocemment en ne prenant pas en compte son dernier commentaire.

Bien sur même quand on parle on s'envoit des sorts. Oh malheur, je perd ma baguette avec mes conneries! D'un sort sans baguette, je fait apparaître de l'huile sur le sol. J'esquive tout les sorts. Je prend mon élan et je glisse en équilibre sur l'huile. J'esquive un dernier sort en me jetant à plat ventre, les pieds devant pour le percuter de plein fouet. Il s'étale par terre et perd sa baguette également. C'est un combat à mains nues qui s'engage. Couverte d'huile c'est vraiment pas le pied! Ca glisse, nos bras glissent et il est difficile de rester debout. Je me facilite les choses une fois que j'arrive à garder l'équilibre, je fait apparaître des clous sous mes baskets.

C'est à ce moment que choisit un autre vampire Alpha pour apparaître. Elle s'appelle Sacha et c'est la seule vampire fille parmi les Alpha. Elle arrive sous forme de chauve-souris et reprend sa forme humaine élégamment assise sur le bout de la table des Gryffondors qui d'ailleurs eurent un mouvement de recul. Elle était vraiment d'un beauté à couper le souffle tout comme les trois autres d'ailleurs.

- Toujours en train de vous amuser à ce que je vois! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent.  
_- Sacha!_ M'écriais-je en courant pour lui sauter dans les bras.  
- Ah, ah, ah. S'écria-t-elle avant de lever un doigt pour m'arrêter. Il est absolument hors de question que mes bras t'accueillent dans cet état mon ange!

Je suis de nature très mature, mais face à Sacha, je redeviens une vraie gamine! Je récupère ma baguette d'un accio sans baguette pour me débarbouiller. Quand je vois mon lion qui se rend visible au milieu de sa tentative, s'étaler sur la table des Gryffondors. En effet, le lion avait fait un grand saut pour sauter sur Sacha. Au milieu de son saut, il s'est rendu visible pensant que Sacha n'aurait pas le temps de se dégager à temps. Mais étant une vampire, la vitesses est maîtresse chez elle. Elle s'est écartée du chemin. Angelo a donc atterrit sur la table des gryffondors. Incapable de s'arrêter, il a glissé sur la moitié en se prenant toute la vaisselle sur son passage, qui heureusement ne contenait pas encore de nourriture. Magnifique vol plané!

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Angelo. Lui dit Sacha avec un sourire moqueur.

Moi, pendant ce temps-là, je me suis occupée de me débarbouiller et de rendre la pièce comme avant son combat. Puis je me retourne vers Sacha pour lui sauter dans les bras qui s'ouvrent toujours à mon passage. Je n'est même pas le temps de m'y réfugier que je la voie se tendre, ses canines pousser, prêtes à l'attaque.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe Sacha? Demanda Jack à Sacha la voyant en mode défense.  
- Un loup-garou a osé toucher Mélinda malgré la protection des quatre Alpha! S'écria-t-elle folle furieuse.

Et merde, j'avais complètement oublié le professeur Lupin! Et pour couronné le tout, les deux derniers Alpha débarquent. Angel le plus jeune et Logan le plus vieux. Je peut faire face à deux Alpha mais quatre en même temps, je n'ai jamais réussi. Voyant l'air furieux de Sacha, il demande ce qu'il se passe

- Un loup-garou a osé toucher Mélinda!  
- Quoi?! Comment un loup-garou peut être assez stupide pour toucher à quelqu'un qui est sous notre protection! Qui ? Me demande sévèrement Angel

D'un simple coup d'œil, je vois le professeur lupin blanchir d'un coup. Merde il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

_- Je ne sais pas._ Répondis-je en essayant d'être crédible.  
- Ne ment pas Mélinda! On sait très bien que tu n'aimes pas être protégée, mais si un loup-garou t'a touchée, c'est une déclaration de guerre! M'explique calment Angel.  
-_ Ne lui faite rien! Il m'a rien fait.  
_- Il t'a touchée, c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

Je m'éloigne de Sacha pour me mettre devant Logan qui est en train de localiser la personne grâce à son odorat.

_- S'il vous plait, ne lui faite rien. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour moi. Je n'ais pas envie d'être expulsée parce que quatre Alpha me protégent!_ M'exclamais-je en colère  
- C'est pour ça que tu travailles sur la potion tue-loup? Après avoir améliorée la potion sanguine, tu t'occupes de celle des loups. Me demande Sacha la plus raisonnable des quatre pendant que les autres cherchent toujours le loup.

Malgré le sortilège pour camoufler l'odeur du loup je sais qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour que l'odeur échappe à leurs odorats. Ce ne sont pas des Alpha pour rien. Un sentiment de colère m'envahit. Il y en a marre d'être surprotégée. En plus ils sont trois contre un seul.

- C'est lui! Montre Angel du doigt.

S'en est trop, j'explose. Les verres sur les tables explosent, les vitres se brisent. Un léger tremblement de terre se fait sentir. Aussitôt, les vampires arrêtent leurs progressions pour me regarder. Mes yeux ont viré au noir.

- Mélinda, calme toi! M'implore Angel en reprenant un peu ses esprit face a son côté vampirique.

Je vois Logan qui en a rien à foutre de mes sentiments. D'un mouvement de main, je l'envoie dire bonjour aux murs.

- Mais enfin tu te rends compte que tu prends la défense des loups-garous! S'exclame Jack

Les vitres explosent en même temps que mes paroles.

_- Je ne prend pas la défense des loups-garous! Je prend la défense d'UN loup-garou qui n'a pas demandé à l'être. Qui se sent indigne d'enseigner, d'avoir des amis, tout ça pour quoi? A cause d'un crétin qui en total connaissance de cause l'a mordu parce que son père s'était opposé au mien. Alors je vous interdit de le toucher! Protection ou pas, je n'hésiterais pas à vous affronter!_  
- Et comment tu sais qu'il est inoffensif?  
-_ Il prend la potions tue-loup. De plus j'ai presque fini la dernière version de la potion. J'ai enfin réussit. Ma potion empêche non seulement la transformation, mais aussi permet au loup d'être maître de lui-même.  
_- Dis moi. Si tu as enfin réussit à mettre au point la potion qui empêche non seulement la transformation, mais qui en plus permet de garder le contrôle, pourquoi tu n'en a parlé à personne ? Me demande Angel.  
- _Parce que d'après mes tests, elle provoque un léger mal de ventre._  
- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne, princesse, si ta potion n'entraîne qu'un léger mal de ventre, une potion contre la douleur et l'affaire est réglée, non? Me demande Logan.  
_- La potion contre la douleur contient un ingrédient qui n'est pas compatible avec un ingrédient que contient ma potion. Donc, tant que je n'ais pas trouvé un substitut d'un des deux ingrédients, je ne peux rien faire.  
_- Je suis d'accord mais n'empêche que si un loup-garou avait le choix entre un léger mal de ventre et la douleur d'une transformation, à mon avis, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de réfléchir. Je serais toi, j'en parlerais avec ton ami.  
-_ Ce n'est PAS mon ami.  
_- Mais bien sûr, princesse, tu le défends, et ce n'est pas ton ami? Répondit Logan moqueusement.  
- Là-dessus, il a raison mon ange. Rajouta Sacha  
- _N'importe quoi!_ M'exclamais-je  
- Vraiment ta mauvaise foie m'étonnera toujours ma belle! Me répondit Jack.

Alors je ne sais pas s'ils font ça pour me calmer ou s'ils compatissent réellement avec le loup mais en tout cas, je suis sur le cul! Bien sur, je n'en montre rien, je boude purement et simplement. Et en plus je fait un magnifique changement de sujet.

-_ Au fait pourquoi vous veniez me voir?_  
- N'avons-nous pas le droit de venir voir notre ange préfère? Demanda Sacha.

Elle a du certainement capté mon regard septique puisqu'elle rajoute :

- Bon d'accord. La cible numéro un est dans le coin. Nous recherchons toujours mais il brouille les pistes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que nous le coincerons, tu seras la première au courant puisque nous n'avons pas le droit de passer nos crocs dessus! Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.  
_- Je ne veux pas que vous…_  
- On sait, on sait, c'est ta vengeance. Bon, ma belle, nous allons te laisser. Fait attention à toi.

Après m'avoir donné un bisous dans le cou, Jack se transforme et s'en va.

- Au moindre problème, ma puce, tu nous appelles. Reste sur tes gardes.

Après un autre bisou dans le cou, Angel s'en va en se transformant.

- Évite de chercher les ennuies ma princesse. Ca nous ferait des vacances.

De nouveau un bisou dans le cou, puis Logan s'en vas s'en même me laisser le temps de répliquer.

_- Je ne cherche pas les ennuies. C'est eux qui me trouvent._  
- Mais bien sûr! Me répliqua Sacha, sarcastique, puis elle reprit d'un ton sérieux. Écoute, les autres n'étaient pas d'accord pour que je te le dise. Mais je pense que tu dois être au courant. Voilà, quelques vampires sont en train de se révolter contre nous. C'est pour cela qu'on n'a pas pu venir avant ton départ pour ici. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nos calices à avoir notre protection. Tu es la seule à avoir la protection des quatre Alpha. Et il se pourrait qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Personne n'est au courant de ta protection. Mais si jamais ils viennent dans les alentours, ils vont le sentir. Alors fait attention à toi compris?  
_- Je fait toujours attention à moi!_ Répliquais-je de mauvaise foie.  
- Mélinda, c'est sérieux. Tu es capable de battre jusqu'à deux Alpha. Mais des qu'un troisième s'ajoute, tu ne tiens pas cinq minutes. Je sais aussi que dans une colère noire, tu ne ferais qu'une bouché de toutes personnes se trouvant sur ta route. Alors si jamais tu te retrouves face à eux, concentre toi sur ce qui te met le plus en colère et utilise le pour te défendre. Nous le saurons si tu es en colère. Nous rappliquerons tout de suite. Je vais également te laisser, mon ange, soit prudente!

Et un bisou plus tard, Sacha partait également. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rend compte que j'ai l'air conne. Tout les regard sont braqués sur moi. Je crois que c'est maintenant qu'ils ont réalisé que j'étais puissante. Et que Nox avait raison quand elle disait au cours de défense contre les forces du mal en disant que je n'étais qu'a 20% de mes capacités. Et la question à un million de gallions : Qu'est-ce que je fait? Je peux sortir dignement comme ci de rien n'était. Problème : le directeur me feras chier pour avoir les vampires de son côté. De plus, sans rien avoir compris à mes paroles, ils ont pu mettre en place les pièces du puzzle grâce aux paroles des Alpha. Bon, ben, y a pas, va falloir faire une petite explication.

- _Bon Nox, tu traduis mot à mot ce que je dit. C'est parti. Alors oui, j'ai la protection des quatre Alpha vampiriques. Non, vous ne risquez rien. Cependant méfiez-vous, leur passe temps favori est de faire peur aux gens_(ndc : les vilains^^ ndl: mdr). _Comme vous l'avez entendu, ils ont chacun leur calice. Comment j'ai était emmené à avoir leur protection, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Oui, je déteste les jupes. De plus, une jupe, c'est vraiment pas le pied pour se battre. Oui, je fait de la magie noire. Je fais magie noire, magie blanche, magie runique et celtique, ainsi que l'ancienne magie. Ensuite oui, un loup-garou qui m'approche n'est décidément pas le pied pour quatre alpha surprotecteurs. Oui, c'est bien moi, l'anonyme qui a amélioré la potion sanguine. Et je suis effectivement en train d'améliorer la potion tue-loup. Pour l'instant, j'ai une potion empêchant la transformation, mais pas de garder le contrôle du loup. Et la potion tue loup améliorée qui, elle, fait garder le contrôle du loup. J'ai réussit à les combiner malgré quelques ingrédients contraires. Le problème c'est que d'après mes tests, il y a un effet secondaire. Un léger mal de ventre. Le problème, c'est que la potion contre la douleur a un ingrédient qui n'est pas compatible avec ma potion. _

_Et pour finir je suis désolée, professeur lupin, que vous ayez du vivre ça. Cependant je peux me racheter d'ici, je pense, la prochaine pleine lune. Pas celle dans une semaine, c'est trop court pour moi. A moins que vous voulez avoir un petit mal de ventre. Sinon je vous promet que d'ici la prochaine pleine lune, je trouverais l'ingrédient neutre qui permettra de vivre vos transformations tranquillement dans vos appartements, avec un bon livre devant la cheminée! De plus d'ici quelques temps vous aurez une surprise. Même si je le fait pour une vengeance personnelle, je sais que vous saurez apprécier ma surprise comme il se doit. C'est pas tout ça mais battre un Alpha, moi, ça me donne faim!  
_  
Et le plus dignement je regagne ma place. Sous les regards toujours autant médusés de mes camarades.

- Et encore tu as eu de la chance, Angel ne s'est pas joint à Jack! Même si tu peux les battre, ils t'auraient épuisée.  
-_ Ca, je ne te le fait pas dire mais ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. N'empêche le prof m'a sorti une épine du pied! Après, ils enchaînent avec ma vie amoureuse inexistante. Tel que je les connaît, ils m'auraient proposée la moitié du collège!_

Les plats apparurent enfin. Et franchement, j'ai faim. Je ne mange pas beaucoup d'habitude, mais là, j'ai faim. Tiens, je vient de me rendre compte de quelque chose. Je suis la seule qui ne soit pas habillée avec l'uniforme. Et franchement, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ma tenue. Les autres se sont remis du léger choc que je leur ais causé. C'est vrai que recevoir la visite de vampires ne doit pas être courant à Poudlard. Ce soir j'ai mes propres appartements, le professeur Rogue a tenu parole.


	6. Chapter 6

Je sais ce chapitre est cour, normalement c'est le plus cour, donc ne vous inquiétez pas!

A partir de cette semaine une publication tout les vendredi pour cette fic

Un mois était passé. Je me rendais quasiment tout les soirs dans la chambre des secrets. Une à deux fois par semaine, le professeur Rogue m'accompagnait. Je travaille sur la potion tue-loup. Rogue, lui, comme à son habitude, me regardait travailler tout en feuilletant mes notes sur la potion sanguine, qui, grâce à un sort, apparaissent en anglais.

Avec sa présence, j'ai du lui avouer que je vendais des potions dans le commerce, quand il est venu et que trois jours plus tard j'avais un quart de mes potions qui avaient disparu, il m'a demandé ce que j'en avais fait. Il a semblé surpris. Puis m'a demandé pourquoi je vendais des potions. J'ai consenti à lui répondre que je vendais des potions depuis que j'ai neuf ans. Et que c'est ce qui me permettait d'avoir des ressources. Pour plaisanter, je lui ai dit que c'était ça ou tueuse à gage. Vous auriez du voir sa tête avant de réaliser que je plaisantais. Je crois qu'il se doute que je ne suis pas du côté de mon père.

Je pousse un cri de victoire!

- Que se passe-t-il?  
_- J'ai réussis! Ma potion est enfin parfaite. J'ai enfin réussis à faire les dernières mises aux points. J'ai réussit à combiner mes trois potions!!_

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il sourit. D'un sourire sincère.

_- Deux ans de recherches et j'ai enfin réussi.  
_- Vous avez fait tout les tests?  
- _Oui, ça fait une semaine que je suis en train de faire les différents tests pour vérifier si elle fonctionne. Tout les tests sont positifs. Ma potion est enfin finie!  
_  
Franchement je suis trop fière de moi. Ça fait bientôt deux ans que je suis sur cette potion. A chaque fois quelque chose n'allait pas. J'améliorais quelque chose mais cela créait ou des effets secondaire ou annulait un effet de la potion de base.

- Félicitations. Je doit dire que vous m'impressionnez.  
_- Et vue votre personnalité, je suppose que ceci est un exploit._ Répliquais-je sarcastique.  
- Faites attention, je ne voudrais pas avoir à enlever des points à ma propre maison! Me dit-il

Mais la lueur dans ses yeux me montre qu'il est plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_- Il y a juste une contrainte. Le loup-garou doit la prendre deux jours maximum avant la pleine lune. Sinon, après elle ne fera pas effet à temps. Elle met deux jours à faire effet et dure deux semaines. Quand elle ne feras plus effet, si mes études sont bonne, il devrait se coucher tôt car il va dormir 10H d'affilées._  
- Attendez, vous avez dit deux jours?  
_- Oui pourquoi?_  
- La pleine lune est dans deux jours donc si vous souhaitez tester votre potion, vue l'heure qu'il est, il faut se dépêcher d'allez voir Lupin.

Sans perdre une seconde, nous sortons de la chambre. Comme d'habitude je lui rend la fiole de sang. Puis nous allons dans les appartements du professeur Lupin. Depuis l'histoire des vampires, d'un accord muet, nous nous tenons éloignés l'un de l'autre. Nous n'avons plus jamais reparlé de l'incident dans la grande salle. Il nous ouvre. Il a l'air surpris de nous trouver là. Mais, à la demande du professeur Rogue, il nous invite à rentrer.

- Remus, miss Jedusor a mis au point sa potion. Le problème c'est qu'elle doit être prit deux jours avant la pleine lune. Elle met deux jour pour faire effet et dure pendant deux semaines. Quand la potion cessera de faire effet, dans deux semaines tu devras dormir tôt car tu seras fatigué et dormiras 10h non stop. C'est bien ça? De demande-t-il

Lupin me regarde incrédule. Dans son regard, je peux voir de la reconnaissance éternelle. Ce qui me gêne. Je n'ais pas fait ça pour lui. Je l'ai fait pour passer le temps et me faire de l'argent, en attendant de pouvoir mettre en place ma mission.

_- pour le temps de sommeil, tout dépendra de son cycle de sommeil. Comme il se sentira en forme, je doute qu'il respecte les heures de sommeil normal. C'est pour ça qu'il dormira dès que la potion cessera de faire effet._

Le professeur Rogue lui répète. Il le regarde incrédule.

- Depuis quand tu comprends le fourchelangue?

Rogue me regarde pour avoir mon autorisation pour lui relever le pourquoi du comment il me comprends. Je lui donne mon accord. Il lui expliqua pour le sortilège. Ainsi que le mal de tête quand le sort cesse de faire effet.

- Pourquoi, vous ne lancez pas le sort sur les professeurs pour les cours? Me demande-t-il  
-_ Le sort est considéré comme de la magie noire. J'évite d'en faire dans Poudlard.  
_  
Le professeur Rogue lui traduit. Il boit la potion avant le temps donné. Je lui demande par sécurité de ne pas rester à Poudlard. Même si je suis sûre de ma potion, on est jamais trop prudent. Je lui demande également de me décrire ce qu'il a ressentit. Il accepte en me disant qu'il me doit bien ça. Je part me coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, le bal d'halloween est annoncé pour samedi soir; dans quatre jours. La journée à prés-au-lard se fera mercredi après-midi, soit demain. Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller. Même si j'adore danser, je n'ais pas envie de mettre une robe. J'évite donc un maximum les autres durant la journée.

Le soir je vais dans la chambre des secrets afin de mettre au propre toutes mes recherches sur la potion tue-loup. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'en ai marre. Je redescend dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Et là, devinez se que voit dans la salle commune. Pansy qui colle Drago et Blaise pour se faire invité au bal. Des qu'il me voit, ils me lancent un regard implorant. Je suis d'assez bonne humeur alors je fait un plan d'attaque imparable dans mon gigantesque cerveaux! Moi, me vanter? Bien sur que non! Pfff

Voyant que Pansy est plus sur Drago que sur Blaise, alors je décide de commencer par lui. Je m'approche de lui et je lui roule le patin du siècle Pansy fait immédiatement de l'hyperventilation. Je prend les deux par la main de façon amoureuse puis les tire à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Il n'y a personne dans les alentours. Pour plus de sécurité, je jette un sort de silence. Puis je leur jette le sort pour qu'ils me comprennent.

- _Bien vous allez me comprendre pendant une heure. Une question. Voulez-vous vous débarrassez de Parkinson à tout jamais ?_ (ndc : O_o, le rêve absolu !!^^)  
- Je fait tout ce que tu veux si tu réussit cette exploit( ndc : c'est sûr, ça sera un véritable exploit !) ! Me répondirent-ils ensemble avec une joie non feinte.  
- _Très bien. On sort ensemble._  
- Qui?  
- _Les deux. Je vais aller parler à Parkinson. Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser. Pour toi Drago c'est pas dur, je viens de t'embrasser devant quasiment tout les Serpentard. Toi, Blaise, à toi de te débrouiller. Vous vous démerdez pour lui faire croire qu'on sort ensemble tout les trois. Je vous demande juste d'éviter de m'embrasser sur la bouche._  
- Et pourquoi?  
- _Je n'arriverais pas à garder mon sérieux face à la tête qu'elle risque de faire si ma bouche n'est pas hermétiquement close_ (ndc : moi non plus, je n'arriverais pas à garder mon sérieux... Rien qu'en lisant...). _Tout ce que vous allez voir n'est que de la pure comédie. Alors n'ayez pas peur ou ne soyez pas surpris. Vous marchez? _  
- Avec joie! Me répondirent-ils.  
- _Rentrez pas en même temps, attendez une minute._

Je me constitue un visage de glace, furieux. Et je fait mes habituelles entrées fracassantes dans la salle commune. Nox, qui était la lady des explications de mon plan me suis. Je laisse échapper ma magie. Parkinson qui n'a pas changé de place, blêmit en me croyant folle furieuse. Je ne fait que la fixer pendant une dizaine de secondes. Nox traduit mes paroles en essayant de paraître craintive, pendant que moi je m'approche d'elle tout doucement pour faire monter en elle la peur.

_- Toi.. Si tu oses encore une seul fois… ou ne serait-ce que penser… A approcher ce qui m'appartient… Je peux t'assurer que tu ne finiras pas l'année… Et n' essaye pas de me berner… Ils seront suivit discrètement… Angelo, tu t'occuperas de Drago… Et toi, Zaphira, de Blaise._

C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Drago et Blaise pour rentrer, l'air affolé dans la salle commune.

- Oh merde! S'exclamérent-ils d'une même voix en s'arrêtent d'un coup l'air catastrophé, en me voyant.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de me rejoindre, je transforme en livre une souris qui essayait de prendre la fuite. Je lui lance le sort de la mort en regardant Parkinson dans les yeux. La souris de bouge plus. Et Nox traduit le message.

- C'est le sort qui t'attend, si jamais tu les approches de nouveaux.

J'accentue ses paroles par une vague de magie. Parkingson tremble. Aussitôt Blaise m'enlace par derrière tandis qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou, en me prenant ma baguette des mains pour la mettre dans ses poches.

- Salazard, tu fais chier Pansy. C'est pas parce qu'on aime la calmer que c'est une raison pour la foutre en rogne. Dit Drago tous en se mettant devant moi en m'embrassant dans le cou tout en me glissant des mots à l'oreille.

Mots qui pour les autres paressaient être des mots doux, mais qui en réalité me demandaient le mot de passe. Je lui répondit discrètement qu'il faut être fourchelangue pour rentrer.

- Aconit mon serpent préféré, si tu nous ouvrais la porte de sa chambre. (ndl: fayo!)

Aconit qui avait comprit le manége, s'enroula autour du bras de Drago. Lui ouvrit la porte de ma chambre qui donne directement sur la salle commune de Serpentard. Une fois la porte ouverte, Blaise, qui m'enlace toujours, met ses mains sur mes hanches pour me « forcer » à avancer dans la chambre. Une fois dans ma chambre j'entend dire Drago.

- Évitez de venir pendant les deux prochaines heures! Dit-il à mes animaux.  
- Si tu crois qu'on a envie de voir des horreurs! Plutôt trois heures oui! Répondit Nox.

Drago lui fait un sourire charmeur avant de refermer le portrait. Je lance un sortilège d'insonorisation. Et on éclate de rire. Franchement la tête de Parkinson valait des millions de gallions!(ndc : on est riche alors ?!^^ ndl: MDR. Si seulement…)

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demande Blaise en se remettant de sa crise de rire.  
- _Vous, je sais pas mais moi je n'ai pas encore fait mon devoir de potion. _  
- QUOI? Mais il est rendre pour demain! D'habitude dès que le devoir est donné, tu le fais tout de suite. Répondit Drago.  
_- J'était occupée tout la semaine dernière de même que cette semaine. Donc j'ai plein de devoirs à faire. Je vais passer toute une soirée dessus mais demain soir j'aurais tout finis. Là, je ne fait que celui de potion._  
- De tout façon, en trente minutes, tu as fini.

Dès que je vois le sourire que s'échangent Blaise et Drago, je sais tout de suite que ce n'est pas trop bon pour moi. Leurs sourires s'agrandirent quand ils me regardent.

- Dis-moi. Commence Blaise alors qu'ils s'approchent tout les deux de moi d'un pas félin.  
- On était pas censé te calmer? Continue Drago avec un sourire d'ange.

Alors là, je suis sur le H.S! Je rêve ou ils viennent de me proposer une partouze? Je trouve naturellement rien à dire. De tout façon qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça?

- Qui ne dit mot…  
- Consent!

Je me réveille un peu pour sauter sur mes deux jambes.

_- Oh là! Doucement d'accord. Il y a des pas mal de filles dans ce collège sans que j'ai besoin d'intervenir pour calmer vos hormones en ébullitions! _  
- Par ce que tu penses sincèrement…  
- ….Qu'avec la scène que tu viens de jouer à Pansy…  
- ….Une fille osera encore s'approcher de nous?

_- Tiens, c'est marrant, je n'est jamais lu dans notre contrat que je devais satisfaire vos envies?_ Fis-je faussement pensive.

- Mon ange, qui a parlé que c'était toi qui devait satisfaire nos envies?  
- A vrai dire princesse, on pensait plutôt à l'inverse.

Non mais je vous jure, ces deux-là ne sont pas Serpentard pour rien! En plus, ils m'énervent depuis que les Alpha ont débarqué, ils reprennent tous leurs surnoms!

- De plus ma belle, cela nous semble normal…  
- ….Après tout, tu nous as aidés…  
- … Il est normal qu'on te rende la baguette…

J'avoue que c'est tentant. Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça. Ce sont deux magnifiques spécimens. Cependant, il y a un petit problème. Les vampires! Vous allez me dire que c'est une excuse bidon. Et ben pas tant que ça. Ils viennent me voir en moyenne une fois par mois. Et ça fait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne sont pas venus. S'ils sentent l'odeur de sexe sur moi, c'est bon je suis fichu. La dernière foi, ils m'ont fait chiée pendant au moins 3 mois! Je prend une expression navrée.

- _Je suis désolée de vous dire ça. Mais cela ne sera malheureusement pas possible. Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai la protection de quatre vampires Alpha qui viennent me rendre visite une fois par mois. Et ils ne sont pas encore revenu depuis la dernière fois. Je n'ais pas tellement envie de me faire charrier pendant des mois! En plus, j'ai mes règles!_

Ouh, l'excuse a deux balles ! Elle met venue toute seule. Pas grave tant que ça marche. Bon avant qu'ils m'encerclent, je file vers la salle de bain. Cependant, avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte je sens un sortilège qui m'atteint. Quand je me retourne, je réalise avec horreur que c'est le sortilège pour détecter le cycle des femmes. Et en plus comme je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, je n'est pas pu le truquer. Résultat des courses, une magnifique boule verte m'entoure! Conclusion, non seulement je peut faire autant de folie avec mon corps que je veux mais en plus sans tomber enceinte! Quelle joie vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bon je me barre dans la salle de bain, parce que leur regard satisfait ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille. Une fois la porte fermée, je souffle un coup. Je me fait couler un bain. Et j'y compte bien rester longtemps. Je met de la musique reposante, fait apparaître des bougies, me déshabille et rentre dans mon bain.

Ah enfin! Celui qui a inventé les baignoires de la taille d'une piscine, et ben, ...s'il n'était pas mort je l'épouserais. Je ferme les yeux et profite un maximum de cette merveilleuse invention. Franchement, il y en a qui ne savent pas apprécier les petites choses simple de la vie! C'est dingue ça. Comment une simple baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et de bain moussant qui donne à l'air une odeur de fraîcheur peut autant relaxer ?

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Me murmure une voix à l'oreille.

Je sursaute comme pas permit. Mais comment ils ont fait pour se glisser dans mon bain sans que je les sente, et en plus ils ont réussit à être très proche de moi. Une fois remise de ma surprise, il faut dire honnêtement : La vue est loin d'être mauvaise. Ils ont un de ses physiques! A croquer!

- _Je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour rentrer dans cette salle de bain._  
- C'est très simple, on a tourné la poignet et on a ouvert.(ndc : pas bête !^^ ndl: faut la comprendre, elle est a poil dans une baignoire avec deux mec pas mieux vêtu, et pas des plus moche! …*rêve*…, bon d'accord je me casse!…)  
- _Ah!_

C'est dingue ce que la vue peut me troubler. C'est la seule explication possible que j'ai trouvé pour ne répondre qu'un simple « Ah! ». Oh catastrophe, mauvais. Je me sens tirée puis être collée à un torse. Celui de Blaise qui s'est incrusté derrière moi.

- _Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?_ Demandais-je d'une voix que j'essayais de rendre froide.

Vu le regard moqueur que je me prend de la part de Drago, qui, lui, est resté devant moi, ma voix n'a pas du avoir l'effet souhaité. Oh Merlin, Blaise commence à parcourir mon cou de petits bisous. Pendant que je vois Drago s'avancer vers moi. Me baiser l'autre côté de mon cou. Puis me lécher l'oreille avent de répondre d'une voix sensuelle :

- T'aider à te laver.  
-_ Qui t'a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide pour me laver?_ Lui répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais toujours froide.

Et pas de chance, ma voix froide s'est pris des vacances! Non mais franchement, je vous jure! Prendre des vacances dans un moment pareil.(ndc : c'est vrai quoi ?) Quelle idée! Oh merde. Une main de Blaise, qui avant était en train de me tenir les mains, et actuellement en train des retracer le parcours de mes bras, puis de descendre lentement mais sûrement le long de mon ventre. Une main de Drago vient la rejoindre en route. Ils descendent ensembles, synchronisés, tous doucement. Ils m'effleurent juste mon sexe, pour continuer sur mes cuisses, qui par mesure de sécurité étaient restées fermes... Ben pas pour longtemps car ils écartent mes cuisses dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- Tu parles trop ma puce. Me sussure Blaise à l'oreille.

Drago qui l'a bien évidemment entendu, sourit dans mon cou. Blaise est assis derrière moi. Une de ses mains retient encore une des miennes, et l'autre se retrouve sur ma cuisse gauche. Il est toujours en train de me faire des bisous dans le cou du côté gauche. Drago lui est en face de moi, plus sur la droite. Il est penché sur moi qui suis déjà dans une position entre mi-allongée et mi-assise sur Blaise. Il me bécote le cou, pendant que qu'une de ses mains est sur ma cuisse droite.

Je me suis retrouvée les cuisses ouvertes en l'espace de quelque secondes. Chacune de mes jambes sont passées au dessus de celles de Blaise. Je sens l'érection de Blaise dans le bas du dos, et celle de Drago sur ma cuisse sur laquelle il s'est installé à califourchon.

Visiblement d'un accord commun entre eux, je sens leurs mains remonter vers mon vagin. Leurs caresses sont un régal. Ensemble, ils effleurent seulement. Décidément ils ont décidé de me faire languir. Sans même m'en rendre compte, ma main est partie se faire la malle sur le torse de Drago. Je me fait taper sur les doigts.

- Pas touche ma belle… me dit Blaise  
- … N'oublie notre contrat ma puce… rajoute Drago  
- … C'est nous qui satisfaisons tes désirs. Conclut Blaise.

Je ne réponds pas. Leurs doigts ont enfin cessé les effleurements. Leurs pouces titillent mon clitoris, pendant que leurs doigt caressent et rentrent dans mon vagin. C'est un régal. Ma respiration se saccade. Comment voulez-vous que je reste impassible face à leurs traitements? Ils ont réellement l'art et la manière de vous faire tourner la tête! Franchement tout est parfait. Leurs caresses, la musique, les bougies et l'odeur. Il y a de quoi affoler vos sens. Moi, je vous le dit.

Au bout d'un moment de se traitement, Blaise retire sa main pour aller caresser ma poitrine, alors que Drago prend place entre mes jambes. Il m'embrasse comme pour me demander mon accord. Je réponds au baiser, puis il me regarde en me pénétrant. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il m'envoie un regard moqueur, avant de gémir lui aussi de plaisir. Blaise descend une de ses mains, pour continuer de titiller mon clitoris. Et là, je ne peux pas non plus retenir un cri, face au plaisir qui me traverse.

Lorsque Drago sens que je suis proche de l'orgasme, il ralentit ses vas et viens. Jusqu'à totalement arrêter et se retirer. Je grogne de frustration. Il m'embrasse en me prenant dans ses bras. Puis me murmure dans l'oreille.

- Pas si vite princesse. Faut en laissait un peu pour tout le monde.  
Et le tout avec une voix carrément moqueuse!

Il me retourne avec une facilité qui est presque vexante. Je sais que je dois faire cinquantes kilos tout mouillé mais enfin c'est vraiment vexant. Je me retrouve vite assise sur Blaise mais cette fois-ci de face. Je ne reste pas beaucoup dans cette position. Il se lève, je met machinalement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'embrasse comme pour Drago. Cependant il me pénètre en même temps. Le plaisir revient de plus en plus fort. Je me retrouve le dos collé au torse de Drago qui lui aussi est debout. Je sens vite ses mains se balader sur mes zones sensibles. Je perd vite la tête qui bascule sur l'épaule de Drago. Je sens bientôt Blaise qui se lâche en moi. Ce qui aurais était moi aussi le cas, s'il y avait continué plutôt de s'arrêter brusquement pour pas me laisser venir. C'est finalement Drago qui m'accorde ma délivrance.

Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à plusieurs. Je ne regrette rien, c'était splendide! Après notre fabuleuse aventure, ils font enfin ce pourquoi ils sont venus. Drago se lave pendant que Blaise me lave les cheveux. Puis c'est au tour de Blaise de se laver pour que Drago me lave le corps. J'ai bien essayé de les arrêter avec des gestes puisque le sort a cessé d'agir, mais ils m'ont répondu avec un de leurs sourires qui vous donne envie de l'arracher, que leurs traitement s'arrêterait une fois la porte de la salle de bain passés. Bande de pervers!

Je doit reconnaître que c'est la première fois que je suis chouchouté comme ça! C'est Drago qui me coiffe avec un chignon en laissant deux larges mèches devant. J'ai tout de même réussit à me laver les dents seule! Bon j'était déconcentrée par des bisous mais j'ai réussi ce que j'ai qualifié d'exploit. Une fois prête, Blaise me porte, Drago agrandit le lit, puis m'installe au milieu et ils prirent place chacun d'un côté. Nous nous endormons vite.


	8. Chapter 8

Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée à prés-au-lard. Après le cours de potion, je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. J'en ai neuf à faire. Et oui, j'ai prit beaucoup de retard. J'en ai fini trois avant que Blaise et Drago viennent me sortir de force à l'aide de la complicité de Nox. Bien qu'ils ne soit pas fourchelangue, dès que le tableau qui garde ma chambre voit l'un de mes animaux, elle le laisse entrer. Donc je fut traînée avec force jusqu'à la grande salle pour aller manger.

Je mange en envoyant des regards venimeux à tout ceux qui osent me regarder. Je fini vite fait, mais quand je veux repartir dans ma chambre, j'en fut empêchée. Ils ont eu la stupide idée de vouloir me voir à leurs côtés lors de la sortie à Prés au Lard ET au bal d'halloween. Franchement moi, je vous dit, complètement stupide! Bref, comme ils m'empêchent de partir, je ne me gène pas pour les pétrifier, et ainsi partir tranquillement vers ma chambre.

Cinq heures plus tard j'ai fini. La moitié du collège est encore à prés au lard. Il est temps pour moi de faire un point sur ma mission. Je vais dans la chambre des secrets. Pas dans la partie que j'ai transformée en laboratoire, mais dans la partie de la chambre. Je m'assis sur le bureau qui fut autrefois à Salazar Serpentard. Avant de faire le point de ma mission avec mes animaux, il faut d'abord que je fasse le point avec moi-même.

Cela fait bientôt deux mois que je suis à Poudlard. Et à mon plus grand malheur, mon air froid, sarcastique, meurtrier, et j'en passe, ce fait de plus en plus la malle. Même s'il reste présent en public. Je ne l'aurais quitté pour rien au monde! C'est lui qui me protége contre les autres. De plus je ressent ce que je pourrais qualifier d'un début d'amitié à l'égard de Drago et Blaise. La preuve, je ne les appelle même plus par leurs noms. Même si la conversation est limité du fait que je parle en fourchelangue, on reste presque toujours ensembles. Quand je ne suis pas dans la chambre des secrets, je suis avec eux ou dans ma chambre. Ce qui est gênant pour mes intentions. En effet, avec ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, il ne me faut absolument aucune attache. Je refuse de laisser derrière moi des gens.

Après trentes minutes de casse tête, j'appelle tout mes animaux ainsi que leurs amis qui ont accepté de m'aider. Il est l'heure de faire les rapports. Étant donné que tout se passe par télépathie entre les boules de plumes et moi, je commence par eux.

- Bien, Poitou, comment cela ce passe dans le bureau du directeur?  
- Dumbledore s'absente souvent. Je dirais même qu'il n'a pas été très présent ses derniers temps. Il donne des cours si je puis dire ainsi à Potter. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont fait qu'une leçon. Ils retracent la vie de ton père.  
- Fais moi un bref sur ce qu'ils ont appris.  
- Ils ont voyagé dans un souvenir de Bob Ogden, qui était un employé de la justice magique. Dans le souvenir, on voyait ta grand-mère maltraitée par ton arrière grand-père. On la voyait faible, soumise. Ton grand oncle Morfin, a révélé à ton arrière grand-père que ta grand-mère éprouvait un attirement pour ton Grand-père . Le souvenir montrait également ce qu'elle avait subit quand Gaunt a découvert que sa fille était attirée par un moldu, alors que ton grand-père lui était avec une certaine Cecilia.  
- Je suppose qu'ils en ont discuté et tiré des conclusions?  
- Exact. Potter a appris que la fille qu'il avait vu maltraité était la mère de Voldemort. Il en est tombé de haut. Ils se sont ensuite rendus à la conclusion que ta grand-mère avec fait boire un philtre amour à ton grand-père, pour qu'il oublie son amie moldue. Quelques mois plus tard, Ton grand-père revenait dans le village en disant qu'il avait été dupé. Ils en ont conclu que un an après son mariage, elle a arrêté de lui faire boire un philtre amour. Aveuglée par son amour, elle croyait que ton grand-père resterait avec elle parce qu'elle était enceinte de ton pére. Elle s'était trompée, car ton grand-père est parti sans jamais se soucier de savoir ce qu'était devenu son fils.  
- Je suppose qu'ils ont également du parler de moi?  
- Potter a bien essayé de savoir pourquoi Dumbledore te laisse étudier ici. Potter croit que tu es là à cause d'une mission de ton père. Dumbledore répondu qu'il ne s'avancerait pas sur ce sujet. Et que de toute façon, il gardait un œil sur toi.

- _Oui, ça je m'en doutais un peu. Si seulement ils savaient pourquoi je suis là. Ils en tomberaient de haut. Donc Dumbledore n'est pas souvent dans son bureau et personne ne semble être au courant de quoi que ce soit. De plus il retrace la vie de mon père. Intéressant. Il s'emblerait que Dumbledore est découvert les Horcruxes. S'il savait qu'il ne reste plus que ce maudit serpent et le diadème... J'ai déjà détruit le journal…_  
- Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi tu avais modifié la mémoire de Potter?  
-_ Je vous ai déjà dit que je préférais rester dans l'ombre. Il est déjà célèbre, un peu plus un peu moins ce n'est pas le problème. Moi je ne suis pas connue, exceptée pour les élèves de Poudlard et des mangemorts. Personne ne connait mon existence. Pour en revenir aux Horcruxes, le journal est détruit. Le médaillon de Serpentard également. La bague, Dumbledore s'en est chargé. La coupe de Poufsouffle aussi ait détruite. Je sais que le diadème se trouve à Poudlard mais je ne l'ait pas encore trouvé. J'aurai pensé qu'il l'aurait planqué dans la chambre des secrets. Mais visiblement je me trompais. J'ai tout fouillé. J'ai également fouillé du sous sol jusqu'à première étage. Je n'est encore rien trouvé. Orion ton rapport sur la salle commune des Gryffondors? _  
- _Rien de spécial à dire. Granger est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Potter a des cauchemars quand ton père fait des folies. Potter a un livre de potions qui vient d'un élève qui se faisait appeler le Prince de sang mêlé. Il se méfie de Rogue comme de la peste. Il n'a confiance qu'en peu de personne. _  
- _Au moins c'est une bonne chose. Je suppose qu'il se questionne sur moi?_  
-_ Oui, pour eux tu es le mal incarné. Tu es ici uniquement sur ordre de ton père et le fait que tu ne parles que le fourche langue n'est pas pour t'aider dans leurs appréciations, encore moi ton attitude glaciale. Ils se demandent également pourquoi tu fais cesser les interactions entre eux et les Serpentards. Ils pensent que tu es du côté de ton père puisque tu contrôles les mangemorts. Dès que tu interviens, personne n'ose contredire tes ordres. Cependant Granger, leur a dit que c'était bizarre que malgré que tout le monde te respecte, tu ne t'intègres pas vraiment avec ta maison. Elle a remarqué que tu étais solitaire. Que tu ne parlais que à Aconit et Nox. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes plusieurs. A ta demande personne ne sais que nous sommes là. Seuls Aconit, Nox et Angelo depuis son zéle lors de la visite des quatre vampires. Tout ceux qui sont en faction pour toi n'ont pas était découverts. Seuls les Serpentard connaissent notre existence mais pas celle de nos amis.  
- Bien Zaphira et Angelo, votre rapport sur la salle commune des Serpentard?_  
- Rien à signaler. Parkinson a une peur bleue de toi. Les autres se méfient de toi et te respectent en même temps. Il ne doivent pas être au courant de où va ton allégeance. Et même s'ils l'étaient, je doute qu'ils se mettent en danger. Le fait d'avoir la protection de quatre Alpha, sans compter ta puissance lorsque tu as fait un duel amical avec Jack. Ils savent très bien que ce n'était qu'un duel amical, et ne doute pas une seconde sur tes capacités lors d'un vrai duel. Cependant Théodore Nott disparaît pendant plusieurs heures dans une salle qui a plusieurs nom. La salle sur demande, la pièce va et viens, …  
- _Que savons-nous sur cette salle?_  
- Elle apparaît à quelqu'un qui la cherche vraiment. Elle se situe au 7eme étages. Elle prend la forme de ce que nous avons besoins.  
-_ Serait-il possible que mon père ait caché le diadème de Serdaigle dans cette salle?_  
- Cela serait possible. Mais je doute que nous arrivions à quoi que ce soit. Si nous savons pas ce que ton père a pensé en voulant le cacher, je doute que nous puissions y pénétrer.  
- _Je ferais une recherche sur plusieurs formules que je pourrais utiliser. Rien d'autre?_

Personne ne répondit. Visiblement Dumbledore a trouvé comment mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Il ne sais pas que je suis sur le point d'y mettre fin moi-même. Bon j'ai passé toute l'après-midi dans la chambre des secrets. Je crois que je peut enfin sortir sans risque. J'arrive jusqu'à ma chambre sans danger. Personne n'est la. Je m'endors finalement.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain je me fait de nouveau harceler par Blaise et Drago pour aller au bal avec eux. Non mais franchement! Vous me voyez vous, moi en robe à un bal? Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai cours moi! La journée se passe plutôt bien. Blaise et Drago se sont prit un sortilège de silence au bout de deux heures. Franchement, quelle patience que j'ai eu. Je m'épate moi-même! Bon, là, c'est l'heure d'aller manger. Je mange tout en étant dans mes pensées.

Blaise et Drago font légèrement la tête. En même temps ça a du être dur pour lui de ne pas répondre aux provocations des Gryffy(ndc : n'empêche, les pauvres, je les plains !!). Et ma charmante personne s'est bien foutue de sa gueule toute la journée. Et oui, les sortilège informulés sont assez difficiles. Et ils en ont fait l'amère expérience. Il faut de la concentration. Ce qui n'était pas leur cas vue la rage qu'ils avaient. Bon j'ai été gentille, je les est délivré des ridicules vêtements qu'il porté, que leur avait gracieusement offert les Gryffy. J'ai remarqué à quel point Drago et Blaise ne sont plus collés par la gente féminine après mon règlement de compte avec Parkinson. Ce qui me fait bien marrer. Je dirais même qu'ils sont fuit comme la peste.

Je fut sortie de mes pensées par le professeur Lupin, qui, je dirais, à la grande forme. Il s'avance vers moi. Il a quelques rouleaux de parchemins dans les mains. Et il me regarde comme ci j'était la huitième merveille du monde. Ce qui est le cas, mais bon, passons. (ndl: Elle ne se prend pas pour de la merde, moi j'vous le dit!^^)

- J'accorde à la maison Serpentard 150 points pour le travail de miss Jedusor, qui a réussi avec brio à mettre au point la potion tue-loup.

Puis il s'adresse à moi en particulier.

- J'ai suivis vos conseils. Et je doit dire que j'ai passé une agréable soirée au coin d'une cheminée à lire un livre(ndc : rien de mieux qu'une bonne cheminée et un bon livre...*rêve*). J'ai passé la meilleure pleine lune depuis des années. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous avez accomplis. Voici les parchemins que vous m'aviez demandé.

Toute la table de Serpentard applaudit ainsi que les professeurs. Serpentard est ainsi en tête pour remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Et devinez ce qui m'arrive? Non, vous devinez pas? Et ben moi, Mélinda Jedusor reine des Serpentard, reine des glaces, JE ROUGIS!!! Mais j'ai au moins la prestance de ne pas paraître gênée. Quand je regarde le professeur Rogue, je le vois clairement en train de se foutre de ma poire!! Il a intérêt à pas oublier que je suis la fille de son soi-disant maître, parce qu'aussi non, il ne va pas vivre longtemps. Je lui envois un regard noir. Il hausse un sourcil carrément moqueur.

Bref pour mettre fin à tout ça, je siffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Poitou et Silla rentrent en volant dans la grande salle. Tout le monde se tut, surpris. En effet, ce n'est pas courant d'avoir un aigle. Je leur donne les parchemins que je lirais plus tard, et leur dit d'aller les amener dans la chambre des secrets. Puis ils disparaissent. Je retourne à mon repas comme ci de rien n'était.

Malheureusement, je n'est même pas encore pensée à ce que j'allais me servir quand une main me projette la tête sur la table. Ni une, ni deux je me lève, je fous un coup de poing en plein dans le nez de la personne, et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Parkinson se retrouve avec un poignard sous la gorge tandis que de l'autre main, je lui tord le poignet dans le dos.

La salle retient sous souffle. En effet, pas banale comme situation! Mais j'en ais rien à foutre. Elle n'avait pas à me toucher. Peu importe si je perd des points ou me prends une retenue. Il y a maintenant des années que je me suis jurée que plus personne ne lèverais la main sur moi sans en subir les conséquences. Son nez pisse le sang. Je défie quiconque du regard de m'approcher. Nox traduit mes paroles. Pendant que ma magie fait des siennes!

-_ Ne refait plus jamais ça! Si tu oses… encore une foi lever la main sur moi… C'est la mort qui t'attendra… Considère toi comme avertie!_

Je la retourne pour la fixée dans les yeux. Cette garce me défit du regard. Je lui met une claque monumentale. Et elle se cogne contre le mur derrière. Quand elle me regarde avec peur, je vois un filet de sang couler de sa lèvre, ainsi qu'un point rouge qui touche le nez et l'œil. Je vois Rogue qui arrive à nos côtés.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix polaire.  
- C'est elle qui a commencé à m'insulter !

Je rigole, c'est plus fort que moi, je rigole. Je rigole d'un rire froid à faire tremblé la terre. Et je crois que c'est maintenant qu'ils se disent que je ne suis pas la fille de Voldoudou pour rien! Je regarde Rogue dans les yeux qui semble voir où je veux en venir. Il se retourne vers Parkinson.

- Elle vous a insultée ?  
- Oui, elle a commencé à m'insulter et …  
- Elle vous a insultée ?  
- Je viens de vous le dire! Elle m'a insultée !  
- D'accord. Cependant expliquez-moi une chose. Vous dites qu'elle vous a insultée, mais, à ma connaissance, miss Jedusor parle fourchelangue. Ainsi expliquez-moi comment vous avez pu comprendre quelque chose ?

Si je ne possédais pas un minimum de sang-froid, j'aurais explosé de rire. C'est là, qu'on voit toute l'intelligence de certaines personnes. Franchement, quatre personnes savent désormais que je connais un sort pour qu'ils me comprennent. Rogue en fait partit mais pas Parkinson. Si non, elle l'aurait déjà dit. Voila comment on se piége toute seule comme une grande fille!

- Miss Parkinson, vous aurez une retenue ce soir dans mon bureau.

Je n'ais fait que me défendre. Bon c'est vrai que j'y était allée un peu fort. Mais qu'elle est une simple retenue, ça me dépasse. Ca me met en rogne! Ma magie continue de crépiter.

- Miss Jedusor calmez-vous. Si ça continue comme ça, Poudlard ne sera plus qu'un tas de ruines.

Je ne fait pas attention à ses paroles et continue de regarder froidement Parkinson. Drago et Blaise s'échangent un regard puis me traîne hors de la salle. Dès que la vue de Parkinson a disparu, je reprend le contrôle de ma magie. Je jette un regard froid à Drago et Blaise que se ratatinent sur place, puis je m'en vais.

Parkinson est jalouse. Je lui est « pris » son futur mari, je suis déclarée comme la princesse de Serpentard, je suis intelligente. Enfin bref, j'ai tout pour plaire à part un père totalement cinglé! Est-ce de ma faute à moi si ma vie a fait que j'ai du apprendre vite? A être mature vite? A savoir me débrouiller vite? Et de trouver un moyen pour survivre vite? Si elle savait par tout ceux à quoi je suis passée, elle me comprendrait peut-être un peu(ndc : avec son niveau d'intelligence ? Je doute un peu là... ndl: a ce qu'il parait la couleur vert est la couleur de l'espoir? On a le droit d'espéré!^^). Bref, une journée merdique, dans une vie merdique!

Je vais dans la chambre des secrets afin de voir les notes de Lupin. Une seule conclusion s'impose à ma lecture. JE SUIS UN GENIE!! J'ai parfaitement réussie la potion. Je rajoute les conclusions dans mon dossier sur la potion tue-loup. Je fait la totalité de mes devoirs puis je vais me coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

Voila suite

Aujourd'hui, c'est le bal d'halloween. En cette belle après-midi ensoleillée, je profite pour m'éclipser afin d'aller m'asseoir au bord du lac avec Nox et Aconit.

- A quoi penses-tu Mélinda? Me demande Nox

J'essaye de trouver le meilleur moyen d'exprimer clairement mes pensées. Mais c'est peine perdu, question dialogue je suis nulle.

-_ Je me demandais si Potter me laissera régler mon compte avec mon père. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, il est courageux. Mais aura-t-il réellement le courage de tuer?_

Nox semble réfléchir à ma question. C'est vrai, je ne fait que ça de me le demander. Potter est un Gryffy. Qui sait s'il aura du courage pour accomplir la prophétie ? Même en étend très courageux, les fait sont là. Entre savoir qu'on doit tuer quelqu'un ou être tué, ET le faire, il y a quand même une grande différence.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il sait qu'il y a une prophétie. Je crois qu'il s'est fait à l'idée de tuer ou être tué.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles. C'est vrai, il y a une prophétie. C'est une des raisons pour laquel je me trouve actuellement à Poudlard.

- _Il n'a pas de chance._  
- Pourquoi?  
- _Parce que lui n'a pas le choix. Il doit vaincre père. Il doit être du côté de la lumière. Mais moi j'ai le choix. D'Après ma prophétie, je peux choisir le côté des ténèbres ou celui de la lumière. Si j'aide mon père, Potter est mort. Si j'aide Potter, mon père est mort. Je me suis jurée de me venger de mon père. Mais il reste mon père et malgré tout ce qu'il fait, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le tuer._  
- Quoi que tu fasses, on sera toujours là pour toi.

On reste chacun dans nos pensées. Mon père est le mal en personne. Mais je n'ais que lui en famille. J'ai déjà trouvé le moyen de le tuer. Un rituel qui est vieux comme le monde, lié à une incantation. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à une seule personne. Et je ne l'ai jamais revue. J'espére juste que je réussirais. De tout façon, il le faut.

Je me redresse de toute ma splendeur. Je regarde l'horizon, comme ci je regardais l'avenir. Je suis déterminée. Je me vengerais de tout ceux qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer. Ce que j'ai déjà commencé à faire. Puis je finirais par mon père. Parce que ce sera ma dernière vengeance. Après ça, je le suivrais! Nox qui voit mon regard déterminé incline la tête. Comme une révérence. Comme un salut. Comme pour me soutenir. C'est un long voyage qui m'attend. Je sais. Ce ne sera pas facile. Mais quel plaisir en retirais-je si cela était facile? Aucun.

Je repars vers ma chambre discrètement. Ben oui. Ce soir, c'est le bal d'halloween. Et devinez quoi? Depuis la sortie a Prés-au-lard, je suis toujours poursuivis par deux mâles en ébullitions pour que je les accompagne au bal. De plus, toutes les greluches sont DEJA en train de se préparer alors qu'il n'est que six heures et le bal commence à huit heures(ndc : et après, on dit que les filles sont toujours en retard... Pourtant, on s'y prend à l'avance pour se préparer non ?). Non mais franchement, DEUX heures pour se préparer ! Il faut pas trois plombe pour s'habiller(ndc : mais non, c'est le temps qu'on passe devant la glace... Ndl: ben moi je prefére les passé dans un bon bain chaud avec un livre que devant une glace! Mais bon chacun ses trips). Et ben apparemment si. Bref, j'arrive dans ma chambre, pour m'affaler dans mon lit. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Je réfléchis à plusieurs plans d'actions quand mon regard est attiré par une boîte sur mon bureau.

Je me demande qui m'envois un colis. Sans même m'en apercevoir, je fronce les sourcils. Je regarde Nox.

- Ouvre-le, tu verras bien de qui il vient.

Je prend ma baguette pour effectuer des sorts. Le colis ne contient ni sort, ni potion de blague, ni sort, ni potion nocive. J'ouvre le colis. Il y a une carte au dessus. Je la lis à voix haute.

**Mélissa,**

On sait que tu en as marre de nous voir te le demander à chaque foi. Mais une fois que tu auras fini de vérifier que ce paquet ne contient rien de nocif, tu pourrais peut-être penser à enfiler cette jolie robe qui, nous en sommes sûr, t'iras à merveille.

Nous t'attendrons dans la salle commune à huit heures.

Drago et Blaise.

_- Décidément, ils ne comprennent jamais rien!_  
- Vas y. Me dit Nox  
_- Non je n'irais pas à ce foutu bal!_  
- Écoute Mélinda. La vie est courte. Je pense que tu n'es pas trop mal placée pour savoir que tout peux nous arriver à n'importe quel moment. Alors profite de cette soirée. Je ne dit pas que ce sera ta dernière. Mais profite. Fait une pause dans tes plans, dans ta vie, dans tes vengeances, dans tes études et dans tes recherches.

J'admets qu'elle a raison(ndc : pourquoi les autres ont toujours raison ?). Avec tout les plans foireux qui me sont arrivés. Sans compter qu'avec mon pére, je pense que je peux bien faire une pause ce soir, juste quelques heures. Je regarde la robe. Elle est magnifique. J'hésite. Ais-je le droit d'hésiter? Ais-je le droit de me prendre une soirée de repos? Je pense que oui, je peux le faire sans craindre que quelque chose se produise.

Je prends la robe et je file dans la salle de bain. Il me reste trente minutes pour me préparer. Je n'est jamais pris une douche aussi vite de ma vie! Je commence par mettre la robe. Je fait un petit effort et je me maquille. Il me reste cinq minutes, avant d'être en retard. Je cherche partout après une parure que Jack m'avait offert à mon anniversaire. Je ne l'avais jamais mise. En fait, j'attendais une occasion spéciale pour la mettre. J'espérais peut-être ne jamais la porter de peur de l'abîmer. Ça y est, je suis prête. Je me dirige vers la salle de commune.

- Attend! M'interpelle Nox  
_- Quoi? Vite je suis en presque en retard._  
- Tu comptes y aller pieds nus?

Pas faux. Je me dépêche de mettre ces foutues chaussures à talons. Non mais je vous jure, quelle idée d'inventer des trucs pareils (ndc : mais c'est vrai, franchement, qui est le génial inventeur des chaussures à talons ? Ndl: je suis peut être tordu, mais je jure que c'est pas moi qui est inventé ces truc horrible. J'AIME trop mes basquet pour les quitter!)! Si je ne m'étale pas par terre d'ici la fin de la soirée, franchement je fous mon père à poil devant ses mangemorts (ndc : O_o je demande à voir, ndl: *sourire mystérieux*)! Bref, ça y est je suis prête et en retard. Je stresse. Par les couilles de Merlin! Je vais à ce putin de bal, alors que j'avais juré que je n'y mettrais pas un pied!

- Bonne chance! Et amuse toi.

Après l'avoir tuer de mon regard dans les règle de l'art, j'ouvre la porte qui donne, je vous le rappelle directement dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Je ne peux même pas me cacher ou autre. Bref, j'ouvre la porte. Et sans même m'en rendre compte je retient mon souffle. Je vois Drago et Blaise seuls dans la salle commune en train de faire les cents pas. Dès qu'ils entendent le portrait de ma chambre se refermer, ils relèvent la tête et restent sans voix devant moi. Et là, j'ai l'air conne.

- Merveilleux  
- Époustouflant  
- Ravissante  
- Un ange

Ou pas! Bon visiblement je leur plait. Ce qui en soit est déjà une bonne chose. Mais hormis leur mot, ils semblent me regarder comme ci j'avais une deuxième tête. Bon je sais que ce n'est pas tout les jour qu'on me voit en robe, mais quand même. Un peu de self contrôle! Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Bien qu'ils sont eux aussi à croquer, je n'ait pas l'intention de rester là des heures comme une conne. Je veux revenir dans ma chambre! Je recule d'un pas, prête à fuir. Le portrait n'a même pas le temps de s'ouvrir pour me laisser passer que je me fais attaquer par quatre mains puissantes.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir retourner dans ta chambre faire je ne sais quel devoir!  
- Et n'essaye pas de fuir à la moindre occasion, on te suit comme ton ombre.

Comme c'est charmant ! Et c'est ainsi que la fille du plus grand tueur mégalomane du siècle se fait traîner jusqu'à la grande salle. N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Arrivés près des portes de la grand salle, on reprend l'attitude mortelle dûe à notre, non que dis-je, à leurs rangs. En gros, je suis au milieu et les tient tout les deux par le bras, et le tout dans une attitude froide. Autrement dit noble, pour les maîtres de la noblesse.

Drago et Blaise ouvrent les portes de la grande salle d'une main, dans un même mouvement. Aussitôt, tous les regard se tournèrent vers nous. Les mecs me reluquaient sans aucune grâce. Quand aux filles, elles bavaient littéralement. Eurk… vraiment pathétique(ndc : on partage les mêmes pensées là... vraiment pathétique...). Pendant que je fusille chaque fille d'un regard noir qui semble les ramener à la réalité, Drago et Blaise font de même avec les mecs. Nous nous installons à une table. Comme dirait Angelo, c'est l'heure de la bouffe (ndc : tiens, c'est marrant, d'une fic à l'autre, il pense toujours à bouffer... Ndl: c'est vrai, en fait ce lion me fait pensé a Tarzan mon hamster *hormi la taille*, cet idiot en plus d'escaladé les bareau de sa cage rien qu'avait les bras, il se planque dans le paquet de bouf des que celui-ci est ouvert! La dernière foi je lais cherché pendant 20 min! Bon d'accord on s'en fou de mon hamster! *je sort*)! Nous profitons du magnifique festin des elfes de maison.

Je regarde et analyse chaque personne. Il va être temps pour moi de découvrir qui veut réellement devenir mangemort. Et pour ça, j'ai un moyen infaillible. Mais bon ça risque de prendre une semaine le temps que j'y arrive. Le repas touche à sa fin. Maintenant place à la danse. Un slow pour commencer et c'est Blaise qui m'embarque. Je vois au loin Parkinson qui s'approche de Drago et qui regarde discrètement dans ma direction pour voir si je ne regarde pas. Je fais comme ci je n'avait pas vu. Blaise me voit tendue et me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je lui montre Parkinson d'un signe de tête.

- Oh je vois. Ne serais-tu pas jalouse par hasard?

Je lui envois un regard noir qui le fait sourire plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que tu apprécies Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir. Mais s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre Drago et toi, je ne te demande qu'une chose, ne le fait pas souffrir. Je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi. Et lui non plus n'as pas eu la vie facile. Alors ne le fait pas souffrir.

Là, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Drago ressent quelque chose pour moi ? Et ce serait un big mensonge de dire que je ne ressent rien pour lui. Pas que ce soit l'amour fou! N'exagérons rien. Mais là, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne doit laisser personne derrière moi. Je ne peux aimer Drago. Et de toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce que cela veux dire. C'est juste un mot pour moi. Je crois que je vais m'éloigner de lui et de Blaise. Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir, comme moi j'ai souffert.

Une complicité s'est construite entre nous trois. Nous jouons le rôle d'amoureux fou l'un pour l'autre. Mais je réalise maintenant que cela était une grosse erreur. Je ne voulais aucun point d'attache, et je me suis retrouvée avec deux points d'attaches. Je ne voulais rien. Juste faire ce pourquoi je suis à Poudlard. Puis partir sans regarder en arrière. Je vais m'éloigner d'eux. Je profite de cette soirée, puis je ferais ça. Je peux n'est-ce pas?

Le slow touche à sa fin. Drago enchaîne le tango qui suis. Ensuite, la moitié de la soirée, je la passe à danser. Plus avec Drago qu'avec Blaise. Soudain, une chauve-souris se balade dans la grande salle. Elle se pose sur mon épaule et me murmure à l'oreille. Tout le monde s'est arrêté pour regarder cet étrange phénomène(ndc : vous n'avez jamais vu une chauve-souris voler vous ?). Puis sans prévenir personne un sourire narquois, moqueur, sadique, un de mes sourires qui vous promet milles tortures. La salle frisonne. Puis la chauve-souris repars comme elle est venue.

La salle est silencieuse. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir que je me dépêche. Une de mes vengeance va s'accomplir ce soir. Par télépathie j'appelle Angelo et Aconit. Ils me tueraient s'ils savaient que je pars à l'aventure sans eux. Je leur demande de me rapporter quelques instruments bien utile. Ils se pointent dans la grande salle qui est restée médusée. Aconit tient ma baguette dans sa gueule pendant que Angelo, lui, tient un petit sac.

D'un coup de baguette, je remplace ma robe par un baggy noir, avec des ficelles sur le côté de couleur rouge. Puis c'est un débardeur rouge, avec une chemise rouge. Je range ma baguette dans une poche avant du baggy. Je prend le sac. J'en sort deux pics très fin, d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Je les mets dans mes cheveux, deux poignards que je fixe à mes deux bras, deux petits couteaux que je fixe en bas des jambes, une dague que je garde à la main, et plusieurs potions que je met dans mes poches.

Une foi prête, je mets Aconit sur mes épaules. J'appelle Poitou pour qu'il nous transporte dans le lieu de ma vengeance. Toute le salle sursaute. J'en ai rien à faire, les vampire ont enfin retrouvé la trace de ma cible numéro un. Nous nous éclipsons vite fait. Je me retrouve sur l'allée des embrumes. Aconit connaît bien son odeur. Lorsque j'était petite, j'ai du l'empêcher plusieurs fois de la bouffer. J'aurais su, je l'aurais peut-être laissé faire. Bref, je dépose Aconit au sol pour qu'il le retrouve vite. Moi je cherche des traces de mes chauve-souris pendant qu'il s'active à sa tache.

Je sais que dès que je trouverais les vampires chargés de cette mission, je trouverais également ma première victime. Chose dite, chose faite. Je retrouvais les vampires dans une rue entre deux commerces. Ma victime ne doit pas être loin. En effet, cette dernière était habillée d'un capuchon noir, il était en train de discuté avec le commerçant de Barjow et Beurk, Mr Barjow. Je n'ait contre Mr Barjow ainsi je me contente d'un stupefix. Je vois aussitôt ce sale rat tourner la tête vers moi. Certainement pour savoir qui s'en prend à eux.

Dès qu'il me voit, il a un frisson. Je lui sourit diaboliquement. Je lui jette le sort pour qu'il puisse me comprendre. Il est tellement paralysé par la puissance que je dégage qu'il ne pense même pas à se débattre.

_- Peter, comme on se retrouve!_  
- Q-qui êtes-vous? Me dit-il en tremblant  
- _Tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ? Demandais-je d'une tristesse feinte. Je suis vraiment déçue. En même temps, il est vrai que la dernière fois que l'ont s'est vus, j'étais haute comme trois pommes. Mélinda, ça te dit quelque chose?_  
- L-la fi-fille du.. Seigneur.. Des ténèbres! I-il va ê-être heureux de re-revoir sa fi-fille.

L'imbécile, il croit que je cherche à rejoindre mon père. Allez, je suis de bonne humeur ce soir, détruisons ses rêves! (ndc : étrange la bonne humeur... Ndl: c'est la fille de Voldy…)

- _Tu crois que je suis là pour que tu me ramènes à mon père?_

Je rigole sadiquement. D'un rire froid à en faire trembler un iceberg.

- _Quel pauvre innocent fais-tu. Non, si je suis là c'est uniquement pour me venger._

Waou! C'est le belle arc-en-ciel qui m'ait été donné de voir. Il est en train de passer par toutes les couleurs ! Il a compris que je n'était pas là pour le féliciter, mais bien pour le tuer. Encore une fois, il divague complètement. Tient, il essaye de se faire la malle. Je lui lance un sort, et il tombe net par terre. S'il espère pouvoir s'enfuir ou me résister! Ben tout les cas, il fait fausse route!

- Vous… Vous venger?  
- _Tu as détruit ma vie Peter, aujourd'hui je vais te détruire. Tu m'as pris mon enfance, je te prendrais ta vieillesse!!_

Je serais bien tentée de le faire souffrir avant d'exécuter ma vengeance. Mais je sais que cela na m'apportera rien. Ni satisfaction, ni soulagement. Je le prend par le col de la chemise. Cette idiot se transforme en rat et me mord(ndc : le vilain pas beau). Je suis sadique et je le sais. Je le rattrape et l'oblige à reprendre forme humaine. Je lui arrache toutes ses dents. Il a la tronche en sang. Il cri.

Je vais pour le reprendre, il se retransforme en rat. Bon ben s'il aime autant être un rat, je me vois dans l'obligation d'accédé à sa « requête ».(ndl: que de générosité…) Je transforme une pierre en magnifique cage à rat. Pour un rat, c'est quand même une cage cinq étoiles (ndc : quel chanceux ce rat...). Qu'il profite de ce luxe, bientôt il me suppliera de le garder en animal de compagnie.

Je met tout une série de sort pour que personne ne puisse le sortir de là, qu'il ne puisse pas non plus ni se transformer, ni s'enfuir. Par mesure de sécurité, je place Aconit au dessus de la cage. Il ne risque rien, si ce sale rat touche les bateau, il se prend une décharge électrique. D'ailleurs, il a déjà essayé trois fois. J'envoie le tout à Poudlard et je transplanne.

PS de la correctrice : Victoire ! J'ai corrigé dix chapitres en une après-midi, et, croyez-moi, c'est pas de la tarte entre les crises de rires et les multiples fautes d'orthographes de l'auteur !!

PS de l'auteur: hey, on se moque pas de mes fautes! En plus j'en fais pas temps que ça! … Bon d'accord, j'admet! * se retire dignement*…*revient en courant*. Faut pas leur dire que je t'es donnais 10 chapitres!!!! Ils vont me harcelait s'il savent que j'en ai plein d'avance. Je vais me faire HARCELE!!!

*la correctrice se tire en courant pour partir se planquer*


	11. Chapter 11

J'arrive dans une rue. Je regarde entre le numéro 10 et 14. Je pense à la conversation que Poitou a entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je pense donc au numéro 12. Radical. Une maison apparaît. Je rentre dedans. Inutile de frapper, si cette maison est sous le sort fidélitas, ils ne vont pas répondre. Je claque la porte pour signaler mon entrée. Je crois que je n'aurais pas du. Une vielle chouette dans un vieux tableau m'insulte de tout les noms. Je me place en face d'elle.

- _Espèce de vielle chouette ! Plutôt de m'insulter de tout les noms, si tu me disais s'il y a une âme qui vie dans ce taudis ?_ Lui dis-je d'une voix calme, mais sévère.

Remarquablement efficace. Elle est sous le choc, la pauvre(ndc : non mais ? Pourquoi se laisser faire ?). Si elle n'était pas morte, certaine qu'elle ferait de l'hyperventilation. Personne n'a du lui parler depuis pas mal de temps (ndc : mais en étant si polie, qui voudrais parler avec elle ? Pas moi en tout cas... Mais elle me rappelle ma grand-mère...) et encore moins en fourchelangue.

- Si j'avais su qu'une personne était capable de réduire ma chère mère au silence, je l'aurais épousée depuis bien longtemps (ndc : si quelqu'un connaît un moyen de faire taire ma grand-mère, je prends !) ! Me dit la voix d'un homme qui descent des escaliers.

Je me retourne pour croiser son regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ses propos.

- _Je ne crois pas que mon cher père aurait été ravi d'apprendre que je me marie avec des traites à leurs sangs !_ Rétorquais-je.

Tiens, il ne semble pas y revenir. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas voir de fourchelangue tout les jours. Enfin, bref, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser. Je lui lance le sort de compréhension en informulé sans baguette. Je doute qu'il reste calme s'il me voit sortir une baguette.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mélinda Jedusor et je cherche Mr Black. Où puis-je le trouver ? _

Il a l'air d'avoir avalé un œuf entier... non, à la réflexion, plutôt deux...

- JEDUSOR ?

Ah tiens, encore un fan de mon père(ndc : Voldemort a des fans ?? Oo, ndl: faut croire...).

_- Je suis ravie de vous apprendre que votre audition est encore parfaite. Où puis-je trouver Mr Black ? _  
- Et que lui voulez-vous?  
_- Cela ne vous regarde en rien._

Il sort sa baguette plus vite que son ombre. Si je ne faisais pas la même chose, j'aurais pu être impressionnée. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis plus rapide, sadique et plus entraînée que lui. Il se retrouve vite en train de gémir de plaisir.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?  
- _Un simple sort d'orgasme. C'est très pratique lors des pannes ou pour déconcentrer un adversaire durant un combat._  
- Je suis Sirius Black. Pouvez-vous m'enlever ce sort ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

Dans mon jour de bonté, je le lui enlève.

- Que me voulez-vous ?  
- _Que vous me suivez sans faire d'histoires_.  
- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais suivre la fille de Voldemort sans rien faire ? Et depuis quand il a une fille ?  
- _Depuis dix-sept ans et si vous préférez me suivre par la force je peux également le faire, c'est comme vous le souhaitez. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, et là où je vous emmène, vous ne risquez rien. _  
- Vous m'excuserez mais je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre offre. Si vous voulez bien sortir de cette maison.

Je prend ma baguette, je n'ais pas le temps de jouer. En deux minutes, je suis assise à califourchon sur lui avec une dague sous la gorge. Le bruit produit « réveille » la vielle chouette.

_- Vu l'amabilité de cette charmante femme, je suppose que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de me défouler sur elle._

Je murmure un sort et la vielle chouette disparait petit à petit(ndc : dommage que je ne puisse pas faire ça quand ma grand-mère est dans le coin... snif...). J'appelle mon phénix qui nous ramène dans la grand salle de Poudlard. Nous atterrissons à côté de ma magnifique cage, toujours dans la même position. Dans la grande salle, il y a diverses réactions. Des hurlements, des frissons, des « dites-moi que je rêve », enfin bref un peu de tout. Puis, il y a un loup-garou qui est partagé, entre content et pas content. Je remet mon attention sur Mr Black.  
_  
- Si vous prenez la peine de regarder sur votre gauche, vous pourrez remarquer que vous étes un homme libre_.

Je le vois sans réaction pendant une minute. Minute que je profite pour me relever et enlever mes différentes armes et reprendre ma tenue de bal. Il reprend un peu contact avec la réalité et se lève.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?  
_- Par vengeance._  
- Je ne comprend pas, quelle vengeance ? Vous n'aviez que trois ans quand Pettigrow a vendu James et Lily à votre père. Vous ne les connaissiez même pas.  
- _C'est très simple. J'avais une vie de reine avant que mon père ne tue les Potter. Après ça, ma vie a été un enfer. On m'a fait beaucoup de tort, tout ça pour « m'éduquer » comme une parfaite mangemort. Je me suis enfuis à cinq ans. Et aujourd'hui, je me venge. Je me venge de toutes les personnes qui ont fait de ma vie un enfe !. Peter est celui qui a révélé l'emplacement à mon père, et je cherche toujours celui qui lui a dit la prophétie, mais... _  
- C'est Rogue.

Là, je suis en train d'halluciner. Cet homme qui fait partit de l'ordre du phénix, de la lumière, est en fait celui qui a détruit ma vie. Rapidement, un plan se dresse dans ma tête. Il a fait une erreur, c'est vrai. Mais tout le monde a le droit a une seconde chance. Et au vue de ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui, je peut dire qu'il la mérite. Alors je vais me venger. Mais je vais me venger en l'aidant. Je vais l'aider en l'humiliant. Un de mes sourire qui vous promet mille tortures doit être apparut car un frisson circule dans les rangs.

- _Merci, j'avais du mal à trouver cette personne, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir me venger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa vie n'est pas en danger. Je vais même l'aider. L'aider de telle manière qu'il sera partagé entre me remercier et me maudire !_

Il rigole.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, mais je sais que vu votre air, vous préparez un mauvais coup. Au fait, je n'ais pas le souvenir de savoir parler fourchelangue, me dit-il, mine de rien.  
_- Je suis ravie de vous apprendre que vous avez encore une bonne mémoire. Je vous ai lancé un sort pour que vous me comprennez. Quand il cessera de faire effet, vous ne gagnerez qu'un mal de tête. Bon, ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais j'ai envie de danser. Je ne vous demanderais qu'un service en échange. Je dois rester anonyme. Je ne veux pas que l'on sache que c'est moi._  
- Marché conclu ! Au fait pourquoi il n'a pu de dents ?

Je lui montre ma main. Et ce con rigole.

- Ce sale traite vous a mordu, donc vous lui avez arraché les dents ?? Me demande-t-il incrédule et amusé  
- _Oui, les rats sont vraiment de sales bestioles. Je m'apprêtais à le mordre également mais quelques vampires de ma connaissance n'auraient pas apprécié que je le morde alors que je leur ais interdit de passer leurs crocs dessus._

Il rigole de plus en plus. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je ne vois rien dans le fait de me retrouver charcuter par des vampires a de drôle. Bon, c'est vrai, ils ne m'auraient rien fait à part peut-être un sermon mémorable. Et encore, même pas sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai encore quelques petits mots à dire à l'un de mes invités. Je me rapproche de la cage pour reprendre mon serpent avant de m'adresser au rat.

- _Au fait, Peter. Je sais que t'enfuiras d'Azkaban. Sache juste une chose. Profite de leur traitement parce que le mien, qui t'attend à la sortie, ne sera rien comparé au leur. Et bien que je te veut mort, je ne te l'accorderais qu'après des jours voir des semaines après. Passe le bonjour à mon père. _

Je vais pour faire demi tour lorsque je me souvint d'un détail

_- Et un simple conseil, cours très vite une fois que tu lui auras dit. Je doute que mon papounet d'amour réagisse positivement face à la nouvelle. Propose-lui une cerise, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il s'étouffera avec._  
- J'aimerais pas t'avoir comme ennemie ! Rappelle-moi d'être ton ami, plutôt que ton ennemi! S'exclama Mr Black, moitié mort de rire moitié incrédule.  
- _Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour votre demande d'amitié, cependant, je doute qu'elle arrive à bout. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, je vais rejoindre mes camarades pour profiter un peu de se bal. _

Sans attendre un mot de plus, je me dirige vers les Serpentard. Je suis motivée pour danser. Je prends Drago par la main pour une invitation pour laquelle il ne se fait pas prier. Nous entamons un tango. Beaucoup plus sensuel que celui au début du bal. Les autres ne semblent pas vouloir danser. Ils nous regardent. Nous sommes que deux sur la piste. Nous dansons yeux dans les yeux. Le monde et le temps s'absentent. Nous dégageons un charisme puissant.

La salle est vraiment sous le choc. Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude de nous lâcher comme ça. Nos visages froids se sont fait la malle pour se faire remplacer par nos visage sensuels, tentateurs, charmeurs et sexys. Un combat s'engage entre nous deux. Un combat qu'aucun de nous ne veut perdre. Un combat sensuel et charnel. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a réussi à trouver ma dague que je garde toujours fixée sur ma cuisse. Il l'envoit se planter dans le mur. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Je le nargue en faisant style de partir. Il m'attrape le bras me fait tourné sur moi-même puis me colle contre son torse.

On finit la chanson moi, en équilibre sur un pied, l'autre me tenant à lui. Et lui, une main dans mon dos pour me tenir et l'autre sur ma hanche opposée à lui. On se regarde dans les yeux. On ne peut se détacher l'un de l'autre. J'ai trop envie, lui aussi. Alors il se rapproche de moi. Effleure seulement mes lèvres. Je passe une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Nous approfondissons le baiser. Jusqu'à...

- Hum hum

Tiens, je ne les avais pas remarqués ceux-là(ndc : toujours là au mauvais moment...). J'ai devant moi les quatre Alpha vampires. Et je suis plutôt dans une position assez compromettante. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois !! En bonne Serpentard que je suis, je fuis. D'habitude, je les aurais affrontés sans problème. Le fait d'être dans la grande salle, devant tout le monde me gêne énormément.

Je cours hors de la salle en lançant un accio sur ma dague que Drago a planté dans le mur. J'aurais souhaité avoir de la vitesse. Mais les vampires en ont plus que moi(ndc : pas cool ça). De plus courir avec ce genre de chaussures, c'est vraiment pas le pied(ndc : toujours quelque chose qui va pas avec la tenue celle-là !). J'ai juste le temps de sortir de la grande salle quand les vampires s'aperçoivent de ma tentative de fuite. Trois d'entre eux me rattrapent.

Tel que je les connais, le quatrième doit être en train d'avertir Drago que si celui-ci me fait du mal d'une quelconque manière, ils le videront de son sang. Je suis vite encerclée par les trois restant.

- Pourquoi tu fuis ? Me demande Sacha.  
- _Parce que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de faire des remarques désobligeantes devant tout le monde peut-être ?_  
- On n'est pas comme ça ! S'exclama Jack.  
- _Jack, toi plus qu'un autre, tu n'aurais pas résisté à la tentation. Je ne sors pas avec Drago et je n'ais pas envie que demain tout le monde se fasse des idées._  
- Pourtant, tu as couché avec lui, ma belle, et pas qu'avec lui, si mes narines ne me trompent pas. Me dit Jack avec sourire innocent.  
- Tant qu'il ne te fait aucun mal, il n'aura jamais de problème avec nous. Me dit Sacha.  
- Et qui est l'autre garçon ? Me demande Logan avec une fausse innocente.  
_- Pourquoi ? Pour que t'aille le menacer de le vider de son sang ?_ Rétorquais-je tout aussi innocemment.  
- Bien sur que non, Angel doit déjà être en train de s'occuper de ça.  
_- Et merde!_

Je cours dans la grande salle. Catastrophe ! Je vois Angel le nez dans le cou de Drago qui lui est pâle comme la mort.

- _ANGEL !_

Ce dernier se retourne, une innocence inscrite sur son visage. Trop inscrite.

- Ma puce?  
- _Si tu oses toucher à un seul humain dans cette école, il se pourrait qu'on doive bientôt te trouver un remplaçant !_

Problème ? Avec toutes les fois où le les ai menacés de mort, ...ben, ils sont toujours en vie. Conclusion ? Ma menace a autant d'impacte que si je lui parlais de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Jamais je n'oserais voyons ! Me répondit-il comme-ci c'était l'évidence même.

Non mais je vous jure ! Quelle mauvaise foie ! En plus, Drago, en bon Malefoy qu'il est doit être, doit certainement lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, donc Angel s'est fait un plaisir de lui démontrer le contraire.

_- Vous relirez ce collier au sort de surveillance. Dès que Peter mettra les pied hors de sa cellule, je serais la première avertie._


	12. Chapter 12

ndc : note de la correctrice  
ndl : note de l'auteur  
_fourchelangue_

Le lendemain, la population sorcière apprenait l'innocence de Black et la capture de Peter par une personne anonyme. Des yeux pleins de curiosités se posaient sur moi. C'est vrai qu'après avoir débarqué dans la grande salle pendant le bal assise à califourchon sur Black, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée pour l'anonymat(ndc : non, je confirme, il y a des meilleurs moyens pour rester anonyme !).

Lundi, toute la population sorcière apprenait que la source anonyme n'était autre que moi. O joie! Les regard se faisait plus suspicieux, curieux. De plus, je recevais du courrier de la part d'un vampire qui s'était introduit dans Azkaban afin de mettre en place le sortilège. Je recevais donc le collier qui émettrait une lumière blanche dès que Peter s'échapperait.

Pendant toute une semaine, la population débattait avec la gazette du sorcière si j'était ou non du côté de mon père. Je reçu également énormément de beuglantes. Conséquence des premières : j'ai fait exploser des verres. Puis ensuite, je ne les écoutais même pas. J'était dans mes pensées ou je parlais tout simplement avec Aconit sur le moyen de savoir qui voulait véritablement devenir mangemort.

Nous sommes à la mi-novembre. Je suis tranquillement installée à la table des Serpentard en train de discuter avec Aconit quand un aigle royal pointe le bout de son bec avec une magnifique beuglante bien rouge. Je reconnais l'aigle. C'est celui de mon père. L'aigle se pose devant moi. Un magnifique combat de regard s'enchaîne entre celui-ci et Aconit. La voix glaciale de Voldemort réduisit la grande salle au silence(ndc : m'étonne pas !).

**Ma chère Mélinda,**

C'est donc à Poudlard que tu te caches ! 

Première nouvelle ! Depuis quand je me cache ? Non, mais franchement, depuis quand une Jedusor se cache ? Complètement taré (ndc : tout à fait d'accord !)!

**Tu ose me séparer de mes serviteurs ? Je ne te pensais pas comme cela! Fait gaffe à tes arrière, il serais dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. **

J'éclate de rire. A tel point que j'en ais les larmes au yeux. Il croit quoi celui-la ? Que l'un de ses toutous me fait peur ? Les temps ont changé. Je ne suis plus la petit fille de trois ans qui écoutait son père comme si c'était Merlin en personne! Il va falloir que je lui apprenne. Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage. Un sourire machiavélique, narquois, vengeur. D'un accio, je fais venir un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

**Mon papounet d'amour adoré,**

De quel droit oses-tu prétendre que je me cache ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas sortir faire du shoping qu'il en est de même pour moi !

J'ose te séparer de tes laquais de la même manière qu'à cause d'eux, j'ai été séparé de toi.

Pour mes arrière, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais je suis une redoutable adversaire.

Ma vengeance ne fait que commencer. Passe le bonjour à Malefoy Senior.

Tu as fais des erreurs, il est temps d'en assumer les conséquences!

Ta charmante fille adorée que tu adores. 

**PS: Préviens-moi pour ta prochaine sortie shopping, il se pourrait que je me déplace en personne, afin de botter les royaux postérieurs de tes sous-fifre.**

Je lance un sort qui fait que ma lettre se transforme en joviante qui lancera des petits cœurs à sa lecture(ndc : comme c'est mignon... J'adorerais voir la tête de Voldemort lorsqu'il lira la lettre... Pas vous ?). Dommage que je ne puisse être une souris. J'aurais tellement aimé voir sa tête(ndc : na ! Je suis pas la seule à vouloir voir sa tête !^^).

- Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas lui envoyer ça ? Me supplit Nox.  
- _Pourquoi?_ Demandais-je innocente.  
- POURQUOI ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Pour commencer : « Mon papounet d'amour adoré », je ne parle même pas de la formulation de tes phrases, et pour finir « Ta charmante fille adorée que tu adores »? Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ???? Et le tout avec des petits cœurs! Mais il va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque ! (ndc : si seulement y pouvait... Mais bon, quand même pas, sinon, l'histoire s'arrêterait là...)

Je fais un sourire sadique, à part les Serpentard que ne semblent pas en revenir, sinon, pour ceux qui sont contre mon père, eux se foutent ouvertement de sa gueule (ndc : moi aussi en fait) ! Rien qu'avec les paroles de Nox, ils ont comprit. Je lui lance un regard noir. Bordel, ils auraient pas du savoir maintenant de quel côté je me trouve. Je ne peut pas me le permettre. Tant pis, je vais devoir jouer sur les deux tableaux.

************************** Du coté de Voldy*****************

Voldemort venait de recevoir la joviante de sa fille. Autant dire que ses mangemort avaient vite appris à plus être dans le coin lorsque leur maître recevait du courrier de sa fille(ndc : ah bon ? Bizarre...). Voldemort réfléchissait aux paroles de sa fille. Or, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir que sa fille avait une rancune tenace. Il aurait du s'en douter. Lorsque que l'on fait une promesse à Mélinda Jedusor, vaux mieux mourir que de la trahir. Les conséquence ne seraient pas très bonnes pour le traitre(ndc : dommage que ce soit lui le traitre...).

De plus, sa fille avait mauvais caractère. Elle lui en voulait, c'était certain. Mais pourquoi ? Certes, il ne lui avait pas lu il ne savait plus quel conte, mais lui en voulait-elle réellement juste pour ça ? Y avait il quelque chose d'autre en dessous ? Et pourquoi passer le bonjour à Malefoy ? Que lui avait fait Malefoy ? Il était certain que si Mélinda lui disait de passer le bonjour à Malefoy, c'était pour qu'il découvre quelque chose. Il connaissait tout de même sa fille, et visiblement Malefoy Senior lui cachait quelque chose. Il décida de le convoquer. En attendant qu'il arrive, il répondit à sa fille.

**Pré-au-Lard**

Sa fille était intelligente. Il savait qu'en lui donnant juste le lieu, elle pouvait déduire qu'il s'agissait de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Celle prévue pour les sixième et les septième années. Lucius Malefoy arriva. Voldemort le fixait, l'étudiait. Sa fille avait une dent contre lui. La question était : pourquoi ? Et rien dans son comportement ne l'aidait à le découvrir.

- Lucius, mon ami, j'aurais besoin que tu éclaires quelques-unes de mes questions. Tu connais ma fille, Mélinda ?

Lucius eut un éclair de peur passer dans les yeux. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Bien sûr, Maître. Lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Elle t'envoie ses salutations. Aurais-tu une idée du pourquoi elle t'envoie ses salutations à toi et à personne d'autre?  
- Aucune, maître. Répondit-il d'une voix trop rapide au goût du Lord.

Sans que Lucius de puisse le voir arriver, il fut soumis à la légilimencie. Et malheureusement pour lui, le Lord avait tout prévu. En parlant de sa fille, il savait que les pensées de Lucius seraient tournées vers sa fille. Ainsi, il put tout voir. Les tortures, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. La fameuse éducation à coup de doloris dès qu'une erreur était commise. La séparation avec le frère de cœur de sa fille et pour finir le plus horrible de tous. Le viol de sa fille. Cette ordure avait violé sa fille ! (ndc : Oo, voudrait pas être à la place de Lucius)

La légilimencie s'arrêta après la fuite de sa fille et fut vite suivie par des doloris. Les hurlements de Lucius furent entendus par tout le château. Cependant, ce ne fut rien à côté des hurlement furieux et haineux de Voldemort. Au bout d'une heure(ndc : le temps a du paraître long, très long pour Lucius), Voldemort réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Vu le caractère de sa fille, il ne doutait pas une seconde que sa fille le transformerait en pâté pour chien s'il le tuait. Grâce à la lettre, Mélinda lui avait fait bien comprendre que Lucius lui appartenait. Et connaissant le caractère de sa fille, Lucius n'allait pas survivre. Il s'était condamné tout seul.

- Tu seras sur le raid à Pré-au-lard. Dehors!


	13. Chapter 13

ndc : note de la correctrice  
ndl : note de l'auteur  
_fourchelangue_

Mélinda se leva ce matin-là stressée. En effet, on était le dernier samedi du mois de novembre. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard du mois pour les sixième et septième années. Aujourd'hui, elle reverrait son père depuis de nombreuses années. Elle appréhendait mais elle était en même temps excitée à l'idée de se défouler un peu sur les mangemorts. « Salazar, donne-moi la force et le courage. »Pensa-t-elle, tristement.

Elle avait beau faire la forte devant les autres, il n'empêche qu'elle avait ses faiblesses, ses moments de détresse, des moments où elle broyait du noir. Bien que ses animaux le remarquèrent, ils ne dirent rien. De tout façon, ils lui auraient demandée, elle aurait répondu que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Elle s'habilla d'un baggy noir, d'un débardeur et une chemise blanche. Elle se fixa deux dagues à ses poignets, puis deux poignards à ses jambes. Elle revêtit par-dessus son uniforme de Serpentard. Elle mit quelques potions dans ses poches, deux piques dans ses cheveux relevés en chignon. Elle mit sa baguette dans son uniforme, prépara son autorisation de sortie et partit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Sachant ce qu'il se préparait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les élèves étaient innocent. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Ils restaient fidèles à ce qu'ils étaient. Mélinda les enviait. Mais elle savait que cela était impossible. Elle avait des choses à faire, un destin à accomplir. Une prophétie à réaliser(ndc : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à avoir des prophéties à réaliser ?).

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le village. Se rappelant des attaques de son père lorsqu'elle était petite, c'était toujours à partir de 14h que commençait les attaques jamais avant(ndc : y doivent peut-être faire la sieste avant d'attaquer... Quels flegmards quand même !). Espérons qu'il n'ait pas changé ses habitudes(ndc : parce qu'on peut se priver d'une petite sieste ? Pas moi en tout cas...). Elle profita de sa présence dans le village pour faire du repérage. Elle en fouilla chaque petit recoin. Aucun espion en vue. Visiblement, personne n'avait était envoyé en éclaireur.

Pratiquement tout les élèves autorisés à la sortie étaient présent dans le village. S'il n'y avait aucun blessé, Mélinda pouvait s'estimer heureuse. Sachant que son père ne commencerait pas son attaque maintenant, elle profita du calme relatif pour aller manger. Même si elle avait pas faim, elle mangea juste de quoi avoir quelque chose dans le ventre avant de commencer à se battre. Elle espérait rencontrer Bellatrix Lestrange. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait commencer à lui faire payer.

Mélinda était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle se demandait comment elle allait réagir face à son père. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'il prendrait la peine de se déplacer. Elle savait par avance qu'il n'y avait une différence entre ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle ferait. C'est comme les fille dans un magasin. Elle rentre avec l'intention de ne pas dépenser plus d'une certaine somme, puis au final elle dépense le double(ndc : je paris que les garçons pensent la même chose. Mauvais préjugés ça, je vous le dit, c'est pas toujours vrai). Elle prit la direction de la librairie. De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment louper l'arrivée des mangemorts. Les connaissant, aucun doute qu'ils feraient une entrée spectaculaire(ndc : une habitude...).

Elle parcourait les rayons. Elle fut attirée par un livre de potion. « Les plus grands maîtres de potions du vingtième siècle». Elle feuilleta la table des matières. Ce livre parlait de tout les plus grands maîtres des potions. Des différentes potions réalisé ou améliorées qu'ils avaient faites. Elle acheta le livre, avec un livre sur les rituels runiques, celtiques et elifique. Et un dernier livre sur des sorts complexes de défense. Elle fut tirée de ses achats par une explosion dans la rue.

Perdue dans sa contemplation des livres, elle avait complètement oublié l'attaque. Elle rétrécit ses livre pour les mettre dans ses poches, sortit sa baguette, puis se dirigea vers l'attaque. C'était la panique dans la rue. Les gens couraient partout en criant « mangemorts! ». Franchement, qui d'autres qu'eux pour mettre la pagaille ? Elle télèporta son uniforme avec ses livres dans sa chambre. Ainsi, elle se retrouva prête à combattre.

On entendait des cri de douleurs de plusieurs personne. Décidément, les mangemort s'éclataient(ndc : comme toujours...). Mélinda ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir à deux fois. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se défendait corps et âme contre les mangemorts. Ils s'effondraient tous sur son passage. Elle leur tranchait la gorge, leur lançait des sortilèges douloureux, les frappait. A elle toute seule, elle faisait un vrai carnage.

Les professeurs et les élèves se battaient aussi. Bizarrement la plupart des fils de mangemorts s'étaient enfuis vers le château(ndc : froussards !). Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Drago et Blaise essayer de rejoindre l'entrée du château. Elle vit au loin un mangemort baguette dirigée vers eux. Sans même réfléchir une seconde, elle leur lança un bouclier et presque en même temps un poignard en direction du mangemort. Il réussit à l'éviter de justesse bien que la lame est effleurée son bras.

Il se retourna avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Cela amusait plus qu'autre chose Mélinda. Si elle était capable de battre deux Alpa vampires, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Cependant, magnanime, elle prit son temps. Les sortilège fusaient entre eux. Le mangemort commença à comprendre son erreur. Mélinda lui renvoya son doloris. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Mélinda avait le visage de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que c'était Noël avant l'heure(ndc : tout le monde aimerait avoir Noël avant l'heure, non ?). Elle arrêta le sort et se pencha sur le mangemort. Lorsqu'elle retira son masque, elle resta sous le choc.

Le mangemort qui venait d'essayer d'envoyer un sort à Drago et à Blaise n'était nul autre que Lucius Malefoy(ndc : Oo). Les images de son viol lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle trembla. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme de dix-sept ans. Non, elle était la petit fille de cinq ans, qui venait d'être séparée de son frère de cœur et qui se débattait pour sortir de l'emprise de son bourreau.

_- Mélinda, tu n'as plus cinq ans, reprends-toi! Reviens avec nous ! On a besoin de toi._

Mélinda fit un effort colossal pour revenir, guidée par les sifflements d'Aconit. Elle pensait avoir enterrée cette épreuve. Elle pensait que cela ne lui ferait rien. Visiblement, elle se trompait. Cette épreuve l'avait plus atteinte qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas sur elle qu'elle se défoula, mais bien sur Lucius Malefoy. Tout les sortilèges de tortures qu'elle connaissait y passèrent(ndc : ça doit faire mal...). Autrement dit, un petit peu moins d'une cinquantaine de sortilège(ndc : qu'est-ce que je disais...). Du plus léger au plus offensif.

Elle ne remarqua pas son père qui l'avait suivie des yeux depuis le début des festivités. Elle ne vit pas non plus le visage curieux de ses professeurs sur elle. Durant tout le raid, elle n'avait fait que de légères choses aux autres ( comparait a Lucius!). Mais sa fureur se déchénait contre Lucius. Tout les combattants s'étaient arrêtés, stupéfaits de la haine avec laquelle Mélinda se battait. Drago et Blaise la regardaient les yeux ronds. Depuis qu'elle leur avait évités de se prendre un sort, ces deux-là s'étaient retournés pour savoir qui avait osé les attaquer. Drago était resté stupéfait de voir qu'il avait été attaqué par son propre père.

Voldemort réalisa à ce moment-là que sa fille ne lui avait pas menti sur ses capacités. Sa fille était belle et bien une redoutable adversaire. C'était son rayon de soleil, sa princesse, son ange, sa faiblesse. Il réalisa qu'elle gardait ses blessures au plus profond d'elle-même. Que la vie n'avait pas était tendre avec elle tout comme avec lui. Qu'elle se cachait derrière son masque de froideur. Il ne reconnaissait presque plus sa princesse de trois ans qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il décida d'arrêter le massacre(ndc : Oo, pourquoi arrêter maintenant ?).

- Mélinda!

Mélinda se figea à cette voix. Elle la reconnaissait entre mille. Elle respira un bon coup avant de se retourner vers son père le visage fermé, froid et haineux. Il l'avait abandonnée. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui sauter dans les bras. Elle vit un éclair de tristesse passer dans les yeux de son père.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais? Que je te saute dans les bras en hurlant à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir ?_ Lui cracha-t-elle  
- _Je n'en espérais pas tant_, lui répondit-il également en fourchelangue.  
_- Pourquoi ? _  
- _Pourquoi quoi ?_ Lui répondit-il  
- _Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? _  
_- Je ne t'ais pas abandonnée, j'ai eu ce que l'on pourrait appeler un malheureux concours de circonstances.  
- Et ben, ton malheureux concours de circonstances ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais lut mon histoire comme tu me l'avais promis_ (ndc : comme quoi, rien ne vaut un bon bouquin...ndl: MDR! En effet, ça évite pas mal de problème..)!  
_- Tu as grandi depuis le temps, et ...  
- Pas grâce à toi en tout cas ! _  
-_ ... et tu peux comprendre que la vie ne nous laisse pas toujours le choix !_ Répliqua-t-il sans prendre en compte la remarque de sa fille.

Sans que personne ne puisse le voir arriver, Mélinda se jeta sur son père en le frappant de ses poings tout en criant.

_- Tu avais le choix ! Mais non, monsieur a préféré aller tuer les Potter plutôt que de rester avec sa fille ! Tu ma abandonnée. Je me suis sentie trahie ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi ! _

A la fin de sa tirade, Mélinda ne se débattait plus. Au contraire, elle s'accrochait désespérement à la chemise noire de son père qui avait resserré son étreinte sur sa fille. Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, il transplana avec sa fille dans les bras. Il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à ses quartiers privés. Il constata qu'elle était vraiment pas lourde. Ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Sa fille n'était pas anorexique? D'après Rogue, elle mangeait beaucoup moins que la normale.

La jeune fille s'était endormie dans ses bras. Un visage d'ange inscrit sur son visage. Il n'y avait plus de visage froid, dur et cruel. Non, il était décontracté. Les larmes qui avaient coulé peu après qu'elle se soit jetée sur son père avaient séchées.

Mélinda dormit pendant une semaine entière grâce à une potion de sommeil que son père avait prit soin de lui faire boire lorsqu'elle était dans un état comateux à son réveil trois heures après son arrivée. Rogue lui avait dit que la jeune fille ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit. Se couchant tard et se levant tôt.

La potion de sommeil permettait à celui qui la boit de dormir jusqu'à ce que son corps se sente parfaitement reposé et qu'il avait récupéré du sommeil en retard. Généralement, on réveillait la personne au bout de douze heures pour qu'elle puisse manger et boire. Mais vu le manquement de sommeil évident de sa fille, Voldemort ne l'avait pas réveillée et ne comptait pas le faire temps que sa fille n'avait pas récupérée. Seulement, au bout d'une semaine, il fallait la réveiller. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il lui redonnerait la potion.

Elle se réveilla toute engourdie. Elle se souvient d'où elle était. « Par Salazar, j'ai pleuré dans les bras de mon père!! » Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller pour trouver quelqu'un dans ce foutu manoir. Elle entendit des cris de douleurs. Elle se précipita ver les cris. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle resta figée sur place avant de se reprendre.

_- ARRETE _! Cria-t-elle à son père.

Celui-ci était en train de torturer Drago et Blaise. Lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri en fourchelangue, Drago eu une flamme dans ses yeux. Une flamme d'espoir, de soulagement. Voldemort ne l'avait malheureusement pas loupé. Il en déduit que sa fille ne laissait pas indiférent Malefoy Junior. Et vu le ton de sa fille, elle tenait également à lui. Le tout maintenant était de savoir jusqu'à quel point. Il arrêta le sort et regarda sa fille.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour mériter ton courroux ? _Demanda méchamment Mélinda à son père.  
_- Il est venu pour soit-disant prendre la marque. Il n'est pas assez fort en légilimencie pour m'empêcher de voir la vraie raison. En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir de tes nouvelles. De plus, j'ai vu également une certaine scène dans une certaine salle de bain, qui je doit dire ne m'a pas particulièrement plus._

Mélinda ne savait pas quoi faire. Ces idiots n'étaient pas venus ici pour prendre la marque mais uniquement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Et en plus, maintenant son père était au courant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

_- Avec qui je couche ne te regarde absolument pas_(ndc : non mais !)! Dit-elle durement à son père tout en s'approchant doucement de celui-ci.  
_- Tu es ma fille!_ Répondit-il indigné.  
_- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Excuse moi mais ses dernières années je n'ais pas eu tellement l'occasion de m'en rappeler ! _  
- _Tu comptes me le ressortir à chaque fois que tu es en colère ?_  
_- Lord Voldemort ne pardonne, ni n'oublie. Pourquoi je devrais le faire ? _  
- _Je ne te parle pas en tant que Voldemort, mais en tant que ton père, Mélinda ! Tu me dois le respect, ne l'oublie pas !_  
_- Très bien ! Allez vous faire voir, père !_ (ndc : fille rebelle !!)  
- _Mélinda _! Avertit-il.  
-_ QUOI ? Tu n'as pas été là quand j'en avais besoin. Aujourd'hui, je n'ais plus besoin de toi. Et c'est CA qui te fout en rogne, j'ai grandi et ça, tu ne l'acceptes pas ! Laisse les partir ! _

Personne dans la salle n'avait suivit la conversation en fourchelangue. La seule chose qu'il pouvait constater, c'est que les deux protagonistes étaient en train de se disputer.

_- Je vais les laisser partir. Mais puisqu'ils sont là pour prendre la marque, alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher.  
- Ah non, t'es sur? Je vais te donner un indice. MOI._ Marque-les et soit certain que c'est la guerre entre nous.  
- _Tu n'oserais pas?!_  
_- Je vais me gêner. _  
-_ Si je les marque, tu te ranges du côté du vieux fou ?  
- Qui as dit que je me rangerais du côté du vieux fou ?! Je ne suis pas maso ! Il est aussi manipulateur que toi. Excepté qu'il cache mieux son jeu que toi. _  
-_ Comment oses-tu me comparer à ce vieux débris ! Doloris !_

Mélinda se contenta de lever la main pour retourner le sort à son envoyeur(ndc : torturer son propre père et elle n'a pas honte... Mais enfin, en même temps, je la comprends...). Voldemort se tordit de douleur devant plusieurs mangemorts (ndc : ouah ! La honte !). Elle cessa le sort au bout d'un moment.

_- Tu oses lancer à ta propre fille ce sort ? JE NE SUIS PAS UN DE TES SOUS-FIFRES !!! _  
- _Et toi, comment oses-tu me ridiculiser ainsi devant mes mangemorts ???_ Répondit Voldemort en chassant tout ses mangemorts présent.  
- _C'était ou toi, ou moi. Désolée, mais comme n'importe qui, je préfère les autre que moi. Ne va surtout pas croire que je vais donner ma vie pour toi !_ (ndl: Ça s'est fait, suivant...)

Il ne restait plus que le père et la fille présent. Ils se fixaient avec des yeux haineux. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, aucun doute qu'il y aurait deux morts à annoncer. Méfiant l'un envers l'autre, Voldemort avait très bien compris que s'il voulait récupérer sa fille, ce n'est pas en lui lançant un doloris qu'il réussirait. Bizarrement, il n'avait jamais reçu ce sort. Et mine de rien, ça fait vraiment mal ! Il n'était pas près à refaire l'expérience(ndc : surtout s'il la refait devant ses mangemorts...).

_- Sommes-nous condamnés à nous battre?_ Demanda-t-il.  
_- La faute à qui? Pourquoi tu t'es lançé dans cette guerre ?  
- Je voulais mettre le monde à nos pieds !_  
- _Et une fois que tu l'auras ton monde, tu ne seras même pas quoi en faire! Tu ne peux pas diriger le monde tout seul. Une fois que tu auras le monde, tu seras obligé de déléguer le pouvoir à tes sous-fifres. Tu n'as confiance en personne, alors tu m'expliques comment tu vas déléguer du pouvoir aux autres sans avoir confiance en eux? _  
- _J'ai confiance en certains d'entre eux !_ Rétorqua-t-il.  
_- Suffisamment pour le monde entier ? _  
- _Je trouverais bien une solution d'ici là !_  
_- Pathétique. _  
- _Ta suite est en face de la mienne._ Lui dit Voldemort en changeant habilement de conversation.  
_- Parce que tu crois que je vais rester ?_ Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil moqueur.  
- _Personne ne t'en voudra de profiter un peu de ton père._  
_- Ça ne serais pas plutôt le père qui voudrais profiter de sa fille ? Tu aurais pu en profiter si tu n'avais pas choisi les Potter à la place de ta fille._  
-_ Tu ne vas pas remettre ça à chaque foi?_  
_- Je vais me gêner ! Avec un peu de chance, tu réaliseras ta faute avant de mourir._ Lui dit-elle mine de rien.  
_- Tu espères que je vais mourir ? Je ne compte pas mourir de si tôt !_  
_- Vu comment t'es parti, je doute que tu vives aussi longtemps que tu le projettes. _  
- _Et pourquoi cela?_ Demanda-t-il sérieusement .  
_- Ce n'est pas avec tes sous-fifres que tu y arriveras. Tu veux les contrôler, te faire craindre, c'est une chose. Mais ce n'est pas en les torturant que tu garderas leurs fidélités. _  
_- Ce n'est pas ton problème._  
_- En effet, c'est le tien. J'ai vécu jusqu'ici sans toi. Je ne me porterais pas plus mal sans toi_, lui dit-elle cruellement.

Voldemort réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il sera plus difficile qu'il le pensait de récupérer sa fille(ndc : lent à la détente le Voldy). Il l'avait vue sur le champ de bataille. Lucius était considéré comme un bon dueliste et elle l'avait mis hors jeu en quelques minutes seulement. Sa fille était douée, il valait pour lui qu'elle soit dans son camp que dans celui de ses ennemis.

Mélinda savait très bien qu'aux yeux de son père, elle était un bon élément. Une rancœur s'installa en pensant qu'il la voulait parce qu'elle était une excellente dueliste. Il ne voulait pas rattraper le temps perdu, il ne voulait pas apprendre à la connaître. Même en reconnaissant que jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler comme elle, il en reste pas moins qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle en tant que fille. Il voulait juste de ses compétences.

_- Qu'attends-tu de la vie ? Préfères-tu une vie de famille ? Ou la possession d'un monde ?_ Réfléchis et viens me trouver quand tu auras une réponse.

Mélinda ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle partit. Elle transplana à Pré-au-lard. La rue était sombre. Étant donné qu'elle avait été drogué par une potion de sommeil, elle ne savait pas quel jour on était. Elle prit le chemin de Poudlard. La rencontre avec son père l'avait quelque peut chamboulée(ndc : en même temps, ça se comprend, avec Voldy pour père...). Venait-elle réellement de lui proposer de cesser la guerre et de partir loin recommencer leurs vies ? Certes, c'était un rêve pour elle. Quitter Londres et partir fonder une famille loin de toute cette merde. Mais elle avait des obligations. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle était née pour faire gagner un camp. Et elle était de plus en plus indécise dans le choix de son camp.

Elle rentra dans la grande salle. Un silence se fit pesant. En effet, elle avait été déclaré enlevé par Voldemort. Elle repéra Drago et Blaise. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment inconscients. Elle s'avança d'un pas rageur vers les deux protagonistes. Non mais franchement, ils avaient vraiment été inconscients ou quoi ? Allez voir Voldemort pour prendre la marque sans en avoir envie. Même pas savoir l'Occlumencie pour se défendre. Arrivée à leurs niveaux, elle les gifla en concert. Tellement fort qu'ils eurent du mal à garder l'équilibre. Ils eurent au moins la décence de ne pas demander pourquoi elle les giflait.

Elle sortit immédiatement de la grande salle, sous les yeux incrédules des autres. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Drago dire à Blaise :

- Celle-là, on ne l'a pas volée !

Sans un regard en arrière, elle descendit dans la chambre des secrets. Elle alla dans la chambre même et se mit à jouer du piano. C'était un don qui se transmettait à chaque descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Elle chanta en même temps en fourchelangue.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus chanté en Anglais. En fait, la dernière fois qu'elle avait chanté en Anglais, c'était pour Mathieu. Il était dans ce maudit cachot, et Mathieu venait de se faire torturer pour l'avoir défendu. Elle avait chanté, comme à chaque fois, pour le rassurer. Pour le consoler. Sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle chantait pour lui. Sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle chantait en Anglais. Sans savoir que trois jour plus tard, ils seraient séparés à tout jamais.


	14. Chapter 14

Une semaine plus tard, le vendredi soir, le repas dans la grande salle fut animé par une lumière blanche aveuglante sortant du médaillon de Mélinda. Une fois la lumière apaisée, ils purent vous Mélinda avec un sourire qui vous promettez milles tortures. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Peter Pettigrow venait de s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban(ndc : je crois bien qu'il aurait pas du).

Mélinda ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer sur ce phénomène. Elle parcourut tout la grande salle sous les yeux ahuris des autres. Une fois sortie de la grande salle et à l'abri des regards, elle appela Poitou, son phénix. Poitou, Nox, et Aconit partirent avec Mélinda retrouver Pettigrow et ainsi accomplir sa promesse faite il y a un mois et une semaine.

C'est sans surprise qu'ils arrivèrent devant la cellule désormais vide de Peter. Elle mit Aconit à la recherche de ce dernier. Ils le retrouvèrent deux étages plus bas, en compagnie de deux mangemorts. Sans aucuns remords, elle tua les deux mangemorts avant d'enfermer Peter, en rat, dans une cage. Elle fit apparaître deux roses blanches pour les deux mangemorts, puis partit sans un regard en arrière vers sa maison près de Londres.

Arrivée dans son domaine, elle descendit à la cave. Elle fit apparaître des cages en fer. Elle y apporta quelques sortilèges afin d'empêcher les fuites, les transformations et les représailles. Elle mit la cave sous silence afin de ne pas attirer des personnes trop curieuses. Elle le transféra dans sa nouvelle cage. Mélinda lui lança le sort pour le retransformer en humain, l'obligea à prendre une potion qui fait en sorte que Peter ne se retransforme pas en rat durant 12h et finit par le sort de compréhension.

- _J'espère que tu as bien profité du traitement des Détraqueurs, parce que c'est maintenant que le meilleur commence. _

Sans plus attendre, elle fit apparaître une chaise. Elle l'installa dessus, en lui attachant les jambes, puis elle lui attacha le bras de la marque les ténèbres bien en vue. Elle prit un couteau, et lui fit de simples et fines coupures sur le visage. Il la suppliait d'arrêter. Mais elle n'écoutait plus personne. Elle encadra la marque des ténèbres d'une coupure net autour. Puis, elle lui déchira la marque des ténèbres de son bras, sous les hurlement de celui-ci.

_- Ne inquiète pas. Tu n'en auras plus besoin à présent. Ta vie va s'achever avec moi._

Elle voyait le regard paniqué de Peter, mais pour dire vrai, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas livré les Potter, il n'en serait pas là(ndc : comme quoi, faut toujours réfléchir avant d'agir). A la fin du week-end, il lui manquait cinq doigts, la marque des ténèbres et des cheveux. Peter avait passé la plupart du temps évanoui à cause des trop nombreux doloris qu'il s'était pris, sans compter les parties manquantes de son corps. Mélinda devait retourner à Poudlard. Elle pensait venir chaque soir et chaque matin pour continuer sa torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Le lendemain, Mélinda se leva à 5H30. Après la torture matinale de Peter, elle fut convoquée chez le directeur à 8h. Elle emmena Nox et Aconit. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau du directeur, elle fut surprit de voir Rogue présent. Ce fut le directeur qui amena le sujet et Nox qui traduisit Mélinda.

- Suite à la fuite de Peter Pettigrow, nous devons fouiller la chambre des secrets.  
-_ Donc si je lit entre les lignes, vous suggérez que c'est moi qui ais capturé Pettigrow, et que l'ai emmené dans la chambre des secrets. Ainsi, non seulement vous venez mettre votre nez dans mes affaires mais ainsi vous vérifiez au passage que je ne cache pas Pettigrow._ Dit Melinda  
- Je n'ais jamais dit que vous êtes responsable de la fuite de Peter.  
-_ Pour l'avoir capturé, en effet, cela aurait semblé assez stupide de dire une telle chose. Vous êtes certes un vieux fou, mais pas encore stupide à ce point-là._

Mélinda aurait juré voir un sourire sur le visage de Rogue.

- _Je vous émmenerais dans la chambre des secret à midi, après le repas. J'ai deux heures de libre avant le cour de potions. Sur ce, je doit prendre congé. J'ai un cours de métamorphose qui a commencé voila trente minutes._

Mélinda se leva pour partir, mais elle fut interrompu par le directeur.

- Comment va votre père ?  
_- Envoyez-lui une carte postale, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir_(ndc : ben, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une carte postale, non ?). _Il a également une tendance à idolâtrer les joviantes qui lancent des petits cœurs. _

Dumbledore rigola, pendant que Rogue palissait à vu d'œil. Il n'était pas courant de parler en ces termes du plus grand crétin de l'univers. Mais seul certains audacieux, comme Dumbledore et sa propre fille, semblaient près à courir le risque. Puis Mélinda vit Dumbledore reprendre son sérieux.

- Dans quel camp êtes-vous Mélinda?  
- _Pour vous, ce sera Miss Jedusor, ensuite vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. _

Mélinda parti pour son cours de métamorphose. Suivit de son cour d'arithmancie. A midi, Mélinda reçu trois commandes de potions. A livrer sous une semaine. Drago avait vu le nom de l'enveloppe. Pour plus de discrétion dans le domaine des affaires, Mélinda se faisait appeler Rose Blanche. Ce nom ou la fleur en elle même était un peu comme sa signature. Personne ne l'avait découverte. Elle serait légèrement dans la merde si quelqu'un venait à découvrir que Rose Blanche était en fait la fille de Voldemort. Son sceau personnel était une rose.

Même si Mélinda le voulait, elle n'aurait pu quitter la grand salle en douce. Elle était surveillée afin qu'elle ne quitte pas la grande salle sans Dumbledore et Rogue. Une fois qu'elle fut levée, elle vit les deux autres se lever également. Elle les attendit à sa table. Une fois qu'ils la rejoignirent, ils prirent la direction de la chambre des secrets.

Avant de demander le sang de Dumbledore, Mélinda envoya Aconit prévenir les autres de disparaître. Elle connaissait Dumbledore et savait qu'il pouvait voir les auras, ainsi même en se rendant invisible, ses animaux seraient détectés. Pendant que Aconit partait, elle se retourna vers Dumbledore et lui demanda une fiole de sang par l'intermédiaire de Nox.

Une fois toutes les protections désactivées pour celles qui pouvaient l'être, Dumbledore fut impressionné par le système de protection. La chambre des secret était encore plus protégée que le château en lui-même. Il fut content de sa décision de demander à Mélinda de l'emmener dans la chambres des secrets. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il avait forcé les protections. Il se doutait fort qu'il n'en serait pas sorti indemne.

Pendant que Mélinda sortait ses commandes et regardait la progression de ses potions, Dumbledore, lui, inspecta la chambre de fond en comble avec Nox sur ses talons. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un fouille dans ses affaires privées. Mélinda était occupée depuis vingt minutes lorsqu'elle entendit les rugissement de Nox dans la chambre même de Salazar Serpentard. Elle s'y précipita.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle put voir Nox stupéfixiée dans la chambre et le directeur qui essayait d'ouvrir un coffre(ndc : le vilain !). Une vague de colère s'empara de Mélinda. Comment ce vieux fou se permettait de venir fouiller dans les moindres recoins la chambre de son aïeul, et de s'attaquer à sa panthère ? En deux secondes, le directeur se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge. La tension était palpable.

- Mélinda, ne fait pas ça, lui dit Rogue.

Elle lança le contre sort à sa panthère, suivit du sort de compréhension sur Rogue.

_- Êtes-vous dans le coup ?_ Lui demanda Mélinda  
- Non, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. S'il vous plait, ne faite pas ça.  
_- Et pourquoi je me retiendrais? Je lui ais laissé le loisir de soit-disant vérifier que Pettigrow n'était pas là. Il a trahi le degrès de confiance que j'étais prête à lui accorder. Je considère les appartements de mon aïeul comme les miens. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a fouillé chez moi._  
- Pourquoi cacher ce qui est dans ce coffre ?  
- _Ce que contient ce coffre est toute ma fortune. Je n'ais confiance en personne. Par conséquent, je ne place mon argent nulle part d'autre que des endroits sécurisés par moi-même. _  
- Pouvez-vous ouvrir cette porte afin de vérifier vos dires ?  
- _Non, vous avez assez fouiné chez moi. Je ne vous demande vos comptes en banques ? J'exige la même chose pour moi. Maintenant, il serait bien mieux que le directeur parte et ne revienne jamais. _  
- Nous n'avons pas fini de vérifier la chambre des secrets...  
_- Et vous ne finirez pas. A partir du moment où vous avez attaqué ma panthère, ce privilège que je vous ai accordé ne tient plus. Si vous voulez toujours venir ici, je vous accueillerais toujours pour le moment. Mais essayez de finir ce qu'il a commencé, et vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici indemne. De même, je vous dénoncerais à mon père. Est-ce clair?_  
- Aussi clair que du cristal.  
_- Poitou vous raccompagnera dans la grande salle. Je vous rendrais vos fioles de sang quand je remonterais._  
- Vous ne remontez pas maintenant ?  
_- Non, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire._  
- Quel genre de petites choses ?  
_- Vous avez perdu le droit de me le demander !_

Bien que Severus soit déçu d'avoir perdu le peu de confiance qu'il avait de la part de la fille du seigneur des ténèbres, il n'en montra rien. Lorsque Miss Jedusor était revenue de sa semaine chez son père et qu'elle avait frappé Drago et Zabini, il avait cherché à savoir pourquoi. Lorsque Drago lui avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'être dans les petits papiers de Miss Jedusor était un plus pour sa vie que dans ceux du seigneur des ténèbres ou Dumbledore. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de lui parler de ça.

Un phénix au plumage argenté arriva aux sifflements de Mélinda.  
_  
- Ramène-les en express dans la grande salle. Ne leurs fait pas de cadeaux. _

Rogue comprit le sens de cette phrase lorsque le phénix ne leur avait pas fait d'atterrissage en douceur. Résultat, ils s'étaient étalés de tout leurs longs dans la grande salle. Heureusement, peu d'élèves s'y trouvaient encore. Aussitôt, il explosa.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, Albus! Comment avez-vous pu la duper ? Idiot!  
- Voyons, mon ami, il...  
- NON. Vos excuses vous les gardez pour vous! Y en a marre de toutes vos folies. Vous croyez que je peut me permettre de me mettre à dos Miss Jedusor? Refaite ça encore une foie, et je rends les armes.

Ses élèves avaient intérêt de bien se porter parce qu'aussi non, ils ne sauraient pas près de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons! Les cours furent les pires de l'histoire de Poudlard. Les élèves sortaient en pleurant, se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie pour dépressions. C'est dans cette atmosphère que le cours Serpentard/Gryffondors se déroula. Mélinda en eut rien à faire jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'en prenne à Drago, et a elle, à la surprise générale. Eux qui étaient considéré comme les meilleurs élèves de ce cour. Cinq élèves étaient déjà partis.

Le coup de grâce fut lancé lors de la troisième remarque. Mélinda en eut marre. Elle prit Nox pour traduire ses paroles.

_- CA SUFFIT! Tout le monde dehors. _

Au vu de la magie qu'elle faisait volontairement sortir, aucun ne se posa de question, et tous sortit en courant de la salle. Une fois seule à seul, elle relança le sortilège de compréhension puis lui parla.

_- Il y en a marre de votre humeur de chien ! Vous allez me suivre et, ce, sans discuter._  
- Mais...  
_- Votre vie ne tient actuellement qu'à un fil, professeur Rogue, je vous suggère de me suivre et sans discuter. _

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit quelques curieux qui étaient restés pour espionner. Elle s'adressa a Nox.

_- Tu vas dire à Dumbledore que son professeur de potions est momentanément indisponible. Il sera de nouveau disponible lorsque je l'aurais décidé. Dis-lui également que s'il compte redescendre dans la chambre des secrets, c'est un homme mort. _

Elle prit la direction de la chambre des secrets. Jeta la fiole de sang qu'elle n' avait pas encore rendu, puis le poussa dans le trou. Arrivés dans la partie laboratoire, ils se toisèrent du regard.

- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de moi ? Demanda Rogue incertain.  
_- Avez-vous été la personne qui a transmit la prophétie à mon père?_ Demanda-t-elle en changeant de conversation.

Un silence inconfortable était présent. Rogue se demandait ce qu'il allait lui arriver, pendant que Mélinda se demandait s'il allait lui dire la vérité. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de répondre.

- Je suis bel et bien la personne qui est transmit la prophétie à votre père.  
_- Après le carnage de vos cours cette après-midi, je suggére que vous fassiez la potion felix phélicis._  
- Pourquoi?  
- _Lorsque je suis énervée, trois choses peuvent me calmer. Parmi ces trois choses, il y a le combat. Lorsque je suis en colère, je fait appelle à quatre Alpha vampire, ou c'est plutôt eux qui le ressentent et viennent me trouver avant que j'explose. Après un duel contre eux, je suis épuisée. Vous, la seule chose qui peut vous calmer efficacement et le plus rapidement, ce sont les potions. Cette potion est difficile à réaliser. Elle ne permet aucun manque d'inattention. C'est pourquoi vous allez me la réaliser._  
- Je voulais dire pourquoi me posez-vous cette question?  
_- Peu après que mon père est disparu, j'ai vécu un enfer. J'ai juré de me venger de chaque personne qui avait joué un rôle dans la disparition de mon père._  
- Et qu'avait vous prévu pour moi?  
_- Je vais vous aider._

Un long silence se fit pendant lequel Rogue se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

Du coin de l'œil, Mélinda vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre. La question était : qui?

- Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider alors que j'ai fait de votre enfance un enfer?

Visiblement, Rogue n'avait rien remarqué.

-_ Pour commencer, parce que vous m'avez dit la vérité. Vous avez reconnu votre erreur. Vous avez changé d'avis depuis le temps. Et ensuite, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs. Vous êtes espion pour Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas facile tout les jours. Je sais que mon père a la baguette facile. Et avant de vous réjouir, je serais vous, j'attendrais de savoir quel genre d'aide je vais vous procurer,_ finit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Mélinda alla prendre un vaporisateur qu'elle remplit d'une potion. Elle vaporisa la pièce. Aussi tôt, elle vit trois sources de chaleurs tapies dans un coin qui semblaient écouter la conversation.

_- Cependant, là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Savez-vous les noms de trois personnes susceptibles de se rendre invisible et d'entrer dans cette chambre des secrets ? _  
- Potter possède une cape d'invisibilité. Il est toujours accompagné de Granger et Weasley. Potter parle également fourchelangue. Pourquoi?  
- _Parce que j'ai trois visiteurs, et ... Attendez ! Vous avez dit que Potter parlait le fourchelangue ? _  
- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Tout le monde dans ce château sait que Potter parle fourchelangue.  
_- Potter, je te conseille de sortir de là! On t'a jamais apprit à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer! _

Voyant qu'ils était grillés, les trois protagonistes sortir de la cape. Rogue sursauta. Son visage se ferma. Granger et Weasley étaient paniqués de s'être fait découvrir pendant que Potter regardait dans les yeux Mélinda.

Mélinda commençait à comprendre comment Potter était descendu dans la chambre en deuxième année. Seulement, s'il parlait fourchelangue, cela signifiait qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle disait. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas parlé de ses plan en public.

- _Que fais-tu là Potter? _  
- Je t'ais entendu lorsque tu a parlé à ta panthère, ...  
- _Et donc, tu t'es dit que tu allais venir jouais les héros pour sauver le professeur Rogue de la fille du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle?_

Rogue rougit tout simplement. Granger et Weasley se tortillaient, mals à l'aise, et Potter, lui, se demandait ce qu'il devait en penser. En fait, il espérait avoir ses réponses en descendant ici. Il voulait savoir de quel côté elle était. Prenant sont courage à deux mains, il lui demanda.

- De quel côté es-tu exactement, Jedusor?  
_- Personne n'est au courant, Potter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi plutôt qu'un autre aurait le droit de le savoir._  
- Je suis destiné à tuer ton père. Je pense que je pourrais au moins savoir ça.  
_- Sous prétexte que tu es le survivant, tu dois savoir de quel côté sont telle ou telle personne? Désolée, tu as beau avoir survécu à mon père il y a 15 ans, cela ne change rien à la donne._  
- J'ai entendu ton serpent dire lors de la répartition que tu souhaitais la mort de ton père plus que Ron. Réattaqua-t-il

Elle pouvait encore s'en sortir grâce à une pirouette.

_- Nous avons un point commun, Potter. Mon père nous a pris notre enfance. Aussi bien à toi qu'à moi. Qui te dit que je ne veut pas prendre sa place qui me revient de droit?_

« Je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien! » pensa-t-elle

- Pourquoi de droit?  
-_ Peu importe que le monde a évolué Potter. C'est toujours la loi du plus fort. Les plus fort élisent un faible au ministère pour pouvoir mieux le contrôler. Pourquoi crois-tu que des lois ridicules se mettent en place ? Dans la société où l'on vit, si tu as de l'argent, tu devient influent. Si tu as du pouvoir, si tu es fort, tu deviens également influent. Que ce soit grâce aux pot-de-vins, ou la crainte, le monde est dirigé par les plus forts. On vénére Dumbledore soit-disant parce qu'il est le seul à faire peur à mon père. C'est le plus bel exemple. _  
- Je ne voit toujours pas pourquoi...  
- Réfléchissez, Potter, intervient Rogue. Miss Jedusor est puissante. Elle a le soutien de tout les alpha vampire de Grande-Bretagne, son père est le seigneur des ténèbres, elle est extrêmement doué dans la quasi-totalité des matières...  
_- Quasi-totalité?_ Demanda Mélinda à Rogue.  
- Sans vouloir vous vexez, vous êtes nulle en divination! Répondit-il  
_- Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire une prédiction qui peut se réaliser dans les cinq prochaines minutes ?_ Demanda-t-elle innocente.  
- Ça ira, je vous remercie! Bref, elle est presque invincible. Reprit-il à l'intention de Potter. Elle pourrait très bien reprendre la place de son père. Et, au vu du soutien qu'elle pourrait obtenir de la par des vampires et de leurs alliés, elle serait en droit de reprendre la place de son père. Dumbledore a faillit mourir cette ....  
_- Silence! Cela ne le regarde pas. En conclusion Potter, je suis dans mon propre camp. Maintenant à savoir de quel côté se rapproche les idées de mon camp, ça, tu le sauras lors de la bataille finale! Une dernière chose avant que vous partiez. Je vous déconseille de venir fouinez dans mes affaires. Étant présente, la sécurité de la chambre était minimale. Lorsque je n'y suis pas, c'est un tour à l'infirmerie que vous gagnerez. _

Le tout dit avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Il était en train de partir lorsque Mélinda les interpella.

_- Granger, c'est trois gallions et douze noizes les deux fioles que tu as prises. _

Une fois que Potter lui traduit ce que Mélinda avait dit, Hermione devint rouge. Elle reposa les deux fioles qu'elle avait volé puis ils partirent rapidement.

- Comment saviez-vous ...  
_- C'est très simple. Ce cahier est l'état de mes réserve. Je l'avais sous les yeux depuis le début. Chaque retrait ou ajout d'une potion est répertorié magiquement dans ce cahier. Il m'indique la personne, l'heure, la date, la potion en question, ainsi que le prix que j'ai gagné lorsque je les livres. Elle l'aurait prit sur mon étagèrent personnel, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué puisqu'elles ne sont pas soumises à ce système. Cela me fait gagner un temps fou. Je n'est pas besoin de faire mes comptes, ils se font tout seuls_(ndc : ma mère adorerait avoir ce système pour sa compta...).  
- Impressionnant.


	15. Chapter 15

Corrigé ! Préviens quand même que le premier paragraphe risque de choquer les âmes sensibles quand même ! Tu ne veux pas de crises cardiaques parmi tes lecteurs, non ?

A deux semaine de Noël, la mort de Pettigrow avait déjà fait le tour de l'Angleterre. Il avait été livré en kit dans une boite en bois contenant une rose blanche couverte de sang. Il lui manquait tout les doigts, les orteils, la totalité de ses cheveux, les oreilles et le nez. Chaque partie dépassant du corps avait été coupé. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui (ndc : ou qui ?ndl: lol) avait pu faire une telle chose.

Mélinda ne put manquer les regards suspicieux de Dumbledore, Rogue et de Potter. Elle faisait style de rien. Elle continuait sa vie comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Elle se rapprochait de Drago et Blaise. Bien qu'elle aurait tout donné, elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce rapprochement. Bien qu'ils aient couché une fois ensemble. Blaise était devenu un peu comme le petit frère, tandis que Drago, lui, se rapprochait de plus en plus du petit ami éventuel.

Lucius Malefoy était à Azkaban(ndc : il devrait y réserver une cellule à force d'y aller comme ça). Suite au raid de Prés-au-Lard, il avait été arrêté dans un état de semi-conscience. Mélinda avait appliqué ses leçons d'histoire. A savoir la leçon qui s'intitulait « Comment renversé un empereur? »(ndc : tiens, je suis en L et pourtant je ne connais pas cette leçon-là... Faut que je demande à ma prof d'histoire…ndl: Ne le fait pas, c'est une de mes leçons personnelles quand on me casse un peu trop les pieds. Chui pas sur que ta prof la connaisse! Ndc: ben, on sait jamais, ma prof d'histoire est au fond sur la seconde guerre mondiale... On peut toujours rêver !) Ce qui n'était pas compliqué. On lui enlève les trois piliers fondamentaux de sa vie et il coule. Dans le cas de Lucius Malefoy, c'est-à-dire: l'argent, sa famille et sa beauté.

Mélinda avait réussit sans réellement le prévoir à faire les trois en même temps. Elle avait appris que sa famille n'était pas vraiment heureuse avec lui. La raison des cauchemars de début d'année de Drago étaient les répercutions des vacances au manoir(ndc : choquantes les vacances). Il était battu dès qu'il faisait un minuscule petit pas de travers(ndc : moi qui suis très maladroite, je n'ose pas imaginer des vacances chez les Malefoy, ndl: moi, je suis reine dans l'esquive, et l'excuse, je crois qu'il me metterait à la porte plus vite que son ombre!). Jusqu'à être enfermé dans les cachots dans le noir avec de l'eau et du pain sec pour survivre. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, sa famille respirait la joie de vivre.

L'argent. Quand le ministère a découvert que c'était un mangemort (ndl: il en ont mit du temps!! ndc : faut pas être préssé, voyons, il n'y a pas le feu au lac quand même), ils lui ont coupé les livres(ndc : et les vivres). Conclusion, il était maintenant déchu de son emprise sur le monde. Maintenant, c'était à Drago de ne pas suivre les traces de son père et de remonter dans l'estime de la population. Chose difficile mais avec son aide, pourquoi pas?

Quand à sa beauté, eh bien, suite à la chirurgie spéciale Mélinda, il n'y a pas à dire. Même Maugrey est un dieu à côté !(ndc : j'ose pas imaginer la nouvelle tête à Lucius... ndl: moi non plus, peut-être pour cela que je n'ai pas mis de détails? Ndc: sûr, faut pas qu'on créait des crises cardiaques à la lecture de ce passage... Imaginer la tête de Lucius, ça pourrait être choquant...) Conséquence ? Même avec son air d'aristocrate, il avait l'air ridicule. Lorsque la nouvelle était apparu dans la gazette, Drago avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait.

Il avait sauté de joie en criant un « Je suis libre » puis il avait fini par sauter sur Mélinda et lui rouler la pelle du siècle.(ndc : il se lâche, là, le Drago). Et le pire du pire, c'est que même en perdant le contrôle de ses émotions, le tout était fait avec une classe distinguée ! (ndc : ben, eh, oh ! Ca reste un Malefoy quand même ! On fait tout avec classe !). Décidément, l'éducation de son père n'était pas prête à se faire la malle !(ndc : tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais, on fait tout avec classe !)

Le pire pour Mélinda fut lorsque le bal de noël fut annoncé. Le pauvre Drago avait été soumis au sortilège de silence, pétrifié et stupéfixié, il avait même eu un orgasme en plein cours. Loin de s'en plaindre, ni de lui en vouloir, il continuait de lui demander à n'importe quelle heure. Bref, ce n'était plus Drago Malefoy qui était devant elle mais un amoureux transit, qui ne cessait de lui faire mille éloges des plus romantique ou plus… hum, génant. Même, les Alpha qui sentaient de jour en jour l'énervement de Mélinda augmenter n'avait rien pu faire contre ça.

Mélinda était presque sur le point de regretter que le bon vieux Lucius ne soit pas libre de ses mouvement. Presque. Au moins, il ne l'aurait embêté qu'en privé. Même les remarques des Gryffondors n'y faisaient rien(ndc : comment arrêter un Malefoy libre de ses mouvements ?). Si ce n'était qu'il rétorquait à quel point Mélinda était belle, intelligente, puissante et j'en passe, contrairement aux Gryffondor qui soit-disant devrait payer pour ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur elle.

Mélinda trouva la solution au bout d'une semaine. Drago était tout simplement soumis à un philtre d'amour. Mélinda, qui trouvait qu'il était vraiment gaga, commençait à se poser des questions. Elle vérifiait tout ce qu'avalait Drago depuis qu'elle avait découvert un philtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille. Après une journée, il avait repris ses esprits. Il se rappela naturellement de tout (ndc : c'est là qu'on se dit "oups !"). Lorsque le philtre d'amour cessa complètement de faire effet, il regarda Mélinda qui lui envoya un regard mi-moqueur, mi-désolé. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir et de quitter au plus vite la grande salle.

Dans un jour de bonté, Mélinda envoya Nox lui dire que s'il était toujours aussi motivé pour l'inviter au bal, elle acceptait(ndc : vraiment, c'est un jour de grande bonté). Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, il revint dans la salle avec un sourire niais qui choqua pas mal de monde(ndc : c'est vrai que ça doit être choquant). Mais il ne dit rien.

Mélinda se maudit de son idée lors de la sortie à Prés-au-Lard. En effet, sous les conseils avisés de ses animaux, elle fit un nombre incalculable d'essayage de robes, de bijoux et de chaussures. Il lui fallu quatre heures pour trouver quelque chose qui plaisait à la fois à ses animaux ainsi qu'à elle-même. Foie de Jedusor, plus jamais elle mettrait un pied dans un bal ! C'était officiel.(ndc : elle avait pas déjà pensé la même chose la dernière fois ? Ndl: je crois que c'est ça le pire! Et je crois que la ferait revenir aussi pour la saint valentin…*sourire sadique*, temps que c'est pas moi qui porte les chaussures, je suis prête à tout!)

La semaine s'écoula doucement mais sûrement. Angelo la boudait.

Flash back

Nous étions au cours de potion. Le cours toujours aussi silencieux que d'habitude. Seuls les bruit d'instruments de potions se faisaient entendre. De temps en temps quelques chuchotis puisque la potion se faisait par deux. Mélinda s'était mise avec Potter cette fois-ci. Lorsque le professeur Rogue arriva près d'eux dans le but de lancer des sarcasmes à Potter, Mélinda lui envoya un regard tellement noir, que Rogue déglutit avec difficulté. Le message était passé. Mélinda voulait savoir si Potter savait ou pas faire une potion. Celui-ci lui en envoya un regard interrogateur en ayant vu l'échange. Mélinda, bien sûr, ne lui répondit pas.(ndc : pourquoi se fatiguer à répondre ?)

Un bruit troubla l'atmosphère. Tout le monde se tournait vers les autres afin de savoir qui était assez fou pour faire du bruit dans le cours de Rogue. Mélinda, elle, fut la première à le deviner. Après cinq minutes de recherches, il s'avéra qu'Angelo, qui était censé assurer sa sécurité, était tout simplement plongé dans les aléas de son imagination. Bref, celui-ci dormait et, à l'écoute du ronflement qu'il produisait, il devait s'y sentir parfaitement bien. (ndl: là, c'est certain, la sécurité est parfaite! ndc : ben, eh, faut bien assurer la sécurité du garde du corps aussi, non ? Comment assurer la sécurité de quelqu'un quand on est fatigué ?)

Mélinda sortit sa baguette sous les yeux interrogateurs du reste de la classe. Elle jeta un rapide silencio sur le lion afin d'éviter que les élèves de la classe ne soient pas surpris par les rugissement qu'Angelo ne se priverait pas de pousser. Puis, elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen de le réveiller. Elle fit apparaître un seau d'eau qu'elle jeta sur Angelo.(ndc : rien de mieux qu'un seau d'eau froide pour le réveil ! Je vous le conseille quand vous arrivez pas à réveiller votre chéri pour qu'il aille en cours ! Très efficace ! Ndl: *sourire sadique*, je confirme!)

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo se rende compte qu'il n'ait effrayé personne et, donc, en arriva à la conclusion qu'on lui avait jeté un sort de silence(ndc : pas bête le lion). Une seule personne était capable de ce genre de chose sans craindre réellement les représailles(ndc : vous savez qui c'est vous ? Pourquoi ce serait toujours les mêmes qu'on accuse ?). Il chercha donc Mélinda du regard. Une fois retrouvée, il ne se gêna par pour lui faire comprendre du regard qu'il n'était pas content.(ndc : tiens, c'est marrant, mon chéri n'est pas content quand je le réveille de cette manière... Je me demande pourquoi... Ndl: De toute façons, je ne sais pas pour moi mais il est jamais content sauf quand... enfin, voilà quoi ! *se fait poursuivre*)

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Angelo. Bien que j'en ai pas besoin, tu es censé assurer ma sécurité et ce n'est pas en dormant que tu vas le faire.(ndc : nan, pas possible ! Pourtant, j'arrive bien à faire deux choses en même temps, moi !)

Mélinda regarda avec amusement son lion essayer de se justifier silencieusement.

- Retournez à votre travail!

Ca, c'était la voix de notre cher Professeur Rogue. Tout le monde reprit ses esprits en se rendant compte de l'attitude en cours de potion. Il ne s'en sortirait pas indem. Et ils avaient raison. A la fin du cours, soixante-dix point furent enlevés à Gryffondor. Elle rendit la parole a son lion. A sa grande surprise, il ne fit rien. Pas de rugissement, pas de dispute. Il se contenta de se rendre invisible et de partir. Sachant que le lion était en colère, Mélinda ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

Fin du flash back.

Ce soir avait lieu le bal de Noël. Avec ce qui lui arrivé récemment, Mélinda se demandait ce qu'il allait arriver ce soir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle prit la direction de la chambre des secrets. Son stock personnel de potion contre la douleur était épuisé. Et elle ne voulait pas se servir dans les stock réservés pour ses clients. Elle passa l'après-midi à refaire ses stocks personnels.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de se rendre dans la grande salle. Il lui restait une étape à faire sur une potion. En attendant qu'elle puisse l'exécuter, elle envoya Nox prévenir Drago qu'elle arrivait dans pas longtemps et se dépêcha de se préparer. Tout comme le dernier bal, elle fut rapidement prête. Elle mit le dernier ingrédient dans la potion avant de la mettre en fiole. Elle laissa tout sur la table et demanda à Poitou de l'emmener rapidement à Drago.

- Tu es en retard. Lui reprocha-t-il.(ndc : jamais content les Malefoy) - Mélinda n'est jamais en retard, elle a été retenu. C'est totalement différent. Mais maintenant qu'elle est prête, il serait peut-être temps que vous y allez. Rétorqua Angelo à la grande surprise de Mélinda.

Il était pas censé lui faire la tête ? Elle ne dit rien, mais le remercia d'un signe de tête. Ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle où se déroulait le bal. La soirée se déroula très bien. Mélinda dansait la plupart du temps avec Drago. De temps en temps, Blaise le réclamait au grand damne de sa cavalière. Bref, rien à dire excepté ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne voulait pas partir. Alors qu'elle dansait une énième fois avec Drago, elle vit du coin de l'œil Dumbledore sortir de la salle. Son pressentiment se renforça. Si quelqu'un arrivait par miracle à rentrer dans la grande salle, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait du mal à protégé la grande salle et se battre. Espérons qu'il ne s'absente pas trop longtemps.

Une heure, toujours rien… Une heure et demie plus tard, le mauvais pressentiment se confirma par la présence de l'aigle de Voldemort qui portait une joviante et se dirigeait vers Mélinda. Lorsque celle-ci le vit, elle se demanda ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Ce fut lorsque la voix son très cher et agréable père s'élèva dans la salle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait mise dans une merde énorme. (ndc : comme d'hab ! On peut jamais être tranquille avec un père comme Voldy...)

**Très chère Mélinda, **

**J'ai avec moi ton cher directeur. J'espère que cela te feras réfléchir pour trouver ta place. **

Pour Mélinda, le message était très clair. « J'ai besoin de te parler, viens ou ton directeur mourra » . Pour les autres, aucune autre informations que « Dumbledore est aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres » ne parvenait à être traité. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Mélinda.

Celle-ci se demanda vaguement si son père ne la prenait pas pour une Gryffondor. Voler au secours de la demoiselle en détresse n'était décidément pas le meilleur moyen pour elle. Cependant, un détail l'intrigua. Comment le directeur, celui considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du monde était-il parvenu entre les mains de papa Voldy ?(ndc : grande question métaphysique... En sortant par la porte peut-être ?)

Sans perdre de temps, elle partit se préparer. Certaine que les mangemort ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Elle s'habilla totalement de noir. Dans un manoir sombre s'habiller d'une autre couleur aurait pu légèrement attirer l'attention. Elle prit une dague, une dizaine de shuriken, sa baguette, ses lunettes, qui aux yeux de tous étaient des lunettes de soleil mais qui en réalité lui montrer la présence humaine grâce à la chaleur humaine que produisait le corps, un poignard de secours qu'elle fixa à sa jambe, et un sac avec différentes fioles de potions puis partit dans la grande salle en espérant que ses « invités » soient arrivés. Ce qui fut naturellement le cas.

- Pourquoi tu nous as appelés Mélinda? Demanda Sacha. - Je viens de recevoir un message de mon père. J'ai besoin que vous restiez à Poudlard pour vérifier qu'aucun mangemort n'y pénètre pendant l'absence du directeur. - Et où se trouve le directeur? - Aux mains de mon père. Potter, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu ne dois laisser personne sortir d'ici. Tout le monde doit rester dans la grande salle, et de préférence sans s'entretuer. Bonne soirée à tous.(ndc : sympa la soirée...)

Sans attendre que quelqu'un parle, elle se dirigea vers Prés-au-Lard, cette fois-ci seule. Elle ne prit aucun de ses animaux. Elle ne sut pas que Jack avait conjuré une sorte de caméra magique en forme de moustique et qui retranscrivait une image en direct dans la grande salle ni que ses pensées étaient également retranscrites comme un sous-titre et que tout ce qu'elle allait faire, tout ce qu'elle allait voir, tout ce qu'elle allait entendre, tout ce qu'elle allait penser, seraient vus, entendus et lus dans la grande salle par tout Poudlard.


	16. Chapter 16

Ndl: les choses entre *...* son les pensé lu a Poudlard.

Elle arriva devant un grand manoir très sombre qui, bien qu'elle ne sache pas, envoyèrent des frissons dans les corps de pas mal de monde à Poudlard.

* Alors, père, voyons voir comment tu protèges ton manoir.*

Elle fit quelques mouvements de baguette à la suite de quoi, apparurent divers globes qui entourèrent la propriété, de différentes couleurs. Tout en les examinant, elle les enleva un par un.

* Alors, qu'avons-nous là? Orange ? Anti-transplanage. Comme ci tu allais permettre à tes mangemorts de s'enfuir lors de leur punition... Violet, noir, jaune et bleu, contre les intrusions. Nous avons jaune pour la chaleur corporelle, noir pour la marque des ténèbres,... Et comment on fait quand on a pas cette satané marque ? Je me demande si...*

Elle fit couler son sang sur la barrière qui se désactiva aussitôt.

* Alors il nous reste bleu, détecteur de mouvement et Violet, qui détecte la magie. On laisse cette magnifique couleur verte histoire de ne pas déclancher les alarmes, et le rose pour le repousse-moldu. Père, permettez moi de vous le dire, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! Bien protégé mais pas assez.*

Dans la grande salle, certain était choqué tandis que d'autre était mort de rire.(ndc : je les comprends, n'empêche... Voir que Voldemort protège mal son domaine...)

Elle sortit ses lunettes pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les environ invisible. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle avança vers la porte d'entrée. Elle lança un sort de transparence pour s'assurer que personne ne la verrait trop tôt.

* Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui vois-je? Greyback ! Je vais me faire une joie -que dis-je, un honneur - de te mettre hors service! Bon, comment je vais faire pour rentrer discrètement sans que tu me remarques avec mon odeur ? Un simple sort ne suffira pas pour toi malheureusement.*

Elle se lança tout de même le sort, puis sortit deux shuriken en forme d'étoile(ndc : hey ! les shurikens sont en forme d'étoile ! ). Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs pour voir la scène, puis profita du fait qu'il soit dos à la porte pour la faire disparaître. Elle lui lança un shuriken dans le dos, et lorsqu'il se retourna, en lança un autre sur le front. D'un coup de baguette, elle jeta un silencio lorsqu'elle le vit tomber au sol, pour n'alerter personne.

* Le professeur Lupin t'envoie ses regrets Greyback. Je suis certain qu'il aurait voulu se déplacer en personne pour te les transmettre, mais que veux-tu? ...On fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie!*

Lupin était mort de rire. Cette petite avait un sens de l'humour assez particulier.(ndc : comme ma prof de français... Qui dirait : "RER=Retour des Etrangleurs de Retraités ?" Hein ? Je vous le demande ? Ndl: si quelqu'un a comprit quelque chose? Ndc: oui, si quelqu'un peut éclairer ma lanterne ?)

Elle laissa un petit rire discret sortir, fit apparaître une rose blanche qu'elle déposa sur le corps, avant de se mettre en chemin vers les sous-sols. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle ne rencontra personne. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le couloir des cachots, ce fut sans surprise qu'elle vit quatre gardes qui passaient et repassaient dans le couloir répartit par groupe de deux. Ils avaient une parfaite synchronisation. Ils étaient chacun au bout d'un couloir, parcouraient le couloir, croisaient l'autre groupe au milieu du couloir, puis à la fin du couloir, ils faisaient demi-tour. Elle jeta discrètement un sortilège de silence dans le couloir.

* Pas besoin de voir une armada se pointer à cause du bruit.*

Elle lança un imperium sur l'un deux.

- Je reviens ! S'exclama-t-il avant de foncer vers Mélinda.

Une fois que celui-ci fut à porté, elle se glissa silencieusement derrière lui, puis lui tordit le cou. Elle l'emmena dans un renforcement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle fit apparaître de nouveau une rose blanche et le déposa sur le corps. Elle repartit dans le couloir des cachots. Elle se glissa derrière le groupe de deux restant. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle trancha la gorge de l'un et avant que l'autre est pu s'en apercevoir, elle lui tordit le coup. Elle lança une étoile sur le dernier garde restant juste au moment où il se retournait. Elle déposa une nouvelle rose blanche

A Poudlard, le doute n'était plus permis. C'était bien Mélinda qui avait tué les deux mangemorts à Azkaban, ainsi que Pettigrow. Ils savaient désormais que la signature de Mélinda était une rose blanche.

* Bien, maintenant que le ménage est terminé, voyons voir qui a suffisamment d'importance pour se retrouver dans ces cachots*

Chaque Mangemort dans la grande salle la comprirent. S'ils n'avaient pas assez d'importance, ils seraient morts. Et non pas « tranquillement » dans un cachot !

Elle mit sa main sur la première porte pour la faire disparaître. Une forte odeur de sang, de douleur s'éleva.

* Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte!*

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle reconnut le directeur qui reposait dans plusieurs mares de sangs, inconscient.

* Dans quoi avez-vous encore été vous fourrer ?*

Elle poussa un profond soupir, éclaira un peu la pièce, puis prit son sac de fiole. Elle lui administra 7 fioles de potions à la suite desquelles le professeur émerga.

- Miss... Je..dusor. Prononca-t-il faiblement.

Mélinda lui mit la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit dans le couloir. Elle fit comprendre à son directeur de ne pas bouger et de rester silencieux. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête difficilement pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

Elle se releva et alla jusqu'au couloir où elle aperçut plusieurs silhouettes. Sans réfléchir, elle lança une potion à travers le couloir. Ils tombèrent tous endormis. Elle retourna auprès du directeur. Elle s'aperçut de la main cramée du directeur. Sans hésiter, elle profita de la faiblesse du directeur pour savoir comment cela c'était passé. Lorsqu'elle revit la scène, elle ne pu s'empêcher de gifler le directeur, qui la regardait de ce fait les yeux ronds.

*imbécile!*

Elle appela son phénix, lui demanda de transporter le directeur dans la grande salle, ou tout le monde devait y être et de le transporter directement devant l'infirmière.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout les deux disparus, Mélinda ne put s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité quand à savoir qui était les autres prisonniers. Elle y trouva plusieurs sorciers importants du ministère, ainsi que trois Moldus. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, elle fut horrifiée par le nombre de blessures.

* Doux Merlin! Qu'est-ce que trois Moldus ont de si importent pour se retrouver encore en vie dans les cachots?*

Elle pu entendre faiblement la femme murmurer.

- Nous l'avons recueilli, s'il vous plait, Harry ne voudrait pas que l'ont nous tue, nous avons tout fait pour ce garçon!

* Traduction: Potter. Ces Moldus sont les relatifs de Potter, j'en mettrais ma baguette au feu! Quelle est l'importance des relatifs de Potter pour mon père? Va falloir que j'aille le trouver. Ô Salazar, je sens déjà le mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez!*

Les vampires rigolaient de la fausse détresse de Mélinda.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Mélinda envoya tout ce beau monde à Poudlard par l'intermédiaire de ses animaux. Puis elle prit la direction des appartements de son père. Chaque mangemort croisé se retrouvait tué lorsqu'ils étaient peu nombreux, ou endormis lorsqu'ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle arriva dans le couloir des appartement privés de son père. Rien dans le couloir.

* Moi qui ait pensé qu'il serait entouré de demeurés...* (ndc : il en a peut-être trop des demeurés... Ou alors ils sont trop demeurés pour penser à surveiller les appartements privés de Voldy ? Ndc: C'est sûr, quand même, profitons, profitons...)

En face de la porte de son père se trouvait la sienne. Son nom était toujours marqué dans une plaque avec des nounours(ndc : Oo). Elle avait cassé les pied de son père pour l'avoir. Elle hésita avant d'y entrer. Serait-elle la même que celle qu'elle avait quitté il y a 14 ans ? Après avoir pris une inspiration profonde, elle ouvrit la porte. Une odeur de renfermé la prit au nez. Visiblement son père n'avait laissé personne rentrer dans ses appartements. Elle renferma la pièce et lança un sortilège de silence dessus. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention.

Ses apparentements donnés sur un magnifique petit salon. Enfin c'était ce qu'il était censé être lorsqu'elle grandirait. A l'age de trois ans, il avait été défini comme salle de jeu. Une porte au fond à droite menait à sa chambre. Une chambre de petite princesse. Mais dans les tons vert clair. Lorsqu'elle y pénetra, elle se sentit nostalgique. Le soir, quand son père ne pouvait lui lire d'histoire, c'était Mathieu qui lui en inventait. Le seul garçon à être autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre hormis son père.

Elle contempla nostalgique les peluches sur son lit, ses habits dans l'armoire qui n'avaient pas réellement changé avec l'âge. Seuls quelque robes de soirées, sinon c'étaient aussi des baggys bien qu'ils n'était pas noirs. Elle regarda sa robe de princesse des Ténèbres. Noire. Elle la mettait lorsqu'il y avait une réunion de mangemorts. Bon, elle avait obligé son père à l'avoir à sa droite, sous prétexte que cette place lui revenait et qu'elle voulait vérifier que personne ne lui prenait sa place.(ndc : caractérielle déjà à cet âge !)

Elle se déplaça vers la salle de bain. Couleur bleu foncé. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père était sortit de sa salle de bain trempé sous le regard des mangemorts qui essayaient de ne pas rire(ndc : faut vraiment arriver à se retenir ! A chaque fois que je vois mon chéri sortir de la salle de bains trempé entièrement après avoir tenté de donner un bain à son chien ou à sa petite soeur(c'est pire quand c'est la faute de la petite soeur!), je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand je le vois...*se planque sous son lit*). Même lorsque Mélinda mettait un point d'honneur à coiffer son père(ndc : Oo, j'ose pas imaginer les coiffures !). Si elle avait su à l'époque que Lestrange flasherait sur son père, elle n'aurait peut-être pas tenté de coiffer son père avec des pics.(ndc : tiens, tiens, c'est la coiffure de mon chéri)

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, à la vue de son piano à queue qu'elle avait encore une fois extorqué à son père, elle ne put s'empêcher de se jetter dessus.(ndc : faut extorquer beaucoup de choses à Voldy quand même. Ndl: faut bien avoir des avantages a être la fille de Voldy, non?). Elle effleura les touches. Puis s'installa sur son siège. Heureusement qu'en étant petite, elle voulait faire comme les grands(ndc : pourquoi les petits veulent faire comme les grands ? La petite soeur de mon chéri veut toujours lui piquer ses nunchaku...). Elle se mit à jouer. Tantôt triste, tantôt nostalgique, tantôt colérique. A la fin de son morceau, elle regarda la photo de Mathieu qu'elle avait mis sur son piano à la place des notes lorsqu'elle ne jouait pas. Elle caressa le visage de la photo.

* Je te retrouverais Mathieu, je te le promets. Tôt ou tard, nous serons de nouveaux réunis. Et ce jour-là, ma vengeance sera terrible. Celui qui a osé t'arracher à moi ne fera cette fois-ci pas de voyage vers Azkaban.*(ndc : ouille ! Le pauvre !)

Mélinda quitta ses appartements suite à cette promesse. Elle mit ses lunettes et put voir à travers la porte que son père avait de la compagnie, et qu'il ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas.

* Alors avec qui mon père s'envoit en l'air? Hum.. Je vais me faire un plaisir de le découvrir! Après tout, lui a bien réussi à être au courant pour moi, je vais me faire une joie d'interrompre leur petite activité!*(ndc : vraiment sadique la famille Jedusor... - comme l'auteur en fait, tout aussi sadique - ndl : ma charmante correctrice ? ndc : oui ? ndl : Cours ! Ndc : * n'as jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie* mais, eh, en même temps, je cours comment avec trois côtes cassées moi ? ndl: *sourire sadique* tu te débrouilles! ndc: ben voyons ! Mais, après, si tu me tues, c'est qui qui sera assez fou pour accepter de corriger tes fautes ? Ndl: pas faux. *boude*.ndc : mais, non ! je corrigerais toujours tes fautes ! ndl:*je dois être tarée*. Ndl et ndc: ça va, ça va, on sort...)

C'est avec un sourire sadique que Mélinda pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre de son père munie d'un seau d'eau. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés du « couple ». Sans aucune pitié ni remords, elle jeta le seau d'eau. L'effet fut immédiat(ndc : j'ai toujours trouvé que le seau d'eau était efficace pour interrompre n'importe quoi !). Ils se relevèrent d'un coup. Mélinda put alors contempler la personne que son père se taper. Et ce fut avec horreur qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas du manger autant au repas.

* Merlin... sauve-moi !*

Dans un excès de rage, elle se jeta sur Lestrange qui n'avait pas un esprit aussi vif que son père, et donc se trouvait toujours nue avec une folle furieuse qui la tabassait à mort(ndc : je crois bien que j'aurais eu la même réaction que Mélinda). Enfin, c'était le projet Mélinda jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pris un doloris bien placé par son père qui lui s'était habillé tranquillement comme si de rien n'était(ndc : il n'y a vraiment que Voldemort pour rester tranquille dans ce genre de situation). Il leva cependant le sort assez vite ne voulant pas s'en prendre un en retour.

* Comment ose-t-il lever sa baguette sur moi?*

Mélinda se releva bien vite de sa brève douleur. Elle prit Lestrange -toujours nue - par les cheveux et la jeta dans le couloir. Puis se retourna pour faire face à son père.

- _Tu veux rajouter torture sur ta fille dans tes crimes?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
_- Pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes toujours tout au pied de la lettre ?  
- Ça doit être génétique!_ Répondit-elle moqueuse. (ndc : sûrement !)  
- _Pourquoi voulais-tu lui refaire le portrait ?_ (ndc : il se le demande en plus ?)  
_- J'ai bien peur que cela ne te regarde en rien. _

Elle s'affala sur le lit, puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se releva d'un coup. Elle fit apparaître une chaise pour être sûre. Elle connaissait l'imagination des Serpentard. Elle-même avait beaucoup d'imagination sur ce plan-là. Elle ne vit pas son père lever les yeux au plafond lorsqu'elle s'affala plus qu'autre chose sur sa chaise.

_- Tu te tapes Lestrange!_ Dit-elle écoeurée.(ndc : fallait pas trop manger au repas !)  
-_ Je t'ai demandée, moi, pourquoi tu couches avec Malefoy et Blaise? _  
-_ C'est pas pareil, eux sont beaux gosses, mais Lestrange? Comment tu peux coucher avec elle?_ (ndc : Ah ! Je suis pas la seule à me poser la question ! C'est rassurant !)  
_- Elle est bonne au lit.(_ndc : Choquant quand même ! Eh ! L'auteur ! Fallait peut-être prévenir au début du chapitre qu'il y a des scènes choquantes ! Ndl: T'es dans la maison de Voldy, ils doivent bien se douter que ça peut être choquant, non ? ndc : ok, peut-être, mais bon, pas à ce point-là quand même !! Ndl: Pas faux...)

Mélinda eut un sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard.

-_ Je croit que je vais envoyer un hiboux à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je vois déjà les gros titres de Skeeter : « Lestrange, la pute du Lord noir! »  
- Fais ça et je t'étrangle._ Dit-il le plus calmement du monde.  
- _C'est ça! Même toi, tu n'es pas assez fou pour tuer ta seule héritière._ Cingla-t-elle.  
-_ Qui te dit qu'un autre n'est pas en route?_ Demanda-t-il narquois.(ndc : Avec Lestrange pour môman, je le plains le môme. Ndl: *sourire sadique* je ne sais pas encore si je fait Lestrange enceinte... Si oui, je la tue avant ou après l'accouchement ? Donnez vos avis ! Ca pourrait être utile ! ndc : mais quand même, le pauvre gosse... Vaut peut-être mieux qu'il voit pas le jour... ndl: pensez à la santé de ma correctrice si vous me donnez votre avis. J'en ai encore besoin ! ndc : merci, elle va très bien ma santé. Ndl: lâchez-vous ! ndc : mais pas trop quand même, juste histoire que j'arrive quand même vivante à la fin de l'histoire sans m'être étranglée de rire quand je lis les chapitres ! Ndl: Oui, elle a déjà fait une tentative cette après-midi! Soyez vigilent quand même)

-_ QUOI?? Il en est hors de question! Avec une, le monde se barre en lattes, alors avec deux!  
- Serais-tu jalouse?  
- Non! Et puis dit toi que toi-même, t'es déjà bien emmerdé avec moi, alors imagine deux comme moi?_ (ndc : ah, le pied pour Voldy ! Peut-être fera-t-il enfin une crise cardiaque !) _Et franchement avoir ton caractère n'est déjà pas un cadeau, alors quelqu'un avec ton caractère plus celui de Lestrange? _  
- _Pas faux. Alors as-tu libéré ce vieux croûton avant de venir me voir, ou on va devoir se battre pour savoir s'il a droit à la vie?  
- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte avec lui! Au fait, pourquoi lui?  
- C'était un gain intéressant.  
- Et comment as-tu fait?  
- Ne rêve pas, tu ne seras rien de mes plans. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas avec moi.  
- Alors pourquoi suis-je encore en vie?  
- C'est une excellente question!_

Chacun partit dans ses pensées quand Mélinda demanda à son père.

_- Pourquoi personne n'est rentrée dans ma chambre y comprit les elfes de maison?  
- Je pense que je voulais garder le souvenir que j'avais de toi enfant. Car désolé de te dire ça, mais même si tu m'en a fait baver en était petite, tu avais tout de même meilleur caractère qu'aujourd'hui!  
- La vie a fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. De la même manière qu'elle a fait de toi ce que tu es. A la différence que moi, je te blâme pour ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Si tu m'avais choisi moi plutôt que les Potter, tu n'aurais peut-être pas disparu. Tandis que toi, tu n'as personne à blâmer puisque tu les as tuées.  
- Tu comptes me pardonner un jour?  
- Peut-être, mais je suppose qu'il sera trop tard.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu n'as jamais pardonné... _  
_- Parce que toi tu l'as déjà fait peut-être?_ Demanda-t-il septique.  
- _Peut-être pas. Mais moi, je connais le principe, je peux essayer si je le veux. Toi, non. Tu as préféré ta haine, ta colère plutôt que la paix. Je t'en veux pour plein de choses. Mais le jour où j'arriverais peut-être à te pardonner, il sera trop tard. Tu seras mort.  
- De quelle main?  
- Oh, pour ça, je te laisse le choix. Tu as Potter qui a une chance, Dumbledore, ou moi. Je crois pas qu'il y est d'autre personne capable de te tuer.  
- Toi, tu vas me tuerais?_ Demanda-t-il amusé.(ndc : faut vraiment aussi s'appeler Voldemort pour être amusé alors que leur sujet de conversation porte sur qui va le tuer...)  
- _J'en suis capable. J'ai à la fois la connaissance, le courage et le tact.  
- Le courage ? Ça fait pas Gryffondor ?  
- S'il y a une chose que j'ai bien retenu de tes enseignements, c'est que lorsque l'on veut quelque chose, il faut savoir se donner les moyens de l'obtenir. Et cela, peu importe le temps que cela prend.  
- Cela ne me dit pas ce que le courage à avoir là-dedans?  
- Père, s'il y a bien une chose que tu n'as jamais comprise, c'est que la qualité principale d'une personne, ne fait pas sa qualité exclusive ! Lorsque tu es réparti à Poudlard, tu es réparti en fonction de tes qualités principales. Tout le monde posséde les qualités de toutes les maisons. Un Serpentard dominant est également Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.  
- Là, je suis hors jeu. _

Mélinda poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_- Prenons toi par exemple...  
- Et pourquoi pas toi?  
- Parce que je voudrais éviter de me vanter! Répondit-elle, moqueuse.  
- C'est ça!_ Cingla-t-il.  
- _Bref, prenons moi par exemple, mais je t'aurais prévenu. Lorsque j'entreprends quelque chose, je le fait jusqu'au bout. Même si la qualité première de la chose est l'ambition. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il faut du courage pour tout faire afin d'arriver au bout. Il faut de l'intelligence, de la ruse, de la connaissance pour arriver au mieux au bout de la mission. L'intelligence est Serdaigle de même que la connaissance. Par exemple, si je veux tuer quelqu'un, je vais établir ce qui, selon moi, sera la meilleure tactique pour parvenir à mes fins. Je sais que je prends des risques, mais je fait preuve de courage et de sang froid pour aller au bout de mon but. Je vais faire preuve de ruse. Si j'applique le principe de mieux s'approcher pour mieux taper, je peux utiliser les sentiments pour prendre au piège la personne.  
- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Bien que je ne fait pas si compliqué. Si je veux tuer, je vais vers la personne et la tue. Aussi simple que cela._ (ndc : c'est sûr qu'il y a deux manières... Foncer ou réfléchir ? Mais pourquoi pas les deux en même temps ?)  
- _J'abandonne. Tu sais que t'es chiant! _

La grande salle choquée!(ndc : moi aussi !)

- _Je prend ça pour un compliment.  
- Au fait, temps que j'y pense, quel est l'interrêt pour toi d'avoir les relatifs de Potter dans tes cachots?  
- Je vois que tu as prit le soin de visieré! Que leur as-tu fait?  
- Je les ais envoyés à Poudlard pour se faire soigner.(_ndc : c'est Harry qui va être content !)  
- _QUOI!? Mais t'es pas possible toi! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te mêles de mes affaires! (ndc : ben, c'est pas marrant sinon et l'auteur n'aurait pas de quoi faire une fic et moi, j'aurais pas de quoi corriger les fautes !)  
- Et dire que tu en veux un autre?_ Répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.  
- _Ne change pas de sujet! Pourquoi les as-tu laissés partir?  
- Pourquoi en avais-tu besoin?  
- On t'a jamais dit que répondre à une question par une autre question était mal élevé?  
- Oh, désolée. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été souvent présent pour me l'apprendre!  
- Arrêteras-tu un jour de remettre ça à l'ordre du jour ?_ (ndc : ben, non, de un, elle vient de commencer et de deux, ça serait pas marrant sinon !)  
- _Je crains que non._ (ndc : tiens ! qu'est-ce que je disais ! C'est pas marrant sinon !)  
_- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais demander une cargaison de potions pour le mal de tête.(_ndc : il pourrait la commander à sa fille, peut-être qu'elle lui fera un prix, qui sait ?)

Mélinda éclata de rire.

- _Pourquoi tu ris?  
- Tu ne trouves pas que notre situation est plutôt iréelle? Je vais te tuer un jour. Tu en as parfaitement conscience et on parle comme ci de rien n'était? Et d'après tes dires, tu supposes que je vais revenir assez souvent? _

Voldemort eut un sourire indulgent. Ce qui sans le savoir médusa une certaine salle à Poudlard.

- _C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment courant comme situation. Mais bon, je crains que notre famille a toujours fait autrement que les autres! Faudra t'y faire.  
- Je m'y suis déjà fait! Alors, pourquoi les relatifs de Potter?  
- Il sont une bonne source d'informations. Surtout lorsque tu leurs promets la vie et de plus jamais revoir Potter dans leur environnement.  
- Tu veux dire que les relatifs de Potter l'ont balançé, tout ça pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes?_ Demanda-t-elle, scandalisée.  
_- Oui.  
- J'aurais su je les aurais tués moi-même !_ (ndc : elle peut toujours le faire à moins qu'Harry l'ai déjà fait...) _Mais ces gens sont des porcs! Comment peuvent-ils vendre leur propre sang ?  
- Il sont des Moldus, ça qui explique pas mal de choses. Et puis, il faut dire que j'ai des moyens de persuasions très efficace!_ Dit-il, fier de lui.  
_- Tu m'écoeures.(_ndc : moi aussi, je n'aurais peut-être pas du manger une part de tarte aux pommes au goûter...) _Comment peux-tu être aussi horrible que ça? Tu n'as donc réellement aucune part d'humanité?  
- Je t'interdit de dire cela! Tu ne sais rien de moi !  
- J'en sais plus que tu le penses! Tu continues de te venger de ton enfance sur des personnes qui sont du même monde que ce qui ont fait de ton enfance un enfer!  
- Je t'interdit de me parler comme ça_!(ndc : c'est vrai, faut respecter les ancêtres quand même !)  
- _Ah oui? Et sinon quoi? Tu vas me mettre une fessée ?_ Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.  
-_ Endoloris ! _

Mélinda fit la même chose que la dernière fois. Elle leva la main et renvoya le sort à l'envoyeur. Voldemort était en train de se tordre de douleur en face de sa fille. Heureusement pour lui, aucun témoin n'était là. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait aussi bien le pére - soulagé -, et la fille - déçue -. Mais ils ignoraient qu'à Poudlard, dans la grande salle, les élèves avaient suivi tout les mouvements de Mélinda depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, et ce, grâce aux quatre vampire Alpha. Mélinda arrêta son sort au bout d'un long moment.

_- La dernière foid ne t'a pas servi de leçon à ce que je vois ! Endoloris !_

Voldemort continua de se tordre de douleur en ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris. Mélinda arrêta son sort lorsque son père ne retint plus ses cris de douleurs.

_- S'il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu retiennes, c'est qu'il vaut mieux être derrière moi que devant moi. Je te laisse, j'ai Lestrange à voir._


	17. Chapter 17

Merci a tous de me soutenir a chaque nouveaux chapitre! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce que j'écrit est apréçiai! L'épilogue est fini, il y aura donc 31 chapitre pour cette fic. Ma prochaine fic traitera de l'enfance de Harry, avec mon immagination. Elle n'est pas encore commencé, je ne suis qu'a la recherche des idées pour bien la remplire! Voila bonne lecture.

Mélinda sortit de la pièce, fit apparaître une petite boule bleue qui flotta dans les airs devant elle.

- Conduis-moi à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mélinda prit le chemin que la boule lui indiqua. Lorsque la boule s'arrêta devant une porte, Mélinda la fit disparaître(ndc : qu'est-ce que j'aimerais faire disparaître ma porte quand j'oublis mes clés...). Elle rentra dans la chambre. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle la trouva dans la salle de bains. Elle lui lança le sort de compréhension, puis prit sa baguette avant de parler.

[i]- Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.[/i]

Lestrange sursauta. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait deux baguettes pointées sur elle, celle-ci blêmit légèrement.

- Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer?(ndc : par la porte ! Na !)  
[i]- Pour commencer, nous ne sommes pas du même rang! Par conséquent, t'es priée de ne pas me tutoyer. [/i]

* Faut bien avoir quelques avantages à être la fille de Voldy!*

Lestrange loucha sur les baguettes avant de faire un signe de tête en signe de compréhension.

* Allez poussons un peu le vis... *(ndc : bien ce que je disais, sadique la famille Jedusor)

[i]- Je crains ne pas avoir entendu ta réponse, Bella.[/i]  
- J'ai compris.  
[i]- Pardon ? J'ai peur ne pas bien avoir entendu. [/i]  
- J'ai compris, Princesse.

* Ah, ben, tu vois ! Quand tu veux, tu peux !*

[i]- Je n'ais pas pour habitude de passer par quatre chemins pour obtenir des réponses. Sois tu réponds bien gentiment ou alors j'utiliserais la force pour les obtenir... Disons d'une manière que tu n'apprécierais pas, j'en suis certaine. Suis-je clair ? [/i]  
- Oui...  
- [i]Endoloris ! [/i]

Mélinda cessa le sort.

- [i]Tu disais ? [/i]  
- Oui, Princesse.

* Ca doit lui déchirer le coeur de me dire ça ! Mais, si elle ne m'avait pas séparée de Mathieu avec Lucius, elle n'en serait pas là !*(ndc : toujours réfléchir avant d'agir !)

- [i]Bien, première question. Je te conseille durant mon interrogatoire de répondre correctement car, il y a quelques mauvaise réponses qui pourraient éventuellement entraîner quelques désagrements. [/i]

Tout en disant ses paroles, elle sortit son poignard.

- [i]Commençons. Te souviens-tu de moi ?[/i]  
- Oui, Princesse.  
- [i]Tu te souviens de Mathieu ?[/i]  
- Oui, Princesse.  
[i]- Lorsque Lucius et toi avaient décidé de nous séparer, où a-t-il été ? [/i]  
- Je l'ai pris sous ma coupe, Princesse.(ndc : le pauvre Mathieu...)  
- [i]Où est-il aujourd'hui ?[/i]  
- Il s'est enfuit. Depuis que vous avez capturé Pettigrow.

* Il a sûrement lu l'article et il s'est enfuit pour me retrouver. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à Poudlard ? ... Si cela se trouve, il était à la sortie de Prés-au-Lard, mais comme je me suis laissée aller sur Lucius et que papa Voldy est venu ensuite, il est resté dans l'ombre ? ... Si c'est cela, Lucius va être encore plus prêt de la mort ! ... Bon, et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ?*

- [i]Sais-tu où il pourrait être maintenant ? [/i]  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Princesse. Il a été vu en train de roder près de Prés-au-Lard mais on n'en sait pas plus.  
[i]- On ? [/i]

- [i]Réponds ! Qui d'autre s'intéresse à Mathieu ?[/i] Lui dit-elle en mettant la lame de la dague sous la gorge.

- Moi, répondit une voix froide derrière elle.

Lorsque Mélinda se retourna, elle se retrouva face à son père.

[i]- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à Mathieu ? Qu'a-t-il d'intéressant pour toi ?  
- Je le voulais pour faire pression sur toi. Je sais que tu considéres Mathieu comme ton grand frère. Et je ne suis pas stupide non plus.[/i]

* C'est une question ou une affirmation ?*(ndc : grande question... Je pencherais plus vers le fait que Voldy soit stupide...)

- [i]Je sais très bien que tu es puissante et Mathieu est un bon stratége. Le meilleur en fait. Je sais très bien que si vous étes réunis, vous deviendrez imbattables. Même en me mettant avec Dumbledore(ndc : il se mettrait vraiment avec Dumbledore ? Je demande à voir ! Ndl: t'inquiète! Je l'ai fait dans la précédente fic, je ne peu pas le faire a chaque foi! ), on va se faire battre à plates coutures. Même à travers les années qui vous ont séparé, vous gardez une complicité que personne n'a. Il vous suffit d'un regard pour que vous vous compreniez. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne suis pas stupide. Je préfère vous avoir dans mon camp que dans celui de Dumbledore. Et pas seulement parce que tu es ma fille.  
- Qui te dit qu'une fois réunis, nous serons d'accord pour te suivre ?  
- C'est justement pour cela que je le recherche. C'est la priorité des Mangemorts. Même de mes espions. [/i]

* S'il savait qu'il n'est pas réellement espion ! Attends...*  
[i]  
- Tu as dit des espions ?  
- Tu ne croyais pas que je n'en avais qu'un seul ? [/i]

* Va falloir que je sois plus sur mes gardes !*

[i]- Tu sais que si tu le fais souffrir, je te tuerais la minute où je suis courant ? Et que, en plus, tu pourras faire une croix sur nous ?  
- Je le sais très bien.  
- Je doute qu'il accepte ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je le suivrais. Il avait a peu près mon caractère. S'il n'a pas non plus digéré le fait d'être séparé de moi, tu cours à ta perte. Sans compter l'enfance qu'il a eu avec Lestrange. Je ne reviendrais pas sur le sujet de mon enfance ! Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense. Quoi qu'il soit, Lestrange, je te conseille de faire très attention à tes arrières. La prochaine fois que tu croiseras ma route, je te tuerais sans aucun remords. Non seulement tu m'as enlevée Mathieu mais en plus, tu couches avec mon père.  
- Ais-je menacé de tuer Malefoy et Zabini parce qu'ils avaient couchés avec toi ? [/i]

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, pas mal de regards se tournèrent vers Malefoy et Zabini sous les rires des Vampires.

[i]- Ton but était de m'apprivoiser, pas de me retourner contre toi. Tu as voulu leur imposer la marque.  
- Tu m'en as empêché ! Pourquoi ?  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Maintenant, je vais devoir rentrer.  
- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ?  
- Tu crois que je suis de ceux qui rêvent de mettre les pieds dans ce manoir ?([/i]ndc : elle y est bien dans ce manoir pourtant... ndl: d'où la précision de « rêve » ) [i]Côtoyer des Mangemorts plus que de raison ? Je ne peux pas rester ![/i]  
[i]- Mélinda, tu tombes de sommeil ! Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi une nuit entière ?([/i]ndc : mais de quoi y se mêle lui ?)  
[i]- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ! [/i]Rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.  
- [i]Je suis ton père, bon sang !  
- Ne parle pas des sujets qui fâchent.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher ? [/i]

* Parce que je n'ais laissé personne m'approcher en 14 ans, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! …Du moins, je l'espère...*

- [i]Encore une fois, ne parle pas de sujets qui fâchent.  
- Non, vas-y, explique-moi, pourquoi Malefoy et Zabini ont le droit de t'approcher et pas moi ? [/i]

* Je rêve ou il est jaloux ?*(ndc : jaloux Voldy ? Oo)

[i]- Parce qu'EUX ne m'ont pas fait souffrir ! Parce qu'EUX ne m'ont pas trahie ! Parce qu'EUX ne m'ont pas abandonné alors que je n'avais que trois ans ! Parce qu'EUX n'ont pas préfèré aller tuer les Potter plutôt que de me lire une histoire ! Parce qu'EUX ne couchent pas avec Lestrange ![/i] (ndc : en même temps, qui voudrait coucher avec elle ?)[i]Et en plus, ils sont des bons coups ! [/i]

* Allez, vas-y, fait une crise cardiaque... non... même pas, je suis déçue(ndc : ouais, mais bon, avec une crise cardiaque, il y aurait plus matière à écrire)... La prochaine fois, je lui dit que je couche avec Potter, je crois que cela sera plus efficace... Bon, il est presque trois heures. Il va falloir que je rentre sinon je ne dormirais pas beaucoup cette nuit non plus (ndl : ou ! Je parle LE France moi ! Ndc : elle dit quoi l'auteur là ? Nld: a la base j'avais écrit « je ne dormirais pas plus cette nuit beaucoup » )

- [i]N'argumente pas, de toute façon, je rentre ! Je me suis que trop attardée ici, on risque de se poser des questions.  
- Et ça t'embête de dire que tu étais avec ton père ?  
- De toute façon, à part Potter, ils ne me comprendront pas !  
- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, pourquoi Bellatrix a compris ce que tu lui disais ?  
- Un petit sortilège de compréhension.  
- Magie noire ?!  
- Qui a dit que la magie noire ne servait qu'à faire le mal ? Au fait, avant de partir, tu devrais demander à tes bouffons de faire du ménage dans le manoir ! Je t'ais laissée quelques surprises ! [/i]

Mélinda ne laissa à personne le temps de répliquer et s'enfuit en bonne et due forme vers Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle, elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne dormait et la dévisageait comme ci ils n'osaient pas en croire leurs yeux. Elle ne dit rien et se concentra sur ses animaux.

[i]- Mathieu est dans le coin. Je ne sais pas où. Essayez de me le trouver. Je suppose qu'il se cache. [/i]  
- Mélinda, on sait que tu es impatiente de le retrouver, mais là, tu as besoin de dormir ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! Lui dit Angel.  
[i]- Je vais bien ![/i] Rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.  
- C'est ça et moi je suis Merlin ! Non, tu ne vas pas bien, cesse de prétendre toujours le contraire !  
- [i]Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse, Angel ? J'ai des milliers de choses à faire. Et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour les faire ! Avant, j'avais tout le temps, mais, maintenant, avec Poudlard, ça se complique. [/i]  
- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer et manger régulièrement ! Lui dit Logan avec sévérité.  
[i]- Fichez-moi la paix ! Je fais ce que je veux et je n'ais pas le temps de me reposer maintenant. [/i]  
- Qu'as-tu temps à faire ? Lui demanda Sacha.  
[i]- Il me reste une potion à faire pour répondre à une commande et je dois encore faire mes devoirs.[/i]  
- Tu vas dormir quand ? Demanda Sacha, mine de rien.  
[i]- Quand j'aurais le temps ![/i] Répondit-elle, agacée.  
- Bien, puisque c'est ainsi, professeur Dumbledore, nous avons surveillé votre école durant votre absence, nous estimons avoir droit à une compensation en échange ! Je vous demande de nous accepter dans votre école afin de rendre cette jeune fille raisonnable !  
[i]- Quoi ?! Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! [/i]  
- Oh que si on peut, et mieux ! Nous allons le faire ! Nous avons vu tes exploits de ce soir et il est hors de question que tu continues dans ce chemin. Il y en à marre. Tu vas avoir quatre Alpha vampirique sur ton dos jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes une vie normale ! Lui répondit Sacha avec une voix qui n'amenait pas la discution.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, acceptez-vous notre requête ?

Bien qu'il était réticent à accepter quatre Alpha dans son école, il allait en profiter pour metttre ce temps à profit. Personne n'oserait s'approcher de Poudlard avec une telle puissance à l'intérieur. Il accepta donc.

- Bien, nous irons deux par deux chercher nos affaires et nos calices !  
[i]- Pas les calices !!![/i] supplia Mélinda.  
- Bien sûr que nous allons les prendre ! Et puis, ça te donnera l'occasion idéale de t'excuser auprès de Thomas ! S'exclama Jack.  
[i]- Dans tes rêves ![/i] Marmona-t-elle.  
- Tu as plutôt intérêt à t'excuser parce que je ne repasserais certainement pas trois heures à le rassurer ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Mélinda ne répondit rien et s'en alla en direction de la Chambre des Secrets. Enfin, c'était ses plans avant d'être rattrapée par Jack alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir de la grande salle.

- Ne compte pas te sauver comme cela. Tu vas me montrer ta chambre et y dormir ou je t'assome.  
- [i]Je finis mes devoirs avant ! [/i]  
- Hors de questions ! Tu vas dormir et maintenant !  
-[i] Puis-je aller aux toilettes avant ?[/i] Demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Visiblement trop d'étoiles au goût de Jack qui avait parfaitement compris la tentative de fuite de Mélinda.

- Tu le feras dans ta chambre.  
- [i]Mais... [/i]  
- Pas de mais, jeune fille ! De toute façon, il est quatre heures du matin ! Poudlard a de nouveau son directeur et est donc de nouveau protégé ! Tout le monde au lit ! Quant à toi, reprit-il en direction de Mélinda, je vais te faire avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve que ton professeur de potion doit bien avoir dans ses réserves.  
- [i]Quoi ?! [/i]  
- N'essaye même pas de discuter !  
- [i]Mais tu ne[/i]...  
- Mélinda !

Cette dernière jeta un regard suppliant à son professeur.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit raisonnable, dit celui-ci en sachant très bien qu'il risquait d'être dénoncé à Voldemort s'il n'aidait pas la fille de celui-ci.  
- C'est au contraire très raisonnable, contra-t-il.

Même les regards suppliants, les yeux de chiens battus, la crise de colère, rien ne put empêcher Jack de lui faire boire de force la potion. Mélinda s'écroula dans les bras de Jack.

- Je vous demanderais de ne jamais révéler à Mélinda que vous avez tous vu son passage chez son père. Je sais qu'il y a des mangemorts parmi vous. Répétez à Voldemort que vous l'avez vu se prendre un doloris de la part de sa propre fille vous conduira à une mort certaine. Dites à Mélinda que vous savez tout ce qu'elle a fait, pensé et vu chez son père, peut vous conduira au mieux à la torture au pire à la mort. Comme vous l'avez vu, elle ne pardonne pas. Elle est très rancunière, et même si une vengeance doit attendre dix ans, elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Malefoy, tu me montres sa chambre.

Jack sortit de la grande salle avec une Mélinda endormie dans ses bras, suivit d'un Malefoy qui se demandait ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Mélinda, il la déposé dans le lit avant de faire apparaître deux sièges pour lui et le jeune Malefoy.

- Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi tu es là... Tu es là pour que je t'avertisse.  
- Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, monsieur.  
- Appelle-moi Jack. Ensuite, je sais que tu lui feras rien. Et je te le conseille vivement. Depuis que Mélinda a été séparé de son frère de coeur, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Elle ne fait plus confiance en personne et ne laisse personne s'approcher d'elle. Tu es, et on peut le dire, une exception. De même que ton ami Zabini. Vous avez réussi à l'approcher, à faire tomber ses barrières. Ne te met jamais en danger, et montre-lui que tu es digne de confiance. Tu n'es pas encore en droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie, mais sache juste que tu la fait souffrir, tu le payeras de ta vie. Chaque personne qui a trahi Mélinda est morte ou n'est pas loin de le devenir. Souviens-toi juste qu'il vaut mieux mourir que de la trahir. Elle te protégera, elle t'aimera certainement un jour, elle te sauvera de n'importe quoi. Elle est loyale envers ceux qui lui prouvent qu'ils le valent. Mais la trahir, c'est signer ton arrêt de mort.  
- J'ai bien compris, Jack, mais pouquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
- Lorsque Mélinda vivait seule, qu'elle n'avait aucun ami, nous nous sommes dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne connaissait personne. Qu'elle avait peur de l'inconnu. Mais lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, entourée de jeunes de son âge, et qu'elle est tout de même restée toujours seule. Et à la voir rester dans son mutisme et ne parlant toujours pas anglais, nous nous sommes posés des questions. Je pense que seul le retour de Mathieu pourrait avoir un effet sur elle. Elle te paraît sévère, cruelle et j'en passe mais tu auras certainement raison en pensant cela. Mais seule Mathieu arrive à avoir un certain pouvoir sur elle. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, même nous, nous avons du mal à la faire obéir. C'est pour cette raison que nous allons rester là. Ce sera dur pour elle. Elle a, on va dire, toujours vécu seule, sans rendre de compte à personne. Elle risque souvent de s'éclipser de notre surveillance. Elle est très forte pour cela. Quitte à t'ulisier, elle le fera. Profites-en pour te rapprocher d'elle et lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut compter sur toi.  
- Je comprends votre point de vue mais si elle veut s'échapper de votre surveillance, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle ira voir. Vous viendrez tout de suite me soir pour savoir si je l'ai vue.  
- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas de cette manière dont je parle. La meilleure façon pour que nous soyons d'une certaine manière obligés de la laisser tranquille sera lorsqu'elle fera sa toilette ou qu'elle aura un rapport avec quelqu'un. On ne peut pas non plus lui dire de faire voeu de chasteté le temps que nous sommes là.

Drago semblait enfin comprendre comment il allait être utile à Mélinda. Bien que ce ne soit pas glorieux, il avait tout de même un moyen pour l'approcher et qui sait, rééditer l'expérience avec Blaise ? Même s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Mélinda, il avait confiance en Blaise. Et même s'il aurait préféré une autre fille, il n'était pas sûr que Mélinda l'accepte. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre, ni entraîner son courroux, surtout depuis les images qu'il avait vu ce soir.  
- Dors maintenant. Tu dois être épuisé, et puis, je crois que ça la rassurera de t'avoir à son réveil. Je te donnerais une potion demain pour tu puisses comprendre son charabia de fourchelangue.  
- Cela existe ?  
- oui, elle dure 48 heures. C'est elle-même qui l'a inventée pour nous lorsqu'elle venait passer le week-end chez nous.


	18. Chapter 18

Mélinda fut réveillée pas Logan le dimanche à 9H. Il évita avec habilité un sort. Et remarqua Drago à côté d'elle. Bien qu'elle se posait des questions, elle se leva et se prépara sommairement pour aller chercher son chocolat. Enfin, du moins, c'était son projet. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint la porte qu'elle se vit attraper par derrière.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? (ndc : nan, mais ! Je veux aller chercher mon chocolat !)

- A la grand salle chercher mon chocolat! Répondit-elle automatiquement, de mauvaise humeur(ndc : sans mon chocolat, je suis de mauvaise humeur, na !).

- Tu vas d'abord te préparer.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu vas d'abord te préparer. Et sans discutions.

Elle se débattit, hurla, mais rien à faire. Logan la mit dans la salle de bain de force. Au bout de dix minutes, elle était toujours en train d'essayer de faire sauter la porte(ndc : elle doit avoir quelque chose contre les portes à toujours essayer de les faire sauter...), qui resta intact grâce aux bons soins de Logan. Celui-ci perdit patience. Afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à coopérer, il entra dans la salle de bain et la prépara lui-même. Heureusement, qu'il avait de la vitesse sinon il serait mort. Il se servit de l'attraction vampirique. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle fut enfin prête.(ndc : faut pas être préssé...)

Suite à cette humiliation, Mélinda ne voulait plus sortir de la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour elle, Logan avait d'autres projets pour elle. Il l'a prise par la taille, en prenant bien soin de bloquer ses bras et alla dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grand salle, ce fut un silence total. On entendait plus que les insultes très imagées de Mélinda à l'encontre du vampire. Elle fut déposée sans ménagement à sa place. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence des calices.

Il y avait en face d'elle Thomas assis à côté Jack et Billy assise aux côtés de Sacha. A ses côtés, il y avait Drago et à côté de lui, il y avait Caroline, calice d'Angel, et de l'autre côté, il y avait Blaise, suivit d'Amélie, Calice de Logan. Les deux vampires étaient debout derrière elle. Elle but son chocolat, toujours de mauvaise humeur(ndc : Oo, je croyais que le chocolat mettait de bonne humeur. Ndl: Quand quelqu'un se mêle de ta petite vie tranquille, crois-moi, le chocolat est le cadet de ses soucis!). Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle voulut se lever. Mais c'était sans compter sur Angel.

- Mange ! Lui dit-il d'une voix calme en l'obligeant à rester assise.

- Je n'ais pas faim !

- Ne m'oblige pas te nourrir à la bectée!(ndc : j'ai déjà vu ça dans une autre fic, pas vous ? Ndl: Oui, mais dans l'autre fic, c'est pas des vampires, c'est un serpent… seuls ceux qui ont lu Hermione-Voldemort peuvent comprendre, -chap 34-. Ndc : ouais, mais bon, s'ils ont aimé l'autre fic, ils sont venus lire celle-ci non ? Donc, ils comprendront !)

- Je ne mange pas le matin et vous le savez parfaitement !

- Rectification, mon ange, tu ne mangeais pas le matin. Lui dit Sacha.

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça? Demanda-t-elle, scandalisée.

- C'est ton dernier avertissement avant d'être maintenue par d'eux d'entre nous pendant que le troisième te nourrit. Lui répondit Angel avec un sourire d'ange.

Mélinda sachant reconnaître une menace lorsqu'il y avait une, prit le plus petit toast et le mangea avec une lenteur calculée. Dix minutes plus tard, elle eut enfin fini son toast. Elle alla pour se lever mais Logan l'en empêcha.

- Mélinda, on a été jeune avant toi. Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles. Tu manges tout ce qu'on t'a mis dans l'assiette.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est énorme.

- Mélinda! Gronda Sacha.

Mélinda s'aperçut alors que tout le monde la regardait(ndc : comment ne pas la regarder ?), et que les calices étaient rouges à force de se retenir de rire(ndc : faut se lâcher quand c'est comme ça ! Ndl: vu son état de rage, vaut peut-être mieux pas!). Elle leur envoya un regard digne de la mort, ce qui fit que tout le monde retourna à ces occupations. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante et les vampire avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que tout les élèves survivre à cette journée. Ce qui n'allait pas être de la tarte(ndc : va falloir beaucoup de boulot !). Ils étaient bien conscients qu'au moindre regard, Mélinda exploserait. Ils lui supprimèrent donc sa baguette, cependant conscients que cela ne serait pas suffisant.

Mélinda réussit finalement à finir toute la nourriture préparée. Le problème, c'est que aussitôt fini, qu'elle voulu courir pour allait vomir. Angel l'en empêcha et Mélinda vomit donc la moitié de son déjeuner sur Angel(ndc : le pauvre, la journée commençait si bien !). Pendant qu'Angel allait se changer, le reste des vampires l'emmena dans la salle commune faire ses devoirs. Elle en avait quinze à faire dont quatre pour le lendemain. Une fois les quatre finis, elle fut autorisée à en faire deux de plus. Sous prétexte de ne pas passer tout son dimanche dans les devoirs. Après naturellement avoir mangé suffisamment pour les vampires, elle ne descendit qu'à 16h dans la chambre des secrets faire ses potions. Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de la calmer un peu. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne. Elle en voulait au monde entier pour cette pitoyable journée.(ndc : j'en voudrais au monde entier moi aussi)

A sept heure, on l'obligea à sortir de la chambre des secrets, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de fini sa potion. D'une humeur toujours aussi massacrante que le matin, elle fut portée jusque dans la grande salle. A grand coups de cris, de hurlement, de menaces toujours autant imagées, si ce n'est plus, une foi assise, elle envisagea de se venger pour cette humiliation. En coupant sa côtelette, elle se coupa « accidentellement ».

- Mince, je me suis coupée ! Tu n'aurais pas un pansement par hasard? Demanda-t-elle faussement innocente.

L'appel du sang était toujours vif même s'il était diminué de taille. Autant dire que les calices ne furent pas très heureux de voir Mélinda jouer de LEURS vampires. Les obligeant ainsi à lui sucer le doigt, puisque la propriété magique de la salive des vampires était immense vis-à-vis de la guérison. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'odeur de sang fut disparue qu'ils se rendirent compte de la supercherie de Mélinda. (ndc : oups !)

- Mélinda, comment tu as pu nous faire ça ? Lui demande Logan en colère, qui lui avait guérit le doigt

- De la même que toi tu a osé utiliser ton charme vampirique sur moi ce matin pour me laver et m'habiller! Rétorqua-t-elle.

S'en fut trop pour Amélie, le calice de Logan qui partit en courant de la grande salle.(ndc : susceptible les vampires !) Suivit de près par son vampire Logan. Elle se prit six regards noirs pour le prix d'un.

- Mélinda, nous sommes là pour t'aider, non pour que tu sèmes la zizanie entre nous! Refais ça à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et je te garantie que, 17 ans ou pas, je te colle la correction de ta vie! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Lui demanda sèchement Sacha.(ndc : excellent exercice de prononciation et de lecture, non ? - sèchement Sacha, elle est pas mal -)

Mélinda n'allait certainement pas répondre, mais encore une fois, la menace était réelle cette foi-ci. N'ayant pas envie de tenter l'expérience, elle répondit seulement.

- Oui, j'ai compris.(ndc : sûr ?)

Elle n'était pas Serpentard pour rien, elle avait compris, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle promettait de ne pas le faire(ndc : ah !). Cependant la prochaine fois, elle s'assurerait de faire l'innocente totale ou d'avoir un alibi en béton. Et de préférence incassable. Elle voulu se lever afin d'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante, mais un regard noir d'Angel lui fit comprendre que si elle se levait, elle le regretterait. Elle resta donc assise, sans bouger. Elle vit avec horreur Logan approcher d'elle avec une fourchette remplie d'aliments. Le message était très clair. Elle lui arracha la fourchette des mains, et se mit à manger SEULE.

Au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait toujours pas fini son assiette. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne put empêcher de se retrouver prisonnière de deux bras de fer, assise sur un des vampire.(ndc : vraiment sadique l'auteur ! Ndl: *sourire charmeur*)

Angel approcha la cuillère près de Mélinda qui pinçaient fermement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

-Allez, ouvre la bouche ! Ne fais pas le bébé ! Tu es plus butée qu'un Gryffondor !

Mélinda, piquée au vif, ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre assez vivement. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, une cuillère de légumes verts était dans sa bouche.(ndc : miam !)

- Je ne te conseille pas de recracher, si tu ne veux pas te prendre une correction! Gronda Sacha.

Mélinda, qui avait la bouche pleine, dut finir sa bouchée pour expliquer sa façon de penser à ses tortionnaires. Malheureusement pour elle, quand elle rouvrit la bouche, Angel la remplissait encore. Mélinda fulminait intérieurement contre lui. Elle imaginait déjà les pires scènes de tortures qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir. Elle ne pouvait pas parler sous peine d'être gavée. Pour la troisième cuillère, Angel, avec l'aide de Logan, força les lèvres de Mélinda en appuyant dessus. A la quatrième et la cinquième, ils la pinçèrent, en introduisant la nourriture au moment où elle dit 'Aïe !'. En un quart d'heure, elle eut finit son repas. Elle voulut fuir le plus loin de ses tortionnaires mais elle en fut empêchée par Angel.

- Quoi encore? Vous avez pas fini de m'humilier?

- Tu as oublié quelque chose, ma puce.

- Et quoi donc?

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle le balaya d'un geste de la main. Le verre alla s'écraser contre le mur. (ndc : pauvre verre, il n'avait rien fait lui...)

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que nous prenions un biberon ? Lui demanda Sacha avec un air angélique.

Elle prit le second verre qu'on lui tendait et l'avala d'une traite pour pouvoir filer au plus vite de la grand salle. Seulement, à peine eut-elle fini qu'elle s'écroula endormie dans les bras d'Angel. Les vampires poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement.

- Heureusement que t'avait prévu un deuxième verre, Sacha, lui dit Angel.

- Je savait que rien que pour nous énerver, elle le jeterait.

- Vous croyez que demain on restera en vie, après le tour qu'on vient de lui faire? Demanda Jack

- Elle l'a bien cherché! Répondit Sacha.

- Elle nous en voudra probablement, rajouta Angel.

- C'est certain même. Il est à peine neuf heures qu'elle dort déjà. Conclut Logan.

- Demain, il vaudrait mieux être deux pour la réveiller ou va avoir beaucoup de mal. Et on ne peut rien faire à par l'affronter, elle a cours.

Le lendemain, comme prevu, ce fut deux vampire nerveux qui pénètrèrent dans la chambre de Mélinda. Histoire d'attenuer un peu sa colère, ils avaient même prevu du chocolat. Ils s'approchèrent doucement du lit de Mélinda. Et lui parlèrent doucement pour la réveiller calmement.

Mélinda sortit peu à peu de son nuage, sous les yeux inquiets des deux vampires. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle se demanda pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que la scène d'hier lui revienne en mémoire. Dire qu'elle n'était pas contente fut un euphémisme. Elle se révéla du lit à une vitesse impréssionnante et fit face aux deux vampires.

- Traitres ! Siffla-t-elle durement.

- Ecoute…

- NON! Comment avez-vous pu me faire CA!

- Ma puce…

- FINI! Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, sortez!

Sans se faire prier, ils sortirent en vitesse record, même pour un vampire(ndc : en route pour le record olympique !). Mélinda profita quand même du chocolat apporté par les vampires(ndc : c'est toujours ça de gagné), puis partit se préparer. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la grand salle, ce fut le silence qui l'accueillit. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence des quatre vampires, puis de leurs calices, elle voulut faire demi-tour. Angel, qui avait prévu cette réaction, utilisa sa vitesse pour la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle fut prisonnière de deux bras, elle se débâtit corps et âme.

- Lâche-moi! Vous m'avez trahie, je ne veux plus vous revoir. DEGAGEZ!

- Nous ne partirons pas d'ici avant que tu sois devenue raisonnable! Et cela peu importe ton humeur du jour. (ndl: j'ai comme l'impression que son humeur ne va pas aller en s'améliorant…ndc : moi non plus...) Maintenant tu manges correctement et tu vas en cour. Et n'essaye même pas de traîner jusqu'au début des cours, tu n'iras pas en cours temps que tu n'auras pas fini de manger.

Mélinda se dépêcha de manger(ndc : très efficace comme menace). Elle parvint quand même à aller jusqu'à sa salle de cours toute seule. Enfin, les vampires étaient toujours là, derrière elle, à la surveiller, mais à distance. Aucun élève ne l'approcha. Bon, faut dire aussi que l'aura meurtrière qui régnait à son approche et cela sans compter la scène du bal chez son père, n'amenait pas beaucoup les autres élèves à s'approcher!(ndc : pas fous quand même !)

Elle avait potions dans les cachots. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans devant la salle de classe, tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Alors on n'est pas capable de manger seule ?

Ca, c'était un Gryffondor stupide (ndl: ou suicidaire ? Au choix… ndc : je dirais suicidaire ET stupide moi) qui avait profité du fait qu'elle avait devancé les vampires de quelques secondes, et donc qui n'étaient pas encore présents. Elle alla pour se jeter sur lui mais fut interceptée par Potter qui lui sauta dessus afin de l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, Mélinda donna un coup de hanche pour se retrouver au dessus de Potter.

Elle fut rattrapée par les vampires avant la fin de la manœuvre. Sacha la gifla tellement fort qu'elle se retrouva par terre. Les quatre vampires la regardèrent avec les yeux rouge. Signe qu'ils ont soif. Valait peut-être mieux de pas trop chercher la petite bête(ndc : mais c'est tellement amusant de chercher la petite bête !!) Bien que toujours furieuse, elle essaya de rester calme en apparence. Ce qui échoua totalement mais personne n'eut le cœur de lui dire ( ndl: le cœur, ou la trouille? Ndc : les deux !).

La potion du jour se faisait par deux et Mélinda fut mise avec Neville Londubat. Autant dire qu'elle ne fut pas heureuse d'être avec lui mais Rogue étant sadique, elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir. Rogue semblait avoir vu que ce n'était certainement pas le jour d'aller embêter Mélinda. Mais bon, Rogue reste Rogue et ce dernier s'approcha de la table que partageait Mélinda et Londubat.

Les quatre Alpha Vampire étaient au fond de la salle, juste derrière la table de Mélinda qui ne leur accordait aucun regard. Alors que Rogue allait commencer à lancer ses habituelles remarques sur la potion de Londubat, et donc de Mélinda, celle-ci, sous le coup de la colère, fit exploser le chaudron qui bouillonait joyeusement au centre de la table. Résultat, des gerbes de potion furent projetées un peu partout autour de Mélinda. Rogue, Londubat et les quatre Alpha Vampire en reçurent alors que, étrangement, Mélinda n'en reçut pas une goutte(ndc : une auréole angélique brille au-dessus de sa tête...). Celle-ci regarda d'ailleurs les quatre vampires avec un sourire narquois. Les quatre Alpha Vampire avaient l'air furieux. Ils furent tous transportés à l'infirmerie. Rogue dût donc, à contre-coeur, libérer ses élèves de son cachot.

Mélinda avait donc un petit moment de liberté avant le cours de Métamorphose mais surtout avant que les quatre Alpha reviennent de l'infirmerie(ndc : j'ai l'impression que l'infirmière aura beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui...). Dans sa chambre, Mélinda arrangea un peu les affaires des quatre vampires et de leurs calices. L'heure de la pré-vengeance avait sonné. Elle échangea les schampoing par des schampoing des jumeaux Weasley, (ndl: Rusard en a un casier plein!ndc : je crois que Rusard devrait songer à mieux surveiller son bureau) mit divers objets dans les vêtements des vampires (poudre qui démange, chose gluante non identifiable, œufs dans les pantoufles,…)

Quand la cloche retentit, Mélinda se rendit à son cours de métamorphose. Les vampires étaient de retour et ne paraissaient pas content du déroulement du cours de potions.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Jack.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi, répondit Mélinda, innocemment.(ndc : grosse auréole brillante au-dessus de la tête. Ndl: Faudrait peut-être qu'elle aille l'astiquer son auréole…ndc : quoi ? Elle est innocente, non ? Donc, pas besoin de l'astiquer !)

- Tu as fait exploser ton chaudron ! S'exclama Sacha.

- Hey ! Je ne fais jamais exploser mes potions, moi ! C'est Londubat qui fait toujours exploser son chaudron ! Répliqua Mélinda.(ndc : je suis toujours soigneuse avec mes affaires ! C'est pas moi, c'est lui !)

Logan allait répliquer mais le professeur McGonagall sortit de sa salle de classe à ce moment-là et autorisa ses élèves à entrer. Encore une fois, c'était un cours avec les Gryffondor. Ils étudiaient la transformation humaine. Par on ne sait quel miracle, Weasley dirigea « accidentellement » sa baguette vers Logan. Celui-ci avait à la place des cheveux une pieuvre qui essayait de l'étrangler. Il fut vite de retour à l'infirmerie une demi-heure après l'avoir quittée.

A chaque essai de sortilège, un élève différent ratait toujours sa cible. Lorsque les deux derniers vampires restant sortirent leurs baguettes, pour s'éviter un sort semblable, dix-sept rayons se dirigèrent vers eux. Le professeur de Métamorphose ne sut quoi faire(ndc : pauvre McGo ! Lui faire ça à son âge, quand même ! Elle est sadique l'auteur là ! Faut respecter les ancêtres quand même !). Elle donna un devoir supplémentaire à tout les élèves de la classe qui essayaient de s'expliquer sans résultat. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de bazar dans sa classe!

Ainsi, Mélinda espérait pouvoir s'échapper vers la Chambre des Secrets jusqu'à l'heure du prochain cours mais peine perdue ! A peine fut-elle hors de la salle de classe que Logan et Angel la coincèrent.

- Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda Angel avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu voulais quand même pas nous fosser compagnie ? Demanda Logan.

- C'est pas gentil, ça, ajouta Angel.

Mélinda se retint de répondre, sachant très bien que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle ne se retiendrait plus de vouloir assassiner les deux vampires.

- Je suis sûr et certain que tu étais tellement pressée d'aller à la Grande Salle que tu ne voulais pas nous attendre ! C'est ça, hein ? Demanda Logan.(ndc : hypocrite !)

Mélinda commença à se débattre mais Angel la prit sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patates, et les deux vampires allèrent d'un bon pas dans la Grande Salle(ndc : y zont peut-être faim eux aussi après tout) tout en faisant abstraction des menaces que proféraient Mélinda. Dans la Grande Salle, les deux autres Alpha étaient là et ne paraissaient pas vraiment content des tours de Mélinda(ndc : et y zont pas encore tout vu... Les pauvres...). Celle-ci s'installa à sa place, devant l'assiette pleine d'aliments que les vampires avaient pris soin de remplir avant son arrivée.

- Mange ! S'exclama Sacha, de mauvaise humeur.

Mélinda lui lança un regard noir. Celle-ci s'aperçut alors que Potter lui lançait un regard noir de la table des Gryffondor et que celui-ci paraissait également de mauvaise humeur. Certainement parce que les Dursley se trouvaient à Poudlard... En y repensant, Mélinda ne les avait plus revus depuis qu'elle était rentrée au château. En même temps, avec les quatre Alpha sur son dos...

- Si tu manges pas, mon ange, tu n'iras pas en cours ! Fit Sacha.

La menace suprême qui avait déjà marché une fois marcha encore.(ndc : qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour aller en cours ! Ndl: je vais répondre à une question que je me pose moi-même, (ben oui, pas parce que c'est ma fic que je comprends tout!) bref, Le pourquoi du comment Mélinda veut absolument aller en cours alors qu'elle n'en a pas besoin, on va donc dire que c'est un moyen pour elle de s'échapper de son train-train quotidien. Surtout depuis que les Alpha sont là!)

Mélinda se décida donc à manger mais lentement. Histoire d'énerver encore les vampires. Assez pour que Mélinda puisse se défouler un peu sur eux lors du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quand Mélinda termina enfin de manger, suivit des quatre Alpha Vampires, elle alla jusqu'à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mélinda se retrouva à travailler avec Potter en duo. Les quatre Alpha se trouvaient – comme par hasard – juste derrière Potter. Mélinda esquivait sans problème les sortilèges de Potter mais, lui, avait un peu plus de difficulté à esquiver ceux de Mélinda. Cette dernière, souriante, s'arrangeait la plupart du temps pour viser les quatre Alpha plutôt que le Gryffondor. Les Vampires passèrent pas mal de temps à éviter les sortilèges de Mélinda jusqu'à ce qu'ils laissent vraiment éclater leurs colères.

De son côté, Harry était hors course depuis longtemps et le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait dû l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Mélinda obtint enfin ce qu'elle voulait et se laissa vraiment aller contre les quatre Vampires qui eux aussi en profitèrent... Au moins, peut-être qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de lui faire boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves.(ndc : on peut toujours rêver ! Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre, non ?)

Les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor tentaient de se protéger comme ils le pouvaient et le pauvre professeur de DCFM devait en faire de même. La salle de cours en prit également pour son grade.(ndc : la pauvre, elle, elle n'avait rien fait). Il y avait des trous partout sur les murs, les meuble étaient réduit en poussière lorsqu'ils s'en servaient pour bouclier. Mais, au moins, à la fin du combat, les quatre Alpha poussèrent un « ouf » de soulagement que tout les élèves de la salle (ndc : peut-être même dans tout le château...) purent entendre. Mélinda avait beau avoir tenu plus longtemps que d'habitude, elle avait quand même fini par craquer et s'était laissée aller à terre, épuisée.

Jack et Sacha en profitèrent pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Logan et Angel restèrent dans la salle de classe pour s'occuper de faire un peu le ménage. Les élèves n'osaient pas sortir de derrière leurs protections.

- Allez ! Filez ! Tempêta Angel.

Les élèves et le professeur ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'empressèrent de quitter la salle de classe en prenant quand même ce qui restait de leurs affaires au passage.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci, a tout ceux qui me soutienne, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant!

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que les vampires étaient présent au château. Les élèves, aussi bien que les professeurs, en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Une bataille était engagée entre les vampires et Mélinda. Chaque élève et professeur avait prit sa décision. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils se mettraient Mélinda à dos(ndc : pas fous quand même). Bien que les vampires étaient pas mals dans leurs mauvais tours, Mélinda restait, et de très loin, la plus malsaine, la plus vicieuse et la plus sadique dans ses tours(ndc : ça m'étonne pas du tout !). Cela avait commencé par des colorations de différents membres ( cheveux, tête, oreilles,…), puis cela avait fini récemment par la transformation de certains membres (Oreilles d'éléphant, (ndl: c'est excelent pour le captage VO…ndc : sinon, tu changes de télé ou de TNT, ça sera toujours plus discret que les oreilles d'éléphant), une queue de lapin, …). Ils avaient aussi joué sur les sens (ouie, toucher, odorat, goût, vue).

Bizarrement aucun élève n'était mort(ndc : étonnant, étonnant...). Et pourtant pour certain cas, c'était passé de peu(ndc : ah ! me disait aussi). Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Mélinda. En effet, elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'échapper au vampires. En effet, elle avait trouvé dans un livre le sort d'illusion. Il lui avait fallut deux semaines pour le mettre au point. Et une semaine pour préparer son plan afin de parer à toutes éventualités. En effet, le sort d'illusion jouait sur la vue et non sur le toucher. Si quelqu'un essayait de la toucher, il toucherait du vide. Pendant une semaine, elle avait fait en sorte que personne ne la touche le matin avant le petit déjeuné, ou alors les vampires s'apercevraient de quelque chose.

Elle se réveilla sous le regard de Sacha. Sans dire un mot, elle fit comme d'habitude. Elle ne prononça aucune parole et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle fit sa toilette puis elle fit son illusion. Avant de laisser son illusion prendre sa place, elle rétrécit ses affaires qu'elle avait préparé durant toute la semaine. Des potions, sa baguette qu'elle avait enfin récupéré, une cape d'invisibilité achetée chez les jumeaux Weasley. Même si l'effet n'était pas permanent et n'avait pas les même propriété qu'une vraie cape d'invisibilité, elle lui suffirait pour son plan. Elle laissa sortir son illusion.

Sacha voyant que Mélinda était prête, l'escorta jusqu'à la grande salle. Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, elle essaya d'engager la conversation. Suite un regard noir, elle laissa tomber. Arrivée devant la grande salle, l'illusion marcha jusqu'à Drago comme l'avait commandée Mélinda. Elle resta debout le regard vide. Mélinda avait programmé son illusion jusque là. Donc l'illusion resta là debout sans rien faire.

- Mélinda ? Intérrogea Angel.

Aucune réponse.

- Mélinda? Youh ouh ? T'es avec nous? Insista Logan.

Lorsque Sacha voulut la faire réagir en lui prenant le bras, elle ne put rien attraper. Il ne fallut que deux seconde pour mettre ensemble toutes les pièce du puzzle. (ndc : les pauvres quand même, c'est pas gentil)

- C'est une illusion! Remarqua Jack.

Il se prit trois regards noirs.

- Ca merci, on l'avait compris ! La question, c'est pourquoi elle voulait nous fausser compagnie, et où est-elle (ndc : ben, eh, andouille, elle est partie !) ? Répliqua Angel.  
- Non, mais je rêve ! Elle s'est moquée de nous royalement (ndc : mais non, mais non, Mélinda est sage comme une image avec une auréole au-dessus de la tête ) ! Celle-là, dès que je la voie, je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser ! S'exclama furieusement Logan.

Voyant que Sacha n'avait encore rien dit, les trois vampires la fixèrent.

- Sacha?

Elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle prit sa baguette et s'éleva la voix pour que celle-ci raisonne dans tout Poudlard.

- Mélinda Jedusor, j'espère pour toi que tu es bien planquée, parce que dès que je te mets la main dessus, je t'offrirais la plus belle correction de ta vie !

Mélinda regarda à travers la porte qu'elle avait rendue transparente le départ de Sacha suivant son illusion. Elle savait qu'il lui restait environ dix à quinze minutes avant que sa supercherie soit découverte. Elle mit la cape, et se glissa hors de sa chambre. Elle monta le plus vite qu'elle put au septième étage. Aujourd'hui était jour des essais. Elle en avait environ une cinquantaine. Elle s'activa à sa tache en espèrant que les vampires ne la retrouvent pas tout de suite. Elle passa et repassa trois fois devant le tableau avec différentes phrases. Au bout du dixième, Mélinda entendit la voix de Sacha.

- Mélinda Jedusor, j'espère pour toi que tu es bien planquée, parce que dès que je te mets la main dessus, je t'offrirais la plus belle correction de ta vie !

Mélinda frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais entendue Sacha parler d'un voix si froide. Oh oui, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne. Les vampires ne semblaient pas être contents(ndc : non, pas possible ! Pourtant, ils m'avaient parus content à moi...Oo). D'habitude, ils se contentaient de la menacer d'une correction mais ne la fessaient jamais. Elle avait fini par ne plus y croire. Seulement là, ce n'était plus une menace, mais ce sera bien une véritable action. Elle aurait bien voulu se trouver à des millions de kilomètres de Poudlard. En plus, avec leur odorat, ils allaient vite la retrouver(ndc : c'est c***** les vampires non ?). Elle espérait qu'ils commencent par les cachots. Son odeur était partout dans le château, ce qui allait leur compliquer la tâche, et donc les metteraient un peu plus en colère si c'était possible. (ndc : faut le faire quand même... Je connais quelqu'un depuis dix ans et je l'ai jamais vu en colère...)

Ce fut au bout d'une heure que le 43ème essai marcha. Lorsqu'elle pénètra dans la salle, elle fut fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. La salle était aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale. Elle se trouvait dans une salle où visiblement se trouvait des objets cachés par des générations d'occupants de Poudlard. Il y avait des allées, des rues même, bordées de meubles cassés ou endommagés, entassés en piles vacillantes, relègués là pour dissimuler peut-être les effets de mauvaises manipulations magiques. On voyait des livres par milliers, sans aucun doute interdits, couverts de graffiti ou volés, des frisbee à dents de serpents, des flacons ébréchés de potions coagulées par le temps, des chapeaux, des bijoux, des capes, des bouteilles bouchées dont le contenu brillait encore de lueurs maléfiques, plusieurs épées rouillées,…

Cela allait lui prendre la journée entière, voir plus pour tout fouiller. Mélinda passa la journée entière à fouiller les allées. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas. Et aucun des sortilèges de sa connaissance ne l'aurait aidé dans ce genre de circonstance. Ainsi, elle passa près d'une semaine dans la salle des objets cachés. Elle avait déjà parcouru un peu plus de la moitié de la pièce lorsqu'elle poussa un cri victorieux.

Elle l'avait enfin trouvé ! Son père était vraiment un idiot de l'avoir mis là. Presque à la vue du premier venu(ndc : mais pour cacher un objet, ne vaut-il pas mieux le mettre sous le nez des gens ? Excellente cachette en fait sous le nez des gens, personne ne regarde plus loin que le bout de son nez). Bon maintenant, il fallait le détruire puis ensuite faire face aux vampire qui la cherchaient depuis une semaine(ndc : oups, je suis pas sûre que Mélinda veuille bien sortir...). Ensuite, le directeur pour avoir séché les cour pendant une semaine(ndc : aïe, aïe, pas cool et pas sérieux l'école buissonière ! Eh, quand même, les jeunes, faites pas comme Mélinda, c'est pas bien l'école buissonière !). Contacter ses animaux pour savoir où en était les recherches de Mathieu(ndc : enfin un truc bien à faire). Bref, un lourd programme. Elle allait commencer par la destruction de l'objet. Comment détruire un objet avec une âme de quelqu'un dedans? Ce n'était malheureusement pas enseigné à Poudlard.

Elle réfléchit longtemps sur le moyen de détruire l'objet. Puis, elle en arriva à la conclusion que pour détruire un objet aussi maléfique, il fallait soit quelque chose de pur, soit quelque chose d'aussi maléfique. La question maintenant était de choisir quoi. Il y avait plein de choses aussi maléfique mais probablement peu qui serait capable de le détruire. Pendant une heure, elle essaya des sorts de magie noire. Du plus facile au plus dangereux. Malheureusement, en pratiquant de la magie très noire à Poudlard, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le directeur le sentirait.

Ainsi, alors qu'elle allait essayer le feu, au même moment la porte vola en éclats(ndc : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à faire voler les portes en éclats ? Elles ont rien fait ces portes !). Le problème, c'est que le sort qu'elle utilisait était très instable. En étant surprise par le fracas de la porte, l'explosion qui retentit à cause du manque de concentration fut énorme. Mélinda vola à travers toute la salle. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un hurlement signifiant qu'elle avait réussit sa mission et de voir toute la pièce prendre feu, avant de percuter le mur de plein fouet. Elle entendit tous ses os craquer. Elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un la porter à travers la fumée avant de perdre connaissance.

Les vampires avaient reçu l'information du directeur que quelqu'un utilisait de la magie noire, très noire au septième étage. Sans perdre une seconde et connaissant la personne capable d'utiliser cette magie, ils se dirigèrent vers le septième étage en imaginant toutes sorte de tortures qu'ils pouraient infliger à Miss-je-n'en-fait-qu'à-ma-tête-Jedusor. Lorsqu'ils firent une entrée fracassante dans la salle, ils virent Mélinda sursauter, puis une explosion retentit. Par miracle, Mélinda fut propulsée de leurs côtés. Ils s'approchérent d'elle. Elle était gravement blessé mais elle avait vu pire. Angel la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- POMFRESH !!!!

La tempétueuse infirmière arriva pour leur dire sa façon de parler.

- Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici! Ainsi…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Mélinda.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Un sort qui a mal tourné. (ndc : à cause de qui ?)

L'infirmière se remit en mode professionnel et fit un diagnostic de Mélinda.

- Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées, ainsi que tout le côté droit de l'épaule jusqu'à la cheville.  
- Lorsqu'elle a percuté le mur, c'était de ce côté  
- Elle a également une commotion. Elle s'en sortira. Pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma dû au choc brutal aussi bien physique que psychologique. Elle est en sous-alimentation. Son corps est déshydraté.

Les envies de meurtres des vampires furent éteints et l'inquiétude les remplaça. Tout était de leurs fautes. S'ils n'avaient pas obligé Mélinda à prendre une vie normale, sans se soucier de son père, elle n'aurait jamais cherché à leurs fausser compagnie et donc ne se serait pas caché pendant une semaine. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient agit comme des imbéciles. Ils avaient trahi la confiance de Mélinda. Ils l'avaient poussée à faire des chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Et même si c'était pour son bien, ils avaient promis de la protéger. Au lieu de ça, ils l'avaient privée de sa liberté.

Pendant un semaine, un grand nombre d'élèves étaient inquiets pour Mélinda. Ils se rendirent compte que malgré le fait que Mélinda ne parlait pas la même langue qu'eux, depuis qu'ils avaient vu sa puissance lors de la première visite des vampires, ils s'étaient tous sentit en sécurité. Même les mangemorts ou futurs mangemorts. Surtout depuis la rumeur que Drago et Blaise avaient été sauvé du Lord grâce à Mélinda. Même le directeur avait une crainte pour son école. Temps que Mélinda était présente, il savait que l'école était en sécurité. Mais si l'un des mangemorts avertissait son maître que sa fille était dans le coma, il craignait une attaque de sa part pour récupérer sa fille.

Depuis que Mélinda était dans le château, il n'avait de cesse de la surveiller. Elle était douée, intelligente, puissante, excellente stratège, courageuse, fidèle. Elle aidait ceux qui en valaient la peine à ses yeux. Mais elle était aussi noire, ténébreuse, froide, distante, mystérieuse, solitaire. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pendant les vacance lors de son inscription, il avait eu peur pour la sécurité de ses élèves. Peur que soit sur ordre de son père, dans le but d'une mission qu'elle avait demandé à être scolarisé.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'elle ne parlait que le fourchelangue, il avait contacté le jeune Potter. Harry avait comme mission de l'espionner et de lui rapporter les conversations qu'elle avait face à ses animaux. Mais Mélinda ne représentait rien de nocif pour son école excepté son mauvais caractère. Elle avait même fait cesser la guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard. Ainsi, tout soupçon avait était balayé. Surtout depuis la beuglante de son père, lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il savait désormais où elle se trouvait.

Le sentiment d'insécurité se déploya de plus en plus. A chaque jour que Mélinda passait dans le coma, les élèves devenaient de plus en plus nerveux, sur leurs gardes, à l'affut du moindre danger. Chacun réalisa au fur à mesure que les jours passaient que Mélinda, bien que ténébreuse, leur prodiguait un sentiment de sécurité. Ils avaient tous vu comment Mélinda tenait tête à son père. La puissance magique qu'elle dégageait.

Le plus dur fut pour Drago et Blaise. Depuis que Mélinda n'était plus avec eux, leurs sangsues étaient de retour. Plus collantes qu'avant. Heureusement quelque jours après l'explosion causée par Mélinda, ses animaux revinrent de leurs recherches. Sachant qu'ils étaient important aux yeux de Mélinda, ils avaient pris en charge la sécurité des deux protagonistes. Bien qu'ils se sentirent plus en sécurité, ils ne purent manqués les regard jaloux des élèves de Poudlard. Les animaux de Mélinda étaient vraiment à l'image de leur maîtresse. Froids, cassants, sarcastiques, sur la défensive. Ainsi tout le collège eut connaissance de tout les animaux de Mélinda. Angelo, le lion, Aconit et Orion les deux serpents, Zaphira, la louve, Nox la panthère, Silla l'aigle et Poitou le phénix.

Mélinda décida d'ouvrir les yeux au bout de deux semaines. Elle se prit une gifle monumentale par Sacha(ndc : pas cool surtout dès le réveil mais ça doit bien réveiller quand même), ce qui augmenta son mal de tête, puis finit par se faire étouffer par les quatre vampires, suivit de Blaise, Drago, et de tout ses animaux. Il lui fallu une heure pour comprendre qu'elle avait réussi à détruire un Horcruxe. Il ne lui restait donc plus que le serpent de son père. Bien qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques neurones dans la manœuvre, elle sourit bêtement. Puis en se rappelant que ses animaux l'avaient étouffée, elle repensa à un truc.  
_  
- Vous n'êtes pas censés chercher Mathieu? _  
- C'est ce que nous avons fait pendant un mois. Sans aucun résultat. S'il se cache, comme toi tu t'es cachée, nous avons peu de chance de le retrouver s'il ne le souhaite pas.  
_- Je vois… Cependant, j'aimerais quand même que deux d'entre vous le cherche, et qu'un autre surveille mon père et ses mangemorts._  
- MELINDA JEDUSOR ! Hurla Angel.  
- _Oui?_ Répondit-elle, incertaine(ndc : et innocente aussi non ?)  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas repartir à la chasse à peine réveillée(ndc : ben si, eh !)? Tu as failli mourir! S'exclama Logan.  
_- Justement, j'ai failli! Je ne suis pas encore dans ma tombe, alors évitez de la creuser trop tôt. Je vous en serais reconnaissante. _  
- Non, mais je rêve! Tu as failli mourir, tu as fait exploser une salle de Poudlard, et tu veux tout de même répartir à la chasse?  
- _Tu sais quelles sont mes opinions, tu sais quels sont mes rêves, et tu sais quelle est ma décision. Et ce n'est pas pour un accident de parcours que je vais renoncer._

Les vampires voyaient bien la détermination de Mélinda. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à cela. Ils la gêneraient plutôt qu'autre chose, le dernier mois en date le leur avaient prouvé. Ils avaient pris leur décision. Ils respecteraient les choix de Mélinda et n'interviendraient que lorsqu'elle en aura réellement besoin. Ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils partaient. Bien qu'elle fut un peu triste de leurs départs puisqu'elle s'était habituée à les avoir constamment avec elle, elle n'en montra rien et les laissa partir.


	20. Chapter 20

_- Bon, maintenant je veux tout savoir sur vos recherches_, demanda Mélinda.  
- Lorsque nous sommes partis, nous avons commencé par fouiller Prés-au-Lard. Rien. Aucune traces ni aucune odeur de lui. Ensuite, nous avons fouillé les montagnes environnentes. Nous avons relevé plusieurs traces de son odeur, mais aucun traces visibles. De plus, nous ne pouvions pas nous rendre visible avec les géants dans les environs(ndc : il y a des géants dans les environs de Prés-au-Lard maintenant ? ndl: c'est nouveau ca vien de sortir, en excusivité! lol). Poitou a essayé également de le localiser, rien. Il est caché et très bien caché(ndc : ben, généralement, quand on se cache, c'est qu'on veut pas être trouvé non ?). Nous avons vu également les traces des mangemorts. Nous ne sommes pas seuls sur sa piste.  
- Orion est parti du côté de ton père. J'ai été le voir il y a une heure, échec de leur côté également. Zaphira et Poitou sont toujours à sa recherche mais également aucun résultat.  
- _Et moi, je ne peux pas sortir du château pour faire les recherches moi-même. J'ai une semaine de retenue par Dumbledore avec Rogue_(ndc : voilà ce que c'est quand on fait des dégâts !). _Il me reste un horcruxe et c'est le plus dur à faire. Il faut que je parle à Potter. Si mes calculs sont bons, Potter doit mourir, c'est lui le dernier horcruxe. _

C'est ainsi que Mélinda se retrouva quelques heures plu tard dans la grande salle. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et y prit place sous les regards scandalisés des Serpentard et Gryffondor et sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore. Elle ne passa pas par quatre chemins et s'installa carrément en face de Potter en dégageant la dernière des Weasley. Plusieurs sortirent leurs baguettes. Elle ne fit aucun geste et fit comme ci de rien n'était et regarda Potter, cherchant comment lui annoncer les choses.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
_- Vois-tu, je suis en train de rechercher le peu de côté Gryffondor que je posséde afin de t'annoncer le pourquoi je suis là. Le tact n'étant pas ma matière de prédilection. _  
- Et si tu me disais simplement pourquoi tu es là.  
_- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les énigmes mais vu les circonstances, tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je sais ce que vous faites toi et le directeur.  
- Et que comptes-tu faire? Nous en empêcher?  
- Non, vous avertir.  
- Tu vas prévenir ton père?  
- Non plus. Arrête de me prendre pour une méchante fille. Bien que je suis d'accord avec toi sur certains points, je ne suis pas mon père. Maintenant je voudrais te parler seule à seul.  
- Si tu veux me parlé, Ron et Hermione peuvent y assister! Je leurs fait confiance.  
- Pas moi. Tu a cinq mangemorts chez les Gryffondor.(_ndc : choquant ! Voilà que même ma chaise à roulettes se barre alors que je suis assise dessus... Oo *change de chaise et prend une chaise avec des pieds*)

Le pauvre, il est choqué.(ndc : c'est pas un truc à annoncer au déjeuner quand même, voyons ! L'auteur est sadique quand même, là !)

- _Qui ?_ Demanda-t-il froidement.  
- _Tu ne crois pas que je vais te le dire?_ Répondit-elle (ndl: ben oui, sinon ça ne serait pas marrant ! ndc : surtout au déjeuner, c'est pas marrant ! Faudrait quand même pas que Potter s'étrangle tout seul)  
_- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du côté de ton père ? _

« C'est qu'il est rusé le petit Potter ! Bon, allez, on ne dément pas et on n'affirme pas non plus ! »

_- Si oui ou non je suis du côté de mon père n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que je veux te parler Potter. J'ai quelques informations que je suis enfin disposer à te remettre. Et, pour cela j'ai besoin de te voir seule à seul. Je ne fait confiance à personne.  
__- Alors pourquoi à moi tu me fais confiance ?  
- Parce que le jour où tu iras répèter à mon père ce que tu sais, il gèlera en enfer. Je ne te demande qu'une petit heure de ton temps afin de t'expliquer certaines choses que visiblement ton directeur ne veut pas te dire.  
- Tu essaye de me recruter pour ton père?_

« et c'est lui qui doit vaincre mon père?… Où va le monde ! »(ndc : à l'infirmerie ? Non, c'est moi qui doit y aller...)

_- Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu penses ce que tu veux, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Si tu ne veux pas être au courant de certaines choses importante, c'est ton choix! Moi, je m'en fous royalement.  
- Alors, pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me le dire ?  
- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es une pièce maîtresse dans mon magnifique plan ! _Lui rétorqua Mélinda, ironique.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et rejoignit la table des Serpentard. Sitôt arrivé à sa place qu'une multitude de questions jahirent sur le pourquoi du comment, elle osait aller à la table des Gryffondor. D'un geste menaçant, elle sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts d'un air menaçant. Ce fut radical. Tout le monde retourna à ses affaires. Elle posa sa baguette à côté de son assiette et commença enfin à manger. A la fin du repas, elle fut étonnée de voir Potter se lever et marcher vers elle. Tout les baguette sortirent mais se rangèrent instantanément devant le regard noir de Mélinda.

- _J'accepte.  
- Enfin ! As-tu cours ?  
- Pas avant deux heures.  
- Très bien, suis-moi. _

Bien que la conversation en fourchelangue fut secrete, Mélinda ne savait pas vraiment où aller pour une conversation privée. Ainsi, elle décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre.  
_  
- Tu ne crois pas que se soit risqué pour moi d'aller dans le repère des serpents ?  
- Ca l'ait. Mais le fait d'être en ma compagnie change la donne.  
- Certains avantages à être la fille de Voldemort ?  
- Tu as tout compris._

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le repère des Serpentard, ce fut insultes et sortie de baguettes qui menacèrent Potter. Celui-ci eu le bon goût aux yeux de Mélinda de faire comme ci de rien n'était et de suivre Mélinda. Arrivés dans sa chambre, ils s'instalérent dans le petit salon.

- _Très Serpentard !  
- J'ai essayé de refaire la déco, mais des vampires, des animaux et un professeur m'en n'ont empêchée.  
- Tu voulais me parler?  
- En effet, Dumbledore t'a-t-il déjà dit pour les horcruxes?  
- Comment tu sais que…  
- De la même manière que je sais que tu as couché sept fois avec Weasley fille !  
- Mais…  
- Potter, j'ai un phénix très bavard et visiblement celui de Dumbledore aussi. Je sais qu'il est sur la trace des horcruxes. Malheureusement pour lui, il arrive trop tard.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis déjà passée Potter. Il ne reste plus que le serpent et toi. _

THE BUG!!! Potter était complément paniqué. Apparemment, Mélinda avait raison. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit cette partie-là.

- _Mais… ça veut dire…  
- Exact Potter, tu es un horcruxe et cela veut dire que tu dois mourir.  
__- NON!  
- Malheureusement pour toi, oui.  
- C'est impossible. Murmura-t-il.  
- Je crains que non. Rien n'est impossible. Cependant, heureusement pour toi, je dispose d'un moyen efficace qui n'est pas garanti à 100%, mais qui fera l'affaire.  
- Lequel ?  
- J'ai toujours dit que le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire repèrer par des sorciers était d'utiliser la manière moldue.  
- Tu m'éclaires ?  
- C'est très simple mais risqué. Il faut que tu meurs. C'est un fait, c'est le seul moyen de détruire mon père.  
- Alors j'avais raison, tu n'es pas du côté de Voldemort.  
- Pas tout à fait.  
- C'est-à-dire? _  
- _Cela ne te regarde en rien. Pour ton problème, nous allons le résoudre ensemble. D'après mes information, Dumbledore souhaite que tu meurs de la main de mon père, seulement pour faire partir un horcruxe, ce n'est pas forcément mon père qui doit le détruire, la preuve j'en ais détruit un, toi aussi et Dumbledore également. Ainsi donc, je te propose d'aller chez les Moldus.  
- Mais… et les cours...?  
- Oh, c'est comme tu veux, suivre des cours, alors que ce n'est même pas certain que ça marche et que tu meurs ou y aller tout de suite ou y aller maintenant et voir si tu peux éventuellement avoir un avenir. Rétorqua-t-elle, pleine de sarcasmes.  
- Comment fait-on ?  
- Oh, c'est très simple, je vais tout simplement te casser la jambe. _

Bien que septique, Potter accepta. Mélinda fut surprise mais n'en montra rien. Potter lui faisait confiance pour lui casser la jambe, pour le tuer. A sa place, elle aurait déjà envoyé la personne dans le monde des rêves éternels. Mais bon, cela facilitait un peu les choses aussi. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un hôpital. Mélinda lui donna une potion à boire.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Potter, tu as beau être courageux, je ne crois pas que tu réussiras à retenir tes cris face à la douleur que je vais t'infliger.  
- Ah. _

Il but la potion et avant d'avoir pu dire "ouf", il se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia. Mélinda ne l'avait pas épargné. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ne parlant pas le même langage que tout le monde, elle le laissa seul, le temps de trouver un petit coin tranquille pour pouvoir se rendre invisible. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle retrouva Potter au bloc. Lorsqu'elle rentra discrètement dans la salle d'opération, elle faillit vomir en voyant comment ils charcutaient les humains(ndc : eh, l'auteur ! faudrait peut-être prévenir au début qu'il ne faut pas manger en lisant ce chapitre !). Avant de se dire qu'elle avait appris une bonne idée de torture. (note à elle-même : à essayer sur Parkinson.) (ndl: pauvre Parkinson…)

Quand l'opération fut finie, ils emmenèrent Potter en salle de réveil. Il lui fallut près de dix minutes pour trouver la morphine. Franchement, ces Moldus n'ont aucune notions de rangements(ndc : quand je voie le bordel qu'il y a dans ma chambre, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Mélinda). Elle lui injecta une triple dose. Double aurait suffit, mais dans son esprit tordu, c'était Potter, et il avait une trop grande résistance à son goût. (ndl: je pauvre et le pire c'est qu'il lui fait confiance…ndc : je crois qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller en cours ou de rester couché). Le BIIIIIIIIIIIP maudit qui faillit se prendre un mur par ce que d'après Mélinda, il sonnait trop fort, retentit. Aussitôt, une horde d'infirmière apparut et s'activa autour du corps de Potter.

Au bout de dix minutes, Mélinda commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas tué le héros national. Qui prendra la place de sa célébrité s'il mourrait? Non, il devait vivre. Sinon son père allait organiser un bal. Et, au vue du dernier auquel elle avait assisté, valait peut-être pas trop mettre Potter dans la tombe trop tôt (ndl: décidément, je suis championne des exercices de prononciation! Cette foi-ci avec les P et T)

Il y avait deux possibilités : ou il ne voulait pas revenir ou on ne lui donnait pas l'aide nécessaire pour l'aider à revenir. Elle lui lança un doloris de toute sa puissance(ndc : violent le réveil... Aussi violent que le mien : c'est le clairon de la caserne militaire en face de chez moi qui me réveille tout les matins). Radical, il se tordit de douleur. Les infirmières après s'être assurées que tout allait bien, partirent. Mélinda en profita pour lui donner une potion pour la perte de sang, une pour réparer son tibia et une contre la douleur. Quand la potion commença à agir, elle lança différent sorts pour faire oublier leur visite et rentrèrent à Poudlard discrètement. Heureusement pour eux, tout le monde était en train de manger. Ainsi, elle ramena Potter dans sa chambre, l''installa sur son lit, et lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Son plus grand problème fut quand Drago la rejoignit dans sa chambre après le repas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Tu t'envois en l'air avec ?

Bon, c'est vrai qu'à première vue, c'est ce qu'on pourrait penser. Et ceux même s'ils étaient parfaitement habillés. Mélinda lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire non. Ce qui au final ne fit que augmenter la fureur de celui-ci.

- Tu le nis en plus? Je retrouve Potter dans ton lit et tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? Je ne te suffisait plus et il a fallu que de tout les mecs de ce château, ce soit Potter que tu prennes ? C'est pour ça que tu sèches les cours ? Pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Potter ?

Puis il partit en claquant la porte. C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, Mélinda ne savait pas comment expliquer les choses à Drago. Mais bon de toutes façons, ils n'était pas ensemble aux dernières nouvelles! (ndl: que de mauvaise foie… ndc : digne des Serpentard !) Elle couchait avec qui elle voulait(ndc : non mais !). Elle laissa un mot à Potter afin que s'il se réveille, il ne bouge pas de sa chambre. Dans un repère de serpents, la sécurité de Potter n'était peut-être pas au sommet(ndc : nan ! Pas possible !). Elle alla dans les cuisines afin de manger. Le repas étant déjà passé, il ne lui restait que les cuisines.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Théodore Nott. Celui-ci la regarda étrangement, puis sembla prendre une décision.

- Jedusor, je peux te parler ?

Bien que réticente, au vue de son patient dans la chambre, elle accepta tout de même. Elle l'invita à entrer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il vit Potter, il resta bouche grande ouverte. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Bien qu'il fut stupéfait, il ne dit rien. Elle fit apparaître des fauteuils confortables puis s'installa en l'invitant à en faire de même.

- Voila, je suis dans la merde, et je pense que toi seule peux m'aider.

Il croit tous qu'elle est le département de la coopération et négociation magique internationale pour la paix ou quoi? Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de l'écouter.

- Avant le début de l'année, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu au manoir. Suite à l'echec de mon père dans une de ses missions, il m'en a confié une. Seulement, je n'ais pas envie de devenir mangemort, mais si je ne le fait pas, il tuera mes parents. Je doit tuer Dumbledore. J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ah oui, en effet. Il est dans la merde et jusqu'au cou ! C'est donc pour cela qu'il partait souvent de la salle commune des Serpentard. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, il avait attisé sa curiosité. Elle lui lança donc le sort de compréhension.

_- Que veux-tu exactement ? _

Il ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça de comprendre d'un coup. Apparemment quelqu'un avait du lui dire.

- Je… Je veux ta protection.  
- _Rien que ça ? Qui te dit que je ne te dénoncerais pas ? _  
- La seule personne à qui tu peux me dénoncer, c'est ton père. Comme je ne suis sur de réussir ma mission, je suis de toute manière mort. Je ne perds rien à te parler.  
_- En effet. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu veux. Que je te protége ? On est dans une guerre, il y aura forcément des pertes. _  
- Je veux juste que tu me protéges de ton père comme tu l'as fait pour Drago. Tu as de l'influence sur ton père. Et je voudrais que tu t'en serve pour m'aider.  
- _En gros, tu me demande de te protéger contre les mangemorts dans l'école, ceux en dehors et de mon père? Ca sera tout ?_ demanda-t-elle ironique(ndc : c'est déjà pas mal non ?)  
- Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir ton aide ! Dit-il, résolu.  
_- As-tu la marque des ténèbres ? _  
- Non, je l'aurais dès que j'aurais réussi ma mission.  
- _Aspires-tu à être mangemort ? _  
- Ça ne fait pas partit de mes projets.  
_- Bien, nous avons déjà un bon point de départ. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Je ne te promets rien. Mais si tu veux gagner mon aide, il va falloir avant tout gagner ma confiance. _  
- Comment Drago l'a fait ?  
- _Il n'a pas ma confiance. Une seule personne l'a. _  
- Alors pourquoi tu les aides ?  
- _Parkinson est une tête à claque. Dès que je l'ai vue, sa tête n'est pas passée. Drago a juste été le meilleur moyen pour l'approcher. _  
- Tu te sers de lui ?  
- _Pas exactement, mais n'oublie pas que je suis à Serpentard. Je vais t'aider autant que possible, mais tu dois me le dire si tu reçois des ordres._  
- Je suis chargé de te surveiller. Tout les Serpentard sont chargés de te surveiller. Mais tu n'es pas surveillée que par le côté sombre mais aussi de l'autre côté.  
_- Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore. _  
- Si tu as besoin de moi…  
_- je répète. Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore. _  
- Je vais y aller.  
- _Je te raccompagne. Je doit aller voir Drago. _

Arrivée au dortoir des garçons, lorsque Mélinda rentra en compagnie de Nott, ce fut pire qu'avec Potter.

- Après Potter, tu te tapes Nott ? demanda Drago avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

Cette fois-ci, Mélinda se montra beaucoup moins compréhensive. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, puis partit en claquant la porte. Elle n'était pas une pute !


	21. Chapter 21

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, Potter gémissait de douleur. Les médicomages Moldus ne l'avait pas loupé (ndc : de vrais bourreaux quand il ne faut pas, si, si, je vous assure, j'ai de l'expérience). Elle lui apporta toute une série de potions. Elle lui fit plusieurs test. Malheureusement pour Potter, l'hôpital avait mal travaillé (ndc : comme d'hab, ils font jamais ce qu'il faut ou alors, je devrais changer d'hosto...). L'os ne s'était pas remis correctement.

[i]- Potter ?[/i]

Aucune réponse. Celui-ci baignait dans l'inconscience. Elle n'avait pas trop le temps et, en plus, elle aimerait bien récupéré son lit(ndc : faut pas toucher à ses affaires, hein ?). Elle se chargea donc de le réveiller avec un bon jet d'eau (ndc : méthode très efficace ! Effet garantit !). Aussitôt, celui-ci sursauta(ndc : j'avais pas raison ?).

[i]- Potter ? Tu m'entends ? [/i]

Mélinda ne comprit rien de ses paroles.

[i]- Si tu pouvais parler plus distinctement, ça m'arrangerait bien. [/i]  
- J… J'ai m…mal !  
[i]- C'est un peu normal[/i]. (Ndl: Un peu?...ndc : mais non, voyons, elle est sadique.), répondit-elle, sarcastique

Seul un gémissement lui répondit.

- [i]Écoute, ces idiots ont mal replacé l'os. Il faut que je le recasse, puis que je ressoude convenablement. La potion contre la douleur devrait faire effet d'ici cinq minutes. Mais elle ne fera pas grand-chose. En gros, tu vas déguster ![/i]

En attendant que la potion fasse effet, elle alla chercher des serviettes propres et une bassine d'eau chaude. Elle recouvrit son lit au niveau des jambes de Potter. Lui enleva son pantalon et prépara toute une série de potions.

-[i] Potter, il va falloir que tu restes conscient. Il faut que tu avales les potions que je vais te donner et comme je serais occupée avec ta jambe, je ne pourrais pas être là pour te les faire avaler. [/i]

Potter hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Aussitôt, Mélinda s'activa à sa tache. Elle lui appliqua un baume anesthésiant sur sa jambe.

- [i]Bon, c'est le moment, Potter, prépare-toi à souffrir[/i].(ndc : n'empêche, c'est gentil de prévenir à l'avance...ndl: pff... je ne fait pas que du sadisme!)

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle lui recassa le tibia. Aussitôt, un rugissement de douleur se fit entendre. Tout le château devait maintenant être au courant. Elle s'activa à sa tâche tout en essayant de garder Potter réveillé. Elle enleva tout ce que les Moldus avaient fait puis se mit à réparer la jambe magiquement.

Au bout d'une heure, elle finit de refermer la coupure. Elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte, certainement présent depuis longtemps, mais que Mélinda remarqua que maintenant à cause de sa concentration pour « réparer » Potter. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention et lança un sortilège de silence. Mélinda s'occupa de lui faire boire diverses potions et finit par une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle s'occupa ensuite de tout nettoyer. Puis à son tour, elle dormit à côté de Potter.

Le lendemain matin, Mélinda se leva comme d'habitude aux aurores. Elle ne se préoccupa pas plus que ça de Potter, et commença à se préparer. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Mélinda ne descendit pas à la grand salle prendre son chocolat avant de faire sa toilette, sans que les vampires soit là pour l'en empêcher. Une fois prête, elle fit diffèrents tests sur Potter et constata que celui-ci était enfin guéri. Bon, il ne devait pas forcer sur sa jambe, mais il était guéri. Après, elle fit ses devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire la veille.

Lorsque 7h arriva, elle se décida à réveiller Potter. Celui-ci ne fut pas très coopératif.

- [i]Potter, si dans cinq minutes, tu n'es pas dans la salle de bain, je te jette dans la baignoire remplie d'eau froide. [/i]

Ce fut radical. Il lui envoya un regard noir avant de rougir en constatant qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer, puis se dirigea difficilement dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard. Ils partirent ensemble à la grande salle. Mélinda dut le soutenir en raison de sa jambe encore fragile. Bien que Potter protesta, il se tut rapidement sous le regard noir de Mélinda qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Rogue.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, le silence se fit lorsque Potter, soutenu par Mélinda, traversa la grande salle pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentard qui était plus proche que celle des Gryffondor.

[i]- Tu ne crois pas que je vais aller à la table des Serpentard?[/i] Demanda-t-il moqueur.  
- [i]Bien sûr que je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre !(ndc : choquant)  
- Mais ça va pas la tête !  
- Écoute Potter, normalement tu aurais du rester encore deux jour au lit. Si tu fais une mauvaise chute, alors que ton os ne s'est pas encore remis, tu seras paralysé. Il ne faut pas que tu forces sur ta jambe. Tu viens manger à ma table mais si tu y tiens temps que ça, tes amis pourront venir.  
- Parce que tu crois que les Serpentard vont m'accueilllir à bras ouverts ?(ndc : fermés plutôt oui)  
- Faut pas rêver non plus. Mais comme tu as déjà du le constater, je peux être effrayante quand je veux ! Alors tu as le choix. Ou tu subis ma colère ou c'est eux qui la subisse !  
- Va pour la table des Serpentard. [/i]Se résolut-il.

Arrivés à la table des Serpentard, tous, sans exceptions, les regardèrent avec méchanceté. Elle ne fit pas attention pour l'instant et s'installa comme d'habitude aux côtés de Drago et de Blaise. Laissant Potter entre Blaise et Nott. Elle se retourna vers Drago, lui lança le sort de compréhension et lui dit froidement :

- [i]Je ne couche pas avec Potter. (étranglement du côté de Potter). Tes scènes de jalousie, ça ne te vas pas du tout! Je t'expliquerais plus tard quelques petits détails. Ensuite, je ne suis pas une de tes groupies qui te tournent autour ! T'es prié de me parler correctement, si tu tiens à la vie…mais c'est toi que voit ! Je ne veux surtout pas te mettre la pression…(ndc : surtout pas) N'oublie pas qui je suis! Je ne suis pas la fille de papa Voldy pour rien, alors méfie-toi (ndc : vigilance constante !^^, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?)! Et pour finir, tu vas faire passer le message à tout les Serpentard, le premier qui touche Potter aura un petite visite de ma part, sans compter celle de mon père, puisque ce dernier a bien signifié clairement que Potter lui appartenait! C'est bien clair ou il faut un exemple ?[/i] Finit-elle, sarcastique.  
- Très clair !

Ils retournèrent à leur petit-déjeuné, pendant que l'avertissement de Mélinda se propageait à une vitesse halucinante. Potter mangeait sans parler à personne, mais regardait ses amis qui ne le regardeaient pas d'un très bon œil.

[i]- Dis-leur de venir.[/i] Lui dit Mélinda en le surprenant.  
- [i]Quoi ?  
- Potter, il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'exprimer convenablement ! Tes soit-disant amis sont en train de te regarder de travers sous prétexte que tu manges à la table des Serpentard ! Demande leurs de venir au repas de midi, comme ça, ils arrêteront peut-être. Après, c'est toi qui voit.  
- Parce que tu crois que je vais revenir ici à midi ?  
- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre! C'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état, c'est à moi de te rafistoler. Maintenant, j'aurai pu aussi te tuer sans remords. Il fallait me le dire plus tôt.  
- Non merci, sans façon ! Va pour le rafistolage. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider ?  
- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es une pièce maîtresse dans mon magnifique plan.  
- Et quel est ton plan[/i]?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

Lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin, Poitou apparut au beau milieu de la grand salle. Mais pas tout seul. En effet, Mélinda eu le souffle coupé. lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qu'elle cherchait depuis près de treize ans, elle fut horrifiée de constater qu'il n'était pas apparut tout seul.

Orion était enroulé autour du cou de Mathieu qui était dans un mauvais état. Accroché fermement à sa robe de sorcier, Bellatrix Lestrange(ndc : je crois que ça va chauffer pour cette charmante Bella). Zaphira, sa louve, était en train d'essayer de tirer Bellatrix par sa robe. Avant qu'elle n'est pu faire le moindre mouvement, Bellatrix lança un Avada sur Zaphira qui tomba au sol. Puis prit le premier objet sous la main pour le transformer en portoloin. Angelo, qui était apparut dans la manœuvre, lui sauta dessus, mais trop tard. Orion, Mathieu et Bellatrix avaient disparu.

Mélinda n'arriva à rien analysé pendant un bon moment. Elle se repassa sans cesse les images dans sa tête. Zaphira venait de mourir de la main de Lestrange et Mathieu venait d'être enlevé de cette même main. Et le tout juste devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, elle constata que tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle se leva calmement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut. Car tout sur son passage explosa. Elle s'approcha de Zaphira et lui ferma les yeux. Elle empêcha la tristesse de l'envahir. Une colère sourde l'envahit.

Cette garce de Bellatrix couchait avec son père, avait participé à faire de son enfance un enfer, avait élevé Mathieu alors qu'elle déteste les enfants, et maintenant elle enlevait Mathieu. C'en était trop pour Mélinda. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge tandis que dans un long cri de rage et de frustration, tout ce qui fut en verre explosa dans un rayon de 100kms(ndc : je penserais à enlever mes lunettes la prochaine fois que je corrigerais un chapitre). Tandis que des bourrasques de vent s'élevaient. Pas moins de cinq minutes après l'événement, quatre vampires Alpha débarquèrent en trombe dans la grande salle totalement dévastée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sacha à Dumbledore qui était encore sous le choc.

- La louve de Miss Jedusor a été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange. Un jeune homme est apparu avec son phénix. Il a été enlevé par Lestrange avant même qu'on puisse comprendre quelque chose.

Lorsque Albus vit les regards paniqués des quatre vampires autant dire qu'il n'était du tout rassuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec une voix où la peur transpercait légèrement.

Après une consultation du regard, ils se décidèrent d'un commun accord à dire les faits.

- On ne peut rien faire. Quiconque se retrouvera sur son passage sera tué. Ses animaux sont les seuls à avoir la confiance totale de Mélinda. Quiconque touche d'un poil, une écaille ou une plume de ses animaux, se voit face à de longues heures pas très agréable. Mais quiconque donne la mort à ses animaux, il se donne lui-même la mort. Et pas des plus rapides. Bellatrix Lestrange peut être désormais considérée comme morte. Mélinda n'aura de cesse de la rechercher jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Quand au jeune homme que vous avez vu, si nos conclusions sont exactes, il s'appelle Mathieu. Mélinda l'a recherché pendant énormément d'années. Si elle a décidé au départ d'aller à Poudlard, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle voulait savoir si Mathieu s'y trouvait aussi. Mathieu est un jeune homme avec qui Mélinda a vécu depuis qu'elle est bébé jusqu'à ses cinq ans.

D'Après ce que nous savons, Mathieu est une des seule personne qui soit réellement capable de contrôler Mélinda. Les liens qui les unis sont très forts. Ils sont tout les deux très puissant séparés, mais côte à côte, ils ont une complicité hors norme. A eux deux, ils peuvent très bien vaincre une armée entière. Ils sont la ruse, la stratégie, le courage, la loyauté, l'intelligence, la complicité, l'amour, la confiance, le sang froid et surtout ils sont imbattables. Ils sont imbattable parce qu'ils ont toutes les armes en main. La magie noire, la magie blanche, la magie ancienne, les armes moldues, le combat. Et ceux sans compter les particularités de chacun d'entre eux.  
Ne vous avisez jamais d'être contre l'un ou l'autre. Car automatiquement vous serez contre les deux. Nous avons rencontré Mélinda après sa fuite de chez Malefoy senior. Mais nous avons vu des scènes à faire froid dans le dos lorsque nous lui avons appris l'occlumencie.

Alors qu'un silence réfléchit se mit en place, Mélinda choisit ce moment pour apparaître dans la grande salle.

- Mathieu ? Demanda directement Sacha.

La nouvelle vague de vent qui s'éleva fut la réponse de Sacha. Sans dire un mot, elle les planta là, et alla directement voir son père. Sans même savoir que, encore une foi, elle était suivie par un moutisque-caméra.


	22. Chapter 22

Mélinda arriva devant le sombre château de son père. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit pas dans les détails(ndc : parce qu'elle fait dans le détail d'habitude ? ndl: hum... pas faux), elle fracassa toutes les barrières sans se soucier d'être discrète. La porte ne résista pas à sa haine, elle explosa, envoyant voler les deux mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée. (ndl: ma correctrice doit avoir raison, elle doit avoir un truc contre les portes, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui ait un truc contre ses pauvre portes… ndc : les deux peut-être ? Moi aussi, je commence à en avoir assez des portes, je me suis payée la mienne ce matin en me levant). Aussitôt, une horde de mangemorts déboula dans l'entrée en espérant la bloquer. Lorsqu'elle explosa d'un rire froid en constatant qu'il y avait trop d'idiots sur cette terre(ndc : nan ? Les mangemorts sont idiots maintenant ? J'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui... ndl: ouaip ! tu dormiras moins bête ce soir!), et les envoya bouler contre les murs grâce à des bourrasques de vent.

* Comment peut-il recruter des larves pareilles ? Même pas capable de travailler correctement !* (ndc : quand même, je me disais bien que c'était pas possible des mangemorts intelligents)

Elle traversa le château à une vitesse record et se retrouva face à son père qui était en réunion avec une dizaine de mangemorts. Bizarrement, papa Voldy ne jouait plus aussi bien le mage noir en puissance face à sa fille qui avait clairement des envies de meurtre !

- Lorsqu'on est poli, on s'annonce avant d'entrer ! Dit-il tout de même d'un ton froid.

- hey ben, excuse-toi de ne pas avoir était présent dans mon éducation. Maintenant, où est Lestrange? Grogna-t-elle.

- Que lui veux-tu? (ndc : mais rien voyons, Mélinda est polie, elle vient juste dire bonjour)

- OU EST-ELLE?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux jours. Que t'a-t-elle fait qui mérite visiblement sa mort ? Demanda-t-il presque pas perturbé de se faire crier dessus par sa fille.

- Mathieu et Zaphira! Voilà ce qu'elle a fait !

- Qu'est-ce que Zaphira à avoir là-dedans?

- TA GARCE L'A TUEE !!! APPELLE-LA OU C'EST TOI ET TOUT CEUX QUI SONT DANS CETTE PIECE QUI SUBIRONT MA COLERE!!(ndc : menace suprême !)

- Et comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ? (ndc : en criant son nom peut-être ?)

- Père, arrête de me prendre pour une pomme ou je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas plus vivant qu'elle ! Ah quoi sers ta foutue marque des ténèbres? A faire jolie peut-être?

- Je ne suis pas sa secrétaire !

- Tom Elvis Jedusor…

- Comment oses-tu?

- Et toi, comment oses-tu me défier ?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'appeler?

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Mélinda !

- Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je vais m'arranger pour te faire vivre un enfer ! Retourner tout tes mangemorts contre toi ! Et je retrouverais seule cette garce mais crois-moi, dans ce cas, elle ne finira pas la nuit (ndc : elle verra le début au moins ou pas ?) ! Et peu importe que je doive aller la chercher dans au fin fond du dernier village paumé d'Angleterre, ça m'est égal ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour quoi que soit. Prends toi en à n'importe qui que je connais et que j'apprécie un minimum, et c'est ta perte que tu signeras. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Eh bien je ne t'aiderai pas. Désormais, je te considère comme mon ennemi. Mais toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Tu m'as définitivement perdue !

Même s'il avait Dumbledore en string léopard face à lui, Voldemort n'aurait pas été plus surpris que ça face aux paroles de sa fille. Il venait de se prendre la plus grande gifle de sa vie. Sans Mélinda, il courait à sa perte et il le savait très bien.

A la fin de la discussion entre Mélinda et son père, la salle de réunion était sans dessus dessous. Mélinda prit la baguette de son père trop choqué pour réagir puis le premier mangemort venu. Elle appela Lestrange à travers la marque des ténèbres, mit un sort sur la salle pour que personne ne sorte mais qu'il laisse l'entrée libre puis partit faire un tour dans le château.

Les rares mangemorts que Mélinda croisa se retrouvaient morts dans la seconde suivante. Au bout de dix minutes, une petite alarme dans sa tête lui signala que Lestrange était arrivée. Sans attendre une minutes de plus, elle se dirigea vers la salle. Avant d'y pénétrer, elle entendit Bellatrix dire à son père :

- Maitre, je suis enceinte. Si elle me tue, l'enfant mourra.(ndc : trèès choquant ! Tellement choquant que ma chaise s'est encore tirée... Je suis sûre qu'elle a pris peur... Eh ! L'auteur ! Tu devrais mettre en début de chapitre une annonce pour dire à ceux qui ont des chaises de bureau à roulettes de prendre un tabouret quand tu écris ce genre de choses ! Ca fera certainement moins de dégâts et tu garderas tes lecteurs en vie !)

Mélinda était sous le choc. Elle allait avoir un demi-frère ou une demie-sœur...

* Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ais fait pour que tu t'acharnes sur moi comme ça ?! Tu pouvais pas éviter de la mettre enceinte ? Ou de m'empêcher de le savoir ? Mais non, maintenant je ne peux pas la tuer. Je ne vais pas tuer un être innocent !*

Sa colère était retombée aussi vite. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas tuer un être innocent et elle ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser en vie. (ndc : mais quel cruel dilemme que voilà...)

- Lestrange! S'ecria-t-elle quand sa décision fut prise.

Celle-ci, bien sûr, ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Mélinda, commença son père d'une voix calme et confiante, Lestrange est enceinte. Tu peux la tuer mais tu seras également responsable de la mort d'un être innocent.

* ben voyons! Vas-y, ne te gêne pas, fait-moi culpabiliser, je ne te dirais rien*

- Je le sais. Je vous propose un marché. Si elle me rends Mathieu, je lui laisse la vie sauve, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est au moins accouchée. Ensuite, si et seulement si, elle se tient loin de Mathieu et de moi, alors je consentirais à lui foutre la paix, tant que je peux voir mon frère ou ma sœur. Bien entendu, je garderais un œil sur sa grossesse qui se fera en neuf jours avec mes bon soins.

Si elle refuse de me rendre Mathieu, non seulement je l'oblige mais en plus, je fait de sa vie un enfer, et à la suite de l'accouchement, je la tuerais après une longue, très longue agonie. Je reste pour la journée. Faites votre choix, parce que, à dix-huit heures ce soir, je prendrais ma propre décision.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle frappa des mains deux foi et un elfe apparut. Lorsqu'il apparut, celui-ci eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa maîtresse. Elle lui lanca le sort de compréhension.

- Maitresse est revenue... Que peut faire Twinky pour maîtresse Mélinda?

- Nous allons redécorer mes appartements(ndc : aux couleurs de Gryffondor ! Niark !*Je jure que je ne suis pas à Gryffondor!*). Mon père ne va pas rester indéfiniment en vie. Et je compte bien reprendre cette magnifique demeure et en faire quelque chose de potable.

* Enfin, si je suis toujours en vie d'ici là!*

- Le maître nous a interdit d'aller dans les appartements de maîtresse.

- Je sais. Mais je suis là, donc, ça change la donne. Allez ! Aide-moi. On va tout enlever. Mes affaire de bébé ne me serviront plus. Ensuite, on ira faire des courses.

Mélinda ne garda dans ses appartements que son piano et les photos. Tout le reste partit dans le grenier. Elle alla au Chaudron Baveur, puis sortit du côté Moldu. Sa demeure ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues derrière la gare. Elle baissa toutes les protections qui l'empêchaient elle-même de passer. Sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de là, tout Poudlard savait désormais où vivait la jeune fille. De l'extérieur, la maison parraissait délabrée, sur le point de tomber en ruine. Mais tout le monde fut surpris lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison. Tout était chaleureux et rangé au carré. Ce qu'ils purent constater, c'est que Mélinda était maniaque.

Elle alla dans la cuisine aménagée en cuisine américaine, prit une poire avant de descendre dans les cachots, puis s'ouvrit le poignet. Elle fit couler son sang sur une fleur précise d'un bouquet placé à l'entrée des cachots. Ils furent surpris de voir que rien de spécial n'arriva. Elle continua son chemin en finissant sa poire. Elle pénétra dans l'avant-dernier cachot. Ils furent tout surpris lorsqu'ils ne virent rien d'autre que trois murs et une porte(ndc : qui finira certainement par voler en éclats, je suppose ?). Ils comprirent vite que c'était normal. Mélinda approcha sa baguette d'un minuscule petit trou. Elle murmura un sort et, aussitôt, une porte apparut(ndc : et celle-ci aussi ? ndl: bien sûr que non, elle ne va pas faire sauter la porte qui garde sa fortune ! Elle n'est pas encore assez folle pour ça...quoi que...) devant eux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, plusieurs souffles se coupèrent dans la grande salle.

Mélinda pouvait être considérée comme la plus riche sorcière de toute l'Angleterre. Même Malefoy avait légèrement remué en voyant la quantité d'or. C'était le double, voir le triple de sa propre famille qui, pourtant, était considérée enfin, jusqu'à présent, comme la plus riche famille d'Angleterre. Cependant, ils se demandaient comment Mélinda pouvait avoir autant d'argent. Une espèce de compteur affichait « 347 697 Gallions, 67 854 Livres ».

Elle prit 2000 livres ainsi que 1000 Gallions, puis reforma toutes les protections autour de ses biens. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et se changea. Sacha eut le bout goût de faire l'image floue pendant le changement. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, tout le monde eut le souffle coupé devant sa beauté. Elle était habillée en femme d'affaire. Pantalon noir, débardeur blanc, chemise blanche ouverte et veste noir par-dessus. Elle alla au supermarché du coin pour s'acheter quelques trucs à cuisiner. Lorsqu'elle revint avec ses achats, elle rangea tout dans la cuisine, avant de partir dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre une robe rouge qui contrastait merveilleusement avec ses cheveux. Elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

Après mangé, Méinda entra dans sa bibliothèque qui faillit faire tourner de l'œil aux amoureux de la lecture(ndc : Hermione et moi par exemple ?). Elle faisait trois fois la taille de celle de Poudlard. Elle avait l'intention de lire mais Nox lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien.

- Mélinda, comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide si tu ne nous dis rien ?

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? S'emporta-t-elle. Lestrange est enceinte, je ne sais toujours pas si je doit le laisser venir au monde ou pas puisque de toutes façons, il est destiné à ne pas avoir de parents. Ces vrais parents vont mourir tôt ou tard, et personne n'acceptera de prendre soin de cet enfant sous prétexte qu'il sera l'enfant du plus grand et de la plus grande folle que la terre est portée! Les gens ne veulent pas voir au-delà de la parenté! Ils ne comprennent pas qu'on ne naît pas mage noir, mais qu'on le devient! Quand à moi, je ne peux pas en prendre soin puisque je n'ais pas l'intention de survivre à cette guerre!

Mon frère de cœur s'est fait enlever par la même garce qui est enceinte. Et pour finir, je viens de perdre une amie fidèle en qui j'avais toute confiance ! A part ça, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

- Comment ça tu n'as pas l'intention de survivre à cette guerre?

- Que croyais-tu? Que la population sorcière allait laisser la fille de Voldemort tranquille? Alors non, je n'ais pas l'intention de survivre dans cette guerre.

- Depuis quand le regard des autre t'importe, Mélinda? Tu ne peux pas mourir! Il en est hors de question !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de vivre en tant que fille du plus grand cinglé de ce siècle? Les regard haineux, les ragots, les paroles vexantes ? Non, moi, je voudrais vivre tranquillement sur une île desserte, à me la couler douce pour le restant de mes jours. Mais la population ne l'acceptera jamais! Je suis la fille de Voldemort, et j'ai bien l'intention de le tuer en y laissant ma vie.

- Et Potter?

- Quoi Potter?

- Il est dit que c'est lui qui doit tuer ton père.

- Nox, Potter est un Gryffondor. Il a le cœur trop pur pour pouvoir avoir un jour le courage de tuer. Potter n'est pas fait pour tuer. Alors, il est temps aussi que la population lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute! Oui, il a mit mon père en échec quatre fois. Oui, il en a les capacités. Mais, il n'a pas un mental de tueur, même pour sauver sa propre vie. Et Dumbledore ferait bien de le comprendre aussi. Il n'est pas question que tout le monde lui mette la pression pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et contre nature.

- Tu ne pourras rien changer. Tu as beau être forte, tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu le fais croire!

- Comment ça?

- Mélinda, tu as beau avoir un fort caractère, il n'empêche que tu as un cœur d'or. Tu n'es pas une élèmentalienne pour rien. Tu maîtrises l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre. Tu es puissante. Et le fait que personne ne le sache te donne un avantage sur pas mal de chose. (ndl: si elle savait que désormais tout le monde le sait…ndc : ils comprennent le fourchelangue maintenant ? ndl: n'oublie pas que ses paroles sont retranscrites en sous-titre! ndc : j'ai parfois une mémoire de poisson rouge... -donc, de trois secondes...-). Ta nature fait que tu ne supportes pas la trahison. Et tant qu'une personne ne te trahit pas, tu es prête à tout, jusqu'à la mort, pour la protéger.

- Je sais. Et c'est mon plus grand défaut… Ca ne sera plus la même chose sans Zaphira.

- Sa famille est venu la chercher. Ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ile te demandent juste de la venger.

- J'ai pris ma décision. Lestrange doit mourir. Et l'enfant avec. Je ne peux me résoudre à le faire. Mais il va falloir que je le fasse, si je ne veut pas que l'enfant développe la même rancœur que moi et finisse par remplacer son père. Moi, j'ai eu la chance de vous avoir, ainsi que les vampires. Lui n'aura pas cette chance.

Sans un mot de plus, elle nettoya un peu, puis elle prit une montre qu'elle transforma en portoloin. Elle arriva dans la grande salle de Poudlard(ndc : oups). Les vampires, qui n'avaient pas prévu que la destination soit Poudlard, se dépêchèrent de faire disparaître l'écran. Mais pas assez vite car Mélinda s'en aperçut. Etant donné que c'est elle qui avait créé le moustique-caméra, elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Elle les regarda avec horreur. Depuis quand ce truc la suivait?

- Comment avez-vous osé m'espionner et en plus en présence de tout les habitants de Poudlard? Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que certaines choses doivent rester sous silence? Cria-t-elle sur les vampires, qui, tout vampires qu'ils étaient, se ratatinèrent sur place. Je réglerais cela à mon retour, ajouta-t-elle dans ce qui ressemblait à un sifflement de serpent.

Elle repartit en direction de sa chambre sans remarquer (ndl: pour : elle y est fait attention d'habitude ?) les regards de convoitises des garçons de la Grande Salle, ni les regards noirs de Drago envers eux. Elle alla dans sa chambre prendre son collier.

Ce collier était l'une de ses plus brillantes créations. Il s'agissait d'un minuscule pendentif creux comme ceux utilisés pour y glisser de petites photos pour quiconque le regarder mais, en réalité, c'était une armoire avec que des tiroirs remplit de potions en tout genre. Elle avait mit un sort pour la rétrécir, puis l'avait accrochée à une fine chaîne. Plutôt que de s'encombrer de diverses fioles de potions, Mélinda avait eu cette idée, comme ça, elle gardait toutes ses potions près d'elle en cas de besoin.(ndc : mouarf ! Si on pouvait faire la même sort pour nos affaires de cours, je suis sûre que nos dos nous remercieraient volontiers !)

Une fois fait, elle repartit dans le manoir de son père. Celui-ci s'étrangla en voyant la couleur rouge de la robe, mais ne dit rien en reconnaissant silencieusement que cette couleur lui allait à merveille, surtout avec ses cheveux noirs.

- Nous avons choisi ta première proposition. Lui déclara-t-il.

- Je sais. Cependant, moi, j'ai changé d'avis. Elle a tué Zaphira. Elle mérite le châtiment suprême. On ne touche pas à ce qui est mien sans en subir les conséquences. Que ça serve d'exemple.

Sans laisser le temps de répliquer à son père, elle prit Lestrange par le bras et elles disparurent du manoir pour arriver chez Mélinda. Elle lui retira aussitôt toutes les armes qu'elle possédait avant de l'emmener au salon et de la faire asseoir brusquement.

- Où est Mathieu? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir lancé le sort de compréhension.

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire? Alors que de toutes façons, je vais mourir?

- En me le disant, tu choisis ta façon de mourir. C'est toi qui voit.

- Ne rêve pas. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'épargneras pas.

- Très bien, tel est ton choix.

Sans que Lestrange est le temps de le voir, cette dernière fut transportée dans un cachot.

- Quel honneur! Vois-tu, il se trouve que ce cher Pettigrow est également mort dans cette pièce.

Et ainsi commença la torture. Elle commença par quelques Doloris puissants. Elle lui déchira magiquement les cordes vocales. Au vue de sa faiblesse, elle en profita pour savoir à quel endroit se trouvait Mathieu. Une fois l'information obtenue, elle attacha solidement Lestrange dans son cachot puis partit chercher Mathieu.

Elle arriva devant un manoir luxueusement froid. Elle se renseigna sur les protections de la demeure, puis désactiva celles utiles pour lui permettre d'agir en toute discrétion. Ella s'avança à pas de loup dans la propriété. Dès qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un, elle lui tordait le cou. Arrivée aux cachots, les choses se compliquèrent. Les protections n'étaient plus les mêmes. Elles n'étaient plus aussi inoffensives. Si Mélinda loupait son coup, le manoir exploserait.

Elle décida de s'interesser aux protections du cachot où Mathieu se trouvait, avant de toucher à celle du couloir. Le sort du couloir était lancé de sorte qu'on pouvait rentrer comme on le voulait, mais que pour y sortir, c'était de plus de la chance qu'autre chose enfin, si on arrivait à sortir. Les protections de Mathieu étaient naturellement contre les transplanages aussi bien humains qu'animal. C'est donc pour cela que Mélinda n'avait pu revoir Orion depuis la capture. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit une sorte de minuterie. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

- Orion, transplane à la maison, j'ai enlevé toutes les protections.

Une foi qu'il eut disparu, Mélinda se transplana en même temps que le détonateur s'enclencha. Elle reçut un morceau du mur. Mais, il ne fit que l'effleurer. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle constata enfin l'état de Mathieu. Il avait plusieurs hématomes, des coupures, des traces de fouets sur son dos, des côtes cassées, un poumon perforé et les jambes dans un état critique. Bref, Lestrange ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle détacha la chaîne de son cou, puis sous les yeux stupéfaits de la grande salle(ndc : je suppose qu'il faut préciser à un moment donné que le moustique-caméra la suit toujours, nan ? ndl: ben maintenant qu'ils se sont fait prendre, autant continuer!), agrandit la fameuse armoire.

Elle passa près de trois heures à le remettre en état à l'aide de potions et de sorts. Il ne restait plus que les hématomes, ainsi que les traces de coup de fouet. Elle fini par lui appliquer un baume nauséabond, mais qui était le plus puissant de ses remèdes. Demain, il n'aurait plus que quelques traces de son séjour et dans le soirée, il sera de nouveau comme neuf.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit profondément endormi, elle alla retrouver Lestrange dans les cachots. Il était l'heure pour elle de rejoindre les enfers ! (ndc : j'en connais de très bons : les cours d'option maths au lycée... avec ma voisine comme prof d'option maths en plus !)

- Après ce que tu as fait à Mathieu, je n'avais plus l'intention de t'éviter des heures longues et douloureuses. Mais en l'honneur de mon demi-frère ou demie-sœur que tu portes, je vais abréger tes souffrances(ndc : un jour de bonté extrême je suppose). C'est toi qui les mérite, pas lui. Avada kedavra!

Lorsque le corps retomba sur le sol, Mélinda ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle avait tué son demi-frère ou sa demie-sœur. Même si elle savait que c'était mieux pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir horrible. Au fond, il était un être innocent. Au bout d'une heure environ, elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère de cœur. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Mathieu lui demanda.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- J'ai tué Lestrange, fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre dans un murmure.

Le choc se fit dans la grand salle. En effet, c'était la premiére fois qu'ils entendaient Mélinda parler anglais. Une magnifique voix malgré qu'elle était toujours sifflante. (ndl: ben oui, treize ans a parler fourchelangue, ça ne part pas du jour au lendemain!)

- Je ne vois pas…

- Elle était enceinte… de mon père.

- Je vois. Allez, viens, ma puce, on va dormir. Et tu as autant besoin que moi d'une bonne potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Il porta Mélinda jusqu'à sa chambre, l'obligea à prendre une potion d'un regard, avant d'en prendre une à son tour, et de dormir contre sa sœur qu'il venait enfin de récupérer au bout de treize ans.


	23. Chapter 23

Mélinda se réveilla le lendemain en sentant une douce caresse sur ses cheveux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie nichée contre Mathieu. Elle avait passé un bras autour de sa taille qui disait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

- Enfin réveillée ? Demanda Mathieu.

Il obtient seulement un grognement pour réponse.

- Je voulais me lever, mais il semblerait que tu n'étais pas prête à me lacher. Puis-je aller me laver maintenant? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Pour seule réponse, Mélinda se retourna en prenant toute la couette au passage. Mathieu, vêtu d'un simple boxer, rigola devant le comportement enfantin de Mélinda avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il en sortit quinze minutes plus tard avec une serviette autour de la taille. (ndc : comme mon chéri, jamais plus de quinze minutes chrono dans la salle de bains...)

- Dis-moi, Mélinda, tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, des vêtements pour moi? Demanda-t-il

- Aurais-tu oublié tes valises en chemin? Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

- …

- Je crois que je peux arranger ça.

Elle alla dans son armoire, prit plusieurs habits qu'elle métamorphosa pour faire un peu plus masculin et aussi pour les ajuster à la taille de Mathieu.

- Tiens ! On ira acheter des fringues tout à l'heure.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Mélinda passa à son tour dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle fut surprise de trouver Mathieu plongé dans un livre « La magie blanche, comment s'en protéger ? ».

- Excellent choix. Commenta-t-elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un livre comme ça ? Et je ne te parle même pas des trois quart de ta bibliothèque.

- Ce livre-là est intéressent pour les différents boucliers. Que se soit pour se protéger lors d'un duel ou pour protéger son domaine, ils sont pas mal. Quand au reste de ma bibliothèque, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me défendre avec des « rictusempra » ? J'ai juste mis toutes les chances de mon côté.

- Je ne veux pas que tu utilises la magie noire, Mélinda. C'est dangereux et tu le sais très bien. Dit-il durement.

- Et tu veux que je fasse comment avec des mangemorts? Eux ne se gêneront pas!

- D'accord, lorsque cela est dangereux, tu peux faire de la magie noire. Mais si tu en fais lorsque tu n'en as pas besoin, attends-toi à m'avoir sur le dos.

Mélinda se contenta de bouder purement et simplement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre son frère de cœur. Elle prit de l'argent et ils partirent faire les boutiques. Aussi bien du côté Moldu que sorcier. Ils finirent par Prés-au-Lard. Seulement, au bout d'une petit heure, quelques mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort lui-même firent leurs apparitions(ndc : toujours là quand il ne faut pas ceux-là). Mélinda et Mathieu furent encerclés. Ils se mirent dos à dos et sortirent leurs baguettes. Mélinda envoya les paquets chez elle. (ndl: ben oui, elle vient de passer pas mal de temps dans les boutiques alors qu'elle en a horreur ! Elle ne tient pas à refaire l'expérience! ndc : même si c'est en compagnie de Mathieu ?)

- C'est pourquoi cette fois? Demanda Mélinda en sachant très bien que son père ne se déplacait pas pour rien.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Lestrange ? (ndc : elles ont pris le thé et des petits gâteaux ensemble !)

- Oh, rien de grave, je l'ai envoyée dormir éternellement. Répondit-elle, moqueuse.

Lorsque Voldemort prit conscience de ses paroles, ce fut un cri de pure rage qui s'échappa avant que les sort ne se mettent à pleuvoir. Cependant, Mélinda et Mathieu ne sont pas considérés comme quasiment invincible à deux pour rien. Pendant que Mathieu s'occupait de les protéger avec différents boucliers, Mélinda attaquait son père plus les cinq mangemorts. Avant que son père en ait marre et lui lance sort sur sort, elle mit trois des cinq mangemorts à terre.

Seulement, encerclés comme ils étaient, ils allait bientôt se faire avoir. En plus, Mélinda était touchée à la jambe et au bras. Rien de grave mais qui allait leur être fatal s'ils continuaient à être encerclé. Elle fit apparaître une brume avant de se téléporter hors du cercle(ndc : ah ! ce serait un pur bonheur que de pouvoir se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre sans marcher, conduire ou pédaler... Vous ne trouvez pas ? *soupir*). Avant que les mangemorts ne comprennent, ils furent mis à terre. Il ne restait plus que son père, qui n'était pas considéré comme le plus puissant mage noir de ce temps pour rien.

Le combat entre père et fille commença. Mathieu était partit chercher de l'aide au château. Ne sachant pas la puissance de Mélinda au combat, il ne préférait pas tenter le diable. Il venait de la retrouver, ce n'était pas pour la perdre.

Pendant ce temps, le combat entre Mélinda et son père faisait rage. Les sort s'enchaînaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Les palettes de sorts des deux combattants étaient énormes. Il était rare de voir le même sort jaillir deux fois de suite. Et tous, pour la plupart, de magie noire. Mélinda vit du coin de l'œil plusieurs professeur arriver, suivit des vampires et de Mathieu. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les professeurs lever leurs baguettes.

- NON ! Ne faites rien !

Bien que choqués, les professeur obéirent. Le combat prit une vitesse supérieure. Aucun d'eux ne voulait lâcher un morceau de terrain. Le combat ne se faisait plus seulement à la baguette, mais également avec la magie sans baguette. Seulement, Mélinda avait un avantage. Pour ne pas se faire repérer par le ministère, elle avait tout d'abord effectué tout ses sort sans baguette. Elle avait attendu d'être à Poudlard pour les essayer avec une baguette. Pour elle, c'était devenu un jeu d'enfant.

Voldemort était touché à plusieurs endroits. Mélinda également mais beaucoup moins. Au bout de trente minutes, Voldemort fit un repli stratégique, blessé à plusieurs endroits. Lorsque Mélinda se fut assurée que ce n'était pas une ruse pour la prendre en traître, elle se laissa tomber au sol, complètement épuisée. La magie noire avait un inconvénient, c'est qu'elle demande plus d'énergie que la magie blanche. Alors, ressortir d'un combat avec uniquement de la magie noire avait de quoi vous endormir efficacement.(ndc : vous voulez un bon somnifère sans trop vous fatiguer ? Lisez alors Le Désert des Tartares de Dino Buzzati, un vrai somnifère garanti !)

Elle ne fut pas consciente que Mathieu la portait à l'infirmerie. Elle ne fut pas non plus consciente, et d'un côté, valait mieux, qu'elle fut regardée, admirée, respectée, comme ci elle était Merlin en personne(ndc : et Morgane, alors ? Pourquoi toujours comparer à des garçons ?). Il est vrai que se battre avec Voldemort et en ressortir vivant, c'était un exploit dont peu pouvait se vanter.

Mélinda se réveilla deux jours plus tard. Elle avait l'impression d'être entouré de coton. Elle ne sentait pas son corps. Elle entendait des voix, mais elles étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse en comprendre le moindre sens. Petit à petit, ses neurones ne mirent en marche. Elle put distinguer des brides d'informations. A commencer par son lieu de résidence, l'infirmerie, en somme. Puis les personne qui l'entouraient. Visiblement Mathieu, le professeur Rogue, le professeur Dumbledore, et - que le ciel la préserve - les quatre vampires. Elle remua légèrement. Lorsque la voix de Mathieu se fit entendre.

- Mélinda ?

Visiblement, il essayait depuis un bon moment d'attirer son attention.

- Ouh ouh… La terre appelle Mélinda… Vous me recevez ?

- Mathieu, la ferme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois, alors, pitié, tais-toi !

- La prochaine fois, tu consentiras peut-être à m'écouter quand je te dis « pas de magie noire ».(ndc : mais c'est toujours plus marrant de braver les interdits ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Pourquoi s'embêter à écrire un réglement que personne ne lit ? ndl: entiérement d'accord! Je n'ai jamais lu aucun réglement!... Par contre j'ai du le copié trois foi quand j'ai refusé de le signé!)

Et le mal de tête continua, plus dur que jamais, face au sermon de Mathieu…

Après dix minutes, le professeur Dumbledore sembla la prendre en pitié lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, faisant arrêter Mathieu dans son sermon. L'infirmière lui donna une potion pour son mal de tête avant qu'elle réponde.

- Il semblerait que papa Voldy ne soit pas très content de sa fille, ces dernier temps. Celle-ci n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller le narguer ouvertement. Conclusion : Papa Voldy a des envies de meurtres contre son insolente de fille. Raconta-t-elle comme ci elle n'était pas du tout concernée.

Face à ce magnifique résumé de la situation, Dumbledore rit, alors que Rogue esquissa un sourire indulgent. Ce qui faut le dire, relève du miracle. Pendant que Mathieu lui colla une tape sur la tête en rigolant également. Et les quatre vampires la regardaient avec un air semblant dire : « irrécupérable »

- Et que crois-tu qu'il va faire à sa charmante fille?

- Oh, là, je crains de devoir me convertir en devin. Mon don de devin me dit qu'elle aura intérêt à faire gaffe à ses arrières. D'après mes études de psychologie avancée (ndl: attention, ça rigole plus!!ndc : parce que ça rigolait avant ?), il semblerait que Voldoudou souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité. De plus, il est très magnanime. Ce qui le pousse à éliminer ou asservir toute personne étant à son niveau.

Ce qu'il n'a visiblement pas encore compris, c'est que son niveau est tellement nul que personne ne peut plus régresser à son niveau. Même un enfant de cinq ans aurait du mal à se mettre à son niveau. Bref, il ne veut pas grandir et continue de jouer à la maîtresse. Il n'a pas encore compris que ce n'était plus un jeu de son âge.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux face à son avis "d'experte", mais ce fut en vain quand elle vit Mathieu déjà par terre.

- Depuis quand fais-tu de la psychologie? Réussit-t-il à dire entre deux crises de fou rire.

- Faut bien un début à tout, non ? Alors que penses-tu de ma première analyse?

- Désolé, mais la psychologie n'est pas ta matière de prédilection!

- J'aurais essayé. Dit-elle avec une moue faussement désolée.

- Poudlard ne va pas survivre avec ces deux-là! Déclara Sacha.

- Et t'est qui toi? Demanda Mathieu sans aucun tact

Sacha répondit en lui montrant ses canines.

- Génial ! Un vampire ! Dit-il, exité.

Les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, sauf Mélinda qui avait eu à peu près la même réaction. Et dire que tout le monde craignait les vampires... Il n'y avait qu'eux pour sauter de joie à la vue d'un vampire.

- Et en quoi cela te fait sauter de joie? Demanda Angel qui se méfiait du garçon.

- Pour s'entraîner bien sur! Répondit-il comme ci c'était l'évidence même.

Là, les quatre vampires étaient en train de prier tout les dieux existant, plus ceux inexistant! Ils avaient un semblant de déjà vu. Mélinda leur avait fait la même chose, en plus démonstratif. Elle leur avait carrément sauté dans les bras.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va te servir de mannequin? Demanda Logan avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Les vampires sont immortels, alors vous ne risquez rien.

- Peut-être. Mais tu t'entraîneras d'abord avec Mélinda pour voir ton niveau, ensuite, on verra si tu es sage.

- Je suis toujours sage! (ndl: ouh la bonne blague!! ndc : ha ! ha ! faut que j'arrête de boire en même temps que je lis !*hips!*)

- Mais bien sûr! On verra si Poudlard survit à vous deux.(ndc : en même temps, Poudlard a survécu aux Maraudeurs alors pourquoi pas à ces deux-là ?)

- Je n'ait pas l'intention d'aller à Poudlard ! Rétorqua Mathieu.

- QUOI ?

Ça, c'était Mélinda.

- Je ne reste pas à Poudlard sans toi !

- Oh que si, tu vas y rester.

- J'ai mis treize ans à te retrouver ! Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser filer comme ça ! Ou on reste à Poudlard ou on repart chez moi! Mais il n'y a pas de je et de tu!

- Mélinda…commença-t-il, doucement.

- Non, Mathieu! Il en est hors de question !

Un silence inconfortable prit place. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore parla.

- Poudlard peut vous accueillir Mr…?

- Mathieu! Mathieu tout court.

- Vous n'avez pas de nom?

- S'il vous faut absolument un nom, alors appelez-moi ... Mr Thomas.

- Ce n'est pas votre nom, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous vouliez un nom, je vous en donne un. Mon vrai nom n'est connu que de moi et de Voldemort. Vous n'avez qu'à lui envoyer un courrier.(ndc : avec un peu de chance, il répondra !)

- Avec des petits cœurs! Rajouta Mélinda en rigolant.

En effet, Voldemort n'avait toujours pas digéré les petits cœurs en pleine réunion de mangemorts. Mathieu la regarda curieusement.

- Je lui ait envoyé une joviante à la suite d'une de ses beuglantes. Une qui lancait des petits cœurs rouge. Le tout en pleine réunion de mangemorts!

Mathieu rigola. Décidément, rien n'avait changé entre eux. La complicité était présente de même que leur caractère farceur. Poudlard allait intérêt à se tenir prêt, car deux terreurs prenaient places en son sein !


	24. Chapter 24

Mélinda avait été autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie l'après-midi même. Elle était au dîner attendant patiemment que Dumbledore répartisse son frère de cœur… Ah ! Enfin, il se lève.

- Chers élèves, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le bal de Saint-Valentin se tiendra ce samedi. La sortie à Pré-au-lard se fera dans l'après-midi. Et enfin, pour innover cette année, j'ai pris la décision que chaque élève chantera à la place de l'orchestre habituel. Au minimum une chanson. Les groupe sont autorisés, pas plus de trois élèves par groupe.(ndc : vraiment fou le directeur... Faudra pas qu'il s'étonne s'il pleut après durant plusieurs jours...)

Comment casser le morale des troupes en une leçon ? Très simple! Il vous suffit d'appeler Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore(ndc : ça marche aussi avec ma prof de français : « Quatre heures de français d'affilé le samedi matin ! »). La preuve, tout les élèves de Poudlard eurent une exclamation indignée des idées loufoques de Dumby. Seule une élève avait l'air enchanté. Vous devinez?… Non?… (ndc : je veux pas lire la suite !)Dans le MILLE! Pansy Parkinson ! Merlin nous préserve, que va-t-elle inventer ? Mélinda en frissonna d'avance(ndc : je la comprends). Son air réjouit n'était certainement pas à prendre à la légère. Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par l'annonce suivante.

- Poudlard va accueillir un nouvel élève qui rentrera en septième année, je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Mathieu entra dans la salle, le regard haut, l'air hautain et froid. Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Nox grogna contre son comportement mais ne dit rien. Il fut vite répartit à Serpentard(ndc : pauvre château... Pauvre professeur...ndl: sauve qui peut!! lol). Avec un regard charmeur, il poussa gentiment Zabini qui se poussa sagement, pour s'installer à côté de Mélinda.

- Alors chaton, (étranglement du-dit « chaton »), acceptes-tu d'aller au bal avec le mec le plus sexy de la terre? Demanda-t-il charmeur et angélique sous le regard noir(royalement ignoré d'ailleurs) de Drago.

- Mon sucre d'orge, (étranglement du-dit « sucre d'orge » )Je n'ais pas la moindre intention de me rendre à ce foutu bal (ndc : qui a eu l'idée tordue d'inventer les bals ?)! De plus je n'ais jamais fini les bals. J'ai la poisse pour les bals !

- Et pourquoi?

- Oh, je ne sais pas moi… (éclair d'illumination. ndc : j'imagine très bien une ampoule s'allumant au-dessus de la tête de Mélinda) ...je sais! Le premier, c'est Peter Pettigrow qui m'a tirée du bal, et le deuxième, c'était mon père en personne !

- Raison de plus pour casser la tradition. Alors, tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chat perdu (ndl: ouais, marre des yeux de chien battu, je change ! Ndc : faut que je sorte ça dans une dissert de français !)

- Sais-tu que tes yeux ne me font plus rien depuis que j'ai quatre ans ?

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Qui tente à rien, n'a rien !

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, temps que tu n'y vas pas avec le bouledogue là-bas.

Mathieu se leva de son siège pour s'approcher du-dit « bouledogue ». (ndc : personne ne connaît son nom !)

- Salut charmante (étranglement du côté du chaton) demoiselle. Quel est ton nom ?

Dire que Pansy fut toute contente était un euphémisme. Mélinda était sûre qu'elle mouillait déjà sa culotte.(ndc : faut vraiment que j'arrête de manger et de boire quand je corrige les chapitres d'une certaine personne...*suivez mon regard...*ndl: *visage innoncent (même blanche neige ne m'arrive pas a la cheville)*)

- Pansy Parkinson. Dit-elle d'une voix horriblement criarde.

- Mathieu, enchanté. Accepterais-tu…

- Je t'accompagne! Lança Mélinda en le coupant avec un magnifique regard noir.

Mathieu se contenta de lui faire un magnifique sourire. Lorsqu'il revint à sa place, Mélinda lui colla une claque sur la tête.

- Je suppose que celle-là, je ne l'ais pas volée(ndc : pas du tout ! Pourquoi se laisser faire par les mecs ?). Dit-il en gardant tout de même le sourire.

- Et si j'avais envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Si tu trouves quelqu'un, mais attention ! C'est toi qui doit demander ! Alors, je chercherais quelqu'un d'autre, autre que cette pouffe de tout à l'heure.

Mélinda le regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- Drago, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au bal?

Ne sachant pas quelle relation reliait Mélinda et Mathieu, il était empli d'une jalousie. Il lui vint à l'esprit de refuser, mais son esprit combatif reprit le dessus. Mélinda était à lui!(ndc : pourquoi les mecs nous prennent toujours pour des objets ?) Et personne n'avait le droit de la toucher sauf lui ! Alors il accepta.

- Mon lapin, (étranglement du-dit « lapin ») Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il va falloir que tu cherches quelqu'un d'autre.

Mathieu envoya un regard noir à Drago qui, pour le coup, se fit bizarrement petit. Cependant, Mathieu ayant comprit que l'autre était intéressé par sa sœur de cœur, il décida de rajouter son grain de sel, et de voir jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour avoir le cœur de sa sœur. Ainsi, dès que le repas toucha à sa fin, Mathieu fit des sous-entendus en prenant bien soin que l'autre l'entende et surtout que sa soeur ne s'appercoive de rien.

- Alors chaton, ou se retrouve ta chambre?

- Tu comptes t'incruster chez moi ?

- T'a tout compris. Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur tout en regardant en coin l'autre qui enrageait sur place.

- T'es au courant qu'il y a un dortoir? Demanda-t-elle, simplement, n'ayant rien suivit du combat des deux hommes.

- Nous avons du temps à rattraper. Alors, tu me la montres ?

- Le mot de passe est à prononcer en fourchelangue.

- Tu as passé deux ans à m'apprendre le fourchelangue. Même si je ne l'ai pas pratiqué pendant treize ans, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

- Suis-moi.

Mathieu la suivit, sans oublier de lancer un regard satisfait, vainqueur et narquois à « l'autre ». Arrivés dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Mathieu eu une grimace de dégoût face à la couleur qui lui rappelait son ancienne chambre chez les Lestrange. Il rigola face au mot de passe de Mélinda « laisse-moi passer » en fourchelangue. Il était content d'avoir pris des cours avec Mélinda. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans la chambre de Mélinda.

- Alors, qui est le blondinet ?

- Drago, Serpentard pur et dur!

- Mais encore?

- Que veux-tu savoir?

- Son nom de famille par exemple, sa tête me dit quelque chose sans compter qu'il a l'air d'un aristo coincé.

- Je vais prendre un bain.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu en savourer l'idée, elle se retrouva plaquée sur son propre lit.

- Pourquoi tu évites de me dire son nom? Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

- Parce que l'apprendre te mettrait en colère et te rendrais encore plus méfiant que moi j'ai pu l'être. Je veux que tu te fasses une opinion de lui, et pas à partir de sa parenté!

Mélinda se mordit les lèvres nerveusement en prenant conscience de l'information qu'elle venait de laisser échapper. Mathieu était loin d'être un idiot et il n'y avait pas cinquante familles ayant comme caractéristique des cheveux blond.

- Malefoy, hein?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui, Drago Malefoy, comme dans Lucius Malefoy.

- Pourquoi tu lui parles? Demanda-t-il, durement. Pourquoi il a le droit d'avoir ta confiance?

- Personne n'a ma confiance, Mathieu! Tu es le seul à l'avoir eu sans l'avoir brisée !

Mathieu libéra Mélinda de son étreinte forcée, puis s'assit sur le lit.

- Que s'est-il passé pour toi après notre séparation?

(ndl: c'est là que ça va être le plus embêtant à lire, promis, chères correctrices(ndc : avec un s ! On est deux pour le coup ! *Merci, cousine !*), je relis cette partie qui ne va pas être de la tarte pour toi!! Mais bon, c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, hein? *sourire colgate*(ndc : hey ! Qui me metteras le cerveau à l'envers avec ses (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographes ? Hé, hé, même ma cousine russe ne sait plus écrire ni le russe ni le français correctement ! Chapeau bas !)

Mélinda se perdit dans ses souvenirs et raconta d'un ton détaché :

- A partir du jour où nous avons été séparé, tout fut pire que ce que l'on avait connu. Lorsque Lucius rentrait dans le cachot, je criais sur lui pour qu'il me dise où tu étais et ce qu'il te faisait. Il est rentré dans une colère noire. Ce n'est plus les doloris qu'il utilisait. Je crois qu'il a découvert que nous savions résister au doloris. Il me battait jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Le soir, un elfe venait me soigner, mais avant même que les blessures se referment, le lendemain j'avais le même traitement. Mais ça n'a pas marché . Je te réclamais. Et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour me faire taire.

Trois jours après notre séparation, il a trouvé la solution. Il est arrivé le matin, et il m'a touché. Je l'ai traité de tout les noms, ce qui n'a pas arrangé son humeur. Alors, il a passé sa frustration sur moi. Il… Il m'a… violée. (ndc : vraiment tordu l'auteur)

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mathieu eut de réelles envies de meurtres. Jamais il n'avait haït autant une personne qu'en ce moment. Lucius venait de remporter la première place. Il prit sa sœur dans les bras et la consola du mieux qu'il put. Mélinda se cala contre le torse de Mathieu. Rassurée, elle continua son récit.

- Il a recommencé plusieurs fois dans le même jour. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus parlé anglais. Deux jours plus tard, j'avais accumulé un peu de sa magie, comme père nous avait expliqué. Lorsqu'il est partit, j'ai attendu environ quatre heures. J'ai lancé un sortilège de silence sur le cachot, puis j'ai fait explosé la porte. (ndl: je sais, encore une qui n'a pas survécu! Ndc : tu as vraiment quelque chose contre les portes ! Plus tard, emmenage dans une maison sans porte, tu feras des économies ! ndl: c'est que c'est pas une mauvaise idée ca! ca fait trois portes que je répare chez moi, ca commence a devenir chére! en même temps qu'elle idée de mettre des porte avec une vitre dedans...) Avant de m'enfuir, j'ai fait un tour dans la propriété. J'ai volé des livres, de l'argent et de la nourriture.

J'ai erré pendant trois jours avant de tomber inconsciente. Quand je me suis réveillée, Angelo, Nox, Zaphira, Silla, Poitou, Orion et Aconit étaient là. En fuyant, je m'étais rendue inconsciemment incartable avec ma peur d'être retrouvée. Ainsi, lorsque je me suis évanouie, ils ont enfin pu me retrouver. Chacun m'a guérie grâce à leurs propres pouvoirs. Quand je me suis de nouveau reconnecté avec la réalité, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai juré de me venger de tout ceux qui nous avaient fait du tort, ainsi que de te retrouver.

J'ai cherché un endroit où me cacher. Au bout de deux semaines, deux vampires ont croisé ma route. A l'époque, Logan et Angel n'avaient pas encore de calices. Leur but premier était de me vider de mon sang. Mais lorsque j'ai vu leurs canines, je leur ai sautés dans les bras toute contente(ndc : faut que je rassure l'auteur ! Je suis arrivée à rire en corrigeant cette partie !). Je n'avais pas conscience du danger qu'ils représentaient. Cela faisait trois semaines que j'errais dans la rue, sans aucun signe du monde sorcier, donc j'étais tout contente de voir enfin des personnes.

Ils m'ont demandée pourquoi j'étais contente de les voir, et si j'avais pas peur qu'ils me mordent. Je leur ais dit que des vampires, c'était fort, qu'ils pourraient me protéger et m'apprendre leurs savoirs pour faire payer à des ordures se qu'on m'avait fait. J'avais tant la rage, qu'ils furent surpris de voir une petite fille de cinq ans posséder autant de colère, de haine, de rancoeur et plus mature que la normale. Après m'avoir tiré les vers du nez, ils ont décidé de me protéger et ont bu mon sang.

J'étais toujours à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Il n'ont pas voulu m'aider. Cela constituait leur première leçon « Ne compter que sur soi-même et personne d'autre ». J'ai continué pendant une semaine à errer, puis j'ai trouvé une maison en ruine. Une seule pièce avait été épargné de la ruine. Avec des meubles et divers objets trouvés à droite et à gauche, j'ai commencé par rendre cette pièce habitable avant de m'occuper du reste de la maison.

Une fois installée plus ou moins convenablement, j'ai commencé à étudié les livres que j'avais pris chez Lucius, plus ceux que les vampires m'apportaient, et ceux que mes animaux arrivaient à voler. Un an après, j'en savais suffisamment pour sortir munie d'un sortilège d'illusion pour paraître plus âgé que je ne l'étais, et ainsi ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. A neuf ans, j'en savais autant qu'un élève de septième année. L'enseignement des livres, plus celui des vampires, commencait à porter ses fruits.

J'ai ainsi commencé à me faire de l'argent en vendant des potions. J'en créais de nouvelles et j'améliore celles connues. Tout en continuant à augmenter ma connaissance sur les différentes matières enseignées à Poudlard. Je put ainsi commencer à rénover sérieusement la maison dans laquelle je vivais à l'aide de sorts et d'enchantements. J'ai laissé quand même une illusion sur la maison pour que personne ne se doute qu'elle était habitée, et je l'ai ensuite protégée magiquement. A côté de cela, je continuais à progresser avec les vampires. J'arrivais à tenir deux heures avec un vampire, mais sans jamais prendre le dessus.

A seize ans, je prenais enfin le dessus sur deux vampires une fois sur deux. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de prendre ma vengeance. J'était assez forte psychologiquement, magiquement, et physiquement. Mon père venait de revenir. A dix-sept ans, je passais mes BUSE et je rentrais à Poudlard l'été suivant.

- Je ne comprend pas. Tu as dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, tu devrais être en septième année par en sixième.

- J'ai fait comme pour toi, je n'ais pas dit mon véritable âge. Pour eux, j'ai seize ans. Je voulais être dans la même année que Potter pour l'observer et recueillir des infos, ainsi que celle de Drago pour avoir des infos sur son père.

- Quels sont tes plans? Pourquoi es-tu à Poudlard alors que ça crève les yeux que tu n'en as pas besoin.

- Tu te souviens, une fois, on voulait aller réveiller mon pére avec un seau d'eau mais on l'avait entendu parler d'Horcruxe dans son sommeil?

- Oui, on avait fait des recherches dans tout les livres à disposition, on n'avait rien trouvé.

- Un jour, lorsque je suis allée dans l'allée des embrumes, je suis tombée sur un livre qui en parlait. En deux mots, un horcruxe est le transfert d'un morceau de son âme dans un objet, par le meurtre. Le chiffre fétiche de mon père est le sept. J'en ais donc déduit qu'il avait fait sept Horcruxes.

Je les ai recherchés, ainsi que les endroits susceptibles où il pouvait les avoir cachés. Un jour, on avait vu Lestrange sortir avec une coupe et Malefoy avec un journal. Ce jour-là, on avait tendu un fil à la porte pour que le premier qui passe tombe dans les escaliers(ndc : diabolique les morveux dis-donc. ndl:MDR, c'est la que tu peux plaindre mes parents! toute les conneries qui sont dans ma fic, je l'ai est fait avec mes soeur. Ma fesse n'as plus était normal avant un lonnnnnnnnnnnnng moment...).

Lorsqu'ils étaient passés à côté de nous, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais je me suis souvenue que je m'étais sentie bizarre, attirée, hypnotisée. J'en ais donc conclu avec le recul que ça devait être deux des sept horcruxes. Lorsqu'on avait regardé à travers le miroir qu'on avait trafiqué pour espioné ce qu'il se passé pendant les réunion, on avait également vu le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle et la bague familiale. Ensuite, il est partit avec Regulus Black et son elfe pendant une semaine.

Pour la recherche, je me suis également souvenu que je n'ai jamais aimé Nagini, ce malgré mon affinité avec les serpents, et sans aucune raison. J'en ai donc déduit que c'était également un horcruxe malgré le risque que cela occasionne de confier un morceau de son âme humaine à une âme d'animale. (note pour la correctrice: tu as frôlé la crise cardiaque! J'avais écris animaux. Ndc : moi ? Non, pas du tout. Enfin, pas encore... Imagine la facture d'hôpital si je faisais une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je corrige un de tes chapitres ! ndl: mmmm... pas faux!). Tout ses éléments mit bout à bout m'ont donné le nom de tout les horcruxe.

- Attends, tu m'a citée six horcruxe pas sept.

- Parce que d'une certaine façon, il n'a pas eu le temps de créer le dernier, comme telle était son intention.

Un moment de silence, avant que Mathieu est un éclair d'illumination.(ndc : une ampoule qui brille au-dessus de sa tête...)

- Potter!

- Exact, personne ne survit à un Avada. Même Potter. Ce jour-là, quand il est allé tuer les Potter, il était repartit dans sa chambre. Lorsque je l'ai suivit, il avait une plume. LA plume de Godric Griffondor.

- Il avait l'intention de la transformer en horcruxe. Mais c'est la protection de la mère de Potter qui a tout changé. Le sort a donc ricoché. Une partie de son âme était un esprit, mais lorsque le sort a touché Potter, un morceau d'âme de ton père s'était glissé dans Potter. Et donc Potter doit mourir.

- Non.

- Quoi non? C'est le seul moyen pour qu'on se débarrasse de ton père.

- Potter est déjà mort. Je l'ai tué moi-même.

Mathieu regarda Mélinda avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh… Peux-tu m'expliquer dans ce cas pourquoi il t'a demandé de l'aide en potion, il y a de cela deux heures?

- J'ai utilisé une méthode moldue pour le faire mourir ainsi que pour le faire revivre. Potter est mort durant dix minutes environ, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Mathieu était tout simplement médusé. Sa sœur arrivait décidément toujours à se sortir des situations où tout le monde ne voyait qu'une solution. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Voldemort allait mourir. Il reprit un peu ses esprits.

- Et tu as fait comment pour les retrouver ? Parce que te connaissant, je doute que tu te soit arrêtée à savoir ce que c'était?

- En effet. On peut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance quand même. Pour le journal, j'était au Chemin de Traverse lorsque Lucius l'a glissé dans le chaudron de Weasley numéro sept. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Je voulais attendre qu'elle rentre chez elle pour le reprendre et le détruire, mais plusieurs événement bizarres sont arrivés à Poudlard avant que les vacances commencent. Ils menacaient même de fermer l'école. Je me suis donc introduite à Poudlard peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire. J'ai entendu un professeur dire que Potter était descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Je suis arrivée juste avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la chambre. Je l'ai assomé, puis j'ai ensuite cherché le journal. Il était entre les mains de Weasley numéro sept qui était doucement mais surement en train de mourir. Lorsque je me suis emparée du journal, j'ai vu mon père, il voulait discuter, mais au vu de la rancoeur que j'ai, je ne lui ais pas laissé le temps de quoi que ce soit et j'ai détruit le journal, ainsi que le Basilic qui était à mes ordres étant la dernière descendante de Serpentard. J'ai ensuite modifié la mémoire de Potter et de Weasley numéro sept qui m'avaient vue, et je suis repartie. Un Horcruxe en moins.

Pour la coupe, ça a été le plus simple. J'ai kidnappé Lestrange, et avec du véritaserum, elle m'a dit que la coupe se trouvait dans son coffre fort. Sachant toutes les protections de la banque, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Elle devait y aller de son plein gré. Je l'ai donc menacée et elle y est allée pour moi. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, je lui ais lancé un oubliette avant de disparaître et de détruire l'horcruxe. Deux horcruxe en moins.

Il me restait ainsi, le diadème, le médaillon, Nagini, Potter et la bague.

Pour Potter et Nagini, je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'attendre. Je savais également qu'il y en avait un qui était à Poudlard. Il m'en restait donc deux. Black était parti avec mon père pendant la semaine où il a disparu. Je me suis donc de nouveau rendue chez Lestrange(ndc : la pauvre, toutes ses visites de la part de Mélinda...). Je lui ais « demandée »(ndc : gentiment et poliment j'espère ndl: *ton indigné* bien sur voyons...) d'appeler l'elfe des Black. Étant la fille de Voldemort, l'efle a été tout de suite très coopératif. Il m'a donc remis le médaillon de Serpentard. Il l'a obtenu lorsque Black qui ne voulait plus être mangemort et qui avait donc décidé de le détruire a été le chercher, jusqu'à donner sa vie. Trois horcruxe en moins.

Il m'en restait donc un à trouver. Je suis entrée à Poudlard et j'ai ainsi commencé à le fouillé de fond en comble. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, je l'ai trouvé au septième étage dans une salle sur demande(ndc : en détruisant la salle au passage mais on ne dira rien). Je l'ai détruit avec mes pouvoirs d'élèmentalienne. Dumbledore a détruit également la bague environ au même moment. Il me restait donc plus que Nagini et Potter. Pour Potter, comme je te l'ai dit, il est mort. Il me manque Nagini que je n'ais jamais revu et mon père.

Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Mélinda n'avait pas chaumé ses trois dernières années. A bientôt dix-huit ans, elle allait bientôt mettre en échec le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

- Et le reste des personnes dont tu voulais te venger ?

- Rogue est celui qui a transmis la prophétie de Potter. Pettigrow celui qui a vendu les Potter. Lucius et Lestrange ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir. Pettigrow et Lestrange sont mort. Pour Rogue, c'est différent. Il a fait un mauvais choix. Mais il le rattrape aujourd'hui. Par conséquent, je le laisse tranquille. Disons que pour lui, je lui prépare une vengeance sadique. Lucius est à Azkaban.

- Lucius doit mourir.

- Il est à Azkaban.

- Pas suffisant.

- Bien sûr que si!

- Ça l'était pour Pettigrow? Demanda-t-il, vicieusement.

Mélinda ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de rougir sous les éclats de rire de Mathieu. Mais elle ne trouva rien à redire. De tout façon qu'aurait-elle pu dire? Elle voulait la mort de Lestrange et Lucius pour l'avoir séparée du seul être cher à son cœur. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre son frère.

- Pettigrow a fait un tour à Azkaban(ndc : Voldemort devrait penser à réserver des cellules pour ses fidèles à force), il s'est enfuit, il est mort. Si Lucius sort un jour, c'est la même chose qui l'attend.

- Et pour son fils? Demanda-t-il septique

- Son fils n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Lorsque Lucius est partit à Azkaban, crois moi, il a sauté de joie(ndc : jusqu'au plafond !). Et j'ai pu voir un homme libéré de l'emprise de son père. Et crois-moi, lorsqu'il est content, il est loin du petit con prétentieux que son père l'a obligé à être.

- Et comment tu sais qu'il n'ira pas rejoindre ton père?

- Grâce à ceci !

Elle sortit un livre d'un tiroir de son bureau. Suite au regard interrogateur de Mathieu, elle s'expliqua.

- Comme tu peux le voir, toutes les pages sont blanches. Il est ensorcelé afin que tout ce qui y est écrit ou apparaît s'efface. J'ai juste besoin d'une goute de sang de la personne interrogée. Je dépose une goute de sang, j'écris ma question, et le livre me réponds comme si c'était la personne qui me répondait. C'est un peu comme du véritasérum sauf que là, il est incontournable.

- Essaye avec toi. Demanda-t-il curieux de voir comment cela fonctionnait.

Mélinda déposa une goute de son sang sur une page, puis Mathieu réfléchit à une question. Puis c'est avec un sourire colgate qu'il écrivit: « As-tu couché avec Drago Malefoy? » et c'est avec un étranglement qu'il lut : « oui »(ndc : la question qui tue ! ^^). Il aurait bien approfondi la question avec le livre, mais une Mélinda en colère lui arracha des mains pour le tapé avec.(ndc : oups !)


	25. Chapter 25

Mélinda était tranquillement assise dans la salle commune de Serpentard en train de faire ses devoir en compagnie de Drago, Blaise, Théodore, Harry, Zacckaria et Hermione. En effet, depuis quelque temps, deux Gryffondors squattaient la salle commune chez les Serpents. Ces derniers avaient protesté mais suite à un regard meurtrier de Mélinda, ils n'avaient même pas essayé d'argumenter(ndc : c'est vrai, pourquoi se fatiguer ?).

Les deux Gryffondor, bien qu'intimidés d'être dans le repère des Serpents, et plus particulièrement lorsque ces derniers leurs avaient clairement montré leur désaccord, avaient - pour on ne sait pour quelle foutue raison - décidé de faire de Mélinda leur amie. Oh, bien sûr, celle-ci avait prit la fuite plusieurs fois. Mais il se trouve que la Gryffondore était plus intelligente qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Elle s'était souvenue du discours que l'un des vampires avait fait à l'encontre de Mélinda et de Mathieu. « Mathieu est le seul à avoir un véritable contrôle sur Mélinda » . Ils étaient donc passés par celui-ci pour se faire accepter de Mélinda. Bien que réticente, Mélinda avait finalement accepté qu'ils entrent dans leur repère. Après tout, cela pourrait être amusant de voir les autres élèves se retenirent en sa présence d'exprimer leurs avis sur deux Gryffondor chez les Serpentard. Et puis, il faut dire aussi que Mathieu avait été convaincant lorsqu'il avait parlé de les interroger à travers le livre pour être sur qu'ils n'avaient rien de « nocif ».

Justement, en parlant du loup, voilà qu'il rentrait. Il s'assit en face de Mélinda. Celle-ci ne dit rien et continua de rédiger son devoir de Métamorphose. De temps en temps, elle sentait le regard de Mathieu se poser sur elle. Cela dura un petit moment avant qu'elle ne décide de mettre fin au manège de Mathieu.

- Mathieu, quel est le pourcentage que j'accepte ta demande ?

Celui-ci releva le regard, surprit.

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai…

- Très simple. Depuis que tu es entré tes muscles sont tendus, ce qui signifie qu'il y a quasiment toutes les chance du monde que je refuse. Ensuite, tu me regardes furtivement, cherchant visiblement de quelle manière tu pourrais aborder la chose afin que je ne refuse pas immédiatement. Tu t'es assis en face de moi, alors que tu te mets toujours derrière moi, en me prenant dans tes bras. Donc tu as quelque chose à me demander, à laquelle je répondrais immédiatement non et à laquelle tu feras tout pour me convaincre. Alors ?

Tout la salle était silencieuse. Ils se rendirent compte que Mélinda avait un bon esprit d'analyse. Ils suivaient l'échange avec intérêt, cherchant lequel des deux allaient gagner.

- Tu as raison. Demain comme tu le sais, il y a le bal. Tout le monde doit chanter au moins une chanson chorégraphiée. J'ai trouvé la chanson…

- Non! Coupa-t-elle, directement.

- Tu ne sais même pas…

- Bien sûr que si je le sais. Tu vas me demander de danser avec toi lors de ta chanson. Hors, il est hors de question que je chante et encore moins que je danse.

- Tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

- Bien sûr que si! Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne finis jamais les bals. Alors, avec un peu de chance(ndc : ne jamais trop compter sur la chance, c'est toujours quand on en a besoin qu'elle ne vient pas), je devrais certainement partir ou alors me battre. Donc, je pense que je peux facilement y échapper. Et si par malheur il n'arrive rien, alors je tomberais dans les pommes, stimulerait une nausée, ou que sais-je d'autre, mais je ne chanterais, ni ne danserais à ce fichu bal !

- Prends les chose du bon côté. En dansant avec moi, tu passes sur la scène et par conséquent, tu n'auras probablement pas à chanter, juste à danser. Alors ?

- J'y échapperai !

- Et si tu n'y échappes pas? Comment vas-tu faire si tu ne prépares rien?

- J'improviserais!

- Digne d'un Gryffy ! Je pensais que les Serpentard réfléchissaient avant d'agir?

- Mathieu, j'ai dit non.

- S'il te plait, Mélinda. Tu es la seule fille que j'aime, et en plus la seule qui danse à la perfection toutes les danses. Danse avec moi? Supplia-t-il, tristounet.

Mélinda le regarda sérieusement. Peut-être que éventuellement si elle passait avec Mathieu, elle échapperait à la chanson. Non pas qu'elle ne savait pas chanter, loin de là. Mais disons que chanter seule devant tout les élèves de Poudlard était pour elle inconcevable. Son ventre se nouait rien qu'à l'idée.

- J'accepte, souffla-t-elle avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Merci ma puce, tu ne sais pas quelle épine tu m'enlèves !

Et ils partirent tout les deux afin de réviser la chorégraphie. Et ne se couchèrent que tard cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, Mélinda fut réveillée par un Mathieu tout existé. Il lui sauta dessus pour la réveiller(ndc : chouette le réveil ! J'avoue que je déteste ces réveils-ci) et la somma de s'habiller rapidement. Le tout en lui tendant sa tasse de chocolat matinal. Bien que l'envoyer en enfer fut véritablement tentant, elle but son chocolat tout en prenant la direction de la salle de bain, et n'en ressortit que vingt minutes plus tard.

- Allez ! Viens ! On a plein de chose à faire ! S'écria Mathieu tout en poussant Mélinda vers la grande salle.

Juste avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, Mélinda prit conscience des mots de Mathieu.

- Hein? Plein de choses à faire? Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? (ndc : juste un peu)

- Pas du tout. On doit aller à Pré-au-lard chercher des robe et tout le tralala, répondit-il tout en continuant de la poussé.

Arrivés au niveau des portes de la grande salle, un silence se fit lorsque un « QUOI? » bien fort se fit entendre de la bouche de Mélinda.

- Et que croyais-tu?(ndc : que j'aurais la journée tranquille ? Nan, je rêve debout... ndl: si tu savais....)

- Mathieu, il est absolument hors de question que j'aille à Pré-au-lard avec toi et encore moins faire du shopping!

- Pourquoi ?

- Bordel, mais tu t'es déjà vu en train de faire du shopping? Désolée, mais je veux vivre encore quelques temps, moi !(ndc : tiens, tiens, mon chéri aussi adore faire du shopping... L'horreur...)

- T'inquiête pas, tout se passera bien.(ndc : il dit ça à chaque fois aussi...)

Mélinda marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il était hors de question qu'elle aille faire du shopping. Mathieu ne se préoccupa pas de ses paroles et commença à manger pendant que Mélinda lui fit une magnifique plaidoirie pour ne pas aller à Pré-au-lard. Discours auquel il n'écouta rien.

Mélinda avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas du tout écoutée. Tant pis ! Il était temps pour elle d'effectuer un repli stratégique. Voyant Mathieu se lever, avant d'être traînée de force, elle prit sa forme animagus, un chat blanc, et courut comme ci elle avait le diable au trousse.

Mathieu explosa de rire face à sa fuite. Pendant que la salle était stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas courant d'être animagus.

- Pauvre petite fille délicate et innocente fais-tu, Chaton ! Dit Mathieu.

Puis il se transforma à son tour en chat noir cette foi et partit à la recherche de sa camarade qui n'avait qu'un couloir d'avance.(ndc : un chat noir et un chat blanc qui passent devant mon écran... Hey ! Keyra ! Dracula ! Partez de là ! *chasse ses chats* Non mais !)

Mélinda, ne se voyant pas poursuivie, ralentit la cadence. Grave erreur. Alors qu'elle venait de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, un chat noir fit son apparition. Vu la lueur dans ses yeux, aucun doute, il était là pour elle. Mélinda se remit à courir. Sa survie en dépendait(ndc: tout de suite...). Enfin, jusqu'au moment où elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Mathieu, non loin derrière, ne pu non plus l'éviter. (ndc : chauffards !)

Avant qu'ils purent comprendre quoi que se soit, ils se retrouvèrent dans la main de l'homme qu'ils avaient percuté, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'agissaient du professeur Rogue(ndc : mes deux petits chatons font la même chose, sauf qu'eux percutent plus souvent mes béquilles...). Un « oups » de concert retentit dans leur tête(ndc : ah ! Eux remarquent au moins quelque chose ! Les miens continuent leurs courses comme ci de rien n'était). L'homme prit la direction de la grande salle. Oh oui, ça allaient chauffer pour eux. Alors que nos deux protagonistes réfléchissaient à un moyen de se sortir de cette impasse, le professeur Rogue passa les portes de la grande salle, avec un air contrarié sur le visage.

- A qui appartient ses deux perturbateurs? Demanda-t-il en brandissant du haut de ses mains deux chats un blanc, l'autre noir.

Les deux dit « perturbateurs » eurent la même idée. Ils prirent autant que possible un air d'excuse, la queue entre les pattes, les oreilles baissés(ndc : rah ! Les miens n'ont même pas un air d'excuse). Puis ils miaulèrent de concert en regardant le professeur Dumbledore d'un air suppliant.(ndc : mouais ! L'air suppliant, c'est que quand ils veulent manger !)

Celui-ci, les yeux plein de malice, les regardait.

- J'ai bien peur que ses deux perturbateurs soient les vôtres, professeur Rogue.

Rogue était choqué, mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Je le saurais si j'avais des chats! Cingla-t-il.

- J'en suis sûr. Cependant, il se pourrait que quelque chose vous ait échappé…

- Au fait, Albus ! Au fait !

- Ces chat sont ni plus ni moins que Miss Jedusor ainsi que Mr Thomas.

Sous le choc de cette révélation, il en lacha ces pauvres chats qui retombèrent avec grâce sur le sol. Avant de reprendre leur forme humaine avec des visages contrits. Puis sans que personne ne comprenne comment, Mélinda eut un sourire radieux.

- Professeur Rogue, je vous en supplie, mettez-moi en retenue cet après-midi! Demanda-t-elle, contente d'avoir enfin trouvé la solution à son problème.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- C'est de la triche! S'exclama Mathieu en fusillant Mélinda du regard.

- Pas du tout.

- Il est hors de question que tu ailles en retenu! Ton emploie du temps est déjà plein pour aujourd'hu !.

- TU as rempli MON emploie du temps! Il est hors de question que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard avec toi! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le Professeur Rogue ricaner. Mélinda, piquée au vif, lui dit

- Ca se voit que vous n'avez jamais fait du shopping avec lui! J'aimerais bien vous y voir, moi!

Puis comme ci une lumière venait de s'allumer chez Mélinda, elle s'exclama :

- Mais c'est ça l'idée ! Professeur Rogue, j'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu cet après-midi, car c'est annulé. Vous venez avec nous!

La salle retenait sont souffle. Jamais un élève n'avait parlé comme ça au professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard. Même Albus craignait pour la santé de ses deux élèves. Quand au dit professeur, il resta choqué pendant quelques secondes, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Hors de question ! Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard !(ndc : pourquoi pas une retenue ? ndl: ca serait trop facile voyons...)

- Oh, vous pouvez enlever autant de points que vous le voulez professeur, je m'occuperais de les rattraper cette semaine. Dit-elle pas le moins du monde affectée. De plus, n'oubliez pas que je sais plusieurs choses que plusieurs personnes ne seraient pas contentes d'apprendre.

Là, il était bloqué.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous accompagne? Demanda-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une solution pour échapper à cette sortie.

- Parce que temps qu'il sera occupé avec vous, il ne le sera pas avec moi!

- Il y a plein d'élèves dans cette école que seraient ravis de vous accompagner! Rétorqua-t-il, blessé dans son amour propre.

- Aucun de ma connaissance n'a besoin de…

Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant. Rogue croyait pouvoir enfin être mit de côté. Mais c'était mal connaître Mélinda...

- Potter, tu viens avec nous ! Déclara-t-elle.

Le-dit Potter s'étrangla.

- QUOI ? Cria-t-il, plaintif.(ndc : ah ! Les garçons et le shopping ! Mon père achète une paire de chaussures tout les dix ans – toujours les mêmes ! - et une chemise tout les cinq ans !)

- Exact, tu viens avec nous, et avant de rechigner, n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas la fille de Voldemort pour rien, et que je peux faire une livraison expresse à mon très cher et adoré papounet.

- Tu ne le feras pas ! Affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.(ndc : ne jamais être sûr de soi)

- Serait-ce un défi, monsieur Potter? Demanda-t-elle aguicheuse.

- Tu ne le feras pas ! Réaffirma-t-il.

Sans que personne ne puisse comprendre se qui se passait, Mélinda venait de faire un portoloin, de crier « Je reviens dans deux minutes » d'attraper Potter et de s'éclipser dans le repère de son père.

Celui-ci était en pleine réunion de mangemorts. Celui-ci eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant Potter livré par sa fille. Mais il déchanta bien vite.

- Bonjour, père, je venais vous annoncer que je vais me marier avec Potter.(ndc : le choc !)

Profitant du temps qu'il fallait pour que ses parole arrivent jusqu'au cerveau de son père (ndl: no comment. Ndc : Voldy a le cerveau lent) elle prit Potter et avant que celui-ci ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Puis se retourna vers son père qui était prêt à tomber dans les pommes.

- Merci de votre bénédiction! Ça me va droit au cœur.

Puis ils redisparurent pour revenir à Poudlard sous une salle toujours sous le choc! Potter était choqué tandis que Mélinda était morte de rire. Mathieu comprit vu l'état de Potter et sa sœur à moitié morte de rire de ce qu'elle éventuellement fait. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Alors qu'as-tu dit à ton père? Mariage de toi et Potter? Que tu étais enceinte de Potter?

Cela redoubla son rire. Lorsqu'elle se calme un peu, elle lui répondit.

- Le mariage, il était prêt à tomber dans les pommes alors si je lui avais annoncé que j'était enceinte de Potter, aucun doute qu'il serait mort !. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête! Je te montrerais !

Elle reprit son air sérieux.

- Alors Potter, une autre visite à durée indéterminée chez ton future beau-père ou un après-midi shopping ?

- Va pour l'apres-midi shopping.(ndc : pas fou Potter ! J'avoue que, vu sous cet angle, j'opterais volontiers pour l'après-midi shopping)

Après une demie-heure de protestations de la part de Rogue, ils furent enfin à Pré-au-lard accompagnés en plus de Granger qui avait tenu à aider psychologiquement son ami. Ils arrivèrent dans la première boutique de vêtements.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous? Demanda la vendeuse.

- Nous prêter quatre cabines d'essayages et me laisser flâner dans les rayons.

- Pourquoi quatre? Demanda Potter.

- Ton amie a voulu venir pour te soutenir alors elle va le faire.(ndc : oups !)

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais faire des essayages.

- Granger, coupa Mélinda, si le professeur Rogue n'a pas pu y échapper, tu crois réellement que tu vas le pouvoir alors que tu es déjà dans la boutique ?

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de rentrer dans une cabine en même temps que les autres. Mathieu, lui, était déjà partit faire les rayons à la recherche de la perle rare pour ses cobayes. Il revint quinze minutes plus tard avec quatre tenues pour le professeur Rogue, deux pour Mélinda, cinq pour Potter et trois pour Granger. Il leur passa à chacun une tenue, puis partit chercher un suspend pour les habits en même temps que d'autre tenues. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un autre suspend remplit de tenues pour chacun.

Et c'est là que les autres réalisèrent pourquoi Mélinda ne voulait pas aller faire du shopping avec Mathieu. Ils sortirent dès que leur tenue était enfilée. Mathieu fit changer la chemise de Potter et de Rogue. Pour les filles, l'ensemble était parfait. Lorsqu'ils allèrent protester, un seul regard de Mathieu suffit pour les faire taire. Vaincus, ils changèrent leurs chemises. Mathieu, satisfait du résultat, leur donna une autre tenue.

- Cette tenue-là n'est pas pour le bal ! S'exclama le professeur Rogue.

- Professeur, lorsque vous partez faire les boutiques avec Mathieu, c'est la garde-robe entière que vous refaite.(ndc : tiens, avec mon chéri aussi)

- Mais…

- Protester ne vous fera que gagner des essayages supplémentaires. Croyez-moi. Taisez-vous et souffrez en silence.

Mathieu avait la faculté de gérer son temps. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'une personne avait fini, il était présent devant la cabine. Quand tout le monde se changeait, il allait dans les rayons. En une heure, ils avaient quatre tenues pour Mélinda, deux pour le professeur Rogue, cinq pour Potter et trois pour Granger. Chacun devaient reconnaître au moins une qualité à Mathieu : il avait du goût pour choisir les vêtements et savait les prendre en fonction des goûts et des styles de chacun. Chacun étaient en train de faire des essayages lorsque le cri de Granger se fit entendre. Sans se préoccuper de savoir comment ils étaient habillés, ils bondirent tous dans la cabine de Granger baguette à la main, pour tomber sur une Granger hystérique qui frappait Mathieu qui avait « osé » pénétrer dans sa cabine.

C'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient presque tous en petites tenues. Le professeur Rogue en boxer avec une chemise pas encore fermée, Potter vêtu d'un pantalon, Mélinda seulement de sous-vêtements. (ndc : j'imagine très bien la scène)

- Mathieu, c'est pas parce que j'ai l'habitude que tu pénètres dans ma cabine qu'il en va de même pour les autres ! Préviens-la prochaine fois ! Ça nous évitera de se voir quasiment à poil ! Gronda-t-elle, gentiment.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi? Je suis toujours rentré dans les cabines lorsque je choisit de relooker quelqu'un!

- Bref, Potter, professeur, si vous pouviez sortir.

Ceux-ci sortirent, laissant les trois ensemble.

- Granger, Mathieu est gay, il ne va pas te sauter dessus. Alors déstresse, et laisse-le te donner un coup de main.

- Mais… vous sortez ensemble, non?

Mathieu et Mélinda se regardèrent surpris. Puis Mélinda se retourna vers Granger.

- Mathieu est comme mon frère. Et à part lorsqu'il s'occupe de relooker quelqu'un sinon tu remarqueras que à part moi, il n'y a pas d'éffusion de sentiments.

- Oui, c'est la même chose avec toi. C'est pour cela que toute l'école croit que vous sortez ensemble.

- Ah, ben, ils se trompent lourdement, car de ce côté-là, nous avons un point en commun. Nous somme tout les deux attiré par les hommes. Bon, je vais voir comment les autres s'en sortent.

- Évite de les mater! S'exclama Mélinda, moqueuse. Bon allez, je t'aide à mettre cette fermeture éclair.

- Pourquoi « évite de les mater »? Demanda-t-elle à Mélinda en se retournant pour que celle-ci remonte la fermeture.

- Hermione, à moins que tu soit attirée par les filles, tu viens de voir les magnifiques torses de deux hommes. Et franchement, physiquement, ils sont à croquer.

- Tu craques pour le professeur Rogue? Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

- Hermione, il a beau avoir un sale caractère, physiquement, il est pas mal.

- Tu… tu vas…. Faire…

- Non, je ne vais pas coucher avec. Rogue reste un professeur, et même s'il a des partis intéressantes, il m'empêche que j'ai déjà d'autres personnes à voir avant d'en arriver à lui.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

- Harry, est également superbe, mais cela reste un Gryffondor! Tu sais pourquoi en général, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne couchent pas ensembles ?

- Non.

- Pour une simple et bonne raison ! C'est que les Serpentard ne font pas d'effusion de sentiments en public. Hors un Gryffondor va être tenté de lui tenir la main ou tout des trucs de ce style. Un Gryffondor est romantique, chaleureux, maladroit, et il s'attache facilement. Un Serpentard, lui se contentera de montrer son plaisir, voir amour pour la personne en privée, mais en public, il sera froid, impassible. Il ne couchera avec quelqu'un que par plaisir, avant d'avoir des sentiments. Ensuite, si les sentiments s'en mêlent, soit il gardera sa relation cachée, soit il s'éloignera de la personne aimée.

- Parkinson? Demanda Hermione en se souvenant qu'elle était très collée à Drago.

- Parkinson est une erreur de la nature. Elle n'est pas intelligente pour être à Serdaigle, pas assez courageuse pour être à Gryffondor, pas assez loyal pour être à Pouffsoufle, mais elle est suffisamment rusée et de sang-pur pour être à Serpentard.

- Pourtant, elle exprime ses sentiments ouvertement, elle aurait pu aller à Poufsoufle.

- Non, ce qu'elle exprime n'est pas ses sentiments, Granger. Ce qu'elle exprime n'est ni plus ni moins que son désir, son vœux le plus chère. Et si elle doit passer par là pour avoir Drago alors elle le fera. C'est une ruse. Drago aime être aimé, admiré même, mais le fait qu'elle n'a pas su se modérer à dégoûté Drago plutôt qu'autre chose. Réfléchit à tout ça.

Puis Mélinda retourna à sa cabine toujours en sous-vêtements, sous les yeux de Potter et Rogue qui étaient en train d'être admiré par Mathieu.

Deux heures d'essayages plus tard, chacun avaient douze tenues(ndc : j'avoue que moi, je m'en sors avec maxi trois ou quatre tenues à chaque fois...). Mathieu profita du fait qu'ils se rabillent pour tout aller faire empaqueter et payer. Il atteint la somme de 3147 gallions pour 48 tenues et un rafraichissement chacun. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit des cabines, ils constatèrent les douze paquets qui portaient leurs noms. Chacun demanda combien il lui devait.

- Allons, c'est un cadeau de ma part pour avoir accepté d'être mes cobayes.

Alors que tout le monde protestait, Rogue, lui, murmura dans sa barbe inexistante, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Mathieu coupa court à toutes protestations.

- A la base, ce n'est pas mon argent. Disons que c'est une compensation dont j'estime avoir droit après quelques magnifiques années passées en charmante compagnie.

- Laisse-moi deviner qui est cette charmante personne… (semblant de réfléchir)…(éclair d'illumination. Ndc : je ressors mon auréole d'ange ? ndl: je croyais que c'était les ampoules?)… Lestrange! S'exclama Mélinda.

- Dans le mille! Dit-il, tout sourire.

Plus personne ne protesta. Après tout, elle avait aidé à mettre le monde dans le chaos, alors elle avait bien gagné le droit de leur payer des fringues.

Ils crurent que leur calvaire était fini. Mais Mathieu leur enleva toute croyance en rentrant dans une autre boutique de vêtements. A leur grand malheur, ils découvrirent que cette boutique vendait de tout. Des tenues pour soirée, réception, sport, normale, décontractée, ET des sous-vêtements. Et Mathieu était bien décidé à leur en fournir. Il s'avéra qu'une fois de plus les goût de Mathieu étaient parfaits. Bien que légèrement rouge de devoir essayer des sous-vêtements, Mathieu avait l'œil pour repérer les belle choses, ainsi que la taille qu'il leurs irait à merveille.

Le soir, Mathieu avait dépensé pas loin de 8542 gallions pour 356 tenues, vêtements, chaussures, bijoux (montres pour les hommes, et parures pour ses dames), parfums, et maquillage. Il lui restait désormais trois heures pour tous les préparer et se préparer lui-même. Sacré chalenge.(ndc : champion ! En général, avec le mien, il ne lui reste qu'une heure pour faire les deux !)


	26. Chapter 26

Personne n'eut le temps de se reposer ou de s'asseoir, qu'ils furent emmenés vers la salle sur demande. En passant devant la grande salle, tous furent surpris de voir une montagne de paquets suivit de quatre personnes stupéfixiées et levitant, qu'ils reconnurent tous comme étant Mélinda, Hermione, Harry, et Rogue, et Mathieu qui fermait la marche un sourire aux lèvres avec deux baguettes à la main. Une pour les paquets et l'autre pour ses prisonniers. Ils seraient encore plus surpris en apprenant que toutes les baguettes des prisonniers étaient dans la poche de Mathieu. Voyant leurs mâchoires se fracasser par terre, il ne put s'empêcher :

- Ils ont eu une dure journée, faut les excuser. Nous allons dans la salle sur demande pour que je puisse préparer tout ce joli petit monde. Si quelqu'un s'y connaît en coiffure, son aide ne sera pas de trop.

Arrivés dans la salle sur demande, Mathieu libéra un à un ses prisonniers. La première étant Mélinda, la seule qui pourrait l'aider en cas de rebellions. Il l'envoya à la douche. Pendant que Mélinda prenait sa douche, Mathieu sépara les paquets en cinq tas. Un pour chaque personne présente. Ceux des autres, il les mit chacun dans un coin de la salle, et mit le sien de côté. Il déballa ensuite chaque paquets et mit tout en vue pour choisir plus facilement les choses dont il aurait besoin.

Quand Mélinda ressortit en peignoir dix minutes plus tard, il libéra Harry. Pendant que Harry se préparait, il choisit la tenue de Mélinda. La salle était séparée en cinq partie grâce à des paravents. Chacun avait son coin et personne ne pouvait voir l'autre. Ce sera la surprise totale pour tout le monde sauf pour lui. Le temps que Mélinda enfile ses sous-vêtements, il s'occupa de choisir la tenue de Potter. Une foi fait, il revient vers Mélinda pour l'aider à s'habiller. C'est à ce moment-là que Blaise pénétra dans la salle sur demande. C'est avec un sourire radieux qu'il l'accueillit.

- Blaise, dis-moi, tu es hétéro ou homo?

- Pourquoi cette question? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Si tu es hétéro, je ne vais pas te donner les fille à t'occuper. Alors?

- Bi. Répondit-il

- Ça pose un léger problème. Tu prendras Potter.

C'est donc sous un regard lubrique, que Blaise ignora, qu'il partit s'occuper de Potter.

- Sa tenue est prête.

Lorsque Potter sortit de la douche, Mathieu libéra Hermione. Les filles nécessitant la plus longue préparation de part leur cheveux, il ne pouvait pas les libérer en dernier(ndc : Ah ! Pourquoi accuse-t-on toujours les filles de passer dix ans dans la salle de bains ? Je connais certain garçons qui passent plus de temps que les filles dans la salle de bains...*Non ! Pose ce nunchaku tout de suite !*). Cela le mettrait en retard dans son programme.

Une heure après, Mélinda était prête. Une longue robe blanche en bustier serrée jusqu'à la taille et qui s'évasait ensuite pour se terminer par une courte traîne. Des plis en tissus blanc donnait du relief à la robe. Sa chevelure formait des petits chignons sur la tête où étaient piqués des fleurs blanches et de longues mèches de cheveux retombaient de chaque côté du visage ainsi que sur l'arrière de la coiffure. Le tout accompagné d'une parure en diamants blancs qui brillait à son cou ainsi qu'aux oreilles.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'était Harry qui était prêt. Pantalon noir, chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts et une robe de sorcier noire également.

Rogue était maintenant sortit de la douche et était d'une humeur meurtrière. D'autant plus lorsqu'il vit que c'était Mélinda qui s'occupait de lui. Mathieu avait prévu de refiler Rogue à Mélinda, la seule capable de le maîtriser et de ne pas se laisser impressioner par ses menaces de morts(ndc : ce serait dommage de rater le bal). Mieux, elle lui donnait même des idées de tortures pour Mathieu. Bref, le distraire suffisamment pour que, lorsqu'il fut prêt, il en tomba par terre. En effet, Mélinda, qui avait marre de voir cet homme en noir, avait changé radicalement pour une tenue entièrement blanche(ndc : le choc !).

- Professeur, croyez-moi quand je dit que si vous n'étiez pas professeur, vous ne seriez pas à l'heure au bal! Dit-elle, le regard lubrique.

Celui-ci eut le bon goût de rougir face au regard scrutateur de Mélinda qui n'était pas non plus en reste. Elle fut tirée de force par Mathieu qui s'empêcha de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête au vue du temps qu'il avait passé pour la coiffer mais ne se gêna absolument pas pour lui en coller une sur les fesses.

Mélinda s'occupa à son tour de son frère de cœur. Elle finit la préparation d'Hermione pendant que celui-ci alla à la douche. Elle se fit un plaisir de torturer son frère en l'habillant comme un bébé.

- Petite vengeance personnelle. Se justifia-t-elle.

Le temps qu'il se coiffe, Mélinda partit faire le maquillage d'Hermione. Celle-ci portait une longue robe bordeaux retenue par une bretelle large sur l'épaule droite et une bretelle fine sur l'autre épaule, assez resserée autour de la taille et très évasée jusqu'aux pieds. Ses cheveux savament bouclés dans le dos avec des fleurs blanches qui retenaient des mèches de cheveux bouclés sur la tête. Le tout avec une jolie parure de diamants rouges.

Mathieu était vêtu d'un pantalon en jean, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier noir tout simplement. Il avait décidé de jouer les bads boys. Celui-ci contempla son œuvre avec un visage aux anges. Il était vraiment fier de son travail. Ils étaient tous à croquer. Enfin, les garçons plus que les filles, mais ils étaient tout simplement splendides. Il ne restait plus qu'à se présenter dans la grande salle avec quinze minutes de retard, mais cela en valait la peine.(ndc : Ah ! On a fait mieux qu'eux ! Trente-cinq minutes de retard ! ndl: C'est clair, chez moi c'était une heure trente...)

Ce fut Mathieu qui pénétra en premier dans la grande salle. Le silence tomba aussitôt. Étant donné qu'il était seul à entrer, tout le monde se demanda où était passé les autres. Alors, il prit la parole :

- Bien, alors, après une journée éprouvante pour la plupart d'entre eux, je ne vais pas tarder. Pour un effet prononcé, je commence par ses messieurs. Je remets Blaise Zabini qui a bien voulu m'aider à Gaëlle Laroche.

Celui-ci entra dans la grande salle. Sa cavalière s'approcha. Il lui tendit le bras sous les applaudissements de la salle et se mirent sur le côté.

Tout en envoyant un regard narquois à Drago qui n'avait clairement pas envie d'attendre, il décida que sa sœur passerait la dernière. Oh ! Il allait certainement s'en prendre une, mais bon, comme on dit, on a rien sans rien.

- Je remets Harry Potter à Ginny Weasley.

Là, toute la salle se dit que Harry Potter était extrémenent bien foutu. De quoi faire tourner le plus pur hétéro à homo.

- Je libére enfin le professeur Rogue.

Ça y est, la bombe était lâchée. Mais curieusement, celui-ci ne daigna pas montrer le bout de son nez. Il envoya un regard du côté des couples déjà mit ensembles. Blaise alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Rogue arriva deux minutes plus tard, poussé dans le dos par Blaise qui, lui, continuait son discours.

- Allez, vous verrez, même Mélinda l'a dit, vous étes à croquer. Vous allez les faire tomber par terre.

Ce qui, en effet, fut le cas. Dumbledore, qui était en train de boire, recracha tout sur la pauvre Minerva qui n'était pas loin de faire une syncope. (ndl: je sais, je sais, à son age, je suis vraiment sadique! Mais je répondrais simplement : « je suis sadique, je le sais et je m'assume ». (mdr, bienvenue aux sadiques anonymes)ndc : première adhérante au club ! Je peux te rejoindre ! Aussi sadique et tordue que toi ! Plaignez mes pauvres élèves de nunchaku qui me supporte moi et mon cerveau tordu huit heures par semaine...*sadique de première*). C'était le choc. Le prof le plus craint de Poudlard n'était plus le prof le plus craint de Poudlard. Sa réputation venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Une fois que la salle fut remise du choc provoqué et que le très honorable professeur, rouge de gêne, est rejoint la table des professeurs, il annonça enfin les filles.

- Maintenant, place aux filles. Je remet donc Hermione Granger aux bras de Ronald Weasley.

Le choc était total. On ne la reconnaissait pratiquement pas. Sa tenue lui allait à merveille.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin, conclu-t-il en regardant Drago dans les yeux. Je remets Mélinda Jedusor aux bras de Drago Malefoy.

Mélinda, contrairement aux autres, ne rentra pas dans la grande salle hésitante. Oh, non, elle y entra avec grâce, en s'approchant de Mathieu, qui, par instinct de survie et surtout au vue du regard et du sourire de Mélinda, recula. Mais il fut vite bloqué par Rogue d'un côté et Potter de l'autre. (ndl: traitre?…mais non, où aller chercher des idées pareilles? Juste une vengeance!ndc : toute petite vengeance... Rien de bien méchant...) Le sourire de Mélinda s'accentua. Elle leva la main. Il ferma les yeux dans l'attente du choc. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ne sentant rien, ouvrit les yeux. Sa main était à deux centimètre de son visage.

Lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Et se retourna pour aller vers son cavalier. Pendant que Mathieu souffla de soulagement en la voyant faire un pas, il déchanta vite, lorsque, sans le prévoir, il reçut une superbe gifle de Mélinda souriante.

- Maintenant, on est quitte! Déclara-t-elle avant d'aller voir Drago qui, lui, était toujours la bouche grande ouverte et la mâchoire par terre en voyant Mélinda.

Elle lui ramassa la mâchoire avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Tout les regard se tournèrent vers eux. Mais ils étaient dans un autre monde qui prit fin grâce aux bons soins de Mathieu!(ndc : et si ce n'est pas un inoportun à deux ou quatre pattes, c'est le téléphone !*balance son téléphone portable par la fenêtre*). Après un regard noir, ils prirent place à table à côté de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier ami. Autrement dit, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et Gaëlle Laroche, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Suite à cela s'ajouta Mélinda et Drago, suivit de Mathieu et Melissa Lefèvre.

Le dîner fut un vrai champs de bataille. Naturellement, la guerre entre Mathieu et Drago n'avait cessé, et pire, elle s'était renforcée. Sous les yeux rieurs des élèves présents à la table et ceux totalement incrédule de Mélinda, Mathieu et Drago se livraient à un concours sur qui arriveraient à étouffer Mélinda en premier. Enfin, ça, c'était du point de vue de la table. Certains avaient même lancé des paris discrètement. Mathieu et Drago voulaient à tout prix être attentioné envers Mélinda afin de gagner le cœur de celle-ci. Seulement voilà, ils étaient tellement concentrés dans leur guerre qu'ils servirent à Mélinda tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table. Jusqu'à aller à sucrer ses épinards au lieu de les saler. Bref, il suffit de cinq minutes pour que Mélinda explose.

- SUFFIT! Je pourrais savoir à quoi vous jouez tout les deux? Aux dernières nouvelles, j'était tout à fait capable de me servir seule! Alors vous allez me remballer vos mains vers vos assiettes, parce que si ça continu, je ne vais pas me contenter de vous servir à votre tour, mais aussi de vous donnez la bectée !

D'un coup, elle vit deux mains s'emparer de son assiette, certainement pour la changer. Mélinda était à bout de patience.

- Lâchez cette assiette! Dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

Aussitôt, la malheureuse assiette fut lâchée. Elle la fit disparaître d'une main et évita d'en conjurer une. Le désert arriva. Le même manége se reproduit. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit pas dans les détails. Elle les immobilisa, les bras le long du corps, ensorcela les cuillères, et celles-ci partirent nourrir Mathieu et Drago, sous les protestations de ses victimes.

- La prochaine fois, vous vous occuperez de vos assiettes avant la mienne. Dit-elle moqueuse. Évitez de tourner la tête, vous allez vous salir.

Sous les yeux carrément moqueurs de la grande salle, Mathieu et Drago étaient nourrit à la petite cuillère. Mélinda reprit son repas. A la fin du repas, ce fut Mathieu qui parla.

- C'est bon, le repas est fini, tu peux nous libérer, maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Et pourquoi cela je te prie?

- Parce que Potter va d'abord m'inviter à danser avant que je n'envisage l'idée de vous libérer. Répondit-elle, avec un magnifique sourire pour Potter.

Potter déglutit face aux regards de Mathieu et Drago qui le pressaient, de Ginny qui était outrée par cette demande et celui de Mélinda qui le regardait et qui lui promettait mille tortures s'il n'exécutait pas sa demande. Il prit sur lui puis se leva.

- Miss Jedusor, accepteriez-vous cette danse?

- Ce sera un honneur, mon cher.

Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse où aucune danse n'avait encore débuté. Dumbledore se leva.

- Bien maintenant que nos estomac sont rassasiés, que le bal commence. Dans cette boite se trouve le nom de tout les élèves. Vous serez tirés au sort par le professeur Rogue. Professeur. Déclara-t-il

Aussitôt, le professeur tira un papier. Il eu un sourire ironique avant de prononcer.

- Miss Granger.

Mélinda regarda Hermione avec un sourire narquois. Celle-ci tremblait et maudissait Rogue de l'avoir tirée en premier. Elle s'avança tout de même vers la scène et monta dessus. Elle commença à chanter d'un voix hésitante, grésillante. Au bout de trente secondes, Mélinda eut pitié d'elle. Bien qu'elle était très bien à danser avec Potter, elle décida de lui venir en aide.

- STOP! S'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, tout le monde la regarda pendant que Hermione arrêtait elle aussi de chanter.

- Sans te vexer, tu a une magnifique voix, mais franchement, le stress te fait faire un désastre. C'est horrible. Ta chanson est également superbe mais là, t'es en train de nous la massacrer.

Tout en parlant, elle avait fait apparaître son piano en plein milieu de la grand salle, et elle avait été chercher Hermione qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Respire, expire, respire, expire. Maintenant, tu fais le vide dans ta tête, tu fermes les yeux.

Pendant que Hermione fermait les yeux et faisait le vide dans sa tête, Mélinda prenait place au piano.

- Comme je suis dans mon jour de bonté, je vais t'accompagner à la fois au piano, et si tu as besoin, également pour la voix.

- Ta bonté te perdra! Marmonna Mathieu, qui, dans le silence total de la grande salle, se fit entendre merveilleusement bien.

Après un regard noir en bonne et du forme, Mélinda reprit vers Hermione en commençant à jouer les notes.

- Bon allez. Laisse-toi bercer par mes notes, laisse-toi envahir par la mélodie.

Petit à petit, Hermione se détendit, puis, enfin, elle recommença à chanter avec plus d'assurance, plus de conviction, plus de sérénité. A la fin de la musique, elle accorda un sourire à Mélinda pendant qu'elle était applaudie par les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Bien que même certain Serpentard avait été touché par sa voix, par la musique choisie, aucun n'en montra quoi que soit. Ils étaient Serpentard et fiers de l'être. (ndc : je suis fière d'être une littéraire – et une sadique aussi –)

Le bal reprit de plus bel. La guerre recommença entre Mathieu et Drago. Chacun lui sautait dessus pour avoir la chance de l'inviter à danser. Heureusement pour elle, Rogue tira le nom de Mathieu trente minutes plus tard. C'était à eux de jouer maintenant.

Ils firent leur danse. Mathieu avait secrètement une fois de plus mis Drago en rage. Il avait en effet choisit une chanson sensuelle. Résultat, Mélinda était en train de jouer les amoureuses dans sa chorégraphie, ce qui était pour déplaire à Drago. A la fin de la chanson, Drago était à bout. Il se mit face à Mathieu et tira une Mélinda incrédule derrière lui.

- Toi, ne t'approche plus de Mélinda! Elle est à moi. Ne t'avise pas de mettre une main sur elle.

Mélinda était complètement abasourdie, tandis que Mathieu lui souriait bêtement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire crétin ? Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

- Là, j'ai un manque sérieux de données. Dit Mélinda qui se posait mille questions. Drago, tu es jaloux de Mathieu, n'est-ce pas?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, mais Drago répondit quand même de mauvaise foie.

- Moi? Jaloux? Un Malefoy n'est pas jaloux!

- Certe, mais là, je ne veux pas de Malefoy en face de moi, je veux Drago! Est-il accesible ou je doit lui botter les fesses pour le faire venir? Demanda-t-elle, ironique.

- Il est toujours là! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Apparament, non! Parce que non seulement il me fait une crise de jalousie, mais en plus envers une personne qui est gay et pour finir que je considère comme mon future défunt frère s'il arrête pas ses idioties!

Puis sans prévenir personne, elle quitta la grande salle. Mathieu regarda Drago. Il semblait à ce dernier qu'il l'examinait. Puis Mathieu mit fin au silence entre eux.

- Tu as gagné le droit de conquérir ma sœur. A toi de jouer à présent. Orion? Appela-t-il.

Celui-ci apparut.

- Oui ?

- Où se trouve Mélinda?

- Dans le parc de Poudlard, elle longe le lac.

- Tu peux répéter tout doucement, s'il te plait ? Disons que je suis un peu rouillé depuis le temps.

Orion lui répéta doucement chaque syllabe. Il transmit le message à Drago qui partit à la suite de Mélinda. Il la retrouva comme on lui avait dit. Mélinda était assise, le dos adossé sur le tronc d'un arbre, et elle contemplait le lac. Il ne dit rien, et s'approcha d'elle. Si elle remarqua sa présence, elle n'en dit rien cependant. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

- Mélinda…

- Tais-toi.

Il se tut. Chacun dans leurs pensées, ce fut Mélinda qui rompit le silence.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Drago. Et pas de mensonge. Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Il réfléchit un instant à ses paroles avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ignore si ce que je ressens pour toi s'appelle l'amour. Je t'aime. C'est une certitude. Mais de quelle manière, cela, je l'ignore.

Mélinda ne répondit rien. De toutes façons, que pouvait-elle répondre à cela? Elle-même l'ignorait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de survivre à cette guerre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se faire aimer ni d'aimer. Cela apporterait plus de peine que de bonheur.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose.

- Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de t'aimer alors que Mathieu a le droit?

- Parce que Mathieu m'aime depuis ma naissance. Toi non. Pour Mathieu, il est trop tard pour l'interdire de m'aimer. Toi, il n'est pas trop tard!

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aime?

- Drago, je suis la fille de Voldy. Il va forcement y avoir un moment ou un autre ou je vais me retrouver face à lui. Et ce jour-là, je peux très bien survivre comme je peux mourir.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Chacun réfléchissant à l'avenir. Drago voyait très bien où Mélinda voulait en venir. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il souffre par sa probable mort. C'est pour cela qu'elle était si distante avec tout le monde depuis le début de l'année. Seulement, depuis que son frère de cœur était de retour dans sa vie, il faisait en sorte que Mélinda voit du monde. Et malheureusement, aussi bien elle, que les personne de l'entourage, il se tissait un lien entre eux. Ainsi, il était trop tard. Drago savait désormais qu'il aimait Mélinda mais pour rien au monde, il ne lui dirait. Il savait qu'elle fuirait.

- Alléez,viens, on retourne au bal. Dit-il

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner.

- Je sais, mais Mathieu te tuerais s'il savait que tu t'échappes.

Puis, sans un mot, ils retournèrent dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Mélinda eut l'impression qu'elle aurait du rester encore un moment dehors. En effet, tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Miss Jedusor, si vous voulez bien. Lui dit Dumbledore.

- Euh… Vouloir quoi? Répondit-elle en étant pas certaine de vouloir quelque chose si ce n'était transplaner à l'autre bout du monde.(ndc : Kazakhstan ? Sibérié ? Très beaux paysages mais désertiques et froid ! La paux quoi ! Ps : le téléphone portable ni internet ne passent dans certains endroits du Kazakhstan...!)

- Votre nom vient d'être tiré pour chanter.

Elle resta abasourdie quelques instants, le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau, puis en comprenant l'impliquation des paroles, elle paniqua.

- J'ai déjà fait mon tour avec Mathieu, professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas chanté. Rétorqua-t-il, plein de malice.

Bon… bien…trèèèès bien… Il voulait qu'elle chante, pas de problème, elle allait chanter! Lorsque Mathieu vit la lueur présente dans ses yeux, il s'approcha en vitesse de Mélinda.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire? Chuchota-t-il.

- Le faire rougir! Répondit-elle, malicieusement.

Elle siffla après ses animaux qui apparurent tous sans exception. Elle leur donna l'ordre de se mettre derrière les instruments. (ndl: si vous n'avez jamais vu des animaux jouer un instrument, c'est le moment ou jamais pour faire marcher votre imagination! La mienne marche très bien! Ndc : la mienne aussi, mais pour de vrai : mon chat se promène très bien et très joliment sur mon piano... Et adore accrocher ses griffes sur les cordes de mon violoncelle) Elle prit Mathieu par la main qui se demanda ce qu'il allait encore lui tomber dessus.

- Pourquoi tu m'entraines?

- A ma connaissance, tu es le seul qui sache danser toutes les danses. Or, c'est que je vais commencer par un tango, ensuite tu pourras partir.

(ndl: pour comprendre, il faut avoir vu le clip de Sharira, « objection ». C'est celui que j'ai choisit pour faire rougir notre bon vieux Dumby!ndc : et si on connaît pas ? ndl: deux choix s'offre a vous. Ou vous prenez un artiste que vous connaissé aimé bine et qui bouge sensuellement, ou vous allez sur dailymotion ou yourtube...)

Pendant que Mélinda dansait, elle ne loupa pas le regard jaloux de Drago sur Mathieu, ni ses regards noirs envers les autres élèves. C'est sans aucune surprise qu'elle réussit à faire rougir Dumbledore tout comme sa danse qui fut une véritable réussite auprès des élèves. Beaucoup dansaient, même si la plupart des élèves masculins la regardaient. A la fin, tout le monde l'applaudit, peu importe la maison.

Mélinda avait réussit à instaurer, sans le vouloir, un climat de confiance envers elle. Bien sûr, restaient les exceptions comme les mangemorts purs et durs. Plusieurs chansons passèrent avant que l'horreur pure apparaisse... Si Voldemort avait décidé de ne pas faire parler de lui ce soir, il avait fait le choix de ne pas nous épargner l'horreur Parkinson.(ndc : flûte ! Je viens de manger !)

A la fin de sa chanson, tout le monde avait envie de vomir(ndc : remercions quand même l'auteur : heureusement qu'il n'a pas mis la chanson de Parkinson en ligne !*mais c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il pleut chez moi... Allez savoir*). Parkinson avait voulu imiter Mélinda. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait ni le look, ni le physique, ni la voix, et par-dessus tout, elle ne savait pas chanter(ndc : c'est donc pour ça qu'il pleut chez moi sans arrêt depuis deux jours...). L'effet était totalement raté. Bien sûr, il n'en fallu pas plus à Mélinda pour en rajouter un peu.

- Comment casser l'ambiance en une leçon? Très simple! Appelez Parkinson et le tour est joué!

Personne n'avait applaudit. En revanche, suite à la remarque de Mélinda, beaucoup s'était moqué d'elle. Celle-ci, piquée au vif, rétorqua :

- Si tu crois que tu peux mieux faire !

Mélinda se redressa et s'avança tout doucement vers elle. Chacun retenait son souffle. Mathieu, lui, avait un air réjouit. Parkinson venait de se mettre dans un sacré pétrin. Quelle idée de défier Mélinda surtout sur la danse et le chant !

- Serait-ce un défi Parkinson? Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

Certes, elle n'aimait pas chanter devant tout le monde. Mais pour clouer le bec à cette pimbêche, elle était prête à tout.

- Exactement! Rétorqua Parkinson, un soupçon incertaine.

Mélinda se retourna vers Mathieu.

- Je te laisse le choix de la chanson. Par contre, pas les slows. Il y en a déjà trop eu ce soir à mon goût.

Mathieu avait dans l'idée de se venger mais, finalement, il opta pour quelque chose de simple. Pas trop vulgaire et de quoi prouver que Mélinda était bien plus douée que Parkinson pour chanter et danser. C'est ainsi que Mélinda commença à chanter et danser sur Rihanna, « If it's lovin' that you want ». Et c'est sous le rire général que Nox et Angelo s'improvisèrent danseurs. Ils étaient derrière Mélinda et dansèrent en même temps qu'elle. Celle-ci se calqua sur leur rythme. (ndl: pareil, si vous n'avez jamais vu des animaux danser en bougeant leurs popotins, levant les pattes au bon moment au rythme de la musique, c'est le moment de faire marcher l'imagination! Encore une fois, la mienne marche plutôt bien. Ndc : la mienne aussi... Mes animaux ne dansent pas...) Ce fut sans surprise que la salle entière applaudit. Mélinda, avec son sourire narquois, se tourna vers une Parkinson verte de rage.

- Appelle-moi quand tu m'arriveras à la cheville! Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Tout la salle explosa de rire. Il est vrai que jamais Parkinson ne serait jamais au dessus de Mélinda dans ce milieu. Cependant, tout le monde déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle fit apparaître un poignard et sa baguette d'un claquement de doigts.


	27. Chapter 27

Cependant tout le monde déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle fit apparaître un poignard et sa baguette d'un claquement de doigt. Lorsque Mathieu vit l'air alarmé de Mélinda, il accourut vers elle.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il se passe que ce n'est pas au bal de la Saint-Valentin que je briserais la tradition!

Elle siffla. La totalité de ses animaux se rendirent visibles.

- Prevenez ceux que vous savez. Je veux une personne pour trois au minimum. Le tout avec les boucliers au maximum.

Puis elle partit sans rien ajouter, laissant la grande salle dans un silence religieux. Harry prit la parole.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il compris quelque chose?

- Pas la totalité. Mais si elle juge bon de déclencher le plan de secours, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle craint pour la sécurité du château. Expliqua Nox sous le silence de la grande salle.

- Comme si on a besoin d'elle pour se défendre! Cracha Parkinson avec hargne.

Nox s'approcha d'elle, menaçante.

- Si Mélinda ne prend pas la peine de faire dans la discrétion, c'est que c'est grave. Si Mélinda déclenche le plan de secours pour chaque élève et professeur de cette école, c'est que même ton cul de mangemort est en danger! Alors tu vas sagement fermer ta grand bouche et ….

Nox fut cependant coupée par une horde de chauve-souris qui entra par les fenêtres. Nox poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que tout ses amis étaient arrivés en même temps pour les contrer. S'il arrivait quelque chose aux élèves ou aux professeurs, Mélinda rentrerait dans une rage noire. C'est ainsi que lion, serpent, louve, chat ailé, panthère, …, protégèrent les élèves grâce à leurs boucliers au maximum de leurs puissances.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mélinda avait suivit la voix sifflante à travers les couloirs sans jamais parvenir pour l'instant à mettre la main dessus… Lorsqu'enfin elle put apercevoir le serpent correspondant à la voix, elle resta figée d'horreur. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel serpent, oh non, cela aurait été trop simple. Il s'agissait de Nagini le serpent de son père. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose.

La bonne chose, c'est qu'elle avait le dernier rempart à la mort de son père. Devant elle se tenait le dernier horcruxe à détruire. La mauvaise, c'est que si le serpent de son père était là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Nagini était censé attirer son attention. Elle en conclut que c'était un piège en même temps qu'elle entendit des cris, ainsi que Poitou qui apparut pour la prevenir que ça se passait mal dans la grande salle.

Elle profita de l'idiotie de son père pour détruire le dernier horcruxe et détala en direction de la grande salle. La porte était bloquée. C'est sans aucun remord qu'elle l'explosa.(ndl: pas de commentaire! N'empêche, là, tu reconnaîtras qu'elle est encombrante cette porte, donc, pour une fois, que c'est utile de l'exploser…ndc : mais quand même, elle y est pour rien cette pauvre porte ! Elle vit juste sa vie de porte ! Bon, je sais, la mienne me martyrise tout les matins mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je la fasse exploser – bien que ça réglérait mon problème de clés vu que je les perds sans arrêt-) Elle resta muette de stupeur.

Tout la salle était remplie de vampires qui s'acharnaient sur les boucliers de ses animaux. Un mangemort de Serdaigle était en train de se faire vider de son sang. Personne n'osait rien faire. Ils étaient tous pétrifié de peur. Certain allait même jusqu'à prendre les animaux à poil pour des doudous(ndc : j'ai l'impression de voir mon petit voisin qui serre son doudou dès que je passe en vélo devant le portail de chez lui...*je jure qu'il ne voit même pas mes nunchakus!*) . Ils les serraient dans leur bras comme ci leur vie en dépendait. Ce qui, en somme, n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Car, pour que leur bouclier fasse effet, il devait y avoir un contact avec la personne protégée.

Sachant que des animaux étaient protégés par ses pouvoirs d'élèmentalienne, Mélinda ne fit pas dans les détails! (ndl: elle fait jamais dans les détail de toutes façons ! Ndc : franchement ? J'aime bien les gens directs ! Bon, d'accord, parfois, ça fait quelques dégâts – en particulier lors des entraînements de nunchaku mais bon... on dira rien -) Elle ferma les yeux, fit abstraction de son environnement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient devenus blancs. La magie crépitait autour d'elle. Le vent s'éleva. Puis, en l'espace de cinq seconde, la grande salle était en feu, sous les hurlement des vampire qui, bien qu'ils soient les rois de la vitesse, ne purent rien faire que de mourir brûlés vifs.

Lorsque tous disparurent, il ne restait que des tas de cendres en lieu et place des vampires. Poudlard, étant protégé par sa propre magie, était resté intact. Mélinda était essouflée par cette dépense de magie sans compter son sprint dans les couloirs, des cachots jusqu'à la grande salle. Quatre chauve-souris débarquèrent paniquées dans la grand salle, pendant que Mathieu accourut aux côtés de sa sœur.

- Que s'est-il passé? Nous avons senti sa magie s'échapper. Demanda Sacha.

- Il semblerait que la rebellion de vampire semble être du côté de Voldoudou. Expliqua Mathieu

Les quatre vampire jurèrent de concert.

- Ont-il prit quelqu'un? Demanda Mélinda en récupérant un peu de son soufle.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Répondit Mathieu

Puis il se retourna vers la grande salle.

- Manque-t-il quelqu'un? Regardez autour de vous pour voir si vos amis sont là!

Lorsque quelqu'un cria de frayeur, Mélinda sut que sa nuit allait être longue…très longue...(ndc : la mienne aussi...^o-o^... Encore cinq pages word à corriger...^o-o^...)

- Qui? Demanda-t-elle

- Mélinda, il faut que tu te reposes. Tenta doucement Angel bien que sachant sa cause perdu d'avaence.

- Mets-toi en travers de mon chemin et je te décapite! Qui?

- C'est que tu es menaçante comme ça. Ironisa-t-il

- Qui?

Après un regard vers les vampires qu'ils lui firent un signe de tête, Mathieu consentit à lui répondre.

- Potter et Malefoy.

A la stupéfaction de tous, Mélinda rigola.

- Euh… Tu nous expliques? Demanda Mathieu incertain

- Papa Voldy crois que je suis la future Mme Potter(ndc : de quoi cauchemarder la nuit). C'est pourquoi il a pris Potter. Il veut certainement faire un échange. Moi contre Potter. Et au passage me proposer quelqu'un de plus digne que Potter.

- Harry est beaucoup plus… commença Weasley fille.

- Weasley, dois-je te rappeler qui est mon père? Potter est un Sang-Mêlé, il n'est pas digne de son adorable fille. Sang-pur et mère nature en prime! Rétorqua-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Je pensais que personne ne devait le savoir? Demanda Mathieu.

- Ca, c'était avant que ses quatre imbéciles heureux nous fasse suivre avec une caméra qui projetait tout dans la grande salle, et que je dévoile moi-même que je maîtrise les éléments. Et puis, ils ne sont pas cons, tu sais, après mes exploit de ce soir, si personne ne se demande comment j'ai fait pour mettre la grande salle en feu, c'est vraiment qu'ils me croient puissants(ndc : ou qu'ils sont idiots au choix).

- Ce que, au passage, tu es!

- Exact, mais je garde certaines surprises. Dit-elle avec arrogance.

- Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles! Répondit Mathieu avec un sourire entendu. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement.

- Tu vas y aller?(ndc : oui, oui, je vais aller dans mon lit, fuir les fautes de l'auteur)

- Je n'ais pas le choix, Mathieu. Il ne tuera pas Potter mais rien ne l'empêche de le torturer pour me « punir » de mon retard.

Puis, sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux devinrent blanc, et elle partit dans un courant d'air. Elle réapparut devant son père. Pas de Potter en vue, ce qui la soulageait et l'effrayait en même temps. La soulageait car il n'était pas torturé et l'effrayait car certains de ses mangemort sont pire que lui. Heureusement que Bellatrix n'est plus de ce monde. Ils se jaugeaient du regard jusqu'à ce que Mélinda brise le silence.

- Pourquoi cette fois-ci? Demanda-t-elle, calmement.

- Je te veux, de gré ou de force.(ndc : il devrait s'enregistrer au lieu de répéter la même chose)

- Tu crois que que c'est en enlevant des personnes que je connais que je vais te suivre sans rien faire? Ca fait la troisième fois que je ne finis pas un bal ! Et pour la première fois, il y avait une bonne ambiance !

- Tu m'en vois navré. Répondit-il pas du tout désolé.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir ce monde? Pourquoi tu veux absolument détruire la paix?

- Cette paix n'est qu'éphémere. Je veux être aux commandes d'un monde nouveau.

- Tu étais bien vue dans ta jeunesse. Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayer d'être ministre dans les règles de l'art? (ndc : pas amusant de faire dans la légalité ! Hitler est arrivé légalement au pouvoir et voyez où ça a mené...*pardon, je range ma fiche de révision d'histoire*)

- Parce qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressent de tirer les ficelles que d'être sur les devants.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as détruit tout ce que tu avais. Tu avais une famille. Tu as tué ma mère une fois que j'étais née. Et ensuite, tu as préféré aller t'occuper de tuer les Potter au lieu de m'assurer un avenir! Cracha-t-elle.

- Je veux rattraper mon erreur. Suis-moi et tu auras la place que tu désires.

- Et si je voulais prendre ta place, me marier à un moldu, que feras-tu? Tu le tueras?

- Ils ne sont pas digne de ma propre fille! Cracha-t-il avec rage.

- Et si c'était ta place que je voulais?

- Ca, je suis désolé, mais tu ne l'auras que lorsque je mourais, pas avant! En revanche, tu seras au même niveau que moi.

- Peu importe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une petite vie tranquille. Sans problème. Mais ce n'est pas dans tes projets. Par conséquent, je vais reprendre ceux que tu a enlevé.

- Es-tu si cruelle pour interrompre des retrouvailles en famille? Demanda-t-il, faussement bouleversé.

- Ce qui signifie?

- Potter est avec Black. Pendant que Malefoy retrouve son père.

THE BUG!! Son père avait fait sortit Lucius Malefoy, l'homme qui l'avait torturée, battue, violée! Une bouffée de rage s'éleva, dirigée à la fois contre son père sans cœur et contre Lucius.

- Tu as fait sortir Malefoy d'Azkaban? Cracha-t-elle ragueusement

- Exact, il retrouve sa liberté si et seulement si son fils me suit.

- Ce qui n'arrivera pas. Par conséquent, il est condamné à mourir. Le faire mourir pour le faire mourir, autant que je m'en occupe. Mets-toi en travers de mon chemin, et je te tuerai dans la foulée(ndc : tant qu'on y est ! Petit ménage de printemps ?). Après tout, je ne suis plus à une personne près !

- Ce n'était dans mes intentions. Cependant, Potter et Drago sortiront d'ici que si j'ai ta promesse que tu resteras ici.

Mélinda réfléchit. Son père lui offrait une faille sur un plateau d'argent. Elle n'allait pas la laisser passer.

- Entendue. Je suppose qu'ils sont dans les cachots?

- Exact.

Elle partit sans autre forme de procès. Elle traversa tout les couloirs lorsqu'elle se figea en entendant les cris de torture de Drago. Lucius utilisait les grands moyens pour faire en sorte que son fils change d'avis. Elle se mit à courir, fit sauter la porte(ndc : et celle-ci ? Elle était encombrante ?) d'où provenait les cris. Sans que rien de puisse l'arrêter, elle envoya Doloris sur doloris à pleine puissance sur Lucius. Lorsqu'elle fit une pause, elle déclara d'une voix chargée de colère.

- On ne touche pas à ceux que j'aime sans en payer le prix fort! Tu as déjà fait l'erreur avec mon frère, tu l'a refaite avec celui qui détient mon cœur?

Elle rigola d'un rire qui fit froid dans le dos. Le même que celui de son père.

- Cela n'est pas raisonnable Lucius, tu es un vilain garçon, il va falloir te punir! Dit-elle, moqueuse.

Elle lança plusieurs sorts de torture pour finir trente minutes plus tard par un Avada. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Drago, celui-ci semblait choqué, en même temps qu'il avait un air niais.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai?

- Que je détiens ton cœur?

Mélinda se demanda quand elle avait pu révéler un telle information. Puis, les paroles qu'elle avait dit à Lucius la frappèrent de plein fouet. En effet, elle se l'était avouée, enfin pour être exact, Mathieu lui avait tirée les vers du nez. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour l'avouer maintenant. De plus, le moment n'était pas non plus au rendez-vous. Alors elle préféra tout nier.

- Tu divagues! Ton pére n'y a pas été de main morte avec toi. Voila que tu as des hallucinations auditives ! Bref, prépare-toi, je retrouve Potter et on lève le camp.

Bien que sa voix fut traitre, et malgré l'état de Malefoy, qui ne pouvait visiblement pas se lever tout seul, elle se détourna pour chercher après Potter.

On dit souvent que l'amour donne des forces. Il semblerait que cette phrase s'applique à Drago. Car, malgré la séance de torture, malgré ses douleurs, il voulait avoir ses réponses. Alors il se leva, bien que difficilement, et boita en suivant Mélinda. Alors qu'il allait relançé le sujet, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il la vit entrer en trombe dans la cellule qui appartenait certainement à Potter. Avant même qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un homme en fut jetté avec une telle force que lorsque sa tête percuta violemment le mur, on entendit un « crac » bien distinct. L'homme était mort du cou du lapin. Il accourut comme il put.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Cet enfoiré était en train d'essayer de violer Potter! Cracha-t-elle, haineuse.(ndc : eh ! L'auteur ! Préviens avant qu'il y a des scènes choquantes où il ne faut ni boire, ni manger, si le lire avant d'aller dormir, ni le lire quand on a plus de cerveau !)

Drago la regarda, stupéfait. Puis, il vit Potter dans la position fœtale, inconscient.

- Ils leurs en ont fait baver. Il sont tout les deux inconcients. Blessés à plusieurs endroits. Certaines blessures graves. Ils on été battu, fouetté, et je ne parle même pas des différents sorts. Il faut les soigner dans les plus brefs délais. Commençons par les emmener loin d'ici, ça put le sang à plein nez!

Au vu de leur étât d'inconscience, les tortures qu'ils avaient subit, Mélinda prit la désision ferme de leur apprendre son savoir. Qui de mieux qu'un Gryffondor pour utiliser son savoir à bon escient? De même qui de mieux qu'un homme qui avait connu la souffrance à l'état pur pour utiliser son savoir correctement? Mais pour l'heure, il fallait s'assurer que le survivant survive une fois encore. Et pour ça qui de mieux qu'elle? Bien que son sauvetage concernait que Drago et Potter, Mélinda décida de prendre Black avec. Après touy, il était innocent et le peuple était désormais au courant!

Le problème était le transport. Il fallait qu'elle soit en contact avec la personne pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle prit ainsi les mains de Potter et Black.

- Drago, il faut que tu me tiennes.

- Ah,… et comment?

- Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu l'es, ou je te laisse sur place. Tient-moi où tu veux, mais accroche-toi bien, ça va secouer.

- Je sais transplaner! Rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

- On ne transplane pas dans la demeure de Voldemort! De plus, tu ne connaîs pas l'endroit où nous allons.

- Et où vas-t-on?

- Au manoir Angéla. Dit-elle en sachant qu'il ne serait pas avançé pour autant.

- C'est qui?

- C'est moi.

- Hein? Dit-il élégamment, complètement perdu.

- Mon nom complet est Mélinda Angéla Sarah Jedusor. Le manoir Sarah, ainsi que le manoir Mélinda ne font pas partis des destinations de choix. L'un se trouve en Angleterre, l'autre au Canada(ndc : glagla... Mais faudrait peut-être que je ferme la fenêtre...). De plus, ils ne contiennent pas tout ce que je pourrais avoir besoin pour vous soigner. Par conséquent, le manoir Angéla, qui se trouve en Espagne, au bord de la mer, parfait pour un rétablissement, et également pour les soins dont vous avez besoins. Ainsi que pour l'entraînement que j'ai l'intention de vous faire subir! Maintenant je part dans trois secondes. Si tu es accroché à moi, tu viens, si non, je te laisse au soin de mon père, je suis sûre que ta compagnie le ravira !

Elle conta jusqu'à trois. Drago l'enlaça derrière et ils disparurent dans un coup de vent. Elle les fit arriver directement dans son laboratoire en haut d'une tour.

- T'es bizarre toi... Pourquoi ton laboratoire se trouve en haut d'une tour et non dans les cachots?

- Pour la vue.

Elle fit apparaître trois lits pour ses patients. Elle s'activa dans sa tâche à soigner Potter qui était le plus atteint, suivit de Black. Elle donna quatre potions à Drago qui rouspéta pour prendre la dernière.

- Drago, deux choix s'offrent à toi dans la manière de prendre ces potions. Ais-je réellement besoin de te les citer ?

Il déglutit et avala sa potion de sommeil sans rêve d'une traite, et retomba la tête sur l'oreiller sous le regard bienveillant de Mélinda. Il était d'ailleurs temps pour elle de s'occuper de ses patients. Potter étant le plus atteint, elle commença par lui. Mais avant cela, elle leur fit glisser une potion de sommeil sans rêve à chacun d'entre eux, afin de pouvoir prodiguer les soins jusqu'au bout.

Il était temps pour elle de prodiguer des soins. Mélinda prit une bassine d'eau tiède et nettoya le corps de Potter. Une fois qu'elle y voyait plus clair avec les blessures de Potter, elle lui administra une potion pour la douleur et appliqua un baume cicatrisant sur toutes les plaies. Rien n'avait était épargné. Mélinda se demanda comment il avait pu faire ça en ci peu de temps. Puis elle se rappella de Greyback et elle eut ses réponses. Elle continua de lui prodiguer des soins, de lui administrer des potions et de lui lancer des sorts jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Elle fit la même chose pour Black. Une colère sourde monta en elle lorsqu'elle découvrit que Black avait était violé. Elle se dépêcha au maximum de ses capacités de le soigner à cet endroit. Etant une fille, s'il était réveillé, aucun doute qu'il se sentirait gêné. Elle appliqua également un baume de pommade cicatrisante sur toutes les parties blessées. Cela prit longtemps avant de réussir à toutes les soigner. Drago étant le moins atteint, elle passa vite sur son cas.

Lorsqu'elle finit de soigner Drago, il était l'heure pour elle de changer les pansements de Potter. Drago choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Mélinda ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, et continua de masser les plaies de Potter avec la pommade. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se sentit observée qu'elle le remarqua.

- Bien dormi ?

- On ne peut pas en dire de même pour tout le monde. Lui répondit-il en voyant qu'elle portait encore sa robe de bal qui était tachée de sang.

- Je n'ais pas encore eu le temps d'aller prendre un bain. J'ai passé toute la nuit à vous soigner les uns après les autres! Se justifia-t-elle.

- Ah.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien.

- La vérité de préférence.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes est en train de danser et faire la fête dans mon crâne.

D'un mouvement de poignet, elle fit léviter une potion jusqu'à lui.

- Bois, tu te sentiras mieux après. Je finis de changer les pansement de Potter et je vais te chercher un déjeuner.

- Tu n'as pas d'elfes? Demanda-t-il, abasourdit.

- Non.

- Et comment tu fais? Tu as un manoir et une résidence à Londres?

- Pour être exact, j'ai trois manoirs et une petite maison à Londres. Mais comme tu as dû le remarquer, je n'ais confiance en personne. Je ne prends aucun risque. De plus, je ne vis pas dans tout mes manoirs, donc je n'ais pas besoin d'elfe.

Elle finit les pansement de Potter, se lava les mains, puis elle mit un sort de surveillance sur ses deux patients. Elle avait deux heures avant de venir changer les pansements de Black.

- Allez, viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Drago suivit Mélinda. Étant déjà dans une tour, ils montèrent juste un escalier pour arriver tout en haut du manoir qui donnait accès à la volière.

- Là, c'est la volière…( ils redescendent d'un étage)… ici, le laboratoire, c'est une des pièce que tu peux essayé si jamais tu me cherches…(un étage plus bas)… A cette étage, il y a cinq chambres. Ces chambres sont les chambres officielles. La mienne est cette porte. Si tu me cherches, en dernier recours, tu peux essayer ma chambre, mais c'est rare que j'y suis. A gauche, c'est la chambre réservée à Mathieu. Les trois autres chambres seront les vôtre pendant votre séjour ici. Vous choisirez celle que vous voulez, sachant que tout le manoir est dans les tons beiges, noirs, marrons, crèmes. Après c'est à vous de la personnaliser si vous le voulez…(un étage en dessous)… A cette étage se trouve toutes les chambres d'amis. Il y en a dix au total. Les chambre sont reliées par deux grâce à la salle de bain communicante… ( toujours un étage inférieur)… Cette étage est celui que l'on utilisera le plus, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Ici, se trouve la bibliothèque, la salle d'entraînement, la salle de jeux, de musique. Les plus grandes pièces sont la salle d'entraînement et la bibliothèque…(le rez-de-chaussée)… A cette étage se trouve la salle de réception, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon, la piscine et la salle de bal.

- Je croyais que tu détestais les bals? Dit-il, moqueur.

- J'ai acheté ce manoir comme ça. J'ai fait quelques aménagements de certaines pièces ainsi que les couleurs, mais je n'ais pratiquement rien changé. Visiblement, l'ancien propriétaire aimait les bals! Rétorqua-t-elle, patiente devant la crise de fou rire de Drago.

- Il y a-t-il des pièce interdites?

- Non, vous pouvez aller dans toutes les pièces. Bien sur, ma chambre est ma chambre, de même pour celle de Mathieu. Quand nous y seront présent, elles vous seront accessible, sinon, je ne veux voir personne dans ces pièces.

- Où est l'anti-chambre?

- Tu comprendras que je ne peux te révéler où se trouve le cœur du manoir. Il est gardé secrètement et il faut être fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir. J'espère que tu ne chercheras pas après. Les protections de ce manoir sont optimales(ndc : les fautes d'orthographes de l'auteur sont optimales aussi...). Le seul qui puisse, ne serait-ce que l'ouvrir sans mourir, c'est mon père. Cependant, il me faut une fiole de sang de vous trois si je veux que les protections de ce manoir vous protége. Mon manoir a quelques failles. Aucune magie n'est imparable. Cependant, il reste tout de même mieux protégé que Poudlard même. Allez, viens, je vais te préparer à manger, ainsi que pour nos deux marmottes.

Ils prirent la direction de la cuisine. Mélinda prépara un petit-déjeuner malgré l'heure plus que tardive pour un petit-déjeuner. Elle eut juste le temps de prendre un croissant que sa main droite picota. Potter émergeait dans la dure réalité.(ndc : la dure réalité ? Oo... Il y a le BAC dans trois semaines...)

- Potter se réveille. Allez, viens, on monte.

Ils arrivèrent juste au bon moment pour voir Potter essayer de se lever.

- Potter, reste allongé.

Elle l'aida à se remettre dans son lit, sans s'apercevoir du regard jaloux de Drago.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien.

- La vérité! Rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.

- J'ai un latino qui fait du rock and roll dans mon crâne… En fait, pas que dans mon crâne. Répondit-il, face au regard sévère de Mélinda.

Mélinda lui donna plusieurs potions puis changea les pansements de Black qui se réveilla également pendant le traitement.

- Alors Black, comment tu te sens?

- Ça dépends, si je dit que je vais bien, tu arrêtes ce fabuleux massage? Demanda-t-il sensuellement.

Il récoltat une claque sur les fesses.

- Mais encore?

- Un mal de crane, sans compter les fesses en feu. Tu me fais un massage?

Et de deux ! Deux claques !(ndc : avis aux amateurs ! Je suis remontée à bloc !! *Je jure à l'auteur que tout mes contrôles anti-dopages du mois sont négatifs!*)

- Tu peux arrêter de prendre mes fesses pour un tambour?

- Cela ne dépend absolument pas de moi! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Pompresh me manque. Au moins, elle ne frappe pas ses patients!

Trois! Trois claques. Elle finit les soins.

- Ce n'est que le début d'une longue série, Black. Si tu débites des propositions indécentes, j'en conclue que tu es en forme.

Elle lui apporta plusieurs potions sous les regards moqueurs des deux autres. Elle leur apporta à chacun un plateau avec les petits-déjeuners. Puis s'installa derrière son bureau afin de les avoir tous face à elle.

- Bienvenue au manoir Angéla… Pour répondre à vos questions muettes, Angéla, c'est moi. Mélinda Angéla Sarah Jedusor. Je vous ai cherchés chez mon cher père. Vous allez rester ici durant votre convalescence et plus encore…

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Potter, méfiant.

- C'est très simple. Vous sortirez d'ici lorsque vous serez prêts à affronter le monde(ndc ; ça risque d'être long... Je peux aider ?). Je vais m'occuper personnellement de votre éducation.

- Quel honneur! Railla Black.

- J'espère bien! Rétorqua-t-elle, méchamment. Bref. Je vais vous apprendre plusieurs petites choses utiles. Vous ne sortirez d'ici une fois que vous aurez réussi toutes vos épreuves. Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, vous avez une semaine pour réfléchir. Ou vous profitez de l'opportunité que je vous offre ou vous partez. Sachant que si vous partez, je vous lancerais un oubliette afin que personne ne sache ce que je prévois, ce que je fait, ainsi que pour vous faire oublier tout de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je vous ai ramenés ici. Je vous laisse réfléchir. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire. Drago, tu t'occupes de leurs montrer leurs chambre ainsi que de faire la visite guidée. Nox? Appela-t-elle.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle en apparaissant.

- Je pars, appelle Orion et Angelo. Je vous charge de leur surveillance. Au moindre problème, appelle-moi.

- Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas se garder seul? Demanda Drago, vexé d'être traité comme un enfant.

- La guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor doit cesser avant que je vous laisse seuls. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui fait que je vous laisse à chacun une garde. De tout façon, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose sans baguette! Or, il faut que je les récupère. Mais je vous laisse Nox, Angélo et Orion pour votre surveillance médical. Hier, deux d'entre vous étaient inconscients… Pendant mon absence, je crois inutile de vous dire de ne pas prendre de Potion sans l'accord de Nox ou du mien. Ni de ne pas vous battre. Vous êtes grands, agissaient comme tels. La salle de combat est interdite pour l'instant. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir du domaine temps que je n'ais pas modifié les barrières, vous aurez plus de mal que de bien…Et reposez-vous!

Sans leur laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Mélinda partit dans un coup de vent.


	28. Chapter 28

Lorsque Mélinda arriva en plein milieu de la grand salle, ce fut la vague de questions pour savoir si leur survivant allait bien. Toutes les questions ou presque étaient pour savoir si Potter avait vaincu Voldemort. Mélinda vit rouge. Potter s'était fait enlever par Voldemort, et la seule chose qui les intéresse était de savoir si Potter était encore vivant pour accomplir son soit-disant destin? Rien pour son état de santé? Rien pour savoir s'il allait bien psychologiquement? Rien!!!

- Votre précieux survivant va bien! Cracha-t-elle, haineusement.

Il y eu un mouvement de recul parmi les professeurs.

- Oui, votre survivant est en vie! C'est très gentil de vous inquiéter pour son état psychologique. Après tout, un petit séjour chez Voldemort peut-être considéré comme promenade de santé! Finalement, vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort. A seulement vous inquiéter que chacun est fait sa mission, sans même vous occuper de leur moral, de leur santé! Au cas où cela vous intéresserait, j'ai récupéré Potter qui faisait trempette dans son sang.

Sans leur laisser le temps de rétorquer et profitant de leur état de choc, Mélinda s'enfuit vers la tour des Gryffondors récupérer les affaire de Potter. Naturellement cela n'était pas de l'avis de la grosse dame.

- Sois vous m'ouvrez bien gentiment, sois je vous pulvérise! Cracha-t-elle.

- On entre pas sans mot de passe! Dit-elle, butée(ndc : c'est butée une porte, hein ?).

- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous étés bonne pour la rénovation. « bombarda! »

La grosse dame eu le temps de fuir avant de voir sa toile complètement pulvérisée. Mélinda rentra dans la grande salle et monta directement dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle récupéra les affaires de Potter puis partit chercher celes de Drago. Elle envoya le tout à son manoir puis repartit dans la grande salle.

- Je garde Potter, Malefoy et Black, qui, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, été également chez mon père. Ils reviendront lorsqu'ils seront prêt. En attendant, le seul moyen pour les joindre sera le courrier. Maintenant, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de vous tenir compagnie. Dit-elle sur un ton plein de dégoût et de mépris.

Elle partit chez son père récupérer les baguettes de ses invités. Elle arriva vite en face de son père.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence?

- N'ais-je pas le droit de voir mon père adoré? Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Tes visite n'ont, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais étaient gratuites! Rétorqua-t-il.

- En effet, je suis venue récupérer les baguettes de Malefoy, Black et Potter.

- Tu as pris Black avec? Demanda-t-il en colère.

- Comme tu me l'as dit(ndc : c'est bien d'obéir à papa), je n'allais pas interrompre des retrouvailles en famille, je les ai juste les changer d'endroit! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- J'avais encore besoin de Black!

- Et pourquoi?

- Je voulais lui soutirer des informations, à savoir ce que fesait l'ordre du poulet!(ndc : du poulet ? Vous en voulez ? J'ai une ferme en face de chez moi...)

- Et tu as besoin de lui pour savoir ça? N'importe qui sur cette terre aurais pu te répondre! Dit-elle, moqueuse.

- Parce que toi tu le sais bien évidemment, dit-il, ironique.

- Bien sur, le but de l'ordre du poulet est tout simplement de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a été crée, non? Répondit-elle, narquoise face à la colère de son père.

- Tu en as d'autre comme ça? Demanda-t-il, moitié exaspéré, moitié en colère.

- Des millions, mais hélas, je crains de devoir écouter ma visite. Dit-elle, faussement désolée. Alors, où sont les baguettes?

- Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire?

- Non, tu as raisons pour une fois!

Puis avec un sourire moqueur, elle appela les baguettes d'un simple accio. Puis, elle voulut disparaître avant que la colère de son père n'explose. Cependant, elle ne partit pas assez vite pour éviter de recevoir un poignard dans le dos. Elle arriva le souffle coupé au manoir. En voyant les garçons qui n'avaient pas quitté le laboratoire, et avant que ceux-ci ne remarquent quelque chose, elle leur dit qu'elle allait dans sa chambre, puis repartit dans un coup de vent.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Mélinda se débrouilla du mieux qu'elle put pour enlever le poignard ainsi que sa robe, tout en maudissant son frère et elle-même. Son frère pour lui avoir mit une robe qui la faisait souffrir plus qu'autre chose avec sa blessure, et elle-même pour ne pas avoir résistée à son frère et avoir été à ce fichu bal, ainsi que pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de se changer depuis le bal.

Elle sentait le sang qui coulait jusqu'au bas du dos, pour aller sur ses fesses et descendre le long des jambes. Comment elle allait se soigner alors que toutes ses potions se trouvaient dans son laboratoire? Et elle ne pouvait pas se lancer de sort sans rien voir. Elle alla donc prendre un bain, en ajoutant une lotion qui calmait les douleurs. Elle y ressortit difficilement quinze minutes plus tard. Elle prit un serviette éponge, la fit léviter contre un mur, environ à la hauteur de sa blessure, puis y colla son dos avec force pour arrêté les saignements, ou tout du moins, les diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle est accès à son laboratoire, seule.

Il lui fallut trente minutes de patience pour arrêter les saignements. Elle enfila une tenue entiérement noire, puis partit rejoindre les garçons. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le laboratoire, ils étaient tous plongés dans un silence. Sans doute en train de réfléchir à sa proposition. Elle fit mine de s'intéresser à ses potions, tout en subtilisant des potions, et des bandages dont elle aurait besoin ultérieurement.

- Je vais faire le repas, ensuite je changerais vos pansements. Je veux que vous deux, dit-elle en montrant Black et Potter, vous restez au lit jusqu'à au moins demain. Vous pouvez vous lever seulement pour prendre vos repas, ainsi que pour votre hygiène.

Mélinda était pâle. Elle avait des sueurs froides, mais en aucun cas, elle ne devait leur laisser voir quelque chose. Elle ne vit pas le regard curieux de Drago qui la trouvait pâle, trop pâle pour une fille comme Mélinda. Il ne dit rien et ils descendirent tous a la cuisine. Mélinda s'occupa de faire à manger. Ce fut Black qui posa la question que ses trois invités se posaient.

- Pourquoi veux-tu nous entraîner au combat?

Mélinda se dit que Black n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il voulait le faire voir. Ils avaient au moins comprit qu'il était là pour qu'elle les entraîne au combat.

- Je trouve que ma vie était trop morne, je me charge d'y mettre un peu d'action. Répondit-elle en détournant la question.

Ce qui, au fond, était pas loin de la vérité. Il n'y avait plus d'horcruxe, par conséquent, il n'y avait plus rien à faire que d'attendre que son père fasse le grand final. Et le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, pour cette occasion, il allait faire les choses en grand.

- Et pourquoi avons-nous le droit à cet honneur? Ironisa-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas?

- On t'a jamais dit que répondre à une question par une autre était mal poli?

- Mon père y a fait allusion une fois, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de finir son argumentation! Rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

En effet, son père voulait savoir ce qu'elle cachait, elle avait détourné la conversation en lui demandant quand pourrait-elle assister au réunion. Lorsqu'il lui avait sortit qu'on ne répondait pas au question par une autre question, elle l'avait poussé dans la piscine puis s'était sauvée en rigolant. Les mangemort avaient déserté le château en moins de cinq minutes suivant le cri de rage de son père(ndc : tu m'étonnes ! Peut-être idiot mais pas fous !). En fait, elle cachait la baguette qu'elle avait volé a son père pour « faire comme les grands ». Quand il l'avait découvert, elle lui avait fait du chantage (ndl: pour changer…) pour avoir elle aussi une baguette. Naturellement, deux jour après, elle avait sa première baguette qui appartenait à un prisonnier que son père avait tué. Ce fut Black qui la sortit de ses pensées.

- Et comment ça c'est soldé?

- Il a fait trempette dans la piscine.

- Tu en as d'autre comme ça? Demanda-t-il, mi choqué, mi amusé.

- Énormément. Mathieu et moi étions de vraies plaies. Même les jumeaux Weasley font pâle à nos côtés. Avec mon père, c'était surtout le chantage, tandis qu'avec les mangemorts, eux en ont bavé. Tu demanderas à Rogue… Bien qu'il fut le moins touché de nos blagues. Etant le seul maître de potion, mon père nous avait interdit de s'en prendre a lui. On s'est rattrapé sur Lucius, et Lestrange. Elle était folle de mon père, mais je restais la fille de Voldemort. Si j'avais un seul cheveu de travers à cause d'un mangemort, c'était la mort pour le responsable. Il y a eu qu'un seul exemple. Abraxas Malefoy. On s'était glissé sous la table, on avait refait ses lacét à notre façon. Lorsqu'il s'est levé pour sortir de table, il s'est emmêlé les pieds et il est tombé. Lorsqu'on s'est moqué de lui en tournant autour de lui en criant des « on t'a eu », il m'a giflée. Mon père n'a pas fait dans les détails(ndc : tel père, telle fille). Il lui a lancé plusieurs doloris pour finir par un avada. L'évènement a fait le tour de tout les mangemorts. Ensuite, ça a été la guerre entre les mangemorts pour se faire apprécié de nous. Le seul qui a réussit fut Rogue.

- Hein? Demanda Potter qui voyait mal le professeur Rogue tout faire pour être accepté d'un gosse.

- Hey oui, Rogue était le seul à être le plus apprécié par Mathieu et Moi. Parce que c'est le seul qui resté lui-même. Le seul qui continuait de nous traiter avec indifférence. Même avec l'interdiction de mon père, on continuait de lui faire des blagues, mais pas de blague douloureuses comme pour les autres.

- Douloureuse? Demanda Black avec curiosité.

- Les faire tomber dans les escaliers, par exemple. Lorsque l'on fesait des caprices pour manger sur les genoux de quelqu'un, c'était surtout pour le salir avec la nourriture, avec Rogue non. On était d'ailleurs bizarrement sage quand il était là. C'est comme ça que Rogue est devenu le préféré de mon père et même de plusieurs mangemorts. Pas tous à cause de leur jalousie, mais la plupart priait à chaque repas que Rogue débarque, car quand il était là, on était sage. On lui posait des milliers de questions pour avoir son attention complète. Il nous répondait et posait aussi des questions sur ce qu'on avait retenu de ce qu'il nous avait appris la fois précédente. Le seul en dehors de mon père qui avait un minimum de contrôle sur nous.

- Et que faisait ton père pour avoir le contrôle sur vous?

- Il criait. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Quoi? Demandèrent-ils, abasourdis.

- Crois-moi, quand Voldemort criait après nous, c'était largement suffisant. Une fois, on l'a poussé à bout. Et crois-moi, je me suis prise une de ses fessées que plus jamais on l'a poussé à bout.

- Et qu'aviez-vous fait?

- Avec notre manie à vouloir faire comme les grands, on voulait aller sur les raids, qui, pour nous, parraissaient comme un jeu. On avait réussi à faire un portoloin. Mon père était sur un raid. Sachant où il était, on a fait le portoloin, et on a atterri juste devant lui. Entre Dumbledore et lui. Avec notre petite taille, on l'a échappé belle. Après nous avoir sortit du raid et rappelé tout ses mangemorts, on est rentré. Il n'a même pas prit le temps de nous crier dessus qu'il a envoyé Mathieu dans sa chambre, pendant qu'il m'emmenait dans la mienne. J'ai rien eu le temps de voir que je me suis retrouvée sur ses genoux. Après un bon quart d'heure, il est partit. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu mon père pleurer.

Les trois garçons étaient sous le choc de cette révélation. Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres, le plus grand mage noir de ce temps avait pleuré parce que sa fille avait frôlé la mort? Il avait eu peur pour sa fille? Avait-il finalement un cœur? Mélinda s'amusa de les voir choqués.

- Hey oui, notre grand Mégalomane a un cœur. Et j'en suis l'unique bénéficiaire. Incroyable n'est-ce pas? Il faut pas croire. J'ai eu le droit à des histoires avant de m'endormir, des bisous, des câlins, des moments de tendresse. Et quand il est partit tuer les Potter, j'ai pu dire adieu à ma vie de princesse… Dans un sens, c'est mieux ainsi… Si j'avais vécu avec lui, je serais probablement aussi cruelle que lui… J'aurais pu aussi être sur les raids. Aujourd'hui j'aurais pu dominer le monde et faire des carnages sur mon passage… Au lieu de cela, je suis là, à exécuter mes vengeances. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir.

Mélinda se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était temps qu'elle se soigne. Car si elle arrivait à occulter la souffrance, elle sentait le sang couler et imbiber ses vêtements. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé au potion sanguine. Avec tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu, elle n'allait pas tardé à s'écrouler. Elle se sentait faible. Son corps tremblait, en même temps que les sueurs froides se faisaient plus forte. Oui, il était vraiment temps qu'elle atteigne sa chambre. Malheureusement, se fut lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin sa chambre, que lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, qu'elle s'écroula.

Dans la cuisine, on mangeait tranquillement lorsque Nox et Angelo partirent en courant en criant un « Mélinda! ». Tout de suite alarmés par cette soudaine disparition, que les trois hommes suivirent les deux animaux de Mélinda. Ce fut lorsqu'ils virent la porte de la chambre ouverte, avec deux animaux qui se démenaient pour réveiller Mélinda qu'ils commencèrent à paniquer réellement.

- Il faut allait chercher quelqu'un! Déclara Drago.

- Ah oui, et qui? Elle ne fait confiance à personne, et je ne sais pas qui pourrait venir ici avec les barrières de protections.

- Personne ne peut passer les barrières de protection et en ressortir indemne, cependant, n'importe qui peut pénétrer dans le domaine s'il est accompagné de l'un d'entre nous. Répondit Nox.

- Dans ce cas, serait-il possible que vous alliez chercher le professeur Rogue ainsi que Mathieu ?

Nox partit aussitôt à la demande de Drago.

- Mathieu? Demanda Potter.

- Potter, imagine qu'elle se réveille et s'aperçoit qu'on a fait rentrer le professeur Rogue dans sa demeure, qui plus est, le tout sans son autorisation. Quelle va être sa réaction à ton avis ? Il nous faut une personne qui va jouer les arbitre entre elle et nous!

- Serpentard! Railla Black.

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, et même si je l'étais, je choisirais d'autre moyen de mourir qu'entre ses mains. L'exemple de Pettigrow devrait vous suffire.

C'est en effet, un frisson d'horreur qui passa parmi les conscients. Ils prièrent n'importe qui, pour que Mélinda ne se réveille pas avant la venue de Mathieu. Puis quelque minutes plus tard, ils réagirent à quelque chose.

- Il faudrait peut-être la porter dans son lit et voir pourquoi elle s'est évanouie? Suggéra Black.

(ndc : lent à la détente les mecs)

Puis ils se mirent à la tache. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent déposé Mélinda sur son lit que Drago remarqua ses mains convertes de sang.

- Oh, Merlin!

Puis sous les yeux ahuris des deux autres, il la déshabilla, lui laissant seulement ses sous-vêtement. Ils restèrent un moment stupéfaits de voir le dos de Mélinda couvert de sang.

- Allez chercher une bassine d'eau tiède. Cria Drago, complètement paniqué.

Se fut ce moment-là que choisit Nox pour revenir avec Rogue et Mathieu. Mathieu ne perdit pas de temps, il accourut vers sa sœur prendre son pouls.

- Elle va nous lâcher! Son pouls est trop faible.

Le professeur Rogue se remit en mode professionnel suite à ce cri.

- Où sont ses potions? En avait-elle sur elle?

Ils fouillèrent ses poches, puis tendirent les potions et les bandages au professeur, en même temps que Potter et Black revenaient avec la bassine demandée.

- Très bien. On va y aller par étape. Dit le professeur Rogue

- On? Demanda Potter

- Vous ne croyez pas que je vais réussir à la sortir de là tout seul? Il y a trop de soin à prodiguer. Drago, tu nettoies le sang pour savoir d'où il vient. Potter, vous allez presser la plaie dès qu'elle sera visible. Black, tu t'occupes de changer l'eau régulièrement et de nous trouver des serviettes propres. Mr Thomas, vous surveillez son pouls. Quand à moi, je lui fait avaler les potions et lui prodigue les sorts.

Tout le monde s'activa à sa tâche. Rogue mit un sort de surveillance cardiaque… qui fut très utile dix minutes plus tard quand le cœur de Mélinda s'arrêta… Tout le monde se regarda, jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'écria totalement paniqué :

- Vite retourné la!

Rogue commença un massage cardiaque, tout en donnant des potions à Drago pour qu'il les donne à Mélinda. Au bout de trois minutes, touts leurs effort étaient vains. Mélinda était toujours considérée comme morte. Mathieu paniqué, les larmes aux yeux, il fit des supplices à Mélinda… Cinq minutes et toujours rien… Mathieu perdait patience. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas le laisser maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin réunis. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour se retrouver. Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux. Seul Rogue ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux brillaient. Il avait manifestement du mal à ravaler ses larmes.

- DOLORIS!

Ça, c'était Mathieu qui était vraiment à cours d'idée(ndc : une idée pour me débarasser de mon entraîneur ? Je suis preneuse pour toutes les propositions... - sen'sei, comment ça va ? Non ! Pose ce katana ! On le pose !! *biip*). A la grande surprise de tous, le cœur de Mélinda repartit. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, et prit un grand bouffée d'air. Rogue respira plus normalement. Il s'était, pendant quelque minutes, vut annoncer la mort de Mélinda au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Autant dire que la longueur de sa vie dépendait de celle de Mélinda. Et ce, temps que Voldemort était en vie.

Mathieu, lui, s'occupait d'étouffer Mélinda. Ce fut lorsqu'il remarqua une grimace de douleur qu'il la lâcha.

- Désolé, est-ce que tout va bien?

- Tu veux dire hormis le fait que j'ai cinq mecs dans ma chambre pour moi toute seule et que je suis dans une tenue compromettante? A part cela tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Répondit-elle, sarcastique.

- Miss Jedusor, puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir qui vous a poignardé? Demanda Rogue pas le moins du monde atteint par ses commentaires sarcastiques.

- Vous allez surtout avoir l'honneur de prendre toutes les portes de ce manoir, et ce, jusqu'à la sortie !

- Mélinda! Gronda Mathieu. Qui t'a poignardée ?

Mélinda se renfrogna face au regard de son frère qui n'admettrait aucune fausse note dans sa réponse.

- Mon père!

- Hein? Je comprends pas, quand tu es venue tout à l'heure à Poudlard, tu te portais comme un charme. Dit-il septique.

- Je suis retournée chez mon père afin d'aller récupérer les baguettes de Potter, Black et Drago. Naturellement, il n'était pas très coopératif. J'ai voulu les récupérer d'un simple accio et ensuite partir le plus vite possible. Seulement, au moment où je partais, il a eu le temps de me lancer un poignard.

- Hey, ben dis donc, c'est l'amour vache entre vous! Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Mathieu sous le rire général, même Rogue eut un sourire en coin.

- Veillez boire ses potions. Reprit Rogue en lui donnant des potions.

- Veuillez sortir de chez moi! Rétorqua-t-elle, agacée d'être prise dans une position de faiblesse.

- Mélinda! Lui hurla Mathieu.

A contre cœur, elle prit les potions, mais prit bien soin d'éviter la potion de sommeil sans rêve, qu'elle cacha comme elle put. Puis elle redonna les fioles vides à Rogue.

- J'était pourtant certain de vous avoir donné six fioles, Dit-il, moqueur.

- J'était pourtant certaine de vous avoir demandé de sortir de chez moi, Rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.

Rogue renifla les fioles pour découvrir quelle potion elle avait caché. Bien qu'il est un doute, ce fut sans surprise pour lui, qu'il lui demanda :

- Où est la potion de sommeil sans rêve?

- Où est ma baguette? Demanda-t-elle avec mille tortures en tête.

Cette fois, Mathieu ne la rappela pas à l'ordre et lui mit directement une claque derrière la tête.

- Il vient de te soigner, alors témoigne-lui un peu de respect! Où est cette potion?

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle lui donna la fiole.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la prendre?

- Parce que j'aimerais bien prendre un bain avant, ainsi que me mettre quelque chose sur le dos!

- Très bien, je vais t'aider, ensuite je m'occuperais de te mettre le baume cicatrisant, je te banderais le dos, et hop, au lit.

Bien que boudeuse d'être traitée comme un bébé, elle n'eut cependant pas réellement le choix. C'est ainsi que trente minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit juste après les consignse de Mathieu à son égard.

- Des qu'elle se réveille, vous la faite manger puis boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tout les six heures, vous lui changez ses pansements. Le tout pendant deux jours. Si elle refuse, vous m'appelez. Et ce n'importe quand. Quand à toi Mélinda, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, tu as intérêt de ne pas poser de résistance parce qui si je reviens, ça ne sera pas pour rien!


	29. Chapter 29

Une semaine était passé depuis l'incident. Tout le monde était de nouveau sur pied. Ainsi, Mélinda décida de commencer leur entraînement ce matin-là.

- Bien, après avoir fini le petit-déjeuner, je vais commencer votre entraînement, leur annonça-t-elle au petit-déjeuner.

- Pourquoi? Osa demanda Harry.(ndc : pas très réveillé le matin, Harry... Tout à fait moi au saut du lit, dans le genre « où est-ce que je dois aller aujourd'hui, moi ? »)

- Parce que nous avons perdu assez de temps! Rétorqua-t-elle. (ndc : ah non, moi, c'est « aller en cours ! »)

C'est ainsi qu'une demie-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de combat. La pièce était totalement vide à l'exception du tableau de Salazar Serpentard. Sur le mur opposé se trouvait des étagères avec plusieurs choses posées dessus.

- Bien, alors, avant de commencer, avez-vous des questions? Demanda-t-elle face aux garçons.

- J'aimerais savoir comment vont se passer nos leçons ? Reviendrons-nous à Poudlard ?

- Non, vous ne retournerez pas à Poudlard, et ce, aussi longtemps que vous n'aurez pas enregistré tout ce que je souhaite que vous enregistriez. Pour ce qui sont des leçons, cela vous demandera une certaine confiance en moi. Je vais y aller par étapes. Vous ne passerez aucune étapes supérieures tant que celle en cours n'est pas parfaitement maîtrisée. Vous aurez un emplois du temps. A part Black, à qui j'expliquerais plus tard ce que j'attend de lui, sinon, pour vous, vous allez étudier et, en même temps, suivre mes cours. Le matin me sera réservé et l'apres-midi sera réservé à votre enseignement comme ci vous étiez à Poudlard. A partir de demain, le petit-déjeuner sera de 8H à 9H. Que vous soyez prêt ou non, ce n'est pas mon problème. Pour ceux qui ont eu la curiosité de regarder par la fenêtre(ndc : regarder par la fenêtre, ça déconcentre), vous remarquerez que nous sommes sur une île. Personne ne peut nous voir, sauf ceux qui savent qu'elle est là. A neuf heures, vous faites le tour de l'île en courant…

- Hey ! Une minute ! Pourquoi est-ce que moi je devrais m'entrainer ? Je ne suis plus à Poudlard ! Rouspeta Black.(ndc : c'est jamais content les garçons. Il me rappelle mes élèves... Jamais envie de bosser)

- Parce que tu t'es retrouvé entre les mains de mon père sans avoir de quoi te défendre. Par conséquent, tu suivras l'entrainement comme tout le monde. A moins que tu préfères que je m'occupe personnellement de ton entraînement? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Ca va aller. Dit-il, soudain effrayé.(ndc : même si on me dit que je suis sadique, je suis une gentille prof !*qui a dit que je torturais mes élèves ?*)

- Une question, demanda Drago. Tu as dit que tu allais personnellement t'occuper de son entraînement. Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ?

- Pas pour l'instant. J'ai moi aussi des chose à faire. Je vous laisserais des instructions pour la plupart du temps. Je vous direz où je suis en cas de problème ou de question. Vous serez sous la surveillance de Salazar principalement, ainsi que de mes animaux… Bien, donc, à neuf heures, vous faites le tour de l'île. J'augmenterais au fur et à mesure le temps et/ou la distance. Ensuite je vous attendrais sur la plage. Ensuite commencera notre premiere étape. C'est-à-dire, la méditation. (ndc : je vois mal Drago tenter d'essayer de se détendre(très belle alitération au passage...)).

Si elle leur avait dit que Voldy allait venir leur faire un strip-tease avec son string léopard,(ndl: j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Milles excuses pour l'image mentale! Ndc : Na ! T'as fait peur à mon cerveau ! Préviens à l'avance, ça évitera les fuites de cerveau et le décrochage des mâchoires ! T'as pas honte de martyriser tes lecteurs et ta correctrice ?) ça aurait eu le même effet. Car, voyez-vous, dans leurs petites cervelles, ils étaient en train de se demander comment la méditation aller les aider à gagner un combat !(ndc : Je sais ! Restons zen devant l'ennemi ! Non ? C'est pas ça ? Je sors !)

- Euh… En quoi la méditation va-t-elle nous faire gagner? Demanda Black, septique.

- Ce n'est pas elle en elle-même que va vous faire gagner, cependant vous verrez qu'elle vous aidera. De même, vous en aurez besoin pour passer à l'étape supérieure, et ainsi accéder aux autres parties de mes enseignements. Vous apprendrez au fur et à mesure les raisons pour lesquelles je vous apprends la méditation.(ndc : restons zen avec Mélinda). Des questions ?

Voyant que personne ne répondait, elle enchaîna.

- Bien, vous allez vous mettre dans une position où vous étes confortables. Pour cette première leçon, je veux seulement que vous ne pensez à rien(ndc : heureusement que ce ne sont pas des littéraires ! Toujours le cerveau en ébullition !). Vous oubliez jusqu'à votre nom. Vos ne pensez à rien du tout, ni vos peurs, ni vos faiblesses, rien! Vous régularisez votre respiration. Si ça peut vous aidez, vous vous concentrez sur votre respiration afin de ne pensez à rien.

C'est ainsi que se passa la matinée. A 13H, le repas fut servi. A 14H, Mélinda réunit tout le monde dans la bibliothèque.

- Je me suis arrangée avec Dumbledore. Il m'enverra vos devoirs. Par conséquent, l'après-midi, vous le passerez principalement dans cette pièce. Vous pourrez aller sur la plage pour lire, mais chaque début d'après-midi, à 14H, vous devrez être ici afin que je vous distribue vos devoirs ainsi que les livres que vous aurez l'obligation de lire. Si je vous donne ces livres, c'est parce qu'ils vous aideront à obtenir votre diplôme et/ou me serviront pour les leçons que je vous donnerais. A 19h au plus tard, je veux vos devoirs. Le repas est à 20H. Vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez. C'est un emplois du temps qui pourra être modifié, selon votre travail et surtout votre réussite. Il est possible l'après-midi que je prenne l'un d'entre vous afin de lui faire remonter le niveau d'une matière. Je vais faire en sorte que vous réussisiez vos ASPIC avec des optimals partout(ndc : ouah ! Courage la Mélina !). Pour cet après midi, vous allez revoir le programme de première année en métamorphose. Vous avez un mois pour rattraper toutes les matières jusqu'à votre niveau. Ensuite, je me chargerais de vous apprendre le programme de septième année et celui des Aurors. Ensuite, je passerais à des choses plus intéressantes.

C'est ainsi que se passa le reste de l'année scolaire. Ils avaient vite compris qu'ils n'avaient pas de jours de repos, pas de vacances, rien si se n'est travailler encore et encore. Ils avaient également compris pourquoi Mélinda avait commencé par la méditation. C'était en effet la base de la concentration. Et elle permettait de leur facilité la tache pour l'Occlumencie et les aider à repérer leurs sources de magie pour utiliser la magie sans baguette, ainsi que pour devenir Animagus. Ils arriveaient tous les trois à bloquer leurs esprits à Mélinda. Cependant, pour l'instant, aucun n'avait réussi à se transformer complètement en Animagus. Sauf Black qui, lui, l'était déjà.(ndc : espèce de petit tricheur va !)

Ainsi, en cette fin juin(ndc : une bêtise ou je me tais ? Je me tais), ils avaient rattrapé leurs retards dans toutes les matières. Ils avaient d'excellents résultats à leurs devoirs avec l'aide de Mélinda pour certains des devoirs. Ils commencaient à comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie sans baguette. Harry et Drago savaient quels animaux ils allaient devenir grâce au exercice de méditation que Mélinda leurs avait faits(ndc : tout bête, non, un lion et un serpent*prière d'excuser la correctrice qui doit être défoncée alors que ses contrôles anti-dopages sont tous négatifs*). Ils commencaient également à casser l'énorme barrière Gryffondor/Serpentard. Ils s'étaient également rendu compte de l'utilité de courir tout les matins. Cela leur apportait tout simplement l'endurence pour tenir le coup face à un combat. Mais malgré leur surnombre, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à battre Mélinda.

Cette dernière n'avait pas oublié la promesse faite à Theodore Nott. Elle avait chargé Orion de le surveiller. Rien d'anormal ne s'était produit, excepté qu'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. Mélinda avait demandé à Orion de se faire voir lorsqu'il serait seul. Cela avait en quelque sorte rassuré Théodore qui avait comprit que Mélinda ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle avait également demandé à Mathieu de se rapporché de ce dernier.

C'est ainsi qu'avec la totalité de ses animaux, excepté Silla et Poitou qui, eux, restaient au manoir pour la surveillance des hommes, elle se rendit dans le Poudlard express. Inutile de préciser à quel point les élèves étaient étonnés de la voir. Sans compter l'effet que produisaitt la présence des animaux. Elle fouilla chaque compartiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le bon. Malheureusement pour Parkinson, elle fut littéralement éjectée lorsque Mélinda la vit accrochée à son frère. Il restait donc Théodore, Mathieu et Zacharia. Une fois les salutations d'usage, elle s'adressa à Théodore.

- Bien, Nott, as-tu fait ce que te demandait mon père?

- Non.

- Restes-tu sur la position que tu as eu lorsque nous avons discuté?

- Oui, je refuse d'être mangemort! Déclara-t-il, sur de lui.

Zacharia eut une exclamation étouffée que Mélinda ne prit pas en compte.

- Alors je reste sur ma position. Je t'aiderais. Je dois partir. Descends du train dans les derniers.

Puis elle sortit du compartiment pour rejoindre celui des amis de Potter.

- Bien le bonjour. Déclara-t-elle, froidement comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry? Demanda Weasley prêt à se jeter sur elle.(ndc : elle l'a reduit en cendres, niark)

- Harry est actuellement en train de travailler sur plusieurs petites choses. J'ai du courrier pour vous.

Elle lui tendit les lettres de Potter.

- J'ai oublié de préciser après la saint valentin que seuls ceux qui savent où nous somme peuvent envoyer du courier. Je lui ais demandé de vous écrire une lettre afin de vous rassurer sur sa condition. Si vous l'acceptez, je vous inviterais à venir le voir. Il va de soit que je me déplacerais personnellement pour vous chercher. Ainsi, si vous l'acceptez, je vous donnerai rendez-vous à une heure précise à la gare.

Puis sans qu'ils ne puissent rajouter quelque chose, elle partit. Elle avait plusieurs choses à traiter sur Londres avant de revenir à la gare pour l'arrivée du train. Ainsi, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir un compte à la banque des sorciers. Partit dans ses différentes cachettes puis ramena la totalité de sa fortune à la banque. Elle leur précisa bien que personne ne devait y avoir accès. Pour plus de sécurité, elle leur demanda à ce que chaque personne qui voudrait avoir accès à son compte devrait dire son nom complet, soit « Mélinda Angela Sarah Jedusor » ainsi que celui de son frère de cœur « Mathieu Éric Jordan Mariental» , ainsi que de présenter la baguette de Mélinda. Personne ne savait le nom complet de son frère. Heureusement, ça crerait des ravages. (ndl: le pourquoi du comment, vous le serez un jour, si j'y pense d'ici là! Ndc : t'avais pas dit non plus qu'il y avait un Mangemort à Gryffondor ? Tu l'as oublié lui aussi ?). Une fois toutes ses affaires en ordre, il était l'heure de partir à la gare et avoir une petit discution avec les parents de Nott.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à la gare juste au bon moment pour voir sortir tout les élèves de la gare. En dix minutes, elle fut presque vide lorsque Théodore descendit du train accompagné par Mathieu. Aussitôt, elle vit les parent de Théodore qui n'avaient pas l'air content. Son père s'approcha de lui, certainement dans le but de le frapper pour avoir osé le faire attendre. Cependant Mélinda lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Elle prit son expression la plus froide et leurs parla.

- Monsieur et Madame Nott? Les appela-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas montrer son visage grâce à sa capuche.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent tout de suite. Lorsque s'assura d'avoir les attentions sous le regard soulagé de Théodore, elle poursuivit.

- Je vous prierais de laisser tranquille votre fils. C'est moi qui lui ais demandé de sortir dans les derniers.

- Et en quel honneur? Cracha Mr Nott. (ndc : c'est pas poli de cracher, voyons)

- Je voulais vous parler de la mission que lui avait confié Voldemort! Retorqua-t-elle, agacée par le ton du père de Nott.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne!

- C'est très simple, votre fils est venu me demander de l'aide quant à cette mission. Il ne veut pas devenir mangemort. Et j'ai promis de l'aider. Hors, je respecte toujours mes promesses. Declara-t-elle froidement à tel point que les parents de Théodore en frissonnèrent.

- Et qui étes-vous pour vous mettre en travers de notre chemin ?

Mélinda enleva sa capuche.

- Je m'appelle Mélinda Jedusor. Et je vous prirais de baisser d'un ton… Bien… Comme vous le savez probablement, je suis la fille de Voldemort. Et je crois que l'exemple de Peter Pettigrow vous suffira afin de vous retenir de faire le moindre mal à Théodore. Je serais très fâchée s'il lui arrivait quoi que se soit. Je pense que nous nous comprenons?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prouvera que nous respectons vos désirs?

Mélinda se contenta de siffler. Une petit serpent, encore jeune apparut.

- Je vous présente Cira. Comme je ne peux être partout à la fois(ndc : et le don d'ubiquité, connaît pas ? J'adore ! Alors que j'étais à mon cours d'alto, en même temps, je surveillais mes élèves ! Charmant comme truc, non ?), c'est elle qui s'occupera de surveiller Théodore. Il va s'en dire que si elle me rapporte que quelque chose est arrivé à votre fils, vous m'obligeriez à intervenir. Est-ce clair?

Inutile de préciser que les Nott blanchirent face à la menace(ndc : tel père, tel fils... euh, non... tel père, telle fille). Ils comprirent très rapidement que cette fille n'était pas la fille de Voldemort pour rien. L'exemple de Pettigrow suffissait pour avoir envie d'obéir.

- Très clair.

- Bien, quand à toi Théodore, ce n'est pas parce que je te protége que forcement tu devras tout te permettre. Respecte tes parents, même s'ils n'ont pas les même idéaux que toi. Cira est là pour te protéger et venir me chercher si cela dépasse ses compétences mais n'en abuse pas.

Théodore fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il avait compris. Il était protégé mais seulement si Voldemort entre en jeu.

- Pourrais-je te demander une faveur?

- Tu peux toujours la formuler.

- Puis-je avoir le droit de voir Drago?

- Naturellement. Ils travaillent tous parfaitement bien. J'ai déjà prevu une journée avec leurs amis respectifs. Si tu veux lui écrire du courrier, demande à Cira de porter le courrier, elle sera me trouver. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Elle prit Mathieu par la main et transplana avec. Elle lui montra ses quartiers, puis ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque où tout le monde devait se trouver. Après les salutations d'usages, Mélinda lui demanda.

- Alors les ASPIC?

- Très simple. Les livres que tu m'as donné pour l'histoire de la magie sont très utiles. Je t'en remercie.

- Pas de quoi. Qu'as-tu prévu pour tes vacances?

- Puis-je inviter Blaise?

- Comment ça avance avec lui?

- Nous sommes ensemble! Dit-il fièrement en même temps qu'un petit cri de Drago.(ndc : vraiment sadique l'auteur, j'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas boire en même temps que je faisais la correction)

- Félicitations. Pour ce qui est de l'inviter, on n'en parlera seul à seule.

Les jours passaient, les semaines aussi. Puis, à la moitié du huitième mois, Cira arriva catastrophée pendant le petit-déjeuner.

- Que se passe-t-il? Lui demanda Mélinda

- C'est ton père, il s'est déplacé jusqu'au manoir Nott.

Mélinda soupira de lassitude. Il fallait toujours que son père joue au plus fort.

- Très bien, j'y vais.

- QUOI? Mais tu n'es même pas encore habillée ! Protesta Mathieu

- Raison de plus, on va jouer à la fille qui vient de se faire réveiller, qui n'est pas du matin, et qui doit sauver son protégé. Rejoinds-moi dans cinq minutes. (ndc : je sens que papa Voldy aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit)

Sans autre explication, elle partit accompagnée de Cira sur les épaules. Elle arriva directement dans le salon de manoir, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une nuisette rouge, avec son peignoir noir. Elle vit Théodore dans une peur panique, tandis que les parents faisaient face à son père.

- Depuis quand le grand Voldemort se déplace-t-il en personne, qui plus est de si bon matin pour une visite de routine? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne-t-il! De plus comment sais-tu que je suis là? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Il se trouve que débarquer dans la demeure de quelqu'un que je protége produit souvent cet effet sur moi!

- Sans même prendre le temps de t'habiller?

- Tu m'as tiré d'un de mes moments préférés. Vois-tu, j'étais tranquillement en train de rêver lorsqu'une boule d'écaille m'a réveillée en catastrophe!

- Oh, tu m'en vois navré! Railla-t-il.

- Alors? Que viens-tu faire en dehors de ton trou perdu?

- Comme ci j'allait te faire part de mes projets!

Voyant que sa tentative avec son père commençait doucement mais surement à échouer, elle changea de cible. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les parents de Théodore

- Vous deux! Ne vous avais-je pas recommandé de prendre soin de votre fils, encore mieux que la prunelle de vos yeux? Puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis obligée de me déplacer de si bon matin?

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Mathieu pour arriver. Il prit un air de lassitude lorsqu'il vit Mélinda pointer sa baguette vers les Nott. C'était à lui de jouer maintenant.

- Mélinda, pose cette baguette! Ordonna-t-il.

- QUOI? Il n'en est pas question!

- Mélinda! Gronda-t-il sévèrement

- J'ai été tiré d'un fabuleux rêve, et je compte bien leur faire payer! Dit-elle, buté.e

Mathieu s'approcha doucement mais fermement de Mélinda.

- Jedusor, donne-moi cette foutue baguette!

Mélinda fit semblant d'être en conflit intérieur. Puis quand Mathieu fut assez prêt, elle lui donna sa baguette à contre cœur.

- Rapportez nous deux chocolats, et au plus vite! Ordonna-t-il à la maîtresse de maison.

Pendant que la maîtresse de maison disparut, Mathieu se tourna vers Mélinda.

- Tes armes?

Mélinda prit un air surpris.

- Tu viens de prendre ma baguette Mathieu.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, tu ne dors jamais sans tes armes. D'ailleurs, tu ne quitte jamais tes armes. Alors tes armes, s'il te plait.

- Je n'ais pas d'armes.

- Derniére avertissement, après je viens les chercher moi-même.

A contre cœur, Mélinda lui donna les poignards fixés à ses bras. Mathieu savait très bien que ce n'était pas ses seules armes.

- Je t'aurais prévenue.

Il lui enleva le couteau invisible fixé à sa cheville. Passa ses mains sous la nuisette de Mélinda(ndc : Oo), et en ressortit deux couteaux qui étaient fixés entre ses cuisses, fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son ventre, où il en sortit plusieurs shurikens(ndc : précision : hira shuriken en forme d'étoiles, les shurikens sont des cartes à lancer*niark, je suis prof*), il enleva également deux couteaux fixés sur les hanches. Il la retourna pour se retrouver face à elle, puis fit glisser ses mains dans son dos pour en retirer un poignard. Une fois tout posé sur la table, il se retourna vers Mélinda.

- J'ai l'impression que j'en ai oublié un ou deux. Je suppose que tu ne m'aideras pas?

- En aucun cas! Rétorqua-t-elle, faussement vexée d'avoir était découverte.

- Impressionnant. Dit Voldemort en voyant toutes les armes que portaient sa fille. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis parano!

- C'est de famille, faut pas chercher plus loin! Rétorqua-t-elle, piquée dans son amour propre.

Puis Mathieu s'exprima.

- AH OUI!

Il s'approcha de Mélinda et lui retira ses boucles d'oreilles. Il leur redonna leurs tailles normales(ndc : euh... hira shuriken ?), puis les posa avec le reste. Le chocolat arriva à ce moment-là. Mathieu s'assit sur un fauteuil en tira Mélinda afin de l'asseoir sur ses genoux, et lui fourra un chocolat dans les mains.

- Alors tonton Voldy, quel est le motif de ta visite en cette humble demeure? Demanda-t-il; sarcastique.

Voldemort le foudroya du regard mais répondit quand même.

- Je venais aux nouvelles. Il me semble avoir confié une mission à quelqu'un qui ne l'a visiblement pas faite!(ndc : mauvais élève ! Un bonnet d'âne!)

- Quel dommage! Qui est-il que je puisse lui exprimer ma façon de penser? Demanda-t-il ironique.

- Théodore Nott.

- Théo, je te paye un verre quand tu veux! Dit-il en essayant de garder un air sérieux… ce qui échoua lamentablement.

Théodore Nott, lui, était très loin de rire. Mathieu le rassura à sa manière.

- Oh t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien temps que mon chaton sera dans les parages… enfin pour l'instant, elle est surtout en train d'émerger dans la dure réalité… mais d'ici une petite heure, elle devrait être opérationnelle.

- Le chaton va te faire un malheur si tu continus de l'appeler comme ça! rétorqua le-dit « chaton ». (ndc : quoi ? C'est mignon, chaton, c'est le surnom d'un de mes copains...*Antonin ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Comment ça va ? Non ! Non ! Pose cette épée tout de suite !*)

Inutile de dire que la remarque n'eut aucun effet. Mélinda se retourna vers son pére.

- Devons-nous ouvrir le combat pour savoir si je doit compter un pensionnaire de plus dans ma demeure, ou si je peux le laisser ici en le retrouvant en vie?

- Je crains ne pouvoir accepter à ta requete! Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir un combat, de plus j'ai des affaires à régler! Rétorqua-t-il, en sentant sa défaite.

- Conquérir le monde est une tâche à temps complet. Rétorqua-t-elle ironique.

- Tu n'as pas idée!

- Très bien alors je compterais un pensionnaire de plus dans ma demeure. S'il te faut un soufre douleur, je suis certaine que ses parents accepteront tes petites douceurs. Sur ce, ravie de t'avoir revu, bonne journée!

Sans que Voldemort ne puisse réagir, c'est en coup de vent que Mathieu, Mélinda et Théodore disparurent. Quelques secondes plus tard suivirent les armes de Mélinda.

Mélinda invita Weasley, Granger, Zabini et Narcissia la dernière semaine d'août. Elle imposa tout de même une condition. Le matin restait les cours, et l'après-midi était libre. Mélinda en profita pour rattraper son retard sur ses commandes, et ainsi continuer à renversé son père.

Les mois passèrent. Les annonces de morts dans la gazette du sorcier aussi. Mélinda avait finalement prit un abonnement afin de rester au courant des affaires de Londres. Les garçons s'amélioraient à une vitesse surprenante. A la suite de la visite de leurs amis respectifs, ils étaient dotés d'une nouvelle détermination. Ils s'étaient également rapprochés. Une certaine complicité était enfin née entre eux. La barrière Gryffondor/ Serpentard avait finit par s'éteindre. Ce fut au vacances de noël que Mathieu prit à part Mélinda.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à les entraîner?

- Pour qu'ils survivent.(ndc : question idiote, réponse idiote ! J'en suis une grande spécialiste !)

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Mélinda.

- Très bien. J'entraîne Harry, au cas où j'échouerai.

- Tu sais que tu n'échoueras pas!

- Certes, mais je préfère prévoir. Si j'échoue, je veux être suûre que je laisse derrière moi quelqu'un qui sera capable d'arrêter le massacre.

- Et pour Drago et Sirius?

- Pour Sirius, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Il ne vit que pour son filleul. Harry a besoin de son parrain. Hors en les entraînant tout les deux, ils s'apporterons la victoire en se soutenant.

- Et Drago?

- Pour Drago, c'est tout autre. Comme tu le dis si bien, je l'aime. Hors, avec sa fierté, si un jour il y a plus entre nous qu'un simple flirt, je veux qu'il soit capable de se défendre sans moi. De même, je ne serai pas toujours derrière lui pour l'aider.

- Alors pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas ensemble?

- J'ai un père qui va se faire un plaisir de tout détruire. Je préfère attendre que tout soit terminé.

- Tu devrais peut-être au contraire en profiter temps que tu as le temps. Tu ne sais jamais quand tout peut s'arrêter. Alors profite de vivre ton amour, temps qu'il en ait encore temps.

- Non, j'attendrais.

- Très bien. Je respecterais ton choix. Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. (ndc : signalons quand même au passage une trrèès belle et trrèès longue alitération en t faite par l'auteur(continuée sans le vouloir par la correctrice)

Puis il partit comme il était arrivé.


	30. Chapter 30

Début juin arriva. Mélinda avait fini l'apprentissage des trois hommes. Afin de finir leur entraînement, elle les avait envoyés un mois complet dans une fôret dans un lieu inconnu. Bien sûr, elle avait demandé à ses animaux de les suivre discrètement afin de s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Elle leur avait appris beaucoup de choses. La méditation, la magie sans baguette, l'occlumencie, la magie noire et blanche, anigamus, les sorts de soins de première urgence. Elle leur avait également appris l'art du combat. Que ce soit magique ou moldus. L'art de se déplacer silencieusement, être réceptif à la magie qui les entourait, à la reconnaître, à reconnaître un ennemi, à réfléchir avant d'agir(ndc : l'auteur devrait réfléchir avant d'écrire, ça éviterais quelques fautes d'orthographes), à faire abstraction de la douleur, à se battre pour leurs vies, à utiliser n'importe quoi pour intercepter un sort.

Elle leur avait appris que dans une guerre, seule la loi de la jungle était de rigueur, tué ou être tué. Elle leur avait appris que même s'il était fort, même s'il avait les méthodes, il y avait toujours plus fort que soit, mais que même quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'eux n'avait pas accès à la victoire. Qu'il fallait une bonne stratégie pour gagner, qu'il fallait utiliser son cerveau, qu'il ne suffisait pas d'être puissant pour gagner. Quelqu'un de fort pouvait être mal entrainé.

Elle leur avait également appris à toujours être sur leurs gardes. Que n'importe qui pouvait les attaquer, que soit leur pire ennemi ou leur meilleur ami. Et cela, peu importe si c'était de leur propre volonté ou non.

Et la règle la plus importante d'après Mélinda : il ne faut jamais se fatiguer pour rien!!(ndc : je reconnais très bien l'auteur dans cette règle !*Court se planquer dans son placard avec ses armes*) Rien ne sert de courir pour éviter les sort si un simple sort de métamorphose suffisait pour intercepter le sort.

Mélinda était aujourd'hui dans une profonde réflexion. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait, si elle n'avait rien oublié. S'ils étaient prêts à faire face à une bataille. Ils étaient devenus très fort. Ils parvenaient à la désarmer, ce qui, au passage, n'était pas un mince exploit. Mélinda s'en sortait toujours ou presque grâce à ses pouvoirs d'élèmentalienne. Elle se transformait en vent pour que le sort la traverse. Pour un sorcier normal, jamais il ne leurs résistera.

Mélinda n'avait donné de nouvelles à personnes. Depuis la fin des vacances, il y a presque un an, personne n'avait de nouvelles d'eux quatre. Ils s'étaient entrainés tout les jours. Aucun répit n'avait été toléré. Ils étaient là pour apprendre à se battre, à survive à une guerre, et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient prêts. Aucun mangemort ne tiendrait face à l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait également conscience que Voldemort, lui, avait des chances de les battre. S'il leur laissé une chance, une faille, ils s'en serviraient sans aucun remords.

Ce soir. C'était ce soir que Voldemort avait décidé de prendre Poudlard. Mélinda savait qu'une fois Poudlard prit, c'est comme ci il avait le ministère. Si ce soir elle ne réussissait pas, le monde tomberait. Ils étaient quatre à pouvoir réussir. Une personne contre son père avait ses chances, mais son père également. Mais les quatre, jamais son père ne s'en sortirait. En dix secondes, l'affaire serait réglée. Seulement, son plan était autrement.

Son père avait profité de l'absence de sa fille sur les terres de l'Angleterre pour prendre de la puissance. Seulement de son côté, Mélinda n'était pas restée inactive. Elle avait travaillé à détourner les mangemorts de son père. Peu avaient accepté malgré tout les moyens mis en œuvre. Seule une cinquantaine n'était plus du côté de Voldemort. C'est d'ailleurs quinze d'entre eux qui avaient envoyé un courrier à Mélinda l'informant de la date et l'heure. Le 4 juin à 21H.

Le 4 juin, à partir de 21H, se jouerait l'avenir du monde des sorciers. Mélinda avait prévu d'en informer Harry, Drago et Sirius à la fin du repas. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder.

- J'ai à vous parler. Dès que vous aurez fini votre dessert, rejoignez-moi dans le salon.

Puis, elle s'en alla dans sa chambre prendre quelques petites choses dont elle aurait besoin dans une heure et redescendit dans le salon où l'attendait les garçons.

- Je vous ais préparés depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Et ce soir sera le moment idéal de me montrer ce que je vous ais appris. Ce soir, Voldemort va s'emparer de Poudlard. En termes clairs, c'est ce soir que va se jouer l'avenir du monde.

Elle regarda leurs airs légèrement effrayés. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, elle en aurait rit. A eux trois, ils avaient largement le pouvoir de mettre un bon coup de pied à Voldemort... Peut-être même Voldemort et Dumbledore réunis et ils étaient effrayés. Bien qu'elle n'était pas très douée, voir même pas douée du tout, elle n'avait d'autres choix aujourd'hui que de s'occuper de les rassurer.

- Vous en êtes largement capables. Cependant, ce que vous ferez ne sera que de la distraction. Ce soir, nous allons mettre une honte phénoménale à Voldemort. Mais j'ai besoin de vous...

Pendant l'heure qu'il leur restait, ils mirent au point une petite mise en scène afin de ridiculiser leur bon vieux Voldy(ndc : j'ose pas continuer à lire la suite ? J'ose ? Allez, soyons fous !). A la fin des explications et des mises aux points, tous avaient le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. En effet, ce soir, ils allaient mettre la pâté à Voldemort, le tout, bien évidement, en s'amusant … à ses dépends. (ndl: pauvre Voldy, je le plaint! Vu ce que j'ai en tête...ndc : j'hésite soudain à continuer, là...)

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, le jeu commençait. Dans le parc de Poudlard, on avait d'un côté, Voldemort et son armée et de l'autre Dumbledore, l'ordre du phénix et les Aurors. Chacun étaient en train de s'installer dans son camp. Ils se tuaient du regard pendant que Voldemort et Dumbledore se jettaient verbalement des petites douceurs aux visages. Entre eux, quelques métres les séparaient. Là où allait apparaître Mélinda, Harry, Drago et Sirius. Pour le moment, les garçons devaient faire diversions le temps que Mélinda mette quatre pierres runiques autour de tout le monde. Ces pierres avaient la faculté de rendre impossible toute magie. Une fois bien placées, tout ceux qui se tenaient à l'intérieur des pierres ne pouvaient plus faire de magie. Les garçon devaient se rendre invisible et faire semblant d'apparaître en transplanant et ensuite jouer un rôle pour détendre les esprits, le tout pendant que Mélinda posait les pierres.

C'est ainsi que d'un côté, nous avons Black qui se rendit visible pendant que Drago faisaitt semblant de rater son attérissage et de tomber sur Potter.

- Malefoy, je savais à quel point tu pouvais être love de moi, mais franchement, tu crois que c'est le moment pour me déclarer ta flamme ?

- Ne prends tes rêves pour la réalité, Potter! Répondit-il, froidement en rougissant.

- Ouais, ben, en attendant, lève-toi! Oh ! C'est que t'es mignon quand tu rougis !

Ils se relevèrent dignement.

- Je ne suis pas mignon! Un Malefoy n'est pas mignon! Je suis un dieu, beau, sexy, magnifique, et tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas mignon!

- Arrogant, prétentieux, pas modeste pour deux noises? Railla Sirius.

Harry regardait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il vit Voldemort, il fit un sourire qui fit trois fois le tour de sa tête.

(ndc : *la correctrice pose sagement son verre sur son bureau*)

- Beau-papa ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Malheureusement pour lui, Drago l'arrêta.

- Tu rêves, Potter, Mélinda est à moi, c'est MON beau-père!

- Malefoy, comme ci Mélinda allait te choisir! C'est mon papa Voldy !

(ndc : *la correctrice reprends son verre*)

Pendant que ces deux charments jeunes hommes se disputaient le titre de propriété de Mélinda (ndl: je sens que sa ne va pas lui plaire!). Les deux camps adverses se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans une autre dimension. Voir quelqu'un postuler au titre de gendre de Voldemort était déjà quelque chose qu'ils ne risquaient pas de voir beaucoup de fois dans leur vie, alors deux jeunes hommes? Non, quelque chose ne tournaient décidément pas rond.

En revanche de l'autre côté, Dumbledore lui souriait. Faut dire que la tête de Voldemort valait pas mal de gallions(ndc : des centaines, des milliers de gallions, on est riche alors ?). Lui, le maître de l'impassibilité avait énormément de mal à récupérer sa mâchoire qui s'était écrasée lâchement au sol (ndc : ça doit faire mal) à la vue d'un Potter souriant et qui l'appelait « beau papa ». Lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire de Potter, il s'était tout de suite demandé ce qui allait lui tomber dessus(ndc : gare à Voldy ! Le ciel approche dangereusement de sa tête). Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses de la part de Potter, mais certainement pas à CA et encore moins que Malefoy et Potter se disputent sa fille! Pendant que tout le monde se remettait ou, du moins, essayaient de se remettre du choc, les dit deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours en train de se disputer le titre de beau-fils de Voldy. Ils avaient désormais la baguette de sortie

- Et pourquoi Mélinda te choisirait? Demanda Drago.

- Parce que je suis beau gosse? Répondit Harry, arrogant.

- Peut-être, seulement moi… J'ai la classe!

- C'est ça!

- De plus, pour ton information, Potter, un Gryffy avec un Serpentard, ça n'est pas compatible! Dit Drago comme si cela était l'argument qui expliquait tout.(ndc : mouah ! Allez, une Serdaigle et un Serpentard vont pourtant très bien ensemble !)

- J'ai bien faillis être à Serpentard! Sauf que j'avais vu ta tête auparavant alors je les fuis !

- QUOI????… Potter à Serpentard?!… Non, ça ne colle pas! Définitivement pas!

- Bon, les demoiselles ont fini de chipoter? Demanda Sirius qui semblait s'ennuyer profondèment.

- Dis-lui, toi, que Mélinda est à moi! Demanda Potter.

Cependant, personne n'eut le temps de répondre qu'une tornade arriva et s'arrêta devant Harry et Drago. La tornarde se dissipa pour laisser place à une Mélinda pas contente. Un « gloups » de concert retentit.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez tout les deux ?

- Ben…

- En fait…

- On parlait…

- SILENCE! Vous allez me faire vingt pompes, et ensuite on reparlera de à qui j'appartiens!

- QUOI?

- Mais tu veux nous fatiguer avant la bataille?

- Exactement, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance que l'un d'entre vous meurt ce soir, et ainsi que j'ai la paix pour le restant de mes jours, alors je la tente! Vingt pompes et tout de suite !

- Mais…

- Trente pompes! Coupa-t-elle

- Quoi?…

- Quarante pompes!

- Attends…

- Cinquante pompes ! On continue le massacre ou vous allez nous faire des pompes toute la soirée?

Ils se jetèrent un regard noir puis se baissèrent pour faire leurs pompes. Mélinda, ne pouvant leur jeter un sort à cause des pierres, demanda à Black de compter puis elle partit se mettre entre les deux camps.

- Bien, ce soir à lieu ce qu'on pourrait appeler la dernière bataille. C'est ce soir qu'il va falloir se battre pour vos convictions. C'est ce soir que vous définirez votre camp, et c'est ce soir que les espions tombent. Je demande donc aux véritables Mangemorts de rejoindre leur camp !

C'est avec une surprise énorme que certain d'entre eux se dévoilèrent du côté de l'ordre du Phénix, à la plus grande horreur de leurs camarades de Poudlard. Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Lisa Turpin, Pansy Parkinson et ses deux amies, Sally-Anne Perks, Cho Chang et encore plusieurs Serpentard allèrent du côté de Voldemort qui semblait largement satisfait. Par contre, de son côté, ce fut avec surprise que Zaccaria Smith quitta les rangs des Mangemorts et s'approcha de Mélinda, apeuré.

- J'ai fait une erreur, c'est injustifié. Mais je veux pas être mangemort. Je n'aix pas encore tué, et je ne compte pas le faire un jour. S'il te plait, aide-moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

Mélinda n'en fut pas surprise de la demande. Elle avait interrogé à travers le livre pour savoir si les Mangemorts de Poudlard êtaient vraiment sûr de leurs choix. Cependant, elle fut tout de même surprise du courage qu'il utilisa pour lui faire cette déclaration devant tout le monde. Il était le seul à ne plus vouloir être mangemort. Et cela datait d'un an, lorsqu'il avait vu Théodore se rétracter. Zaccaria était de ceux qui n'avaient jamais envisagé de pouvoir faire autre chose que mangemort. Seulement voilà, une fois qu'il avait vu qu'il y avait possibilité de faire demi-tour, il avait commencé à réfléchir par lui même.

- Je suis agréablement surprise du courage qu'il t'a fallu pour me dire cela. Même si j'étais déjà au courant de tes envies de quitter les mangemorts, il n'en faut pas moins beaucoup de courage pour venir me parler maintenant et ce devant les deux principaux chefs de cette guerre. J'accepte de te rendre ta liberté. Mets-toi derrière moi.

- Une question. Comment tu savais que je voulais quitter les Mangemorts?

- Ca, c'est un secret encore mieux gardé que le véritable nom de Mathieu. Dit-elle amusée sous le regard désespéré de Mathieu.

Une fois que Zaccaria fut derrière Mélinda, celle-ci continua.

- Maintenant j'aimerais que le professeur Rogue ainsi que le professeur Lupin viennent.

Une fois que les deux professeurs furent devant Mélinda, celle-ci continua.

- Voici deux fioles de potions. A l'intérieur de ses fioles se trouvent votre délivrance. Pour vous Professeur lupin, vous pouvez la boire quand vous le voudrez. J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de soigner définitivement votre problème de fourrure. Quand à vous; professeur Rogue, je vous laisse la surprise. Cependant, je vous suggére de la boire avant que la bataille commence. Tout dépend de votre volonté à terroriser les élèves pour encore quelques années. Zaccaria, celle-ci est pour toi. Je te suggère également de la boire avant la fin.

Drago et Harry avaient enfin fini leurs pompes. Ils étaient en nage mais reprenaient assez facilement leurs respirations. Faut dire que, habitués à deux cent pompes par jours, cinquante étaient de la rigolade. (ndc : tiens, pourtant, mes élèves ne rigolent pas quand ils font vingt pompes... Je me demande pourquoi ils ne rigolent pas si Harry et Drago rigolent...)

- Bien, maintenant, c'est au tour des Mangemort qui ont retrouvé la raison et qui, par conséquent, rejoignent l'Ordre du Phénix !

C'est avec horreur, du moins du point de vue de Voldemort, qu'une petite trentaine de personne quittèrent ses rangs. Lorsque Mélinda vit la réaction de son père, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Tu croyais que parce que tu ne m'as pas vue pendant plus d'un an que je ne faisais rien de mes journées?

Sans attende une réponse de sa part, elle continua.

- Bien maintenant, c'est votre dernière chance. Dans quelque seconde, si personne n'a quitté son camp pour aller dans l'autre, je considérerais qu'ils ont choisit leurs camps.

Au bout de quelques secondes, personnes n'avaient bougé. Ça y est, c'était définitif. Chacun avait choisit son camp. La bataille allait bientôt pouvoir commencer. Mélinda siffla. C'était le signal mit en place pour ses animaux. Ils devaient maintenant enlever les pierres.

- Vous avez désormais choisit vos camps. La bataille peut presque commencer.

Elle envoya Zaccaria, ainsi que les deux professeur rejoindre les troupes de Dumbledore qui, faut le dire, étaient moins nombreuses que celles de Voldemort. Elle siffla une deuxième fois. C'était le deuxième signal pour mettre quatre pierres runiques qui apportaient la protection à ceux qui étaient à l'interrieur. Maintenant, l'ordre du Phénix ne pouvait plus se battre. Ils étaient protégés contre n'importe quels sorts, ils ne pouvaient plus non plus se déplacer en dehors des pierres. Un mur invisible les protégeait. Maintenant, la bataille pouvait commencer. Et c'était à Mélinda de jouer. Il ne restait plus que Mélinda, Harry, Drago et Sirius face à Voldemort et à ses troupe qui se composait d'environ mille hommes et de créatures toutes plus sanguinaires les unes que les autres. Elle s'adressa aux trois garçons.

- Ce soir a lieu votre dernière leçon. Vous savez ceux qui vous reste à faire. A vous de jouer !

- Euh… Juste une question avant de mourir. Demanda Harry avec un regard malicieux. Je peux demander quelque chose à ton père?

- Fait donc. répondit Mélinda septique.

Harry se retourna vers Voldemort tout souriant. Ce dernier se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus.

- Voila, vous allez mourir ce soir, commença-t-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Alors avant que vous mouriez, je voulais vous demander la main de votre fille.

- POTTER!!!! Je vais te tuer ! Elle est à moi!

Ca, c'était Drago qui n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas content du tout des paroles de Harry.

- Ben, j'ai à faire.

Puis sans autre forme de procès, il se mit à courir avec Drago à ses trousses. Mélinda savait que c'était une mise en scène. Elle était amusée de voir les expressions de tout ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. Seulement voilà, la réalité la rattrapa, c'est ce soir qu'elle tuait ou qu'elle se faisait tuer. Elle l'avait choisit. Maintenant c'était à elle de jouer.

- Et c'est avec ces deux imbéciles que tu comptes gagner? Railla Voldemort.

- Sirius, va refroidirent leurs ardeurs, et ensuite vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Dit Mélinda puis elle se retourna vers son père. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Crois-moi, ils sont redoutables quand ils s'y mettent. Mais bon, tu en jugeras en temps voulu.

Un silence s'installa. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Au loin, ils entendirent les cris d'agonies des créatures. Ainsi que les cris de victoires des trois hommes. Visiblement, ils étaient revenus à la raison et avaient commencé le grand nettoyage. Mélinda leur avait demandés d'éviter les mangemorts. Ils ne devaient s'occuper que des créatures. Le reste, Mélinda s'en chargeait.

- Je crois que c'est le moment. Commença Voldemort.

- Je t'en pris papa. Change d'avis. Partons autre part. Refaisons une autre vie. Supplia Mélinda, le cœur gros de devoir se séparer de son père.

- Tu sais très bien que je vais refuser. Je n'ais pas fait tout ce chemin, je n'ais pas accompli tout ceux que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent pour renoncer maintenant! Claqua la voix froide de Voldemort.

- Très bien. J'aurais essayé. Alors battons-nous dans les règle de l'art. Toi contre moi. Acceptes-tu?

- Je peux bien te faire ce plaisir.

Mélinda délimita une barrière magique autour d'eux. Elle ne s'enlèvera qu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux voir des deux. Ils se saluérent dans les règles de l'art, puis au décompte, le combat commença…

De l'autre côté du terrain, Harry, Drago et Sirius avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Pendant que deux d'entre eux s'occupaient d'éliminer les créatures qui leurs faisaient face, le troisième élaborait les sort de protections pour les protéger. Sur environs huit cent créatures, deux cent avaient déjà rendues la vie en l'espace de cinq minutes. Une vingtaine de shurikens ensorcelés passaient aux travers des créatures pendant que deux lancaient des sorts tous mortels pour les créatures qui ne pouvaient riposter en raison des sorts de protection. Certaines avaient eu dans l'idée de fuir.

Malheureusement, Mélinda, qui voulait en finir pour toujours ce soir, avait mit des barrières. Quiconque les traversaient tombaient raides morts avant même d'avoir mis deux pied de l'autre côté des barrières. Ils avaient fallu une cinquantaine de morts avant que les créatures ne s'en aperçoivent. Ainsi, même en les envoyant voltiger plus loin, ils suffisaient qu'ils touchent les barrières pour mourir. C'est lorsqu'ils virent une explosion de magie, causée certainement par deux sorts qui se rencontrèrent, qu'ils comprirent que Mélinda avait commencé son combat. A partirent de maintenant, ils avaient environ trente minutes pour se débarrasser des créatures avant que Mélinda ne joue l'avenir du monde des sorciers.

- Tu crois réellement pourvoir me battre, Mélinda ? Demanda Voldemort pendant que Mélinda simulée des douleurs suite à un sort particulièrement douloureux qui était passé à travers elle s'en que son père ne s'en aperçoivent.(ndc : j'adore les alitérations de l'auteur ! Elle a de quoi faire concurrence à ma prof de français ! - Magnifique alitération en [s] -)

- J'ai, en effet, une chance de te tuer. Tu m'as enlevée mon enfance, je t'enlèverais tes vieux jours! Cracha-t-elle, haineuse.

Les sorts continuaient de s'enchaînaient avec une grande intensité. Voldemort était blessé à plusieurs endroits tandis que Mélinda était juste blessée à la jambe droite. Heureusement pour elle, elle savait comment faire passer outre la douleur. Elle put donc continuer son combat comme ci de rien n'était. Les minutes passaient, aucun des deux n'avaient le dessus. Mélinda contrôlait inconsciemment le combat. Elle répliquait avec des sorts à en faire pâlir de jalousie son ancêtre(ndc : Salazar ou Voldemort ?). Le tout, bien évidemment, en copiant son père sur la puissance des sort lancés. Il fallait d'abord que les garçons finissent le travail avec les créatures avant qu'elle ne se donne à fond.

- ROGUE! SMITH! C'est le moment ou jamais pour boire la potion! Hurla-t-elle, sachant que la fin était proche.

La moitié des rangs de Voldemort était réduit à néant. Les mangemort se demandaient ce qu'ils fallaient faire. Leur maître ne leur avait donné aucun ordre. Il restait dix minutes dans le temps donné lors de leur plan. Entre deux sort, elle ensorcela à son tour dix shurikens qui partirent rejoindre ceux des garçons pour les aider avec les créatures. Elle entendit deux cris de douleur dans son dos. Parfait, Rogue et Smith venaient de prendre leurs potions. Ils allaient souffrir la mort pendant cinq minutes…

Du côté de la lumière, tous étaient ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient. Le combat de Mélinda contre son père venait véritablement de commencer. Au loin, on voyait Harry et Drago éliminer les créatures les unes après les autres. C'était une vraie boucherie. L'herbe qui, de loin, n'avait plus la couleur verte tellement de corps morts la recouvrait. Ils étaient tout simplement stupéfait de voir avec quelle facilité l'armée de Voldemort était en train de se prendre la raclée du siècle et ceci face à quatre adolescents(ndc : je suis certaine que Sirius est content qu'on le rajeunisse). Puis Poitou, le phénix de Mélinda, apparut avec un caisse en bois qu'il déposa aux pieds de Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'ouvrit avec prudence.

Elle contenait une lettre avec des fioles.

[g]Professeur Dumbledore,

J'ignore ci vous avez eu un jour confiance en moi, et à vrai dire, au moment où vous lirez cette lettre, je suppose que ce sera le cadet de mes soucis.

Si, comme je le prévois, je suis en train de me battre contre mon père, pendant que Harry, Drago et Sirius s'occupent des créatures que mon père a recrutées.

Comme je l'aurais certainement fait, certains mangemorts ont rejoint vos rangs. Le problème est le lien qui les relit à mon père par la marque des ténèbres. Certaines personnes méritent une deuxième chance. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de leur donner à chacun cette potion qui coupera le lien qu'ils partagent avec mon père. [/g]

[g]Cependant, il faut le faire avant que Harry, Drago et Sirius me rejoignent. En ce qui concerne le professeur Rogue et Zaccaria Smith, je leur aurai donné leurs potions en mains propres.[/g]

- ROGUE! SMITH! C'est le moment où jamais pour boire la potion! Hurla Mélinda.

Dumbledore s'interrompit dans sa lecture pour distribuer à tout les mangemorts la potion, et ainsi faire également boire la potion aux deux nommés. Soudain, ils furent prit de convulsions. Que leur avait fait Miss Jedusor? Il reprit la lecture de la lettre.

[g]La différence entre ces deux potions est énorme. La potion qui se trouve dans le coffre, leur enlève le lien qui les relit à mon père mais ils garderont la marque des ténèbres sur leur bras. Je pense que chaque erreur ne doit pas être oubliée. Ainsi, ils auront tout le loisir de se rappeler les mauvais choix qu'ils ont fait.

Pour ce qui est du professeur Rogue et de Zaccaria, l'un a tourné le dos à mon père avant même que celui-ci ne disparaisse et l'autre n'a jamais tué, et aura certainement prit son courage à deux mains pour me demander de l'aide. Cette humiliation est suffisante pour moi. Et la douleur que je n'ais pas prit la peine d'améliorer devrait leur laisser un souvenir cuisant pour que jamais ils ne répètent cette erreur.

En ce qui concerne le professeur Rogue, j'ai un peu modifié la potion. Il aura énormément mal. Tout comme moi j'ai souffert de l'absence de mon père pendant mon enfance. Je sais que c'est lui qui a transmit la prophétie à mon père. On pourrait dire que c'est une petite vengeance personnelle. Mais je suis sûre qu'il appréciera de mettre des manches courtes cet été.

J'ignore pour l'instant quand mon père aura décidé de son 'grand final'. Mais si j'échoue ce soir, je sais que je laisse derrière moi trois personnes que j'ai personnellement entraînées afin de réussir à éliminé Voldemort de la planète.

Pour ce qui est de Drago, je souhaite que la population ne le traite pas en temps que descendant de Lucius Malefoy. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, fier et tout ce qui va avec, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. On ne juge pas un enfant d'après sa parenté.

J'ai tué, c'est vrai. Mais tuer un tueur... Peut-on considérer que c'est réellement un crime? Cela reste un meurtre, j'en suis consciente, mais au fond… le monde se porte mieux sans eux. Être à Askaban, en ayant reçu le baiser du détraqueur n'est pas réellement une punition, puisque de tout façon, la personne ne se souviendra de rien. Il n'est plus qu'un légume…

Si ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir se réalise, alors la ligné de Salazar Serpentard s'éteindra. Je ne peux vous faire part de mes plans, mais je sais que certaines personnes apprécieront mon geste à sa juste valeur.

Mélinda Angela Sarah Jedusor.

PS:… [/g]

Une explosion fit relever les yeux de Dumbledore. Des feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans le ciel. Mélinda vit Harry, Drago et Sirius revenir amusés et blessés légèrement. Ils avaient réussit leur mission. Toutes les créatures étaient à présent mortes.

- Beau-papa? Accepteriez-vous de me donner la main de votre fille? Je promets de la rendre heureuse, de l'aimer, de la chérir, et de continuer à la ligné des sangs purs tel que vous avez commencé à le faire. Demanda Drago dans les règles de l'art.

- Bien que se ne soit pas de la bonne manière! Ne put s'empêché de rajouter Harry.

Mélinda ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette demande. C'était les règles de la noblesse de demander la main d'une fille à son père. Cependant, elle fut surprise que Harry ne joue plus le jeu de l'amant jaloux.

- Vous vous étes enfin décidés? Demanda-t-elle en continuant de tenir son père à distance.

- A vrai dire, ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne t'ai jamais aimé! Vois-tu, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime réellement. Et puis, les Serpentard sont trop compliqués pour le pauvre Gryffondor que je suis! Déclara-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, qu'attends-tu pour aller enfin la retrouver et lui rouler la pelle du siècle? Demanda Drago, amusé.

- Sans rancune, hein? Demanda Potter à Mélinda.

- Sans rancune, Potter! Puis avec un sourire aux lèvres elle ajouta. Évite de lui dire toutes les galipettes qu'on a faites. Elle pourrait ne pas trop l'accepter! Surtout lorsque Drago était de la partie !

- QUOI?!

Ça, en revanche, c'était Drago, Voldemort, Potter et Sirius. Mélinda sourit comme une innocente qui venait de se rendre contre qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire!(ndl: maintenant, tu peux ressortir ton auréole!ndc : moi ? Oh ! Flûte ! Attends, faut que la retrouve...*fouille dans son placard*... Ah, ben, nan !*Astique son auréole*... Voilà, voilà... Attends, je reprends... Une auréole d'ange brille au-dessus de sa tête – faut pas m'en vouloir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ais pas sorti mon auréole –)

- Jedusor, je te jure qui si tu ressors vivante, je me charge personnellement de te le faire regretter! S'ecria Drago, fou furieux.

- Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demanda-t-elle, innocente.*auréole*(ndc : voleuse d'auréole ! *enlève l'auréole de l'auteur et mets la sienne à la place* Non, mais !)

- De un, je ne suis pas gay, de deux, je n'ai jamais couché avec un Gryffy, et de trois, t'es bien placée pour le savoir puisque tu es la seule que j'ai touché depuis deux ans!

- Ta fidélité me va droit au cœur! Railla-t-elle.

- Si m'a réputation en prend un coup à cause de toi, je te jure que tu vas en entendre parler pendant des années!

- Menace suprême! Rigola-t-elle.

C'est un Drago boudeur qui rejoignit l'autre côté de la barrière. L'avantage avec ces pierres, c'est qu'on pouvait y entrer, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas en sortir. C'était maintenant le moment décisif. Tout allait se jouer. Ils restaient pas moins de deux cent hommes à Voldemort, plus celui-ci. Mélinda avait décidé de redonner le sourire à certain. Elle ne pourrait pas aider tout le monde, mais au moins, elle pourrait finir en beauté.

- C'est maintenant que tout s'achève père. Lui dit-elle.

- Tu veux verser quelques larmes avant ta fin? Railla-t-il, moqueur.

Elle ne répondit pas. L'échange s'intensifiait. Seulement Mélinda se devait de tout arrêter. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'elle combattait. Il était maintenant temps d'en finir. Elle mit en place son meilleur bouclier. Fit apparaître une bougie, ainsi qu'une coupe. Temps que son bouclier tenait, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter en chemin. Le temps était compté.

Elle sortit un bout de parchemin qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé auparavant. Elle l'approcha de la flamme. Tandis que le parchemin prenait lentement feu, elle prononça une incantation.

- Toi qui vit dans l'au-delà, exauce mes souhaits.

Le reste était écrit sur le parchemin. Elle s'entailla le doigt, fit couler son sang dans la coupelle, rajouta le parchemin qui se consumait lentement, puis répéta son incantation. Elle profita de l'air incrédule de son père, qui se demandait certainement ce qu'elle faisait, brisa son bouclier, et se lança dans une incantation la plus compliquée à faire, la plus noire que la terre ait porté.

Un rayon blanc toucha son père. A la seconde où le rayon toucha son père, le père, comme la fille, furent pris de convulsions. Une douleur atroce se répandit dans leurs corps. Ils étaient réunis par le rayon blanc provoqué par le sort. Mélinda avait du mal à tenir sa baguette mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. Il fallait qu'elle réussise. Il fallait qu'ils payent tout les deux pour les crimes commis. Elle aurait put faire en sorte d'ignorer une petite partie de la douleur, mais elle ne le fit pas. C'est maintenant qu'il fallait assumer ses choix. Ce furent deux cris déchirants qui transpercèrent le silence. Une sorte de brouillard s'éleva de leurs corps pour partir vers les mangemorts qui, eux aussi, convulsaient.

C'était la fin. Tout le monde l'avait compris. Mais personne n'aurait un jour imaginé voir autant de souffrance sur une personne comme Mélinda. Une personne qui leur avait appris bien des choses sans le savoir. Une personne qui se souciait uniquement d'avoir la paix, de poursuivre ses expériences. Une personne qui laissait sa chance aux autres. Une personne qui, malgré sa froideur, malgré son air de je m'en fous, avait sans même le savoir, réussit à répandre l'espoir, le savoir, la confiance, l'amour, la protection.

Puis un cri de souffrance, de douleur, de désespoir, suivit par une lumière blanche aveuglante apparut à tel point que tout le monde du mettre sa main devant les yeux, car fermer les paupières ne suffisaient plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le cri cessa en même temps que tout redevint noir. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la vue, ils restèrent ébahis de voir Mélinda et Voldemort se relever le plus vite possible au vue de leurs états. La seule chose qu'ils purent retenir, c'est « Avada ka BANG ». Qui les firent tous sursauter. Puis ils virent Mélinda arriver difficilement vers eux pour enlever une des quatre pierre qui les retenaient prisonniers à leurs insus. Elle lui donna un coup de pied avant de tomber fort peu élégamment au sol, puis cracha son propre sang.

- Mélinda! Cria Mathieu, inquiet pour sa sœur en courant vers elle suivit de près par les trois hommes qui avaient bénéficié de son enseignement.

- Hey! Ca va? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je dois demander ça. Répondit-il par un sourire triste.

- Je péte la forme! Dit-elle en crachant une nouvelle fois son sang.

Elle vit les visages emplit de tristesse, alors elle essaya de les rassuré comme elle pouvait.

- J'ai fait mes choix. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ne soyez pas triste. Dit-elle plus comme une supplique qu'autre chose.

- C'est probablement pas le moment, interrompit Sirius, mais c'est le quoi le titre de notre derniere leçon ? Parce que si c'est « comment mourir bêtement », laisse moi te signaler que ta leçon est totalement ratée! Dit-il en essayant de faire un peu d'humour.

- Vous n'avez pas deviné? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le jeu.

Elle sentait ses dernières forces partir.

- Non.

- Quoique vous…fassiez… faites le… en vous… … amusant… … …

- Mélinda?! Appela Drago dont les larmes avaient eu raison de lui, comme la plupart des personnes présentes.

- MELINDA!!! S'écria Mathieu.

Drago et Mélinda serrèrent le corps de Mélinda. L'un avait perdu sa sœur, celle pour laquelle il s'était battu tout ses années au crochet de Lestrange, l'autre avait perdu son amour. La seule personne, hormis sa défunte mère, qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Ils répétaient comme une litanie « non… s'il te plait… reviens… je t'aime… non… tu peux pas nous laisser… »

Dumbledore regarda le PS de la lettre de Mélinda.

[g]PS: Dites à Mathieu et Drago que les ait aimés. Dites leur que quoi qu'il arrive ma décision était prise depuis longtemps. Je lègue la moitié de ma fortune à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je lègue également le reste de ma fortune ainsi que tout mes biens personnels à Mathieu.

Je ne regrette rien.

Mélinda [/g]

(ndc : On le dit ? ...

ndl: ben faudra bien le faire un jour non ? Laisse moi juste quelques secondes d'avance pour aller me planquer sous mon lit et, ensuite, je te laisse l'honneur de leur dire !...

...

...

....

ndc: La fic est finie...

....

....

Mais ne tuez pas l'auteur quand même !...

....

...

bon, afin d'éviter un massacre, je vais négocier avec l'auteur! *sort deux nunchakus et les enflamme*

...

...

...

ndl: Suite à une discussion autour d'un chocolat(ndc : café pour moi, merci, je préfère pas le thé), j'accepte de continuer cette fic! *cours le plus loin de sa correctrice toujours armée*

ndc: Voilà, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! * se repose dans son hamac les doigts de pied en évantail en sifflant avec son chat qui dort sur son ventre et un bon bouquin SANS FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES !!*)


	31. Chapter 31

MDR, hey je sais, c'est moche la vie, mais c'est en relisant ma fic, que je vien de m'apercevoir qu'en fait, il vous manque deux chapitres! Donc, beaucoup de temps aprés, je vous les mets... *** sourire d'ange ***

Dumbledore, les larmes également aux yeux face à cette fille qui avait tout donné, celle qui s'était sacrifiée sans compter, s'approcha du corps de Mélinda pour confirmer sa mort. C'est donc avec un sursaut et une joie intense qu'il constata que son cœur battait. Faiblement mais il battait.

- Pompom! Appela-t-il en urgence.  
- Qui a-t-il Albus? Demanda la médicomage au cœur ravagé comme les autres.  
- Elle.. Elle est…  
Grande première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Dumbledore qui bégaye.  
- Morte, on le sait, Albus.  
- Non, elle n'est pas morte, elle est en vie. Son cœur bat, faiblement mais il bat. S'écria-t-il fou de joie devant des têtes complètement larguées!  
- Quoi?! Demanda l'infirmière.

Puis à son tour, la médicomage prit le pouls de Mélinda.

- Merlin! …Elle vit! S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.  
- Bien sûr qu'elle est en vie! Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'avec le cadeau qu'elle vient de nous faire, nous l'aurions laissée mourir! S'exclama Narcissia Malefoy.  
- Mère, vous croyez vraiment que… Mère?

Drago retourna la tête vers ça mère.

- Mais… Vous êtes morte! S'écria-t-il, totalement sous le choc.  
- Etait, mon cheri, Etait! Répondit celle-ci avec un grand sourire. Et, au passage, je ne suis pas seule ! Si vous prenez la peine de regarder derrière moi, nous sommes plusieurs à avoir bénéficié de son merveilleux talent.

Une fois que tout le monde eut regardé derrière Narcissia Black, les réactions furent diverses et variées. Des évanouissement principalement, des petits cris de surprises, des exclamations étouffées, des « j'y crois pas pincez-moi je rêve » bref, la totale. (ndl: et l'auteur s'amuse comme une petit folle! Ndc : par contre, la correctrice prends peur devant les fautes d'orthographes) La raison principale était ce qui, aux premiers abords, semblait être un problème de vue, ou d'hallucination, mais le problème fut que lorsque Sirius Black des torrents d'eau à la place des yeux se jeta sur son frère de cœur alias (ndl: c'est dingue le suspens que je peux apporter… Je devrais peut-être couper là?? …Hey, toi là-bas, on t'a jamais dit que jouer avec un couteau c'était dangereux?…* se barre à l'approche du couteau un peu trop pointu au goût de l'auteur*… Hey, j'avais pas une correctrice que faisait aussi office de garde du corps dans une autre vie??? Bref. Ndc : mais si, mais si, attends, je m'équipe et je vole à ton secours*poursuit le lecteur armé d'un couteau*) alias James Potter, cela commencait à prendre une toute autre réalité.

En fait, c'était tout simple, et tout compliqué à la fois ! Mélinda avait échangé, grâce à son incantation, les vies des mangemorts avec ceux avaient tué personnellement et qui ne portaient pas la marque des ténèbres. Narcissia Black avait été tué pour donner une leçon à son fils, James et Lily Potter, inutile de le rappeler, et bien d'autre encore avaient retrouvé la vie grâce au sacrifice de Mélinda. Elle aurait dû d'ailleurs mourir. Seulement, grâce à son sacrifice, elle et son père étaient revenus pour une ultime et dernière confrontation. Cadeau de Merlin ! C'était à celui qui tué l'autre en premier qui gagnait le droit de vivre. Ainsi, Voldy n'avait pas était assez rapide, et avait été tué tout simplement par une arme Moldue. Pour quelqu'un qui destestait les moldu, ils avaient tout de même inventé l'arme qui avait réussit à le détruire.

Narcissia et Pompom s'occupèrent de sauver la vie de Mélinda. Il fallut pas loin de 12h à elles deux pour remettre Mélinda comme neuve. Le seule problème résidait dans le fait que Mélinda était dans un comma profond. Problème qui se résolva deux jours avant les ASPIC. Mélinda avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas embêté personne depuis trop longtemps. Seulement voilà, lorsqu'elle finit par reprendre contact avec la réalité, elle était seule dans l'infirmerie. Trop déçue ne n'avoir personne à embêter, elle prit la direction de la Chambre des Secrets ! Ca leur apprendra à laisser des patients tout seuls(ndc : non, mais ! C'est vrai quoi). C'est avec des jambes qui faillirent la lâcher plus d'une fois et sa merveilleuse robe d'hôpital qu'elle se rendit dans la chambre des Secrets afin de trouver quelque chose contre son mal de tête ainsi que pour ses jambes traîtresses !

Une fois qu'elle eut pris quelques potions, sans même sans rendre compte, elle s'endormit, sans savoir que son absence venait d'être remarquée, sans savoir que pendant les 24H qu'elle allait dormir, ce serait la panique dans le monde des sorciers. La personne qui les avaient sauvés venait de disparaître!

Elle se réveilla donc 24H plus tard. C'était calme. Si seulement elle savait que c'était le calme avant la tempête, je crois qu'elle serait bien restée à l'abris dans la chambre des Secrets. Seulement voilà, n'étant pas devin, elle prit un bon bain, s'habilla avec autre chose que sa merveilleuse robe d'hôpital, puis monta à la grand salle où se fut le dîner. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes, ce fut un silence dérangeant pour elle qui se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mathieu lui sauta dans les bras. Conséquence : elle s'étala de tout son long par terre. Heureusement qu'elle s'était changée ! Il l'aida ensuite à se relever puis ce fut l'explosion qui retentit. Tout le monde l'applaudit.

- A l'avenir, essaye d'éviter de me faire une frayeur pareille !  
- J'essaierais.  
Puis, elle vit au loin Drago qui s'était levé, et qui, visiblement, hésitait quant à savoir s'il devait la rejoindre ou pas. Malheureusement, Mélinda avait le même problème. Ce fut Mathieu qui la décida.

- Il t'a veillée. Dit-il simplement.  
Puis voyant son air interrogateur, il poursuivit.  
- Depuis que tu es dans le coma, il a passé chaques instants à tes côtés. Ca fait trois jours qu'on l'a convaincu d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller manger avec nous… Il mérite ton cœur. Il t'aime plus que tu ne peux le croire. Il était effondré quand on a d'abord cru que tu étais morte. L'éducation veut qu'un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Pourtant, il a versé plus de larme pour toi que dans toute sa vie. Laisse lui une chance, et puis, il a quelque chose à t'annoncer.  
- Et toi, que vas-tu faire maintenant? Demanda-t-elle  
- J'ai eu mes ASPIC haut la main, nous avons un monde à reconstruire. Je crois que je vais me mettre au service des Aurors. Ne serait-ce que pour ne plus retomber dans la guerre. Et toi?  
- Moi? Il y a encore beaucoup de méchants dans le monde. Et botter les fesse des méchants, c'est mon truc. Alors je crois que je vais partir en voyage à travers le monde et ainsi dégommer tout les méchants de notre monde! Et puis, je crois qu'il est également temps que j'autorise l'homme que j'aime à m'aimer en retour. (ndl: ben oui, souvenez vous, elle lui a interdit de l'aimer!)  
- Alors vas lui donner ton autorisation.

Mélinda partit en direction de Drago. Elle était presque arrivée quand Mathieu l'arrêta.

- Oh fait Mélinda !  
- Oui?  
- Je voudrais pas faire la balance, mais …*sourire le plus sadique*… Tu es enceinte de Drago!  
- Hein? Demanda-t-elle, intelligemment.  
- Des jumelles !  
- DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY !(ndc : oups)

Et, c'est sur cette charmente course poursuite assortie aux menaces de morts très imaginées de la part de Mélinda que je termine cette fic !(ndc : je vais faire la chiante de service, mais, tu ne pourrais pas faire un petit épilogue ?*je sors*)

bon allez! va pour un épilogue!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey voila le dernier! dsl encore d'avoir oublier depuis tout ce temps....

Ndc : Fière de moi ! J'ai réussi à extorquer un épilogue à l'auteure !! ^^ Félicitez-moi !! =P  
ndl: *moue boudeuse*

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Voldemort était mort. Depuis un an, beaucoup de chose avaient changé dans la vie de Mélinda. Aprés son coma, elle avait passé ses ASPIC avec un an d'avance. Enfin du point de vue de tout le monde puisque qu'elle avait fait croire qu'elle avait un an de moins que la réalité. (ndl: je n'ai pas envie de recalculer quel âge ça lui fait! En fait, elle a 17 ans, puisqu'elle est née en mai!ndc : bon, alors, tu vois que tu l'as calculée son âge! Ndl: wé en fait, je l'ai calculé en même temps que j'ai écris. Les maths et moi, c'est toute une histoire d'amour... à défaut du français..*siffle*ndc : je hais les maths, faut pas m'en vouloir). Elle les avait obtenus avec dix optimal + et deux optimal. Autant dire qu'elle détenait le nouveau titre de meilleur élève de toute l'histoire de Poudlard puisque Dumbledore avait eu sept optimal + et cinq optimal et son père neuf optimal + et trois optimal.

Elle avait finalement réussi son pari ! En effet, Rogue avait donné cinquante points pour Gryffondor !(ndc : Oo... tellement choquant que mes lunettes en sont tombées de mon nez...) Elle était sûre que cette journée resterait dans les annales de Poudlard pendant les siècles à venir! Surtout que les Gryffondor étaient quasiement tous tombés de leurs chaises(ndc : ça se comprend, les pauvres... ). Ce qui avait provoqué un léger (ndl: ben, ouais, léger, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties! Ndc : Pousser mémé dans les orties ??! Roh !! Aucun respect pour les ancêtres !! - note aux « ancêtres » qui lisent ceci : je suis prête et armée pour protéger l'auteure!-)rire de la part du professeur. Faut dire aussi qu'être libéré d'une marque hideuse, cela apportait assurément une joie indescriptible. (ndc : expression parfaite : « il est accroché au plafond »... Non ? Ca vous plait pas ? Ca va, ca va... Je sors, je sors ! ndl: moi, j'aurais plutôt dit, il a troué le plafond à force de sauter! … Ouais, je sais, je sors...ndc : rectification : nous sortons!)

(ndc : désolée, je reviens, j'ai pas fini de corriger...^^)Mélinda, de part sa volonté de chasser les méchants et d'avoir libéré le monde sorcier, avait obtenu un statut spécial au ministère ! En effet, elle était chef du département de la sécurité magique internationale. Cela consistait à travailler avec les autres ministères des autres pays afin d'assurer la sécurité du monde. Elle avait accepté à la condition d'être sur le terrain. A côté de cela, elle dirigeait et entrainait les Aurors lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission.(ndc ; les pauvres, ils doivent souffrir. Ndl: Ca j'te le fait pas dire!)

Quelques mois plus tard, Drago l'avait obligée à se mettre en congé maternité. En effet, Mélinda travaillait toute la journée ainsi que la plupart de ses soirées. Drago ne la voyait jamais. Elle rentrait que quelques heures par nuit puis elle repartait tôt le matin. Un soir, Drago l'avait attendue jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Il avait utilisé les enseignements de Mélinda pour boucler le manoir et lui avait dit qu'elle ne bougerait plus du manoir temps qu'il n'avait pas sa promesse de partir à huit heures et de rentrer au plus tard à sept heures. Autant dire que cela ne lui avait pas plut du tout. Une grosse dispute avait eu lieu ainsi qu'un duel. Mais Mélinda, de part sa fatigue, fut vite défaite.

Elle ne lui avait plus parlé pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce que Drago désamorce la situation au lit! (ndl: ne me regardez pas comme ça!ndc : je regarde pas, j'ai pas de lunettes sur le nez) Elle avait consentit aux horaires de Drago et lui avait promit qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, elle lui envoyerait un hibou pour le prévenir de son retard. Autant dire que la première semaine, elle fut beaucoup en retard ! Jusqu'à ce que Drago décide d'aller la chercher lui-même. Cela avait duré deux semaines avant qu'un médicomage la mette en congé maternité de force. Elle avait continué de travailler mais à Pouldard sous le regard de Drago.

En effet, ce dernier était devenu le professeur de DCFM à la suite de Lupin. Ce dernier étant guerit de la lyncanthropie, avait décidé de faire Auror comme ses meilleurs amis, James Potter et Sirius Black ! Drago avait donc reprit la place de DCFM. Ils vivaient à Poudlard la semaine et le week-end au manoir Jedusor qu'ils avaient refait à leurs goûts. (ndl: donc plus gai ! Lol. Ndc : y a intérêt quand même !) Ils avaient décidé cela pour se voir plus souvent et ce serait plus pratique lorsque leurs jumelles viendraient au monde... Ce qui arriva le 3 décembre.

Ce jour là, Mélinda était tranquillement installée dans la salle de Drago, qui lui était tranquillement en train de faire son cours. Les élèves s'entraînaient à pratiquer leur sort quand, un élève visa mal(ndc : attends, je vais lui prêter mes lunettes) et c'est Mélinda qui se prit le sort. Heureusement, c'était un sort défensif. Le sort déclencha l'accouchement et trois heures plus tard, ce sont Clara Narcissia Célestine et Léa Morgane Mélinda Malefoy qui virent le jour. Bizarrement, l'élève en question eut 100 points pour sa maison dans la semaine qui suivit.

A Noël, Drago demanda Mélinda en mariage et ceci, devant la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se remettre de sa surprise et eut enfin répondu « oui » à Drago qui était en pleine panique car la réponse se faisait attendre (ndl: n'empêche, ça doit être la panique pour un mec, quand la meuf tarde à lui répondre... il doit s'imaginer le pire le pauvre!! c'est décidé, je plaint les mecs!ndc : les plaindre ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'est eux qui nous prenne par surprise ! Ils ont qu'à prévenir avant, d'abord ! *Mon chéri ! Ca va ? Non, non !!! Pose TOUT DE SUITE ce nunchaku !! Non non !! Pas celui qui s'enflamme!*), la grande salle explosa en cris, sifflements et applaudissements. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre les beaux jours pour se marier.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce 2 juillet, Mélinda était tranquillement en train de se préparer pour son mariage avec l'aide de ses animaux et de Hermione Granger avec qui elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée durant cette derniere année. (ndl: tu parles ! Deux encyclopédies sur pattes, ça ne peut que s'entendre!ndc : Hey ! Elle te sert bien ton encyclopédie sur patte ! Non mais ! Ndl: *siffle* Qui me parle???. Ndc : attention quand même, je peux me mettre en grève et tu seras réduite à faire subir à tes lecteurs tes centaines de fautes d'orthographes ! Na !)

- Pas trop stressée ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Non, répondit-elle calmement.  
- En général, on a toujours peur le jour de son mariage. On imagine toujours que l'autre ne va jamais arriver(ndc : surtout si l'intéressé est incapable d'être à l'heure à ses rendez-vous...N'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Ndl: *siffle* Moi en retard? JAMAIS!! Voyons, c'est une insulte... Bon d'accord, c'est vrais que ma montre prends souvent du retard... à l'image de son maitre!ndc : Hey ! C'est même pas toi qui était visée en plus !). Qu'il va renoncer et partir.  
- Ca n'arrivera pas.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que si jamais ça arrive, je le pourchasserais jusqu'à la mort pour le tuer. Et je crois qu'il le sait. Ou du moin,s il s'en doute. De plus, ce n'est pas le style de Drago. Surtout que maintenant, il a des enfants. D'ailleurs, où ils sont? (ndl: c'est que maintenant qu'elle se renseigne de savoir où sont passés ses enfants!ndc : mieux vaut tard que jamais!^^ ndl: pas faux...)  
- C'est Molly et le professeur Rogue qui les préparent.  
- QUOI??? Qui a décidé ça? L'un va les étouffer, l'autre va vouloir les tuer! Dit-elle, cette fois-ci paniquée.  
- Mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Drago qui a eu cette idée. Le professeur Rogue est justement là pour calmer les ardeurs de Molly.

Il ne restait plus que la coiffure à faire lorsque un hurlement se fit entendre.

- MOLLY!! VOUS ETES PRIEE DE LAISSER MES FILIEULLES TRANQUILLES !!!

C'est une Mélinda complétement paniquée de ce qu'elle allait trouver qui sortit en trombe de sa loge pour aller voir l'origine des hurlements. Elle retrouva Rogue baguette levée sur Moly qui ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée et qui tenait ses enfants dans les bras.

- EXPELIARMUS !

Les deux baguettes s'envolérent dans ses mains.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi il y avait une baguette pointée sur MES enfants? S'écria-t-elle durement.  
- Elle ne veut pas les lâcher une seconde! Je ne peux même pas les prendre ! Protesta Rogue enfantin.  
- Molly, allez faire un tour, voir si tout est installé, ordonna Mélinda.

Une fois Molly partie, elle se retourna vers Rogue.

- La prochaine fois que tu pointes une baguette sur mes enfants, je peux t'assurer que ce sera la dernière fois! Suis-moi !

Elle prit Clara pendant que Rogue prenait Léa et ils retournèrent à la loge de Mélinda.

- Si Drago sait que j'ai été dans ta loge, je suis mort.  
- Je m'occuperais de ce probléme lorsqu'il arrivera. Pour l'instant, tu t'asseois et tu défends la vie de ces enfants comme-ci c'était la tienne!

Rogue était devenu très protecteur avec ses filleules. Lorsqu'elles sont nées, c'est à peine si ses parents pouvaient les approcher. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que Mélinda l'attache à une chaise, pour qu'il les laisse dormir. Il traitait ses filleules comme ses propres enfants. Mélinda lui avait dit au beau milieu de la grande salle de se trouver une femme et d'en faire. Cela avait calmé ses ardeurs mais cela restait toujours démesuré.

* * *

Mélinda était enfin prête et la cérémonie était sur le point de commencer. Dumbledore dirigeait la cérémonie, Rogue remplacerait son père pour la conduire à l'autel et c'étaient Blaise et Mathieu qui devaient s'occuper des jumelles. Des Aurors s'occuperaient de repousser les journalistes. (ndl: Vous savez quoi? Je dois aller à un mariage, faut que j'aille me préparer, je me servirais de ce que je verrais pour écrire la suite!)...(ndl: wé, ben vu comment c'était, je crois que je vais faire appel à mon imagination!!!)

Mélinda avait voulu se marier sur les tons blanc et rouge bordeaux. La cérémonie se passait dans le jardin. Il y avait deux rangées de bancs pour les invités. Chacun était décoré avec de la dentelle blanche ou bordeaux selon sa position. Sur le chemin central, les bancs étaient reliés par du tissu de couleur blanche. L'allée était recouverte au sol par un tissu également blanc et des pétales de rose rouge bordeaux. Des coeurs, des anges, des roses et des papillons des deux couleurs choisies s'élevaient par magie au dessus de la scène.

Mélinda avait choisi un bustier rouge bordeaux rattaché à la robe blanche avec quelques feuilles en tissus toujours rouge bordeaux qui s'étalaient sur la robe. Drago, lu,i avait prit un costume blanc avec un boléro rouge bordeaux assortit à la cravate.

Lorsque la musique commença, les invités se levèrent afin d'accueillir la mariée. Drago stressait depuis la veille. Severus avait été obligé de lui glisser une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il s'imaginait des millions de sénarii. Mais de tout les sénarii, il y en avait un qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Celui où Mélinda ne venait pas. Et depuis cinq minutes, ce sénario était en train de se jouer devant lui.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'on attendait la mariée. Cinq minutes à stresser comme un fou. Cinq minutes à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Quand, sans prévenir, un homme traversa la porte.(ndl: et une de plus! Une! Mais ce sera la dernière que je fracasserais dans cette fic! Promis!ndc : mouais ! Heureusement que c'est un épilogue... Ils vont fracasser la porte aussi pour rentrer chez eux ? Ndl: Voyons ma chère, ne soyez pas si dramatique... c'est qu'une porte...*se barre*) De tout les scénarii qui aurait pu survenir, personne n'avait imaginé voir une Mélinda faire casser une porte à l'aide d'un homme, surtout pour son mariage.

Mélinda, pas conciente pour deux noises des regards qui pesaient sur elle, siffla après Poitou, lui demanda de l'emmener au ministére, qu'elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Puis enfin elle prit concience de ce qu'il se passait. Elle fit un manifique sourire et déclara :

- Désolée pour le retard. Un fervent admirateur de mon père a voulu partager ses états d'âme avec moi. Je vais chercher les manquants et je reviens.

C'est ainsi que Mathieu, Blaise revinrent une minute après l'interruption. Enfin, la cérémonie pouvait commencer. Cette fois-ci, les invités purent s'extasier sur la merveilleuse robe de Mélinda. Poitou et Silla volaient dans le ciel en ouvrant la marche, Nox et Angelo ouvraient la marche ainsi que Orion et Aconit qui étaient sur les épaules de nos deux boules de poils.

Le début de la cérémonie commença. Seulement au bout de dix minutes, Clara et Léa avaient décidé que leurs parents occupaient trop l'attention. Elles aussi voulaient faire partit de l'attention de tous et être haut placées. Ainsi, elles se mirent d'accord pour pleurer en même temps en tendant les bras vers leurs parents avec leurs petits yeux tristes.

Mélinda et Drago s'avancèrent de concert pour prendre leurs enfants dans les bras. Ils les redonneraient aux témoins lors de l'échange du sang et de la magie puisqu'ils auraient besoins de leurs mains. Clara et Léa étaient toutes contentes de leurs nouvelles places. Elles gazouillaient, faisaient des sourires à qui les regardaient, bref, elles occupaient l'attention avec les moyens du bord. Sous les yeux rieurs de leurs parents qui essayaient temps bien que mal de se concentrer sur la cérémonie.

Au final, ils ne se souvenaient pas de grands chosse de leur cérémonie excepté l'échange du sang, que leurs enfants voulaient faire aussi, et de s'être liés par les liens de la magie. Après la cérémonie vint l'heure du vin d'honneur auquel les jumelles voulurent participer aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elles mettent les lèvres sur le verre et tirent un grimace. Après cela, on entendit plus parler d'elles! (ndc : faites comme moi ! Pas une goutte d'alcool depuis que je suis née !^^)

Tard dans la nuit, Mélinda et Drago décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Leurs enfants allaient rester avec Rogue(ndc : tonton Rogue!^^ ndl: N'empêche, domage que je ne poursuis pas cette fic avec l'enfance des jumelles, j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour les malheureux parents... pas grave, elles me serviront pour la prochaine fic!!ndc : rappelez-moi de ne pas boire ni manger quand je corrigerais la prochaine fic) pendant la semaine que durerait les voyage de noce offert par Narcissia. Ils transplanèrent sur une île au large de l'Australie.

Drago l'entraina dans la chambre. Il leurs servit un verre de champagne.

- Tu crois que Severus va s'en sortir avec les enfants? Demanda Mélinda  
- Je crois surtout que nos deux chipies vont lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!  
- Tu lui as dit qu'elles ne faisaient pas encore leurs nuits?  
- Bien sûr que non! Répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.  
- On va le récupérer en morceaux la semaine prochaine!  
- Peut-être, mais en entendant, on a une union à consommer! Répondit-il aguicheur. (ndc : pense qu'à ça les mecs...)

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut le plus intense qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé. C'était comme une promesse d'amour infinie. Elle se leva et resta debout au milieu de la chambre, faisant apparaître des bougies par pur esprit de romantisme... Drago s'avança derrière elle, lui prit le verre des mains pour aller le poser... Il commença à lui picorer le cou avec des baisers passionnés, fougueux et de plus en plus insistants.

Drago retourna Mélinda pour se trouver face à face. Elle releva sa tête... Drago lui enleva la fleur de ses cheveux, sentit son parfum si léger et la jeta derrière lui comme si, tout d'un coup, elle n'avait plus aucune importance. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Mélinda et trouva la fermeture éclair de sa robe, il la descendit tout en douceur, comme pour la faire languir. Il arriva en bas du dos de Mélinda et enleva délicatement le bustier de la jeune fille qui glissa le long de ses jambes, puis l'enleva.  
Drago lui sourit et la regarda comme la plus belle chose au monde. Il déposa des petits baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui frémit à chaque contact des lèvres sur sa peau. Puis ses mains commencèrent à redécouvrir le haut du corps de la jeune fille.  
Mélinda enleva la chemise de Drago. Elle fit glisser la chemise tout en lui caressant le torse ainsi que ses bras. Une fois torse nu, Mélinda passa sa main derrière et lui caressa le dos, tout en embrasant à son tour son cou. Drago ferma les yeux sous les sensations.  
L'ambiance, qui était à la base romantique, devenait de plus en plus électrique. La pièce diffusait une chaleur presque étouffante, due aux bougies, mais aussi aux deux corps en ébullition sous le flot des caresses de l'un comme de l'autre.  
Il commença à descendre ses baisers, il passa entre ses seins, descendit le long du ventre, déposa un léger baiser sur le piercing de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit rire, il prit bien son temps sachant qu'elle devenait folle.  
Sous les assauts(ndc : devant moi, dans mon jardin, magnifique assaut au fleuret entre deux andouilles... ndl: T'as pas put t'en empêcher hein? ...Je sais à quel point c'est trop tentant!ndc : Quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi ! Je suis un ange!) de baisers, Mélinda n'en pouvait plus, elle était au comble de l'excitation, les mains de Drago sur sa chair la faisaient devenir folle. Elle voulait qu'il se dépêche, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette barrière de vêtements, son corps ne réclamait que le contact avec l'autre peau nue. Et le fait que Drago la fasse languir l'excitait d'avantage. Mais comme on dit chacun son tour...  
Il remonta puis l'embrassa, se battant avec la langue de Mélinda. A son tour, elle déboutonna le pantalon du garçon. Elle fit glisser le vêtement qui alla rejoindre les autres affaires éparpillées à leurs pieds.  
Ils se retrouvèrent maintenant l'un contre l'autre en sous vêtements, il n'y avait à présent qu'un petit bout de tissu qui barrait leur plaisir. Drago embrassa Mélinda. Il la prit dans ses bras, la déposa doucement sur le lit, et l'allongea. Il prit place sur elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il laissa courir sa main sur le corps de sa femme, il voulait couvrir la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Et quelle peau douce elle avait ! Il avait l'impression de toucher de la soie. Il laissa sa main caresser la poitrine de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement, ce qui le fit sourire.  
Quant à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux blonds. Elle les adorait. Drago fit courir ses mains le long du corps de Mélinda, puis il prit l'élastique du boxer blanc de Mélinda entre son pouce et son index et le fit glisser lentement, l'enleva et la jeta négligemment comme les autres vêtements.  
Il déposa des baisers dans son bas ventre. Il sourit à l'entendre gémir, alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait pour le moment. Il enleva à son tour son boxer noir. Allongé sur elle, il la regarda comme la plus belle chose au monde, l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé. Ils se regardèrent avec une intensité extrême. Mélinda savait qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer en elle, c'était le moment ou jamais pour sa petite vengeance.  
Sans qui ne puisse rien faire, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Mélinda au-dessus de lui assise à califourchon sur lui, avec un de ses sourires qui vous promettait milles tortures. La Serpentard embrassa la poitrine de son mari, s'attardant sur ses mamelons. Drago gémit en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa femme. Mélinda descendit sur son ventre où elle déposa des baisers mouillés avant de s'approcher de son membre.  
« Mélinda ... je ... » Murmura Drago le souffle court.  
« Tu veux quelque chose mon chéri ? » s'enquit Mélinda taquine.  
« Mélinda ! » lança le brun à bout ce qui fit rire sa femme.  
Magnanime, Madame Malefoy passa sa langue sur le gland de son époux qui gémit bruyamment. Puis au bout d'un moment elle se décida à le prendre dans sa bouche et à amorcer un mouvement de va et vient. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour souffler sur le membre gorgé de sang. Drago haletait et gémissait. Il finit par faire remonter son épouse, puis de la retourner pour qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau sous lui. Mélinda ferma les yeux et il entra en elle.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de plaisir aussi rapidement. Drago lui lança un regard narquois ayant très bien compris le manège de cette dernière.  
Il commença le va et viens avec prudence et douceur. Mélinda sentit son corps s'enflammer. Elle se sentait si bien sous son corps chaud et rassurant. Elle le sentit en elle et comprit que maintenant, elle et Drago ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
Drago sentit le plaisir monter en lui. Il regarda Mélinda, le corps ruisselant de sueur. Il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui collait sur le front. Tout deux sentirent le désir s'intensifier au creux de leurs ventres. Drago accéléra son va et vient, sentant en lui la douce chaleur l'envahir. Mélinda ressentait la même chose à ce moment même, ne pouvant plus se retenir, et laissa échapper quelques gémissements. Ils étaient au comble de l'excitation. La magie crépitait autour d'eux. Ils la sentaient. Elle les entourait.  
Sentant leurs corps s'embraser, tout deux atteignirent en même temps le 7ième ciel.(ndl: d'ailleurs, pourquoi 7eme? Wé, je sais, je casse l'ambiance!... Vraiment trop tentant...ndc : et moi, on m'accuse de casser l'ambiance en plus !) Ils atteignirent l'orgasme à l'unisson, en même temps qu'une vague de magie explosa. Drago planta sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille pour ne pas hurler. Il sentit les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfoncer dans son dos, ce qui lui procura encore plus de plaisir.  
Une fois leur passion consumée, Drago se laissa tomber sur le corps moite de Mélinda, lui-même en sueur, en poussant en soupir de soulagement. Il releva la tête, et la vit les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette vue lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment une simple fille pouvait lui procurer autant de bien être. Il redéposa alors sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.  
- C'était quoi, ça? Demanda Drago en parlant de la magie.  
- Je suis une élèmentalienne. Ma magie vient de te reconnaître comme mon partenaire légitime.  
- Ce qui veut dire?  
- Que tu es désormais protégé par les élèments. Et ce, en temps que époux de la maitresse des élèments.

A cette instant, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en épousant Mélinda. Il l'aimait énormément. Même s'il avait mit du temps avant de se dire qu'ils formaient un couple, aujourd'hui, il se dit que tout cela vallait la peine d'être vécu. Pour rien au monde, il n'y renoncerait.

- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.

Cette phrase, plus que toute autre, lui réchauffa le coeur. D'autant plus que c'était la première fois que Mélinda lui disait clairement « Je t'aime ».

- Je t'aime Mélinda Malefoy. (ndc : MM comme initiale, c'est voulu ou pas ? Débilité de littéraire, je sais, je sors)

PS de l'auteur: Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai bien détaillé alors que c'était un épilogue! Bon pas grâve j'espère que ca vous a plut. Pour le lemon final, ce n'est pas un nouveau, je l'ai juste modifié pour qu'il s'adapte à cette fic, mais si non il était déjà dans l'autre fic! (ndc : copiteuse et flemmarde! Ndl: *siffle*)

Que dire de plus? Je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui m'ont suivie. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par cette fic. J'avoue avoir plus travaillé la premiére! ^^ Milles mercis à ma correctrice car, sans elle, vous liriez des chapitre avec une centaine de fautes par chapitre!!(ndc : une centaine ? Elle est modeste là. Ndl: *siffle* 'décidément qu'est-ce que je peux siffler aujourd'hui...) Elle en a du courage !

La prochaine fic traitera de l'enfance de Harry. Je ne sais pas encore vers qu'elle sens je vais, si ca sera une dark fic ou pas. Mais en tout cas, Elle va être longue à écrire! Je commencerais de l'enfance, jusqu'au moment où il rejoindra Voldy, ou le tuera selon comment elle tournera.

Encore merci, à bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure! (dsl, j'avait trop envie!)

la correctrice : à moi ! (je sais, je suis chiante!). Je suis mauvaise élève en plus, je corrige alors que l'auteure m'a interdit de corriger tant que je n'aurais pas passé mon bac !! Elle n'avait qu'à pas me l'envoyer d'abord !! Non, mais !! Encore plus tordue : j'ai passé une épreuve ce vendredi matin alors je peux !! (je sais, je sais, je suis tordue mais je n'y peux rien, l'auteure m'a rendue accro à ses fics. ndl: *redresse la poitrine fièrement*)

Sans plaisanter, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez des quelques fautes qui restent à travers cette fic car, au vue des centaines (restons modeste quand même, n'est-ce pas ?) de fautes d'orthographes qu'il y a quand je reçois les chapitres, ce n'est pas du luxe à corriger !! Et, croyez-moi, quelques fois, on s'est mis à trois, voir quatre, pour partir à la chasse aux fautes !! (ndl: Ah... qui d'autre que ta couz?ndc : ben, alors, y avait ma cousine, mon chéri et un autre de mes copains qui est en littéraire)

En tout cas, si vous êtes, comme moi, accro à cette auteure, et si celle-ci veut bien garder sa correctrice complétement tarée,(ndl: Entre tarée, on se comprends...*siffle*ndc : mes copains sont aussi tarés que nous deux, ça aide bien et on s'entends à merveille !^^) je suis prête à partir pour de nouvelles aventures et de nouvelles chasses aux fautes !!!

Attendez, je calme les ardeurs de mes scientifiques de copains qui tentent de compter le nombre de fautes d'orthographes faites sur les deux fics écrites par l'auteure... Nan... Je suis sadique, je vais les laisser, ça les occupera !!(ndl: dis-moi le résultat à l'occasion... Discrètement de préférence!)


	33. Pour Elena

Ce message est pour Elena.

Merci de m'avoir fait revivre mes histoires. Hey oui, ca fait longtemp que je les ai fini, je les lit de temps en temps, mais de plus en plus rarement, puisque je doit préparé l'arrivé de bébé.

Tu m'a posé plein de question, le probléme étant que tu ne m'a rien laissé pour y répondre! lol

Il y a quelque question que je ne pourrais plus répondre. Comme ca fait lontemps que je les ai écrites, Je ne sais plus ce que j'avais en tête a se moment la.

Comme par exemple la différence entre transplané et se téléporté? Je ne sais plus la différence que j'avais voulu crée. Mais je vais quand même essayé de te répondre. Si mes souvenir sous exact, se téléporté était un pouvoir caractéristique de son côté ange, ou déesse, je ne sais plus. Or on ne transplane pas dans le manoir de Voldemort, sauf si on posséde la marque, et même en la posédant, seulement dans quelque piéce c'était possible. Et si on pouvait transplané chez Voldy ca aurait pas était plus simple de le faire pour en finir avec la guerre? Or pour l'interêt de ma fic, j'avais besoin que cette guerre ne finisse pas.

Ensuite Voldemort ne va l'enfermé dans les cachots, puisqu'il la veut a ses côtés. Donc, j'ai préféré utilisé la "douceur" si on peut dire, lorsque d'autre auteur on choisit la torture. Simple choix personel donc pour cette question.

Et oui, Rogue est marié dans ma fic. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment utilisé cette information. C'était juste pour rajouté des petites choses autour de la fic. Et au cas ou j'en aurais eu besoin plus tard, si Hermione était partie suite a une dispute avec Voldy. Voldy l'aurait trop vite retrouvé si elle était chez ses amis. Et la retrouvé chez la femme de Rogue, il y aurait fallu y pensé non? Mais finalement, je ne me suis pas vraiment servi de cette information. Donc en conclusion, oui je suis folle! lol. Mais ne faut-il pas l'être pour écrire des histoires qui dérive beaucoup de la version original? Lorsque tu t'en rapproche, ca va encore. Mais quand on dérive de la version original, au point ou je l'ai fait, je pense que oui, un grain de folie et necessaire! ^^

Ensuite, oui, il y a beaucoup d'incohérence dans cette fic. Mais pour une premier fic, c'est pas mal quand même, non? *sourire d'ange* J'avais dis que je la retaperais plus tard, lorsque j'aurai fini mais deux fic en cour. L'une est presque fini a l'écriture, mais comme d'habitude j'attend d'être presque a la fin, pour continué de publié. Car lorsque j'écris une fic, je change souvent d'avis en avancant dans la fic.

Voila pour tes question sur Hermione/Voldemort ca fait des étinçelles. Passons a celle la maintenant.

Pourquoi elle s'enfuit a cinq ans? En effet, quand je l'ai écrite, j'ai trouvé que ca fesait un peu jeune aussi. Le probléme, c'est que si j'avais prit plus agé, elle aurait été dans la periode "j'en fait qu'a ma tête" et aurait mit Lucius sur le carreau. Or j'en avais encore besoin, pas beaucoup, Mais quand même. De plus, avec l'éducation qu'elle a eu de son père, puis de Lucius, elle était déjà plus mature que la normal. Avec son père, ca allait. Avec Lucius, ils devaient se débrouiller tout seul, il n'était la que pour les punir.

Elle n'a pas était a Poudlard, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. La elle y va, parce qu'elle "enquête" sur son père.

Ensuite, pour les fic terminé, faudra que tu reviennes l'année prochaine. Car bientôt (dans un mois) bébé va naitre. Et je ne serais probablement plus aussi souvent sur le PC pour l'écriture. Sans compté sur ma correctrice, qui est a la Fac. Donc beaucoup de boulo en perspective pour elle. Mais t'inquiête. Je deteste laissé un travail inachevé. Donc la suite des deux autre fic en cour, vont arrivé. L'une aprés l'autre, si non je mélange mais idée! lol. Et je te comprend, moi aussi ca me tue quand je vois des supers fic qui sont commencé, et qu'il n'y a plus de nouvelle de l'auteur depuis 2005. Ca tue le lecteur.

Pour les animaux, ils ont un rapport avec l'autre fic, dans le sens ou pour ceux qui aime mes fic et qui les lises, je vais pas inventé Cinquante non d'annimaux. Alors je reprend les même a travers mais fic, mais qui ont des rôles différent selon les fics. Je ne reprend pas non plus tout les annimaux, juste ceux qui pourrais m'interrésé pour leur capacité, ou pour joué des blague et apporté un peu d'action dans ma fic.

Pour le duel entre Mélinda et Lupin, non, il ne fallait pas avoir de contact. Mais toujours pour ajouté du piment a ma fic, je l'ai est mit en contact, maintenant que tu as tout lu, je suppose que tu as compris pourquoi! ^^

Les devoirs sont fait en fourchelangue. Et si mes souvenirs sont exact, c'est Zaphira, la louve qui se présente comme traducteur officiel. Mais il me semble que j'ai du être incohérente sur ce point-là. Car comme au début, je dis qu'elle ne parle que fourchelangue, alors je n'avais pas détaillé dans l'espoir que personne ne me demanderais comment elle fait pour ses devoirs! ^^ Puisque pour moi, cela n'avait pas d'insidence dans ma fic. Je n'allais pas me servir de cette info. Au pire, on va dire que comme pour comprendre le fourchelangue, il y a un sort qui traduit le fourchelangue a l'anglais? lol Visiblement l'espoir fait vivre!

La différence entre Hermione et Mélinda (bien qu'il n'y en est pas beaucoup) c'est que Mélinda en a rien a faire de tué. Alors que Hermione ayant un côté ange, ne pouvait pas vraiment. Hermione torturé spychologiquement (le fameux elfe de maison) alors que Mélinda ne va pas se gêné pour torturé physiquement. Hermione ira plus vers la dialogue, alors que Mélinda ira plus vers la vengeance.

Lucius a violé Mélinda a 5 ans, oui c'est peu crédible vu sa peur de Voldychou. Mais Voldy a disparu depuis deux ans, et Lucius croit également (ou tout du moins espère) a la mort de son maître. Donc il se lache un peu, et se venge de son maître sur sa fille. C'est une façon de voir les choses. Et pour Lucius, je ne sais plus se que j'avais imaginé en torture! ^^ Je me demande même si je ne l'ai pas competement oublié au final! lol. Oui je suis doué pour torturé. D'ailleur dans la fic que suis en train de finir, il y en a qui sont pas mal je dois dire! Je crois que les envies de meurtre, avec l'état de femme enceinte n'a pas fait bon ménage dans ma fic! mdr Mais je te déconseille de la lire si tu n'a pas un coeur bien accroché, car avec le recule, je crois que j'ai vraiment été gore!

Oui, j'aime bien le piano, j'en joue un peu.

et non, je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre d'avoir des reviews! lol. C'est tellement rare. Puis faut dire aussi que depuis le temps que je l'ai est ecrite, je suis un peu surpris de temps en temps d'en recevoir ca fait extremement plaisir, parce que mine de rien, vont reviews sont nos salaires! C'est vous qui nous donné envie d'écrire, de continué. De ne pas baissé les bras quand on a une panne d'inspiration, si on en avait pas, je crois que les lecteurs, n'auraient plus de quoi se divertir.

Donc merci a toi pour tes reviews, et a tout les autres. Si tu as d'autres question, il y a mon blog qui porte le même nom que ma fic. Ou tu pourras me les posés en me donnant ton adresse mail pour te répondre. Ce qui est pratique avec les blogs, c'est qu'on peut vérifié avant de validé le commentaire. Alors que la, on ne pas le faire, c'est mis directement en ligne. Donc surtout ne donne pas ton adresse sur ce site, je n'ai aucun moyen a ma connaissance de le supprimé.

Merci a toi, et désolé pour mes fautes d'ortographe. Au moins, maintenant vous voyez tous pourquoi j'ai réellement besoin d'une correctrice! lol


End file.
